Por qué estás a mi lado
by Nekoyue
Summary: Meses después de la rebelión, Katniss debe rehacer su vida. Con la compañía de su chico del pan, ambos van construyendo un nuevo hogar, una nueva historia, un nuevo comienzo...
1. Despertar

_**N/A**_

_Hola a todos y bienvenidos. _

_Es mi primer Fic de un libro. No soy muy partidaria de la lectura pero me encanta escribir (ironías de mi extraña vida)._

_Los personajes que tomé prestados, perteneces a la trilogía de "Los juegos del Hambre"._

_Espero disfruten de la historia que se formó en mi cabeza y la plasmé en las siguientes líneas._

_Háganme saber si les ha gustado para continuarla._

_Un gran saludo a todos_

* * *

**Despertar**

* * *

Han pasado varios meses desde que todo terminó, cerca de un año ¿más o menos? He estado lo suficientemente aturdida como para tomar ese detalle en cuenta.

Sin embargo, las pesadillas no han desaparecido. Me despierto alterada y sudorosa luego de ver repetidas veces a mi hermana estallar, mi escuadrón siendo eliminados uno a uno, los mutos, a Rue, la ronca voz de Snow anunciando los malditos juegos, todo me atormenta de tal manera que las veces que he conciliado el sueño sin despertar gritando resultan ser más que escasas.

Me quedo abrazando mis rodillas en mi pecho, con la respiración agitada, tratando de calmarme. Hasta que escucho por fin la puerta de mi habitación abrirse. Siento su peso en el borde de mi cama y casi automáticamente mis brazos rodean su cuello.

Siento sus manos en mi espalda, resguardándome. Un fuerte alivio me aborda sólo con sentir sus brazos rodeándome.

Sin decir palabras se recuesta a mi lado y yo recargo mi cabeza en su firme pecho aferrando mi brazo a su cintura, tratando de acercarme lo más que puedo, casi como si quisiera atravesar su cuerpo. Comienza a acariciar mi cabeza y a juguetear con mi cabello, lo que por fin hace deje de temblar.

-¿Qué fue esta vez? – Pregunta mientras me vuelve a rodear con sus brazos, acunándome.

Un ligero gruñido sale de mi boca, no quiero recordarlo, sólo quiero quedarme ahí, sintiendo su delicioso aroma, el cual es el único que llega a calmarme. Escondo mi cara en sus costillas, sabiendo que eso le causa algo de cosquillas y me quedo ahí, en mi refugio personal.

Sé que sonríe antes de recargar su cabeza en la almohada, esa es la única manera de poder conciliar un sueño más tranquilo para mí, en sus cálidos y protectores brazos que me rodean cómo ahora.

Perdí la cuenta cuantas veces le he insistido que simplemente duerma conmigo. La excusa de que en cualquier momento puede perder el control jamás me ha convencido del todo. Por lo general, siempre espera a que me duerma para volver a su habitación y pocas veces han sido las que he podido despertar y poder verlo a mi lado tranquilamente dormido. En esas ocasiones, me quedo mirándolo por varios minutos hasta que se despierta alterado al descubrir que corrí un increíble riesgo al quedarse a mi lado.

-Quédate conmigo… - ruego en sus costillas sabiendo la respuesta.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso Katniss… - su tono cansado deja en evidencia cuantas veces hemos tenido esta misma discusión.

-Quiero despertar junto a ti…

Lanza un largo suspiro – Bien… - vuelve a tomar aire – ahora duérmete.

La primera vez que accedió realmente le creí, pero me lleve una gran decepción al despertar y descubrir su ausencia la mañana siguiente, sintiendo un gran y profundo vacío en mi pecho.

Las veces que lo he intentado besar tampoco sirven para extorsionarlo ya que gira su cara y termino besando su mejilla ¿Por qué me rechaza ahora? antes me permitía hacerlo cuanto me pareciera, claro que mientras las cámaras nos estuvieran enfocando.

Me incorporo sin romper nuestro abrazo, y me quedo mirando sus profundos ojos azules.

-Ya duérmete Katniss…

-Sólo si me prometes que no te iras de nuevo…

-Katniss… - susurra – sabes por qué lo hago…

-Hace ya tiempo que no ocurre…

-No quiere decir que no sucederá. Mientras estoy despierto puedo controlarlo, pero no sé qué haré si despierto teniendo esos episodios. Especialmente mientras estas indefensa durmiendo.

Sé que es inútil que le siga insistiendo, pero el miedo a volver a esas pesadillas sabiendo que él no estará para sentir la seguridad de sus brazos al despertarme me ha quitado cualquier esperanza de volver a dormir.

Es así como las horas terminan pasando: él insistiendo en que me duerma y yo sabiendo que combatiendo el sueño lo persuado para que se quede a mi lado.

Al momento en que las estrellas dejan de adornar el cielo de la ventana y pasa a ser un azul claro el que las reemplaza, empiezo a sentir culpa por dejar que se vaya a trabajar a la panadería casi convaleciente por el cansancio.

Odio quedarme sola, por lo que termino poniéndome mis viejas botas y la antigua chaqueta de cuero de mi padre para ir de caza. Consigo 3 conejos y una ardilla. Sae me hace un trueque por un conejo y la ardilla, más que por necesidad es por la fuerza de costumbre, a cambio de un plato de su guiso. Sé que Peeta no llegará hasta la tarde, por lo que decido quedarme con ella para el almuerzo.

Me termina contando de cómo ha ido avanzando la reconstrucción del Distrito 12. Ya las casas han ido tomando forma, la mayoría de madera nueva que le da un hermoso toque campestre, haciendo que incluso las casas de los vencedores se vean desaliñadas en comparación al nuevo pueblo que va emergiendo de las cenizas.

El pensamiento de decirle a Peeta que deberíamos remodelar nuestra casa se me pasa por la cabeza.

"Nuestra"… me quedo masticado la palabra… no había notado que la estaba empezando a ver de esa manera.

Peeta traslado sus cosas de su casa a la mía para cedérsela a una de las familias que habían regresado después de la rebelión. El mismo dijo que era demasiada casa para él solo.

En mi caso era casi lo mismo. Las esporádicas visitas que recibo de mi madre o Gale no podrían definirse como una amplia compañía. Lo que me dejaba la madera y la frialdad de los muebles apenas se iban de vuelta a sus respectivos Distritos.

Desde que Peeta vive conmigo, junto a ese horrendo gato, son lo que, sin darme cuenta, comencé a llamar mi hogar.

Me despido de Sae ya un poco avanzada la tarde. Apenas llego a casa, Buttercup me recibe con un bufido. Mentalmente puedo escuchar que me grita "¡aliméntame!"

Voy a la cocina para limpiar mis presas y le dejo los restos de hueso y algunas viseras en su plato, las cueles se come como si se tratara del mejor gourmet. Empiezo a hacer un guiso con los conejos, junto con un par de verduras. Sé que Peeta llegará con pan, por lo que no me preocupo de nada más. Dejo hirviendo la olla a fuego lento cuando me dirijo a la sala para descansar un poco en el sofá.

Es ahí cuando lo veo, medio recostado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y su cabeza girada hacia un costado, profundamente dormido. Debió de haber llegado antes a causa del cansancio. Me acerco silenciosamente y me quedo observándolo por unos momentos.

El tiempo ha pasado, desconozco cuanto, pero se nota en sus rasgos más marcados, no sólo en su rostro, sino también en su cuerpo. Puedo ver cómo su remera se amolda a los músculos de su pecho; firme y fuerte.

Las facciones de su rostro se notan más toscas, masculinas, lo hacen un hombre muy apuesto. Recuerdo cuando lo observaba antes; sus rasgos no tan marcados, y esas pestañas rubias que en más de una ocasión me distraían.

Con la punta de los dedos empiezo a acariciar algunas cicatrices que ahora adornan su rostro. Hemos pasado por tanto para por fin estar en esta calma: perderlo para recuperarlo y luego volver a perderlo al descubrir que sus memorias habían sido modificadas. Se arma un nudo en mi la garganta al recordar esas escenas. Parte de mi tuvo que morir para seguir adelante después de eso.

Pero ahora está aquí… conmigo. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Él ha marcado una firme barrera entre ambos. Sólo me permite acercarme cuando mis pesadillas son lo suficientemente horribles y me deja dormir en su regazo. Pero luego se aleja a la mañana siguiente antes de que me despierte.

Mis dedos acarician una cicatriz cerca de su boca. Su boca… apenas mis ojos se posan en ella noto cómo mi cuerpo se tensa ansioso, deseoso por volver a sentir eso cálido en mi pecho. Empiezo a sentir esa hambre que sólo él me ha hecho experimentar, solo esa boca presionada contra la mía.

Apenas soy consciente en que momento mis labios se posan en los suyos en un ligero toque. Me alejo para asegurarme que sigue dormido. Sigo hambrienta, ese roce está lejos de dejarme satisfecha.

Me acomodo encima de él, tratando de evitar tocarlo para que no se despierte y se aleje rápidamente. Casi parece que planeara una nueva estrategia de caza para mantener a mi presa el mayor tiempo que pueda retenerla.

En algún lugar de mi mente se asoma la idea de ir a buscar alguna soga para dejarlo atado… solo sería un instante…. Sacudo la cabeza desechando la idea.

Arrodillada por encima y sosteniéndome en mis manos a cada lado de él en el sofá vuelvo a reclamar su boca.

Abre los ojos sorprendido.

Cómo he cubierto las alternativas de escape, la única forma que puede alejarse es recostándose más en el sofá, alejándose de mis labios.

Justo lo que esperaba. Apenas tiene tiempo de pronunciar mi nombre para cuando me cargo sobre él sosteniendo lo más firme que puedo su rostro y vuelvo a profanar sus labios.

Está aturdido y trata de levantarse un par de veces. Soy ágil y rápida, pero no puedo competir contra su fuerza, por lo que lo retengo cuanto puedo y parece ir cediendo.

Sólo en el momento en que cierra sus ojos, cierro los míos para fundirme con él. Me alivia sentir cuando por fin relaja su cuerpo y siento sus manos rodeando mi cintura y luego acariciando mi espalda aferrándome a él. Corresponde a mis labios con la misma ansiedad que yo buscando los suyos.

El sentimiento cálido en mi pecho se extiende por todo mi cuerpo, sintiendo cómo mi sangre empieza a arder y mi corazón palpita con tal fuerza que amansa con salirse de mi pecho. Jamás me había sentido así, el hambre en mi interior se intensifica a cada segundo, como si los toques de nuestros labios no fueran suficientes.

Me alejo rompiendo el beso y abriendo los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con los suyos. No se me ocurre nada que decir, así que sólo me recuesto sobre él recargando mi cabeza y manos en su pecho. Puedo oír el rápido palpitar de su corazón, comprendiendo que causaba las mismas reacciones en él.

Vuelve a rodearme en sus brazos, recargándome más en él y puedo llegar a sentir la felicidad de sentirlo tan cerca de mí. Nos quedamos así por largos minutos.

Casi estoy por dormirme para cuando él interrumpe el silencio.

-Huele delicioso…

Subo mi mirada hacia Peeta con los ojos abiertos. Me había olvidado completamente del guiso.

Me levanto con rapidez y corro a la cocina.

Cómo esperaba. El caldo hirviendo sale a borbotones de la olla. Lanzo un chillido y me apresuro a alejarlo del fuego y sacarle la tapa por unos segundos, suspiro aliviada de que no haya pasado a mayores.

El sonido de una risa me hace voltear. Peeta está cargado en el marco de la puerta y me mira con una hermosa sonrisa. Me molesta de sobremanera, pero poco puedo hacer ante ese gesto tan encantador en su rostro, por lo que termino riendo también.

Pasan un par de minutos en que ponemos la mesa y Peeta corta algo de pan

Lo noto algo pensativo, inmerso en un punto en la mesa, mientras deja las rebanadas de pan en un plato. Me quedo mirándolo por unos momentos.

Me mira de vuelta, con una mirada extraña.

-Me besabas sólo cuando había cámaras enfocándonos… - abro los ojos ante el comentario - ¿real o no real?

Bajo la mirada a mi mano que está soltando un vaso en la mesa para la cena.

-Real… - Hace tiempo que no hacía ese juego de memoria conmigo.

Hay un silencio. Si, antes lo hacía. Pero tampoco sé cómo explicar que esta vez lo besé por la simple intención de hacerlo. No me había dejado hacerlo hasta que aproveche la ventaja de que estuviera dormido.

-Sé que todos piensan que mantenemos una relación acá en el Distrito – continúa ganándose mi atención nuevamente – Especialmente desde que me vine a vivir aquí…

¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Ni siquiera tenía idea de que pensaran eso de nosotros.

-No te presiones ahora Katniss… - lleva una jarra de jugo hasta dejarla en el centro de la mesa – Ahora no necesitamos engañar a nadie…menos entre nosotros.

Siento como mi enfado se apodera de mí. Si no mal recuerdo en esta casa no hay ningún espectador, no hay muchedumbre gritando a coro que nos besemos, no hay presentador alentándonos a seguir al público. Sólo estamos él y yo ¿Cómo demonios piensa que lo hice presionándome por lo que piensan los demás?

Luego la respuesta llega como un rayo que me perfora la cabeza. No me cree capaz de amarlo a menos que sea parte de un espectáculo. Se acostumbró a aceptar que todo lo que tenía con él era parte de una actuación, que mis sentimientos por él siempre han sido fingidos. Fue así en un principio. No lo niego. Pero ese cálido sentir en mi pecho, el palpitar frenético de mi corazón, mis labios ardiendo para reclamar los suyos. No puedo definirlos con el nombre de un sentimiento en concreto, pero está lejos de ser una actuación.

-No hay cámaras aquí - se me quiebra la voz.

Sonríe con melancolía – Lo sé…

-Puedo besarte cuando me plazca entonces… - Las palabras salen antes de hacer filtro en mi cabeza por lo que me termino avergonzando. En él causan el mismo efecto, ya que me mira sorprendido y con un notorio rubor en sus blancas mejillas.

Su expresión cambia a una de defensa, casi enfadado – Si yo no lo permito no deberías…

-¿Por qué no lo permites? – mi volumen de voz sube sin darme cuenta.

-No quiero que lo hagas por compasión…

-¿Compasión? – repito aturdida y sonrojada más por rabia que por vergüenza.

-Sabes lo que siempre he sentido por ti Katniss…

-Lo sé… - confirmo.

-No debes obligarte a corresponderme…

Siento como mi cara se enciende por el enojo. ¿Obligarme? ¿Acaso él no sintió lo mismo que yo en el beso? Sentí su corazón latir rápidamente, a la par con el mío, cuando me recosté en su pecho, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y su respiración algo agitada. Reconocí esos efectos por qué es lo mismo que me pasa a mí.

_Pero él no lo sabe. _Me sorprendo cuando me lo digo mentalmente. Yo sé lo que causo en él, además de que soy consiente completamente de lo que siente por mí. Pero él ni siquiera parece imaginarse los efectos que me ocurren a mí también.

Avanzo un par de pasos hasta quedar justo delante de él. Se me queda mirando mientras dudo unos segundos.

-Bésame. – Le digo firmemente aunque completamente avergonzada.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Latidos

**N/A.**

_Al parecer nos fue bien._

_Les agradezco el animo a continuarla y espero que continúen disfrutando de la historia._

_Un gran saludo a todos y espero sus comentarios :)_

* * *

Latidos

* * *

-Bésame. – Le digo firmemente aunque completamente avergonzada.

-¿Qué?

-Qué me beses. – Pedirlo es cien veces más vergonzoso que simplemente robárselo mientras duerme. Mi voz suena entrecortada y con más volumen del requerido.

-Katniss…ya basta… - Se aleja volviendo a la cocina, buscando algunos platos en la despensa. Lo sigo sin dudarlo y vuelvo a estar frente a él, sacándole el plato de las manos y prácticamente lo lanzo en una mesa cercana.

-¡Bésame!

Se queda mudo mirándome fijamente. Comprendo que no tiene la más mínima idea de qué hacer.

-Antes lo hacías sin dudarlo tanto – agrego después de un par de segundos.

-Había cámaras…

-Traeré alguna si así lo haces…

Lanza una risa nerviosa.

-Puedo intentarlo mientras duermes… - insisto.

Lleva una mano a su rostro restregando sus ojos cerrados.

-Katniss… es suficiente… - vuelve a mirarme – no conseguirás nada.

-Sólo hazlo Peeta… - siento como mi exigencia se va trasformando en un ruego. Incluso empiezo a temblar, lo que me frustra demasiado.

Se me queda mirando por otros segundos infinitos. Tratando de analizar en qué demonios estoy pensando.

-Peeta… - llamo su nombre ya casi resignándome. Siento como un peso de desilusión se va formando en mi pecho. ¿Acaso está tan convencido de que mis sentimientos son fingidos que no me dejará siquiera intentarlo? – Solo hazlo… - agrego con un hilo de voz.

Pasa una de sus manos por su cabello. No distingo si nervioso o alterado. Al parecer son ambas. Me mira directamente a los ojos nuevamente, analizando sea lo que sea que puede ver en ellos.

Finalmente lo hace: pone sus manos en mis hombros y sella mis labios con los suyos.

Instintivamente cierro los ojos y pongo mis manos en su pecho, enredando mis dedos en su remera y aferrándome a ella. Me besa tan suavemente y pausado. Casi de inmediato siento los síntomas de ésta nueva enfermedad: el calor recorrerme entera, mi corazón se altera y exige salir de mi pecho, mi respiración se acelera y un nudo, que antes jamás había sentido, se me forma en la boca del estómago.

Se separa lentamente, sonrojado y sus ojos brillantes. Pero su rostro demuestra tristeza, una profunda desesperanza.

Me alejo un poco para tomar una de sus manos y la pongo en el centro de mi pecho. La aferro en la zona de mi corazón como si quisiera que me atravesara.

-¿Lo sientes?

Se queda mirando su mano bajo las mías.

-¿Puedes sentirlo? – hundo más su mano para asegurarme de que puede sentir la agonía de mi corazón que exige ser liberado.

Abre los ojos sorprendiéndose un poco y luego dirige su mirada a mi rostro.

-No sé qué es Peeta… - confieso con la voz quebradiza sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos – Sólo sé que ocurre cuando se trata de ti…

Siento mi nerviosismo crecer al ver que no pronuncia palabra, completamente inmóvil y no desvía su mirada de la mía.

-¿Peeta?

Me sorprende tomando mi nuca con la mano que le queda libre y me hace prisionera de sus labios nuevamente, entrelazando sus dedos con mi cabello. Esta vez es más desesperado que el anterior, pero le correspondo casi con la misma intensidad. Me permito sentir el sabor de su boca, el que me parece embriagador, haciendo que mis sentidos se duerman por completo. Me da a pensar que, si no fuera por su fuerte mano sosteniendo mi cabeza, me desplomaría al instante.

Se aleja nuevamente dejándome los labios hinchados. Observo sus labios que también están algo sonrosados, luego mi mirada se encuentra con la suya. Su respiración es agitada y, cuando toma una de mis manos y la pone en su pecho de la misma manera que hice yo, sé que su corazón baila con el mío al mismo ritmo.

Ambos sonreímos nerviosos y nos empezamos a acercar nuevamente. Apenas siento el rose de su boca sobre la mía cuando una tos nos hace detenernos en seco.

Miramos a la silla donde está sentado Haymitch cómodamente en el comedor con una sonrisa burlona ¿En qué momento entró?

-¿Se tardarán mucho? – cruza sus brazos – Yo por lo menos ya tengo hambre…

Nos separamos al instante, completamente rojos. Considero, de ahora en adelante, mantener esa puerta con cerrojo.

Peeta y yo nos ponemos en movimiento, terminando de poner la mesa, sirviendo los platos torpemente y nos sentamos junto a Haymitch cómo si nos fuese a regañar. Lo cual es estúpido.

Se ríe abiertamente al ver lo nerviosos que estamos. Siento el fuerte impulso de atravesar su cabeza con una flecha, pero lo contengo a regañadientes ya que no puedo negar que lo extrañaría.

-Cocinas delicioso, preciosa – comenta mirándome – desde afuera sentí el aroma y me decidí a invitarme a comer con ustedes.

Basta con ver sus ojos burlones para entender que lleva suficiente tiempo sentado en esa silla. Más del que a Peeta y a mí nos gustaría.

-De acá hay una excelente vista a la cocina…

Lanza una carcajada ante nuestra incomodidad.

-Ya entendimos Haymitch – le ladra Peeta – Podrías haber golpeado por lo menos…

-¿Golpeado? – Mira a Peeta sin perder su sonrisa – Chico. Casi derrumbo esa puerta y ni siquiera me notaron – apunta a la entrada con su cuchara.

Peeta y yo nos miramos ya resignándonos a las burlas de Haymitch y continuamos con nuestra cena.

Tratamos de hablar de otras cosas pero simplemente nuestro ex – mentor y amigo está demasiado entretenido con nosotros como para detenerse. Nos imita poniendo un tomo más agudo en su voz a medida que va diciendo las frases: _"Oh Katniss, sabes lo que siento por ti", "Bésame Peeta", "¿Puedes sentirlo Peeta?"._

_-_La historia de "los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12" – agrega haciendo el gesto de comillas con las manos – ¡Aún no termina señores! – empieza a aplaudir.

Pierdo la paciencia y le lanzo uno de los cubiertos que le llega de lleno en la cabeza. Admito que me turnaba entre el cuchillo y el tenedor, pero termino lanzándole la cuchara que es menos letal. Peeta me mira con una sonrisa cómplice y luego mira a Haymitch a punto de liberar una risa.

-¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Me pasé! – Haymitch se cubre la zona de impacto.

Ahora Peeta y yo nos reímos a carcajadas mientras él masajea su frente donde llego mi cuchara.

Por fin podemos cambiar el tema y empieza a contarnos una anécdota de que uno de sus gansos entró a su casa cuando él estaba medio inconsciente de ebriedad y el animal se tomó los restos de licor. Volvemos a reír cuando concluye la historia diciendo que se transformó en su nuevo mejor amigo, ya que se descubrió hablándole y llorándole sus penas mientras el ganso se tambaleaba como su dueño. En respuesta le graznaba, como si tratara de consolarlo.

-Lo llamé Perry… - dice como si se tratara de un familiar – Tiene un pañuelo azul en el cuello... – me apunta con la cuchara desafiante – ¡Ni si quiera se te ocurra meterlo en uno de tus guisos!

Me río asintiendo.

Seguimos hablando del nuevo Distrito 12, que ya va tomando forma poco a poco. No somos ni la mitad de la población que éramos antes de que el Capitolio bombardeara nuestro hogar. No todos los sobrevivientes del Distrito regresaron, pero la población se vio equilibrada ya que, más o menos, la mitad de los nuevos habitantes son originarios de otros Distritos o el Capitolio y se han instalado aquí.

Aún hay una gran zona adornada por los escombros de lo que fue el Distrito 12 antes de los ataques. Los cuales se han ido demoliendo y enterrando. También hicieron un monumento, bastante humilde, en memoria de los que perdieron la vida en el desastre. La naturaleza se ha encargado de reclamar su territorio y se va expandiendo por esa zona haciendo que lentamente, donde se edificaba la muerte, se llene de verdes pastos y arboles recién plantados.

Cuando terminamos nuestros respectivos platos Haymitch se nos queda mirando por unos segundos.

-¿Y qué piensan hacer este año? - dice mientras unta un trozo de pan en el plato ya vacío frente a él.

La pregunta me deja parpadeando a Haymitch un par de veces. Peeta parece comprender y se remueve algo incómodo en su asiento.

La mirada de Haymitch se turna entre Peeta y yo, esperando una respuesta.

-¿Y bien? – insiste.

-¿Hacer sobre qué? – termino respondiendo con otra pregunta.

Las miradas de ambos se posan en mí y luego Haymitch mira a Peeta – Aún no le has dicho ¿cierto?

Peeta sólo baja la mirada suspirando cansado ¿Decirme qué?

-El año anterior fue deprimente, o bien no se celebró nada.

-¿Año anterior? ¿De qué hablas? – gano su atención nuevamente.

Haymitch se echa el pan untado en la boca y mastica fuertemente antes de hablar.

-Peeta cumplirá los 19 años, preciosa.

Sorprendida abro los ojos. No solo por el acontecimiento, sino porque en mi letargo desde que llegué al Distrito después de la rebelión, ni siquiera había notado el tiempo que pasaba. Me confirma lo dormida que estuve por casi dos años. Sólo hace un par de meses, desde que Peeta se cambió a vivir conmigo, es que empecé a salir de la depresión en que me encontraba.

-El año pasado estabas tan desorientada que ni siquiera te enteraste – continúa mi ex - mentor.

-Basta Haymitch – dice Peeta – No será necesar…

-¡Vamos, Chico! – Le interrumpe – Has estado cuidando de esta loca desde que volvimos y luego te cambiaste a su casa – me apunta con la mano – Ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que vivías con ella hasta pasadas un par de semanas – toma un trago del jugo en su vaso, hace una mueca y le echa un poco de licor de su petaca – te hace falta algo de distracción – vuelve a tomar del vaso satisfecho con su nuevo sabor.

Ahora que lo dice, no tengo alegato alguno que hacer respecto a eso. No me di cuenta de que Peeta vivía conmigo hasta que empecé a notar que se materializaba cada noche para refugiarme de las pesadillas. Cómo siempre se iba antes de que me despertara, llegue a pensar que era parte de mis sueños hasta que lo vi entrando en una de las habitaciones para ir a dormir una noche. Simplemente asumí que vivía conmigo y en realidad no me importó. De hecho me sentí aliviada. Luego de más o menos un mes recién tuve conocimiento de la familia que ahora vivía en su casa de vencedor.

-¡Ya basta! – Se impacienta Peeta – ¡Sabes por lo que tuvo que pasar!, ¡por lo que todos tuvimos que pasar! – pasa una mano por su cabello – No es necesario celebrar nada…

-¿Cuándo es? – pregunto apenas Peeta termina su oración.

Ambos se quedan viéndome nuevamente. Peeta sorprendido y Haymitch con una sonrisa torcida.

-En una semana más – me responde rápidamente Haymitch.

-Podríamos hacer algo aquí mismo… claro que tu tendrás que hornear tu propio pastel…

Peeta se queda mirándome parpadeando un par de veces.

Lo que lo saca de su letargo, es un manotazo de Haymitch en su hombro – ¡Vamos!... Hace falta algo que celebrar ahora que todo está tomando su lugar. – hace una pausa volviendo a apuntarme con la mano – Y aprovechar que ella va recuperando cordura…

A pesar de lo molesto del comentario, mi ex – mentor tiene razón. La última celebración en la que estuvimos, o recuerdo haber estado, fue el matrimonio de Finnick con Annie, el cual terminó trágicamente.

-No será algo extravagante – agrego - pero sería bueno celebrar algo. Sólo con algunos invitados…

-Claro – me sigue Haymitch – lo extravagante podría ser cuando celebren su matrimonio.

Peeta y yo lo miramos conteniendo el impulso de echarlo a patadas. Pero optamos por ignorarlo.

-¿En serio estas segura? – me mira incrédulo.

-Claro que sí – le dedico una radiante sonrisa.

Cuando finalmente accede. Haymitch y yo nos ponemos a idear cómo será la humilde fiesta: qué comeremos, el poco licor que le permito anotar a Haymitch, el sabor de la tarta y otros detalles rápidos.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Cambios

**N/A**

_Muchas gracias por sus Reviews Favs y Follow (a los lectores fantasmas también). Espero continúen disfrutando._

_Bienvenidos y continuemos con nuestra historia:_

* * *

**Cambios**

* * *

No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez en que me entusiasmaba con algo. Me siento algo confusa al no entender bien si se trata de mi necesidad de distracción o por el cumpleaños de Peeta. Pero no me detengo a pensar en eso. Me siento animada mientras salgo a cazar, recolectando presas, donde algunas terminan en la nevera aguardando para el gran día. Me agrada la nueva sensación.

Me dispongo a utilizar el abandonado teléfono de la casa. Sólo gastaba mi tiempo con ese aparato para las llamadas del Dr. Aurelius (para su seguimiento de la loca homicida), a veces mi madre y otro par, menos difícil de contar, con Gale.

Esta vez me encuentro llamando a Annie, Johanna, Beetee, Effie, y quién se me pase por la mente para invitarlo al pequeño gran evento. Empiezo un juego que consiste en analizar la sorpresa de todos cuando los llamo.

Annie lanza un chillido agudo anunciando su participación. Además que me pasa al pequeño que me dice un adorable "Hoda" a través del auricular.

Johanna, al responder, me ladra "Así que estás viva, descerebrada". Cuando le digo de la invitación lanza un bufido, pero accede a participar. Escucho su sonrisa cuando lo hace.

Effie me asegura que será un "Gran, gran, gran día"

Beetee me dice que ayudará con algunos artilugios electrónicos para efectos de iluminación. No entiendo de qué demonios habla, pero accedo.

Agradezco el dispositivo de intercambio de imágenes cuando hablo con Pollux, quien me hace señas con el dedo pulgar levantado cuando le anuncio el acontecimiento.

-¿En serio crees que me querrá en su fiesta? – la pregunta de Gale me hace dudar un poco.

-¿Por qué no querría?

-Se me ocurre una amplia lista… - me dice conteniendo una risa.

-Vamos Gale… - le insisto.

Hay un silencio por un par de segundos.

-Está bien... – hace una pausa – Llevaré a mi novia…

Me quedo muda por un instante. Sorprendiéndome que ante la información.

Recuerdo la primera vez que hablé con él por el teléfono después de que todo terminó. No podía perdonarlo, no quería perdonarlo, aunque en mi interior sabía que no era directamente responsable de la muerte de Prim. Si no hubiese sido por la mano de Peeta que sostenía la mía jamás me hubiese atrevido. Él estaba tan destrozado como yo, culpándose él mismo. Supo de inmediato que Peeta estaba conmigo. Me conocía lo suficiente para saber que no lo habría llamado por mi propia cuenta. Pero el chico del pan tenía razón, necesitaba cerrar ciclos, necesitada cerrar las ventanas que permanecían abiertas. Jamás podremos retomar la amistad que tuvimos tiempo atrás, parte de mi aún tiene un fuerte rencor hacia él, parte de él jamás dejará de culparse, pero nuestras vidas, si debían de separarse, no podía permitirme que sólo sea por la desolación del olvido. Mi viejo amigo también debía seguir adelante.

Siento un enorme alivio de saber que ahora tiene a alguien que le ayude a reconstruirse.

-¡Genial! ¡Me encantaría conocerla! – mi entusiasmo atraviesa el teléfono.

-Si… ella también me insiste en conocer al famoso sinsajo… - se ríe.

Es así como lleno el tiempo de mi tarde casi sin notar el pasar de las horas.

Para cuando Peeta llega ese día, me encuentro recostada en el sofá, sin sutileza alguna, hablando con mi madre. Lo saludo levantando una mano.

Agradezco que haya sobrado comida del día anterior, ya que hablando con uno y con otro, ni siquiera me di el tiempo de prepararle algo.

Se acerca y besa mi frente, lo que me hace tartamudear un poco a mi madre.

-¿Qué ocurre, hija? – noto el tono de extrañeza por mi reacción.

-Acaba de llegar Peeta.

La escucho sonreír.

-Me agrada ese chico. - me confiesa.

Me sonrojo y miro a Peeta quien esta distraído en la cocina calentando su plato en el horno – A mí también… - susurro.

Ríe abiertamente.

-Ahí estaré – me asegura – es lo menos que puedo hacer por todo lo que ha hecho por ti…

Me descubro a mí misma hablando por varios minutos con mi madre. Es fácil ahora que dejé de culparla por abandonarme e iniciar otra vida lejos de mí. Si no fuese por Peeta… Oh Peeta… ¿qué demonios habría hecho sin él?. Me consoló tantas veces cuando lloraba por ella y me abrazaba cuando estaba al teléfono. Poco a poco ambas pudimos reiniciar el poco vínculo que alguna vez tuvimos. La primera vez que pisó el Distrito 12 estaba completamente desecha por los recuerdos que le llegaban a la cabeza; mi padre, Prim. Llorábamos juntas y Peeta nos consolaba a ambas.

Ahora me cuenta que en el hospital del Distrito 4 le ha ido excelente, llegando a ser jefa de jornada en varias ocasiones. Me alegro mucho por ella y me siento orgullosa de cómo ha seguido adelante a pesar de todo.

Peeta, después de cenar, se sienta en el sillón cercano, terminando de comer un panecillo, y prende la televisión con volumen bajo para no interrumpirme. Buttercup se sienta en sus piernas y se acurruca mientras él acaricia su cabeza.

Para cuando nos estamos despidiendo, ella me sorprende con su última frase.

-Te escuchas diferente hija, te escuchas… feliz…

Abro mis ojos e inconscientemente mi mirada se centra en Peeta frente a mí. Él está atendiendo las noticias por lo que no nota mi expresión.

-Mándale mis saludos a Peeta – continúa ella – Adiós hija.

-Claro… - atino a decir - Adiós mamá…

Después de cortar el teléfono, me quedo un par de minutos observando a mi acompañante.

Sin excepción, mis interlocutores destacaron el gran cambio que hay en mí: mi forma de hablar, mi ánimo. Como si se tratara de una persona completamente diferente a la que vieron meses atrás. No solo ellos, yo misma me he descubierto diferente. El Dr. Aurelius me lo destacó un par de días atrás "Estás siguiendo adelante". Todo gracias a ese tímido y tierno personaje. Sin siquiera intentar forzarme, ha hecho que mi vida empiece a tener un nuevo sentido.

Mi mirada se fija en Buttercup, quien ronronea abrigadito en sus piernas. No puedo negar que he aprendido a querer a ese horroroso animal. Pero a pesar de que es uno de los pocos que entiende mi pérdida por Prim, apenas contengo las ganas de cocinarlo por estar tan cerca de Peeta. "Estúpido gato" balbuceo mentalmente.

Peeta voltea hacia mí y le respondo la mirada sosteniéndola por unos segundos – ¿Qué ocurre?

Niego con la cabeza antes de levantarme y dirigirme hacia él. Se sorprende cuando tomo a Buttercup por la piel de su nuca, ignorando completamente sus gruñidos, y prácticamente lo lanzo al sofá donde estaba sentada. Me siento de costado en sus piernas, se tensa entero cuando lo rodeo con mis brazos y escondo mi rostro en su cuello. Está calentito y ese agradable aroma a pan horneado me relaja. Cierro mis ojos para disfrutarlo.

Relaja su cuerpo y siento su sonrisa mientras me rodea con sus brazos acunándome. Es impresionante lo segura que me siento entre sus fuertes brazos y la tranquilidad que me causa el sólo hecho de sentirlo cerca.

Pasan un par de agradables minutos donde disfruto de sus caricias en mi cabeza. Me doy cuenta que soy una versión humana de Buttercup. Casi puedo oírme ronronear.

Ni siquiera prestamos atención a la televisión que pasa una serie de imágenes que no tienen sentido alguno para mí en ese momento. La mayoría de las noticias reportan lo que va sucediendo en cada Distrito y en el Capitolio, de cómo se ha ido reconstruyendo todo. Pero en realidad, precisamente en sus brazos, no me interesa nada más. El mundo deja de existir en ese momento y es sólo mi refugio personal en su regazo lo único que me importa.

Un bostezo de Peeta me tensa completa al reconocer que es el momento en que decide hacerme dormir y finalmente alejarse. Dejándome desolada en una cama que me parece enorme.

-¿Katniss? – me llama.

-¡No! – me aferro con más fuerza.

Lo siento sonreír – Debo levantarme temprano mañana… vamos a recostarnos.

-Te irás cuando me duerma…

Hace una pausa – Sabes por qué lo ha…

-¡Sí lo sé! - le interrumpo – me lo has dicho varias veces…

Se forma un silencio en que sólo siento su respiración en mi oído.

Me incorporo sin romper nuestro abrazo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Solo por hoy… - ruego en un susurro.

Levanta una ceja, sabe que mañana en la noche le diré exactamente la misma frase.

-¿Nunca has querido amanecer conmigo? – la pregunta parece aturdirlo, pero me mira como si la respuesta fuese más que obvia.

-Ni te imaginas lo difícil que es levantarme para irme a mi habitación.

-Entonces sólo no te vayas.

-No quiero llegar a lastimarte…

-Lo haces cuando te vas.

-Pero de una forma que puedo verte viva a la mañana siguiente - levanta una de sus manos para llegar a acariciar mi mejilla – No quiero perderte Katniss…

Recargo mi rostro en su mano tratando de encontrar algo de alivio. Pareciera una despedida en la que no nos veremos en siglos. Incluso olvido que lo veré a la mañana siguiente y que me besará antes de irse.

-Sólo por hoy… - vuelvo a insistir.

-Katniss… ¿acaso escuchas lo que te digo? – sonríe.

Me siento una niña en sus brazos, una niña indefensa que necesita de su protección. Me vuelvo a refugiar en su cuello.

-Entonces tendrás que dormir acá en el sillón…

Se ríe.

-¿Contigo encima?

-¡Sí! ¡No te podrás ir!

-¿Segura?

Sujetándome por mi espalda y mis piernas me levanta con una frustrante facilidad. Lanzo un chillido y no libero su cuello en un inútil intento por retenerlo. Pero es poco lo que puedo hacer.

Para cuando me doy cuenta ya ha subido las escaleras y me recuesta en esa enorme y fría cama. Se recuesta justo frente a mí. Es lo más lejos que se lo permito al no dejar de casi estrangular su cuello.

Me alejo para volver a ver su rostro en la almohada, ya resignándome al inevitable final de esta noche. Apenas me entregue al sueño, él no estará ahí para cuando despierte.

Me da un casto beso en los labios antes de fusionar su mirada con la mía. Me sonríe.

-Sólo por hoy… - susurra.

Abro los ojos y siento mi pecho abrirse de tantas emociones que me causa esa simple frase.

-¿No te irás cuando me duerma?

Niega con la cabeza con una hermosa sonrisa.

Me lanzo sobre él fusionando mis labios con los suyos y luego me acurruco en su pecho respirando profundamente su aroma.

No sabía lo cansada que estaba. Me quedo profundamente dormida luego que él besa mi cabeza y me rodea con sus brazos.

Varias veces en la noche me descubro despertando sólo para asegurarme de que sigue ahí. En ratos ni si quiera es necesario que abra los ojos, me remuevo un poco sintiéndome satisfecha de seguir prisionera en sus brazos y vuelvo a dormirme.

Por fin puedo hablar de un buen descanso a pesar de las veces que me desperté para comprobar su presencia.

La mañana se cuela por la ventana y me despierta el sonido de los pájaros. Ya no estoy abrazada a Peeta, pero continúa recostado frente a mí con una de sus manos en mi cintura.

Alzo una de mis manos y acaricio su mejilla, se remueve un poco, resistiéndose a despertar. Finalmente las rubias pestañas se separan perezosamente y esas cristalinas perlas se dirigen a mí.

Medio dormido aún se acerca para besarme en la frente.

-Buenos días… - le digo cuando se aleja.

Se restriega la cara con una mano y mira adormilado a su alrededor.

-Buenos dí…. – se interrumpe de golpe abriendo grandes sus ojos - ¿Qué hora es?

Instintivamente ambos miramos el reloj que está en el velador. Pasan de las nueve.

-¡Me quedé dormido!

Me causa demasiada gracia ver al tranquilo Peeta levantarse alterado, se pone su prótesis lo más rápido que puede y va corriendo de un lado a otro buscando sus cosas. Se va a su habitación y se baña y viste en tiempo record.

Anoche ninguno de los dos siquiera se molestó en recordar su reloj despertador que esta cómodamente situado en la mesita junto a su cama.

Se acerca tambaleante, aun terminando de abotonar su camisa, y me da un rápido beso en los labios - Nos vemos más tarde – me asegura antes de alejarse y salir de casa.

En los días siguientes, sigue nuestra no discusión de "Sólo por hoy". Nos miramos sonriendo cuando terminamos ambos recostados frente a frente, nos aseguramos que, estas veces, el despertador de Peeta esté en la mesita de noche cerca de la cama. A las mañanas siguientes, sin embargo, siempre ocurren dos opciones; o él trata de levantarse y me aferro a su cintura sin permitírselo; o bien, lo termino despertando, algunas veces sin mucha sutileza, pero se niega a abrir sus ojos y me aprisiona más contra él En cualquiera de los dos casos, termina llegando tarde a su trabajo por la burda excusa de "5 minutos más".

Los días casi llegan a formas una semana y me siento aliviada de despertar acurrucada en su pecho, sin miedo de esas espeluznantes pesadillas. Soy consciente de que si me despierto gritando, él estará junto a mí para refugiarme.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Preparativos

**Preparativos**

* * *

Una tarde, después de volver de cacería y guardar mis presas, me encuentro desplumando un ganso de Haymitch (que acepto cambiar por una botella de licor, asegurándome de que no se tratara de Perry) mientras tarareo una de las canciones que me enseñó mi padre. Sin melancolía ni pena al recordarlo. Al contrario, por fin puedo decir que me siento en calma.

Luego de alimentar Buttercup con los restos y guardar las plumas, echo el ganso trozado en una olla mientras sigo cantando, a veces con letra. Incluso haciendo un ridículo baile al ritmo de mi propia música.

Voy de una mesa a otra mientras corto las verduras, las dejo dentro de la olla y le echo un par de especias. Mañana será el gran día y prepararé una cena para celebrar hoy a medianoche. Solo él y yo. Mañana lo compartiré con los demás invitados. Pero hoy lo disfrutaré sólo yo.

Para cuando me doy cuenta, Peeta esta recargado en el marco de la puerta y me mira con una preciosa sonrisa. Creo que conteniendo una carcajada.

-¿Qué? – me detengo en seco, pero sigo tatareando mi canción.

Peeta lanza una adorable risa tímida – Jamás te había visto así…

Le sonrío y me encojo de hombros, pero continúo con mi tarea de cortar verduras hasta que le pongo la tapa para que termine la cocción.

Cuando volteo para ver a Peeta descubro que estaba justo detrás de mí. Me sorprende en un principio, pero luego le sonrío mientras toma mi rostro entre sus fuertes manos. Lo noto dudoso en un principio, pero empieza a acercarse a mí con una increíble lentitud que me impacienta rápidamente. Levanto mis manos hasta su pecho, tomándolo de su delantal de panadero, y termino por eliminar la distancia entre nosotros.

Sus labios están tibios, deliciosamente tibios. Casi inmediatamente me derrito ante él y sé que le ocurre lo mismo. Ambos ansiosos en ese beso.

Baja sus manos hasta mi espalda a la altura de la cintura y me acerca a él mientras yo rodeo su cuello con mis brazos.

Nuevamente los síntomas de esa hambre me invaden haciendo mi sangre arder mientras se bombea agitada por todo mi cuerpo.

Esta vez es él quien rompe el beso, incorporándose un poco. Pero vuelvo a hacerlo prisionero de mis labios. Una de mis manos se aferra en su cabeza enredando mis dedos en su cabello para evitar que se aleje de nuevo. Se ríe en mis labios y profundiza el beso. Siento su sabor exquisito, y su incomparable aroma; entre pan recién horneado y especias para panecillos.

Me frustra de sobremanera que tome mis brazos en su cuello suavemente y se libere con tanta facilidad, separando nuestros labios mientras entrelaza nuestras manos.

-Debo hacer el pastel… - me lo dice lento para que lo entienda perfectamente.

No puedo evitar un quejido de resignación mientras se aleja de mí. Dejándome hambrienta y sedienta, de una forma completamente diferente a la que experimenté en mi niñez.

Mientras esta la olla en el fuego y empieza a salir el aroma de su cocción, me quedo observando cómo mezcla hábilmente la harina y los demás ingredientes en un recipiente Empieza a batirlos con fuerza, parece algo incómodo ya que tiene público, pero me sonríe de vez en cuando sin detenerse.

Lo interrumpo varias veces robándole uno que otro beso, con la simple finalidad de distraerlo. En algunas ocasiones, se queda mirando la mezcla ya que, gracias a mí, olvida si le ha agregado algún ingrediente que no sé para qué sirve. Yo solo le sonrío en respuesta.

Jamás imaginé que estaría en alguna situación similar. Ni siquiera en mis fantasías de niñez. Después de que mi padre murió y mi madre perdió por varios meses la voluntad de vivir, consideraba este tipo de cosas una pérdida innecesaria de tiempo. Por otro lado, con Gale, lo que más me imaginaba era que cazaríamos felizmente durante toda la eternidad, cubriéndonos las espaldas.

Ahora, observándolo mientras lleva la mezcla a unos moldes y los introduce en el horno siento que no podría vivir de otra forma. Incluso llego a entender el letargo que tuvo mi madre al perder al mi padre. Comprendo que no podría alejarme de él. No quiero. Sé que en un principio era parte de un espectáculo, pero eso ya terminó junto con la caída del Capitolio.

Haymitch se hace presente cuando siente el aroma de nuestra cocina. Mi no muy sutil expresión de "¡Lárgate!" es completamente ignorada por mi ex – mentor, por lo que termina frustrando mi cena a solas con Peeta. Vuelvo a anotar mentalmente que debo cerrar esa maldita puerta con llave.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, Peeta se levanta para empezar a armar su pastel de cumpleaños.

-¿Eso no lo debería hacer Katniss? – pregunta Haymitch – Es tu propia celebración, ¿no?

Peeta y yo nos miramos. Es cierto. Pero ambos sabemos que mi habilidad para la repostería, es equivalente a la habilidad de él para mantener silencio durante la cacería.

Peeta se encoje de hombros y se dirige a la cocina – No me molesta hacerlo yo mismo…

Pasado un par de minuto me quedo observando a Haymitch frente a mí. ¿Cuándo demonios se piensa largar? El silencio entre ambos empieza a tomar cierto peso.

-¿Cómo se llama su asistente en la panadería? – Me pregunta de repente.

Me quedo mirándolo con una ceja levantada y parpadeando un par de veces. ¿Qué demonios me importa?

-¿Sabías que Peeta edificó la panadería él mismo? – continúa.

Abro los ojos sorprendida.

-Los ayudantes que tiene fueron sus alumnos por meses. Él mismo les enseñó todo lo que esos chicos saben ahora...

Miro a Peeta quien tranquilamente empieza a adornar la tarta, completamente alejado de nuestra conversación.

-Uno de ellos es el hijo mayor de la familia que ahora vive en su antigua casa. – Haymitch vuelve a ganar mi atención - Sin su ayuda, no habrían tenido cómo sustentarse aquí en el Distrito…

De repente comprendo lo que está haciendo. Mi cuerpo se tensa completo. No sé nada de la nueva vida del Distrito, o más importante aún, no sé nada de la nueva vida que lleva el chico con el que duermo cada noche.

Alza las cejas como si fuese capaz de leer mi mente - Aun después de todos estos meses, sigues sin merecer a ese chico…

Esas palabras me caen como un balde de agua helada.

-No deberías estar con él solo por tu propio bienestar… él no se merece eso…

Siento un fuerte dolor en mi pecho. Soy consciente de todo lo que ha hecho por mí, de cómo él, pacientemente, ha recogido uno a uno los escombros de mi ser y me ha ayudado a reconstruirme a mi misma. Pero Haymitch me hace replantearme una nueva consulta ¿Qué he hecho yo por él? En estos momentos no se me ocurre nada que tenga un peso considerable en comparación. En la balanza me encuentro en completa desventaja.

-No estoy con él sólo por mí… - trato de decir con seguridad, pero mi tono sale miserablemente bajo.

Contiene una risa.

-Qué él sea feliz sólo porque le des migajas de cariño, sólo te da cierta ventaja, preciosa – toma un sorbo de su jugo que anteriormente sazonó con licor - ¿Lo amas?

Esa pequeña palabra me ha causado demasiados problemas para poder definirla. Tan corta la maldita, son sólo dos sílabas, pero con un significado tan complejo. No comprendo en lo más mínimo su definición, ni menos cómo podría interpretarla en lo que siento con respecto a Peeta.

-Sé que no amo a Gale… - termino diciendo.

Lanza una risa – Supongo que es un avance…

Por un momento en mi mente Haymitch pasa a estar vestido de traje blanco, con su cabello cano y una demasiado aromática rosa blanca adornando su solapa. Casi siento que mis seres queridos, bueno… los que quedan, sufren peligro si no lo termino de convencer con mi próxima respuesta. Sacudo un poco la cabeza, _¡es Haymitch!, _me recuerdo. El también forma parte de los que defino como "seres queridos", claro que es una forma un tanto más retorcida.

-¡No tengo que demostrarte nada! – alzo la voz lo suficiente para que Peeta no llegue a oír.

-Claro que no, preciosa – Me sonríe – sólo a ti misma…

Me quedo pensativa, angustiándome lentamente. Sé que le tiene gran cariño a Peeta por todo lo que ha hecho. No es un gran guerrero, pero a su manera ha ayudado a sacar a delante el Distrito que tanto ama.

Comprendo su preocupación de querer que ese chico este feliz. Sé que también espera verme feliz a mí, pero el reflejo de sí mismo lo ve tan claro en mí, que es consciente de que, sin ser mi intención, puedo terminar dañándolo.

-Forzarte tampoco es válido… - agrega al notar la angustia en mi rostro – pero sería bueno que también pongas de tu parte para seguir jugando a la "casita feliz".

Quien diría que a pesar del tiempo, este odioso hombre aun no dejara de aconsejarse. Supongo que sin darnos cuenta hemos formado, los tres, una pequeña familia y es por eso que le preocupa nuestro bienestar.

Cuando se marcha me dirijo a la cocina algo cabizbaja. Veo a Peeta concentrado adornando su tarta que hizo con bayas silvestres, que me pidió recolectara, y crema. Un poco de esta última forma pequeños manchones en su cara. Me quedo observando como la crema se amolda a su ingenio y toma forma de una gran flor.

Frota su frente con su antebrazo y luego me mira – ¿Ya se fue Haymitch?

Afirmo con la cabeza sin poder controlar la forzada sonrisa de mi rostro.

Se me queda mirando un par de segundos, analizándome quizás.

Me sorprende cuando acerca su dedo y me unta algo de crema en la boca.

-¡Ah! – apenas puedo alegar cuando sus labios se posan en los míos. Cualquier registro de mi conversación con Haymitch es completamente borrado de mi cabeza.

Siento mi ser desvanecerse en ese tibio y tierno roce. Creo que es el primero que se ha atrevido a robarme. Es un toque tan suave, tan pequeño, pero es lo suficiente para sentir el alegato de mi corazón y mis mejillas sonrojadas.

Cuando se aleja lentamente recién me doy cuenta que estoy saboreando la crema. Esta dulce y deliciosa.

Me apresuro a acercarme a su rostro y empiezo a besar los lugares que están con crema: su mejilla, su barbilla, su frente, se siente exquisito sazonado con ese sabor tan dulce.

Peeta empieza a reír y trata de alejarme.

-Espera… - me dice, pero me niego a soltarlo.

Forcejeamos levemente hasta que por fin me alejo saboreando la crema que queda en mi boca.

-Mira… - me apunta a la mesa.

Acomodado en la mesa está el pastel que hizo adornado con la crema en forma de flor. Observo más detalladamente y veo que, un poco más atrás, hay una copia más pequeña del mismo pastel con una vela en el centro.

Lo miro con la pregunta palpitante en mis ojos.

-Esperaba a que Haymitch se fuera. – dice mientras su rostro empieza a tomar un color carmesí – Ya es casi medianoche y pensé… - hace una pausa mientras dirige su mirada a mi rostro – pensé que podríamos celebrar los dos antes de la fiesta de mañana…

Siento cómo en mi pecho como mi corazón se derrite. Es tan estúpidamente adorable que me deja muda por unos segundos tratando de volver en mí. Lo miro sin controlar mi sonrisa y mi rubor en las mejillas – Me parece una excelente idea.

Nos instalamos en la mesa con el pequeño pastel y sentamos a Buttercup en la silla donde antes estaba Haymitch. Prendemos la vela a medianoche y ambos terminamos sonrojados mientras le canto, junto a los maullidos del gato, una no muy afinada versión de la canción de cumpleaños

Sopla la vela y me aferro a su cintura recargando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Feliz cumpleaños Peeta.

Me quedo ahí resguardada mientras besa mi frente y responde a mi abrazo.

-Gracias Katniss… - susurra en mi oído.

Nos sentamos para disfrutar la tarta, incluso Buttercup tiene su plato servido. La mezcla de las bayas con la crema le da un sabor que me hace agua la boca. Está realmente deliciosa. Buttercup parece opinar lo mismo ya que se devora su trozo de pastel y relame el plato varias veces.

-Está deliciosa – digo ante la mirada expectante. Él sonríe y continúa comiendo su pedazo.

Cuando me la acabo, doy un suspiro disfrutando de su sabor.

Ya son casi las dos de la mañana y me siento satisfecha con todo lo que ha pasado hoy. Miro a Peeta, respondiendo a su mirada, mientras mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa.

-¿Solo por hoy?

Su sonrisa es relajante cuando me confirma.

-Sólo por hoy…

En un acuerdo mental nos vamos a mi habitación y nos recostamos frente a frente. Beso su boca antes de decirle buenas noches y acurrucarme en su regazo.

La noche es tibia y agradable, más aún cuando sé que está a mi lado. Lo que me dijo Haymitch me vuelve a la cabeza dando vueltas por un buen rato. Peeta ha hecho demasiado por mí, incluso sabiendo que yo no era del todo consiente de su existencia meses atrás. Tengo que poner de mi parte también. Él se lo merece.

Me quedo dormida con esa idea en la cabeza.

_Una pequeña figura se me acerca corriendo a lo lejos. Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca para distinguirla descubro que soy yo de niña, corriendo felizmente hacia dónde está mi perspectiva de la imagen, más alta que ella. Asumo que es como tomara el lugar de mi propio padre. Me miro a mi misma de pequeña; feliz. Escucho la adorable risa de la niña mientras juguetea con algunos pastos altos y me apunta algunas mariposas que revolotean frente a ella. Es reconfortante, completamente ajena a los desastres que vendrán en el futuro. Siento el regocijo de poder verme tan feliz, tranquila, como cuando paseaba con mi padre en el bosque y me enseñaba canciones y a cazar. Me aterro cuando la pequeña figura se desploma en el piso luego de tropezar con una piedra. Me apresuro a correr hacia ella para recogerla y abrazarla "Todo está bien" le aseguro. Ella se aleja un poco mientras reviso su rodilla que sangra levemente y no puedo evitar conmoverme con su carita haciendo un puchero, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos liberando algunas lágrimas. De pronto me siento sorprendida: esta niña no soy yo, aunque parece ser yo. Su cabello oscuro y ondulado revolotea con la brisa, su piel es aceitunada, como la mía, pero sus ojos, sus ojos no son grises como los míos… sus ojos son azules._

Me despierto de un brinco. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos. Estoy recostada de costado y Peeta me abraza desde atrás rodeándome con su brazo. La habitación esta en completa obscuridad. Me quedo un par de segundos analizando el sueño. La niña era yo, debería haber sido yo, pero sus ojos… sus ojos… quizás en forma eran parecidos a los míos, pero el color no tenía nada que ver con los grises característicos de la veta.

Lo único que me saca de mis cavilaciones es el movimiento de Peeta. La mano que está justo frente a mi comienza a empuñarse aferrándose firmemente a las sabanas. Volteo la cabeza para poder observarlo. Tiene todo su cuerpo tenso, sus músculos se han vuelto duros como metal. Sus ojos están cerrados con fuerza mientras retiene su respiración lanzando cortos quejidos. Está teniendo una pesadilla.

-¿Peeta?... – susurro, tratando de despertarlo.

Abre los ojos apenas termino de pronunciar su nombre, estaba despierto de antes. Mis ojos de abren sorprendidos y siento cómo en mi interior como se materializa el pánico. A pesar de la obscuridad, puedo ver claramente sus pupilas dilatadas.

Oh Dios, es un episodio.

Se aleja rápidamente sentándose, cargando sus codos en sus rodillas, sujetado fuertemente su cabeza con ambas manos y vuelve a cerrar firmemente sus ojos.

Me arrodillo a su lado y tomo uno de sus temblorosos hombros. Apenas lo toco da un brinco y mueve su hombro para tratar de soltarse.

-¡Aléjate Katniss!

Llamo su nombre nuevamente con un indudable temblor en mi voz.

-¡Aléjate! – me gruñe - ¡Aléjate ahora!

Siento mi terror al ver la fuerza con que sus propias manos aprisionan su cabeza. Se está lastimando. Trato de tomar su mano, en un burdo intento para que deje de hacerse daño él mismo, pero apenas mi piel rosa la suya se vuelve todo su cuerpo hacia mí y toma mis brazos apretándolos con fuerza. Siento el horror que me recorre al ver esos ojos que no son de él, no son del Peeta que se recostó conmigo hace un par de horas, que me abrazó con ternura antes de dormirme. Son los ojos de la bestia que creó Snow, el arma con la que intentó destruirme.

-¡Te dije que te alejaras! – Me empuja fuertemente fuera de la cama, como si fuese una simple muñeca de trapo. Vuelo por la habitación hasta que siento mi cabeza impactar contra algo rígido; caigo al suelo y siento un par de cosas que caen junto a mí. Alcanzo a ver a Peeta arrodillado en la cama aferrándose con fuerza a las sabanas.

-Peeta… - es lo último que puedo decir antes de desmayarme.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…

**N/A**

¡No me odien!

Lo se... lo se... Todo era tan lindo y feliz. Pero no es mucho mi estilo que todos sea hermoso, bello y se enamoran y son felices por siempre. Fin.

Espero los comentarios a ver cómo seguimos con ésta historia.

Un gran saludo para todos.

Y aunque me odien, yo ya siento que los quiero :P

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Fiesta

**Fiesta**

* * *

_Me encuentro en la sala del hospital del Distrito 13, caminando hacia Peeta demacrado por las torturas de Snow. Me siento tan aliviada de que por fin me lo hayan devuelto sano y salvo. Su profunda mirada se gira hacia mí, mientras yo me voy acercando un par de pasos. Luego se levanta y da grandes zancadas para terminar apretando mi cuello._

Me despierto de un salto. Temblando.

-¡Peeta!

Reconozco que me encuentro en mi habitación. Mi mirada da vueltas y se centran en la mujer sentada a mi lado en la cama, no es a quien busco. La ignoro completamente y vuelvo a pasear mi mirada. Sentado en una silla cerca de la puerta, demasiado lejos para mi gusto, se encuentra Peeta que me mira con sus ojos abiertos e hinchados.

-¡Peeta!

Me arrastro por la cama empujando a la mujer mientras trato de ponerme de pie.

-¡Peeta! – se me corta la voz.

Rápidamente él se levanta y me sostiene antes de que alcance a tocar el suelo. Me aferro a su cuello mientras se sienta en la cama y él me rodea con sus brazos.

-Lo siento Katniss…

Me importa un pepino que lo sienta, está a mi lado, estoy en sus brazos, es él otra vez. Es lo único que me importa.

Me alejo y sostengo su rostro con mis manos temblorosas, asegurándome que me mire a los ojos. – Estoy bien… - siento las gotas tibias rodar por mis dedos mientras acaricio su mejilla.

-Estoy bien Peeta… - repito entre sollozos, recién me doy cuenta que también estoy llorando.

El desvía su mirada llevando una de sus manos para acariciar mi brazo, veo en esa dirección y noto los moratones con la forma de sus dedos.

-Ya pasarán Peeta, no es nada…

Me vuelve a rodear con sus brazos aferrándome firmemente a él. Siento su respiración entrecortada en mi oído. Cierro mis ojos, liberando otro par de lágrimas y escondo mi rostro en su cuello.

-Lo siento mucho – me repite varias veces.

-Estoy bien… - le aseguro – todo está bien…

Vuelve a alejarse y yo acaricio su mejilla secando las lágrimas de esos ojos azules y él seca las mías con su pulgar haciendo círculos en mi mejilla. Recién en ese momento mi mirada se digna a escanear el resto de la habitación.

Haymitch, mi madre y Gale están parados no muy lejos de la cama. Ni siquiera noté que estaban de espectadores. ¡Cierto!… la fiesta… los invitados…

-¿Mamá? – llamo algo aturdida. Recién noto que la mujer que empujé era ella. Está con una mano es su boca y con sus ojos brillantes, notoriamente conmovida por lo que acaba de ver. Lo que aumenta un poco mi vergüenza por el espectáculo. Hubiese preferido que sólo estuviera Peeta cuando retomara la consciencia. Supongo que ya es tarde para decirles que se larguen, además que no sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormida.

Mi madre se acerca para abrazarme y veo cómo Peeta se levanta y se vuelve a sentar en la silla cerca de la puerta _"demasiado lejos_" insisto mentalmente, pero comprendo que no podremos hablar al respecto hasta que todo este asunto de la fiesta termine y pueda estar a solas con él. Mi madre se sienta en mi cama y termina de secar mis lágrimas restantes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

-Más bien, estuviste inconsciente… - me corrige Gale. En su tono de voz se aprecia un notorio descontento. Haymitch le da un codazo.

-Son las diez de la mañana… - dice mi madre ganándose mi atención.

-Effie acaba de llamar diciendo que está por llegar al Distrito – informa Haymitch, creo que intentando cambiar el tema –está muy entusiasmada con la fiesta… ya pronto estará con sus odiosos itinerarios.

-No creo que haya nada que celebrar… - agrega Peeta cargando sus codos en sus rodillas.

Me quedo mirándolo. Me lastima verlo tan abatido. Soy consciente que los lapsus homicidas sobrepasan su control, por lo que no lo culpo en lo más mínimo. Pero ni siquiera imagino cuanto se debe estar culpando él mismo.

Le llega de lleno un manotazo en el hombro por parte de Gale.

-No viajé casi un día completo para que al final decidas no hacer nada.

-¿Crees que tengo ganas de celebrar después de lo que pasó? – Peeta alza la voz.

Gale lanza un gruñido – ¡Sabemos por qué pasó! No puedes controlar esos episodios, fue un accidente.

Peeta se pone de pie y lo enfrenta. – ¡Podría haber muerto y sería mi culpa!

-¡Pero no ha muerto! ¡Pudiste controlarte!

Peeta lanza un bufido irónico, sólo él sabe lo difícil que debió ser controlarse, y baja la mirada hasta un punto aleatorio en el piso.

-Todos sabemos que jamás te atreverías a lastimarla – agrega mi madre con un tono muy pausado. Peeta levanta la mirada hasta ella – conocemos perfectamente la situación.

-Vamos chico – se le acerca Haymitch tomándolo del hombro y sacudiéndolo un poco– Katniss se dio el tiempo de llamar a todos para la fiesta…

La mirada de Peeta llega hasta mí y la mantiene por algunos segundos. Apenas contengo las ganas de lanzarme hacia él para abrazarlo. Desearía que todos se largaran de la habitación en este preciso momento.

El argumento de Haymitch finalmente lo convence y termina aceptando con una expresión que me deja un vacío por dentro. Nos empezamos a poner en marcha. Me pongo de pie con dificultad, pero consigo ponerme de pie sin ayuda. Solo fue un golpe, en comparación a mis heridas de antaño, los moratones de mis brazos y el chichón en mi nuca, parecen caricias. Mi madre las inspecciona por un momento, me frota algo de ungüento y decreta que estaré bien.

Apenas bajo las escaleras, me sorprende descubrir que Johanna, Pollux y Cressida ya habían llegado. Me saludan con un abrazo con excepción de Johanna que me lanza una sonrisa torcida.

La chica sentada en el sofá sosteniendo a Buttercup se pone de pie rápidamente y se acerca para saludarme. Se sonroja cuando besa mi mejilla y se aleja un poco. Deduzco que es la nueva novia de Gale ya que es la única que no conozco. Tiene un hermoso cabello color fuego y unos encantadores ojos verdes.

Cuando Gale llega a su lado, la rodea por el hombro y le besa la frente.

-Ella es Marina – la presenta.

-Un gusto conocerte – digo tomando su mano.

-El gusto es todo mío – tartamudea.

Inmediatamente me agrada. Es adorablemente tímida y amable. Todo lo contrario a Gale, por lo que sé que es la indicada para mi viejo amigo.

Todos se ponen a ayudar para adornar la casa y esas cosas.

Por mi parte me dispongo a sacar mis presas de la nevera y empiezo a cocinarlas para preparar pastas y tablas de carne, Peeta comienza a preparar otro pastel, en definitiva el ya existente no iba a alcanzar para todos.

Como nos quedamos solos en la cocina, después de dejar cociendo la carne, me acerco a él y lo rodeo con mis brazos por su cintura. Poco me importa que esté lleno de crema y no pueda corresponder a mi abrazo para evitar mancharme.

-Katniss… - me susurra.

Me alejo para mirarlo a los ojos Su rostro solo expresa desolación.

Trato de acercarme para besarlo pero me sorprendo cuando termino posando mis labios en su mejilla. No puedo controlar mi mirada herida. Habíamos avanzado tanto a pasitos pequeños y, por lo que paso, siento que volvimos a retroceder de un gran salto.

-Fue un accidente… - le digo tomando su rostro entre mis manos, recién noto una zona de su rostro enrojecida.

Peeta nota donde se posa mi mirada y responde a mi pregunta no formulada.

-Haymitch…

Vuelvo a ver sus ojos.

-Estaba alterado cuando te vi inconsciente… fue la única forma en que pude calmarme un poco.

Por lo general nuestro ex - mentor siempre trata de llegar a él a través de palabras. Ni me imagino cómo debió haberse descontrolado para que llegara a golpearlo como último recurso.

Sus ojos me miran con una expresión que no sé definir. Mezcla de vergüenza, pena y odio hacia sí mismo. Acaricio la zona del golpe con mi pulgar sintiendo un fuerte vacío en mi pecho y apenas puedo controlar las lágrimas que se forman en mis ojos.

-Peeta…

Fuerza una sonrisa y besa mi frente.

Me veo obligada a alejarme de él cuando Annie entra a la cocina y nos abraza a ambos. Cuando se aleja, vuele a abrazar a Peeta saludándolo por su día. Aprovecho la instancia para retirar las lágrimas de mis ojos. Ambos miramos hacia abajo cerca de ella y vemos a un Finnick en miniatura que nos mira asustado y se aferra al vestido de su madre.

Es el primer momento en el día en que veo a Peeta por fin cambiar su expresión. Se arrodilla junto a Annie y empieza a hablar con el pequeño mientras ella habla conmigo. Me cuenta que mi madre la ayuda a cuidar de su hijo, el cual la adora, la sigue por todas partes y la interrumpe en su trabajo en el hospital. El único momento en que la ve como una peligrosa amenaza, es cuando ella trata de darle sus medicinas que saben horribles.

Me imagino las situaciones y me causa demasiada gracia, imaginándome al Finnick miniatura escondiéndose para que mi madre no lo encuentre. Para cuando vuelvo a ver al pequeño, ya está en los brazos de Peeta ayudándolo con el pastel. Su innata capacidad para seducir a cualquier persona se aplica también para los niños.

Me quedo observándolo por unos instantes. El pequeño se ríe y lo abraza varias veces. Peeta toma un poco de crema y se la pone en la nariz, a lo que el pequeño le sonríe y hace lo mismo con él. La escena es demasiado adorable.

-Pareces pintado para ser Padre, Peeta. – comenta Annie.

Él simplemente se sonroja un poco y sigue jugando con el pequeño mientras termina su pastel.

Las palabras de Annie hacen eco en mi cabeza varias veces _"Ser padre"._ Mis ojos se abren de par en par cuando recuerdo la pequeña yo de mi sueño de anoche. Esos hermosos ojos azules no corresponden a nadie más que a Peeta y solo habría un motivo para que esa pequeña se pareciera tanto a mí. _Nuestra hija_. Me quedo helada. ¿Por qué soñé eso? Aun tengo firme mi decisión de que jamás seré madre. Aunque ahora ya no hay por qué temer por que anualmente hagan la cosecha. Panem está en paz y bajo la presidencia de Paylor es imposible que vuelva a ocurrir un evento así. Al ver a Peeta con el pequeño en brazos, me hago espectadora de cómo mi firme convicción se transforma en duda. ¿Seré capaz de darle un hijo a Peeta? Supongo que para contestar esa pregunta, primero debo responderme qué clase de relación tengo con él. Con lo cual se me vienen otro par de tortuosas dudas.

Me siento hundirme en mi propia confusión hasta que observo las miradas perplejas de Peeta y Annie que me devuelven al mundo real. No me había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a retener la respiración.

-¿Katniss? – Annie pregunta por ambos.

-No… no es nada… - no entiendo el temblor de mi voz.

Ambos me miran sin siquiera un atisbo de que me creen.

De pronto empieza a temblar, olvidando por completo lo que estaba pensando, y se siente un ruido estruendoso desde afuera.

El pequeño se asusta y se refugia en el cuello de Peeta, Annie se aferra a mí cuando viene otro fuerte temblor y el estruendo que lo acompaña. Son varios: tres… cuatro… cinco… ¿Qué demonios?

Corremos hacia la entrada, junto con los demás que se suman.

Abro los ojos sorprendidas y retengo un grito cuando veo que Effie y Beetee se acercan sobre un robot de carga gigante. Más atrás viene otro robot del mismo modelo con Octavia, Venia y Flavius sobre él. Algunos vecinos del Distrito siguen a los robots asombrados, o más bien aterrados.

Los recién llegados se bajan, cuando al fin se detienen esos mastodontes de acero, y empiezan a saludar a todos. Effie, como lo dedujo Haymitch, empieza a dar órdenes a todos siguiendo un itinerario que tiene impreso. Anuncia que la fiesta se realizará en la plaza central de la aldea de los vencedores ya que no cabe todo dentro de la casa.

Cuando se abren los bunker de carga, un grupo de ayudantes, que estaban dentro, empiezan a sacar mesas, sillas, globos, manteles, servicios, platos, incluso una banda de música, amplificadores de sonido y una parafernalia de asuntos electrónicos de iluminación.

Del otro bunker comienzan a sacar distintos tipos de comida y un pastel que casi mide dos metros. Peeta y yo nos sentimos enormemente reducidos. Supongo que tendremos que comeremos nosotros solos la carne y pasteles que descansan en la cocina.

Effie empieza a organizar a los ayudantes, incluso hasta algunos vecinos que se quedaron a ayudar, para montar todo en la plaza justo delante de nuestra casa.

-Creí que habías dicho que sería algo discreto… - me susurra Peeta tan sorprendido como yo.

Volteo para mirarlo y solo atino a sonreírle completamente desconcertada.

Para las 5 de la tarde Effie ya tiene todo instalado para la fiesta. Se encarga de que una buena cantidad de vecinos, tanto antiguos como nuevos, también formen parte de la celebración. Esa idea me agrada, ya que es completamente diferente al espectáculo que se daba antes para los juegos del hambre.

Anuncia a través de un micrófono que todos vayan a arreglarse, que la fiesta empezará a las 8 en punto y se espera su participación. Los habitantes del Distrito desaparecen para ir a cambiar sus ropas.

Le pregunto a Effie de donde ha sacado todo esto. Se supone que el Capitolio ya no se permite tantos lujos como antes. Ella me sonríe y simplemente me responde _"Contactos"_

Octavia y Venia literalmente nos raptan a mí y a Peeta, dejando al pequeño Finnick miniatura en los brazos de Annie, y nos conducen a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Venia se queda conmigo.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que descubre mis moratones en los brazos y lanza un chillido.

-Katniss, querida ¿Qué ha pasado?

Le sonrió y me encojo de hombros – Nada que un poco de maquillaje no pueda cubrir.

Ella me mira preocupada, pero luego me sonríe. Sabe que no recibirá más información de mí.

A pesar del cariño que le tengo, no puedo dejar de sentir fastidio cuando empieza a alistarme después de haberme dado una ducha. Me recuerda mucho las ocasiones en que me vestí para ser un payaso de espectáculo para el Capitolio o para Coin. Experimento un escalofrío apenas pasan esas imágenes por mi cabeza.

Para cuando termina, me pone frente a un espejo para poder apreciarme yo misma. En realidad es un atuendo hermoso. Mi cabello cae libre por mis hombros, sólo un broche con unas sencillas perlas, rojas y naranjas, adorna mi cabeza sobre una de mis orejas, el maquillaje es muy discreto y el vestido es bastante simple; de tiras y sin espalda, la tela se ajusta a mi figura y cae hasta la mitad de mis muslos, es de un tono anaranjado con brillo en la parte de mis pechos. Me coloca un par de delicadas sandalias, de poco tacón, del mismo color que el vestido.

Una capa de maquillaje cubre mis cicatrices y los moratones, Venia además me hizo un par de adornos con pintura en los brazos que los disimulan aún más.

Prácticamente me empuja fuera de la habitación y observo que Octavia hace lo mismo con Peeta que va vestido con un traje negro cobrizo, una blanca camisa y una corbata que va a tono con mi vestido.

Cuando bajamos, Effie y Flavius ya han alistado a todos los demás. Me causa gracia ver a Haymitch volviendo a discutir con Effie por el nudo de su corbata. Mi madre lleva un hermoso y simple vestido celeste que resalta sus ojos, Gale se ve bastante apuesto con un traje a tono con el vestido de Marina. Johanna simplemente agradece que su atuendo no tenga nada que ver con árboles, Annie y su pequeño también están vestidos en conjunto, se ve adorable con ese traje en miniatura.

Para cuando salimos, las luces artificiales iluminan el lugar.

La banda está situada en un escenario en una esquina de la plaza, junto con los altavoces y la parafernalia de luces. En un lado esta una mesa, un poco demasiado larga, con el pastel de dos metros al centro y un banquete que se extiende hacia cada extremo. En lo que queda del lugar, se extienden mesas circulares, ya ocupadas por gente del Distrito, donde caben al menos 10 personas en cada una, con platos, servicios y copas. Todo está adornado con globos del color de nuestros atuendos y flores a tono.

Hay un par de mesas reservada para los más conocidos. Ahí nos sentamos, Peeta a mi lado y los demás alrededor.

Peeta se acerca a mi rostro – Jamás permitiré que uses ese teléfono otra vez… - me dice sonriendo.

-Yo misma cortaré la línea… - le sonrío de vuelta.

Effie se sube al escenario, delante de la banda, y anuncia el motivo de la fiesta. Todos aplauden cuando llama a Peeta al escenario y ella me hace señas para que suba con él.

Se aclara la garganta antes de empezar a hablar – Le agradezco a todos los que han venido. En realidad no me imaginé una fiesta así, pero es agradable que todos tengan la oportunidad de disfrutar conmigo.

Me sorprende el gran cariño con el que la mayoría ovaciona a Peeta. He de admitir que algunos rostros no los había visto en mi vida, solo ubico a los que antiguamente vivían en el Distrito: Sae la grasienta y su nieta entre ellos. El resto son completos desconocidos para mí.

Todos, incluyéndome en el escenario junto a él, cantamos a coro la respectiva canción. Apenas termina lo rodeo con los brazos y ambos nos quedamos helados cuando empiezan a gritar a coro que nos besemos.

Peeta mira a la multitud y luego me mira incómodo. Es un flashback de imágenes del Capitolio con la historia de los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12. Me empiezo a sentir mareada. Parece que Peeta lo nota, por lo que me toma por la cintura y me besa rápidamente para que la tortura termine.

Ambos bajamos del escenario y empieza el banquete mientras los músicos tocan una melodía suave de fondo.

Todo es tan parecido al Capitolio que pierdo completamente el apetito. Miro el plato de Peeta intacto y comprendo que tiene la misma incomodidad que yo. Otra nota para mi cabeza: debo cerrar la puerta con llave y si llamo a Effie, asegurarme de que sólo nos complazca con su presencia.

Cuando el banquete termina, empieza una música más movida, al parecer corresponde al Distrito 4 ya que Marina, originaría de él, arrastra a Gale a la pista de baile, Annie se pone a bailar con su pequeño y otros desconocidos se suman a ellas. Me doy cuenta que tocan diferentes melodías correspondientes a los diferentes Distritos y algunas del Capitolio.

En un momento Peeta se levanta y me extiende la mano. Ya estamos aquí, solo nos quedará empezar a disfrutarlo.

Basta con ponemos de pie para que mucha gente se le acerque y empiece a saludarlo por su día, incluso niños pequeños se lanzan a sus brazos con gran alegría. El los recibe con su característica forma de ser; agradable y sincero.

Apenas controlo mis ganas de ir por mis flechas cuando un par de chicas lo abraza y saluda un poco demasiado entusiasmadas. Él las recibe con su innata cortesía, presentándome. Ellas me hacen un gesto de saludo tan lánguido como mi respuesta.

Para cuando por fin tiene tiempo de acerca a mí para poder bailar, me encuentro inevitablemente furiosa.

Miro por sobre su hombro y localizo a una de ellas, su cabello es rubio y largo, y cae ondulado por su espalda, la otra tiene su cabello castaño claro y lo lleva sujeto en una coleta. Me descubro haciendo una lista de la gente que no me agrada y ellas están en primer y segundo lugar.

Él levanta mi rostro, tomándome con suavidad por mi mentón, para que lo mire a los ojos y me sonríe encantadoramente. Mi enojo se desvanece – Vamos a disfrutar un poco. Ya la fiesta está hecha. Sería una pena desperdiciar el esfuerzo de Effie.

Asiento y nos ponemos en acción. Algo bueno de nuestra horrible experiencia en el Capitolio, es que estuvimos en tantas fiestas diferentes, que tuvimos que aprender distintos pasos y coreografías de baile, por lo que nos lucimos con nuestra performance para cada una de las melodías que tocan los músicos.

De pronto un toque en mi hombro me hace voltear - ¿Me lo prestas un rato? – asiento aturdida sin tener claro a que se refiere. Luego me quedo unos segundos parada observando perpleja cómo Peeta es raptado por Johanna. Ella también tiene experiencia en el Capitolio, por lo que se mueve con gracia. Una mezcla entre rabia y abandono me aborda.

Resignada vuelvo a mi silla. En la mesa está Effie regañando a Haymitch por estar medio ebrio. Me río internamente cuando él le confiesa que la extrañó y ella se queda paralizada sin saber que decirle. Beetee tiene al pequeño de Annie en sus piernas mientras habla con ella. Luego mi mirada se vuelve a centrar en Peeta y su acompañante. _"Descerebrada"_ mascullo en mi cabeza y siento como vuelve mi enojo inexplicable.

Ni siquiera noto que Gale prácticamente se desploma en el asiento a mi lado.

-Por fin puedo sentarme – Lo miro sólo para confirmar que es él y vuelvo a mirar a mi objetivo.

Ignoro completamente los segundos que se queda mirándome.

-¿Y Peeta? – me pregunta al fin. No entiendo por qué me molesta que me distraiga.

-Bailando con Johanna… - gruño sin siquiera mirarlo.

No me doy cuenta de la mirada analítica que me dedica Gale hasta que por fin giro mi rostro hacia él.

-¿Y Marina? – atino a preguntar.

-Bailando con Annie y el pequeño… - me apunta a los tres que están haciendo una ronda no muy lejos de la mesa, casi al frente de nosotros. Tan concentrada estaba en matar a Johanna con la mirada, que no los habría visto si Gale no me lo dice. – Ah… - mascullo. Acto seguido, vuelvo a mirar a la descerebrada.

Nuevamente otro par de minutos pasan sin prestarle ninguna atención a Gale. Me encuentro tan concentrada que no noto las respuestas monosílabas con las que me digno a responderle.

-Estás celosa… - no es una pregunta sino una afirmación.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

_**N/A**_

_Hola a todos y espero que les agrade el capítulo._

_Me demoré un poco más en continuar por que no me convencía del todo. Pero en fin, aquí está._

_Como dije anteriormente, no me agrada que todo se dé demasiado bien a la primera y sean felices. Fin. Hace falta un poquito de suspenso antes de que ocurra la acción que todos esperamos ¿No?_

_Les agradecería que me dejaran saber si les ha gustado o no la historia vía Reviews _

_Un gran saludo a __**nati **__y muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar cada capítulo y dejarme saber que te ha gustado mi historia :)._

_También un gran abrazo para los que se dieron el tiempo para dejarme uno que otro mensajito. Realmente se los agradezco. Ayuda mucho a seguir continuando._

_Para los que no, también un gran saludo. :P_

_Un beso a todos y nos vemos en el próximo._


	6. Baile

**Baile**

* * *

_-Estás celosa… - no es una pregunta sino una afirmación. _

Me vuelvo a mirarlo extrañada. Esta con el codo sobre la mesa y carga el peso de su cabeza en su mano, la otra hace golpecitos rítmicos con sus dedos sobre el mantel.

-No… - trato de sonar lo más tranquila que puedo, pero fallo miserablemente.

Empieza a reír y lleva la mano que estaba en el mantel a su cara.

-Katniss Everdeen, estás celosa. – vuelve a repetir. – ni siquiera miras a Peeta, estás viendo a Johanna…

Me sonríe divertido, lo que aumenta mi ira. Me siento completamente indignada y en clara desventaja sabiendo que él me conoce tanto, a pesar de los meses que no lo veo. Vuelvo a mirar a la pista de baile y, tal como él dice, me concentro en la chica que acompaña a Peeta. Me encuentro revisando la lista de gente que no me agrada y cambio el prestigioso primer lugar para Johanna.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto sin perder mi objetivo.

-Basta con mirarte, Catnip. Pones la expresión de cacería a cada chica que se acerque a Peeta. Te vi recién cuando lo saludaron las otras dos.

Abro los ojos sorprendida. A Johanna le tengo una lista de las razones por las que no quiero que se acerque a Peeta; podría matarlo, por ejemplo… aunque después de pensarlo, sé que es una idea estúpida ahora que no estamos en la arena. En estos momentos no me molesta que ese improbable caso pudiese ocurrir. Pero inevitablemente, ella me molesta. Me confundo yo misma. Las otras dos chicas, ni siquiera las conozco como para tenerles algún rencor o algo. Sólo recordar que abrazaban a Peeta me revuelve el estómago. Las odio.

-No lo estoy – insisto, aunque un poco más dubitativa.

Vuelve a reír.

-Ni si quiera deberías preocuparte... – Gale se gana mi atención nuevamente. Él lleva un pedazo de fruta a su boca – Para Peeta solo existes tú… las demás chicas deben ser como mutos o algo así. No les presta la más mínima atención.

-Curioso… - comento irritada – en el 13 él me veía como uno.

Lanza un bufido – Sabes a qué me refiero…

Obviamente sé a lo que se refiere, pero jamás admitiré si tiene razón. Mi mirada vuelve a la pista y localizo a Peeta con esa descerebrada.

Mi enojo crece cuando veo a Johanna aferrarse al cuello de Peeta. Reconozco que es un paso de los tantos bailes del Capitolio, pero no recuerdo que sea necesaria tanta cercanía, o al menos no lo notaba cuando bailaba con Peeta. Él parece algo incómodo mientras ella se balancea fascinada y le sonríe. ¿Por qué demonios no la empuja? Ella le coquetea descaradamente. Ahora le está acariciando la mejilla.

Lanzo un gruñido. No lo puedo controlar más. Me pongo de pie rápidamente, completamente furiosa y dirijo mi mirada a Johanna. Gale me mira completamente extrañado y me toma la muñeca para detenerme.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué piensas hacer?

No puedo decirle que voy por mis flechas para atravesarle el cráneo a Johanna. Pienso en alguna excusa para alejarla y sólo se me ocurre una. Lo miro a mi lado, pero desecho la idea. No puedo dejar que Marina pase lo mismo que yo. Mi mirada da un par de vueltas y localizo a Haymitch, quien intenta reiteradas veces abrazar a Effie. Para variar esta ebrio. Segundo concursante eliminado. Vuelvo a pasear mi mirada y, finalmente, localizo a Pollux, parado en la mesa del festín, tranquilamente hablando en lenguaje de señas con Cressida.

-Voy a bailar… - sacudo su mano de mi muñeca e ignoro completamente sus risas burlescas mientras me dirijo directamente a Pollux. Él y Cressida me sonríen apenas me les acerco. No sé de mi expresión en estos momentos, pero debe ser de pocos amigos, por que cambian sus sonrisas por miradas llenas de extrañeza.

-¿Que te ocurre Katniss? – me pregunta Cressida.

_Quiero matar a Johanna_ \- ¡Quiero bailar! - ambos se miran entre ellos, algo divertidos por lo que dije. Más que una invitación, sonó como una orden.

Pollux mira a la pista de baile y localiza a Johanna con Peeta. Se ríe y luego mira a Cressida para hacerle una frase con sus manos. Ella los ve y empieza a reír también. Me avergüenza encontrarme descubierta pero quiero recuperar a Peeta a cualquier costo.

-Ya veo… - comenta ella al fin - Pollux es un excelente bailarín – el aludido se irgue orgulloso, haciéndome sonreír – Deja que él te guíe y verás que pronto terminarás bailado con Peeta – me guiña un ojo.

Me alegra el apoyo de ambos. Pollux hace una exagerada reverencia y me ofrece su mano para que la tome. Le sonrío y apenas alcanzo a sentir el calor de su palma bajo la mía, cuando ya me está llevando hasta el centro de la pista de baile. Se detiene y me hace unas señas con las manos que entiendo perfectamente _"Tú, solo sígueme"_. Le asiento con la cabeza.

De un momento a otro me encuentro dando vueltas y piruetas que no tenía idea que podía hacer. Pollux me toma por la cintura y luego me empuja lo suficiente para hacerme dar varios giros y volver a sostenerme por mi espalda baja y yo quedar sujetando su hombro con una mano. La otra él la eleva a uno de nuestros costados.

Me encuentro completamente aturdida por sus habilidades. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para poder seguirlo, algo mareada por las vueltas.

De repente, Pollux vuelve a empujarme con suavidad para hacer dar una nueva secuencia de giros. Creo que voy a vomitar. Para cuando vuelvo a detenerme para sujetarme por sus hombros, me quedo boquiabierta cuando termino sosteniendo a Peeta y él me sujeta por la cintura ¿Qué demonios?

-¿Katniss? – me mira tan sorprendido como yo.

Miro hacia un costado, él sigue mi mirada y vemos que Pollux se lleva a Johanna guiándola con gran facilidad. Ella está completamente sorprendida, pero parece tomarle el ritmo rápidamente y comienza a sonreír con picardía. En una de sus vueltas, puedo ver el rostro de Pollux sobre el hombro de Johanna y me guiña un ojo cómplice.

Peeta lo nota y le parpadea un par de veces. Luego me mira buscando una explicación.

-Casi no has bailado conmigo… - me excuso.

Parece comprender mi complot con Pollux y me sonríe.

-Gracias… Me salvaste…- me dice y le respondo la sonrisa. Me doy cuenta que estaba intentando zafarse de ella sin ser grosero.

Me aprisiona contra él y carga su mentón en mi hombro escondiendo su rostro en mi cabello. Inspira profundamente, como si quisiera sentir mi aroma. Yo hago lo mismo sobre su hombro y logro ver a Cressida que me hace señas con los pulgares levantados. Me rio para mis adentros y también le levanto el pulgar con la mano que está más cerca de mi rostro. No me agrada deberle a la gente, pero admito que a ellos les debo una grande.

Acto seguido, escondo mi rostro en el cuello de Peeta y disfruto de su aroma. Es tan gratificante poder sentirlo por fin a mi lado.

Siento cómo la demás gente a mi alrededor va desapareciendo. Casi puedo decir que somos los únicos en la pista de baile a pesar del bullicio de la muchedumbre. Las palabras de Gale empiezan a hacer eco en mi cabeza "_Para Peeta, solo existes tú_". Pues descubro que no es del todo así. Para mí, al parecer, también sólo existe él. Me alejo un poco para poder ver a Peeta a esos hermosos ojos azules. Es lo único que puedo ver, ni siquiera me importan los ojos curiosos que nos miran. Me doy cuenta que no quiero que nadie más me esté mirando ahora. Solo él. Se acerca a mí, hasta que nuestras frentes se unen y seguimos bailando pausadamente, sin importarnos que la música sea mucho más movida, nosotros nos movemos a nuestro propio paso.

Después de un rato empieza una música más lenta, creo que anunciando que la fiesta está por terminar. No desentonamos esta vez, es como si la melodía se adaptara a nosotros.

Ambos cerramos los ojos, disfrutando del momento. Ignorando completamente cualquier cosa que esté ocurriendo a nuestro alrededor. Él me sostiene enredando sus dedos por mi espalda baja y yo me aferro a sus hombros. Es primera vez que soy consciente de que sus dedos tocan mi espalda desnuda y descubro que los ligeros movimientos hacen que me acaricie levemente. Incontables veces ha hecho lo mismo, incluso esta misma noche. No comprendo del todo la sensación, pero siento que, desde sus manos en mi piel, se inicia un escalofrío que me recorre completa.

-¿Estas bien? – Abro los ojos y veo los suyos algo de preocupación. No me había dado cuenta que me había tensado por los escalofríos.

-Si… - le digo sonriéndole.

Rápidamente me dejo envolver por esa sensación de sus dedos sobre mi piel e inconscientemente mis ojos se concentran en su boca. Siento el deseo crecer en mis labios. Hambrientos por sentir los suyos. Me descubro acercándome lentamente disminuyendo la distancia que lo separa de mí.

Siento que Peeta se tensa cuando se da cuenta de mi intención, pero no me detiene. Tampoco se aleja ni se acerca, ni gira su rostro para besar su mejilla. Se queda parado esperando que sea yo quien me encargue de la distancia.

Empiezo a respirar su propio aliento en mi boca. Su aroma me embriaga rápidamente y empiezo a cerrar mis ojos. Esperando el ansiado contacto de sus labios mientras mis brazos empiezan a rodear su cuello.

-Ehh… Katniss… - me susurra. Su rostro se aleja y abro los ojos. Él está mirando en otras direcciones y luego vuelve su rostro hacia mí. Veo su rubor claramente. Ya no están las luces de colores que seguían el ritmo de la música. Lo veo demasiado claro, como si hubiese…

-¿Luz? – mis palabras siguen mis pensamientos y luego volteo a ver en todas direcciones. Hay un par de curiosos observándonos pero la gran mayoría está viendo el escenario. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que la música se había detenido.

Lo suelto y giro para ver a Effie subirse al estrado. Peeta me sostiene por la cintura. Ella anuncia el final de la fiesta y les agradece la asistencia a todos los invitados. Basta con que ella termine de bajar el último escalón y, de un momento a otro, la plaza va quedando desierta a medida que vuelven las cosas a los bunkers. El banquete sobrante se repartió entre los vecinos por lo que nada se desperdicia. La tarta gigante, que ni siquiera me interesé en probar, también alcanzo para todos.

Para cuando nos damos cuenta, Peeta y yo estamos parados en la sala de nuestra casa donde Johanna esta recostada en el sofá, sin delicadeza alguna, aun con el vestido. Annie y el pequeño duermen en mi habitación, Gale con Marina en la de Peeta y mi madre se recuesta en su antigua habitación. La que antes era de Prim está intacta, pues nadie se atreve a cambiar las cosas tal cual ella las dejó. El resto se fue a la casa de Haymitch, aprovechando que lo llevaron a rastras.

Nos resignamos a pasearnos de un lado a otro en la cocina ya que no consideré en donde demonios dormiríamos nosotros. Otra nota mental. De pronto lo veo guardando un termo, un par de tazas, panecillos y unos sándwiches, que acaba de preparar, en un bolso.

-¿Qué haces?

-Vamos a caminar… - no es una pregunta, él ya ha decidido por los dos. Como no hay otra opción que se me ocurra, ni siquiera alego. Me cambio las sandalias por mis botas de cuero, desentonando completamente con la elegancia del vestido, pero poco me importa. Por su parte se calza unos botines más cómodos y se saca la corbata.

Salimos sosteniendo nuestras manos y caminamos por un buen rato. Me siento agotada mentalmente por la fiesta, además de todo lo que ha pasado hoy. Sé que para Peeta no es distinto. La gran similitud a las fiestas del Capitolio trajo demasiados recuerdos desagradables. Sólo pudimos disfrutarla un par de minutos antes de que terminara.

-Lo siento… - digo cuando él está poniendo una manta en el pasto, bajo unos hermosos pinos, no muy lejos de casa. – Esperaba una fiesta un poco más… tranquila… - _Mucho más tranquila._

Peeta niega con la cabeza mientras se sienta y da un par de golpecito en la manta para indicarme que me siente junto a él. Le obedezco y luego apoyo mis codos en mis rodillas.

-Estuvo bien… - se carga hacia atrás reposando su peso en sus manos – Effie lo hizo con su mejor intensión – agrega – además que me agrado que los del pueblo disfrutara la fiesta.

-También me agradó… pero era tu fiesta, no la de ellos… - me apresuro a decir ¿Cómo no puede permitirse ser un poco más egoísta?

Sonríe y mira hacia el frente, el cielo empieza a tomar una tonalidad más clara.

-La mejor celebración que tuve fue a ti cantándome con el gato…

Me sonrojo al recordar la escena. Desentone varias veces por encontrarme algo nerviosa. Incluso Buttercup sonaba más melodioso que yo. Sin embargo para mí también lo fue. Fue tan íntimo, tan nuestro, nadie más pertenecía a ese lugar… sólo Buttercup, por supuesto.

Me descubro mirándolo por unos momentos. Aún está vestido de negro cobrizo, la chaqueta del traje la lleva abierta, dejando ver su camisa, ya fuera del pantalón y desabotonada en los primeros dos botones, sin corbata. Está con el cabello algo revuelto por los bailes. Siento algo en mi estómago al encontrarlo demasiado apuesto. Sus ojos vuelven a mirarme e instintivamente miro al frente evitándolos al verme descubierta.

-Te ves hermosa… - comenta luego de unos segundos, ganándose la atención de mis ojos abiertos. No es justo. Me quedé un buen par de minutos observándolo sin poder decirle nada y él me comenta eso con tanta facilidad.

Estiro mis piernas y muestro mis añejas botas de cuero – Dan un toque excelente…

Se ríe y vuelve a ver al frente.

Guardamos silencio. No es la primera vez que me lo dice. Incluso lo dijo cuándo me ayudó un par de veces a curar mis heridas que se habían infectado. No recuerdo del todo cómo fue que termine semidesnuda en ropa interior y él limpiándome las heridas con su rostro sonrojado completamente. ¿Cómo puede encontrar hermosa a una maraña de injertos de piel mal cicatrizados?

No hay necesidad de hablar por varios minutos. El aire fresco empieza a correr y froto mis brazos con mis manos. Él me mira y me pone su saco en los hombros. Esta calentito y con su agradable aroma. Me aferro a los extremos y me escondo más en él.

Cuando lo vuelvo a mirar, noto como su expresión se modifica. Reconozco que es la misma que tenía en la mañana cuando desperté.

Oh no.

-Peeta…

-Me asusté mucho cuando te vi inconsciente en el suelo.

Acerco mi mano a su rostro y acaricio su mejilla. Automáticamente la toma con una de sus manos y la aprisiona, acunando su rostro. Pero parece ver vívidamente las imágenes, así que continúa.

-Creí que te había matado. Me acerqué a ti y descubrí que aún respirabas. Inmediatamente fui por la nueva sanadora. Me dijo que estarías bien, que pronto despertarías, pero estuviste varias horas sin responder. Cuando llegó Haymitch estaba tan alterado que me dio un golpe. Tuve que enfrentar a Gale y a tu madre que se asustaron cuando te vieron inconsciente. Les conté la historia de lo que había pasado. Deberían odiarme. Gale debería haberme hecho pedazos, sé que se contuvo, pero ninguno dijo ni hizo nada. Le insistía a Gale que yo te había hecho daño, que era mi culpa que estuvieras así, pero no hizo nada. Esperé que por lo menos me golpeara, pero no hizo nada.

Siento sus lágrimas en mis dedos.

-Fue un accidente Peeta… - le repito las palabras de Gale.

Hace un gesto desaprobatorio. Realmente espera alguna recriminación, que alguien lo culpe. Piensa que se lo merece.

-Pude haberte perdido Katniss… y hubiese sido sólo mi culpa…

Aprovechando mi mano en su rostro hago que voltee a mirarme secando las lágrimas con el pulgar. Lo acerco hasta que mi frente se encuentra con la suya para que no despegue sus ojos de los míos.

-Peeta estoy aquí... y estoy bien… - susurro. Sus ojos azules se cierran liberando nuevas lágrimas y me rodea entre sus brazos.

No recuerdo haber tenido oportunidad antes de consolarlo; ni si quiera cuando volvió al 12 y vio la panadería destruida; ni siquiera cuando supo que ahí mismo murió su familia. Sé que habrá llorado, pero nunca lo vi hacerlo, jamás lo demostró. En ese tiempo estaba tan sumida con mis propios demonios que tampoco era de gran ayuda. Pero él me consoló y me contuvo incontables veces. Cuando lloraba por Prim, por mi madre o por el simple hecho de seguir con vida, él siempre estuvo ahí.

Por primera vez siento que puedo devolverle una pequeña fracción de todo lo que me ha dado. Me siento de utilidad para él. Es el simple gesto de mantenerlo cerca de mí y acariciar su cabello mientras sus lágrimas se secan en mi hombro cubierto por su saco. Siento que puedo decirle finalmente "_yo también puedo protegerte_".

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_**N/A**_

_Un gran saludo a todos y espero les agrade este capitulo. _

_Ya ven. No soy tan mala. _

_Les agradezco muchos sus Reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo. Espero sus comentarios a ver que opinan de éste._

_Un gran saludo a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ;) _


	7. Sesión

_**N/A**_

_Antes de seguir la historia, quería disculparme por los días de retraso. Estuve de viaje por estos días y no tuve acceso a internet. Me sentí aislada de todo. (No les avise antes porque se suponía que si iba a haber conección, pero me engañaron miserablemente) Impresionante el tiempo que hay disponible cuando uno no está conectado xDDD_

_Me alegré al descubrir el par de mensajes que me han dejado y me sentí muy feliz de que les haya gustado la historia. Cada mensajito me hace el día. Así que espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia._

* * *

**Sesión**

* * *

Para cuando volvemos a casa el sol se irgue orgulloso iluminando todo a su paso. Peeta parece estar mucho más tranquilo después de nuestro paseo. Incluso nos quedamos dormidos después de que se desahogó. Por lo menos yo lo hice, como siempre, yo recargada en su pecho y el rodeándome con sus brazos. Ni si quiera noté el frío de la mañana.

Nos encontramos con que todos instalaron una mesa grande en el patio trasero de la casa, haciendo barbacoa. Es un lio mientras todos se mueven entrando y saliendo por la puerta de la cocina, poniendo la mesa y haciendo ensaladas. Para cuando nos ven llegar, todos se paran en seco y se nos quedan mirando por unos momentos. Peeta y yo nos extrañamos e instintivamente nuestras manos se sueltan.

-¿Haciendo travesuras en el bosque? – pregunta Haymitch en su maldito tono burlón.

Peeta y yo nos miramos. Recién nos damos cuenta que estamos despeinados por habernos recostado en la manta. Tanto su traje como mi vestido están desordenados y fuera de lugar. Aún llevo el saco de Peeta rodeándome, por lo que paso un poco desapercibida, pero sólo un poco. Reconozco que, si no fuera porque yo misma estuve en el bosque, pensaría lo mismo que Haymitch.

-¿No les dio frío? – pregunta ahora Johanna con una sonrisa torcida.

-No… nosotros no… - trata de explicar Peeta completamente sonrojado. Pero Johanna le interrumpe.

-Vamos tortolitos… debe ser erótico estar rodeados de vegetación y sonidos de animales. – nos lanza una sonrisa pícara.

Esa frase nos deja mudos. Las risas de todos hacen coro cuando atravesamos, completamente rojos, hacia el interior de la casa. No nos molestamos en dar explicaciones que sabemos serán completamente ignoradas.

Nos separamos para ir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Me doy una ducha rápida. Retirándome los restos de maquillaje y lavo mi cabello. Apenas salgo, me seco con rapidez y me visto con un sencillo short, mis típicas botas y una blusa, manga larga, que cubre los moratones con la forma de las manos de Peeta.

Para cuando bajo y veo desde la puerta, sin asomarme, Peeta ya se encontraba recibiendo las burlas y bromas de todos. Veo a Haymitch removiéndole el hombro– Muy bien chico, me haces sentir orgulloso.

-¡Cuenta detalles sucios! – agrega Johanna que esta recargada en la mesa, justo al frente de él.

Por un momento pensé que Gale se podría incomodar, pero me sorprendo al verlo tan divertido y disfrutando del nerviosismo del chico rubio. – Y tan tranquilo que te ves… - le dice a Peeta quien lo mira incrédulo. Los comentarios de Haymitch y Johanna son de lo más normal ¿Pero de Gale?

Me extraña de sobremanera el comentario de mi madre al decir que no nos molesten, que ya estamos grandecitos para hacer lo que nos plazca en el bosque. Lejos de ayudar, todos lanzan otra fuerte carcajada.

Peeta solo se limita a sonrojarse y guardar completo silencio. Seguramente bajó antes para evitar que yo me avergonzara más de la cuenta ¿Cuándo dejará de protegerme?

Finalmente todos nos ponemos a comer. Aún no podemos explicar cómo fue que desaparecimos la noche anterior y reaparecimos pasado el mediodía. En un principio intenté explicar, pero considerando que, sin importar lo que digo, las burlas continúan, me resigno a comer en silencio al igual que Peeta.

La tarde avanza y la sobremesa se extiende hasta casi llegar al anochecer y se une a la hora de la cena. Por suerte la carne y los pasteles, que ayer hicimos con Peeta, no se desperdician.

Todos aportan con las historias de sus nuevas vidas:

Marina cuenta que conoció a Gale cuando él iba revisando unos papeles mientras caminaba. Prácticamente la arrolló cuando no notó que ella estaba parada viendo un folleto en la pared. Se odiaron de inmediato. Ninguno había tenido una buena mañana ese día. Después descubrieron que tenían que trabajar juntos, pues Marina le fue asignada cómo su ayudante para que luego ella tomara su puesto en la Planificación de Defensa para cuando a él lo ascendieran. Fueron meses en los que tuvieron que aprender a tratarse, o por lo menos no llevarse mal. La amistad se fue abriendo camino. Gale cuenta que le extrañaba que, una chica tan dulce, pudiera tener esos conocimientos estúpidamente mortíferos sobre armas y estrategias de guerra. Luego empezó un rumor de que ellos eran novios y ni siquiera les importó. Estaban tan concentrados en su trabajo que no tenían interés en empezar algún tipo de relación y ese rumor le servía a ambos. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando esa falsa historia se terminó por volver en realidad, hasta que él le robó un beso y ella se lo respondió de inmediato.

Cressida, por su parte, cuenta que con un nuevo grupo de camarógrafos y Pollux se han dedicado, desde que terminó la rebelión, a documentar los avances que ha tenido la reconstrucción de cada uno de los Distritos y el Capitolio. Hace poco les llegó una oferta para empezar con un nuevo proyecto de Plutarch. Una forma antigua de entretenimiento llamado "novelas".

Effie empezó su propia línea de ropa junto con los demás estilistas presentes. Sin tanto maquillaje y mucho más sencilla a las tenidas que estaban de moda hace unos años atrás. Han tenido bastante éxito en el Capitolio.

Annie narra los pros y los contras de su embarazo. Tenía pánico de traer al bebé a un mundo sin que conociera a su padre, pero el apoyo incondicional de mi madre la ayudo a sobrellevarlo. Para cuando el pequeño nació, descubrió que era posible enamorarse incondicionalmente de nuevo y de una manera completamente diferente. Ya no podría imaginarse viviendo sin que su pequeño estuviese a su lado.

Inevitablemente al oír la historia de Annie vuelve a mi mente la pequeña yo con ojos azules de mi sueño. Pero la hago a un lado para no volver a retomar las angustiosas preguntas que me atormentaron el día anterior.

Para cuando llega la noche, nuevamente Peeta y yo nos quedamos sin un lugar para dormir. Solo cuando Beetee lo nota, se nos acerca y nos pasa un extraño artilugio parecido a una manta doblada.

-Asegúrense de que haya espacio para cuando aprieten éste botón. – Apunta un punto rojo en un pequeño panel encima de la extraña manta.

Peeta y yo hacemos espacio en la sala, junto al sofá donde ya está recostada Johanna y presionamos el dichoso botón. Casi como una explosión, la manta se desdobla y se vuelve un colchón de dos plazas.

-Debimos haberle dicho anoche… - Comenta Peeta.

Simplemente atino a asentir con la cabeza apreciando la comodidad del colchón inflable.

Peeta empieza a insistir que yo duerma con Johanna la cama improvisada y él durmiera en el sofá. A lo que me niego rotundamente.

-Si quieres duermo yo contigo… - le dice Johanna levantando varias veces las cejas.

Mi acción inmediata es mirar a Peeta con el entrecejo fuertemente fruncido.

Johanna lanza una estruendosa risa y luego se voltea dándonos la espalda – Solo era una sugerencia… de todos modos ya me acomodé aquí. – se cubre con la manta hasta la cabeza.

Resignado, se recuesta junto a mí, pero esta vez no me rodea con sus brazos. Aún está aterrado por volver a lastimarme. Se limita a darme la espalda mientras nos quedamos dormidos, pero eso no me detiene a que sea yo quien lo abrace por atrás, rodeando mi brazo en su cintura y escondo mi cara detrás de su nuca.

Para cuando me despierto descubro con desilusión el espacio vacío de Peeta, me siento en el colchón y lo busco con la mirada. Basta con llegar a sentir el rico aroma del pan horneado para saber exactamente donde está.

Me pongo de pie sin prestarle atención a los alegatos de Johanna por ser tan ruidosos y me dirijo hacia él.

Cuando llego al marco de la puerta él ya estaba retirando una de las bandejas del horno con unos cuatro panes con nueces. Siento mi estómago gruñir cuando reconozco, además de los panes, el aroma de uno de mis platos favoritos.

-¿Bollos de queso? – me siento una niña que acaba de descubrir la casita hecha de dulces. Apenas soy consciente del brillo que se refleja en mi mirada.

Peeta gira su rostro hacia mí algo sorprendido, al parecer no me esperaba despierta tan temprano, pero luego me sonríe con dulzura para confirmarme:

-Bollos de queso…

Los deja en una canastilla sobre la mesa. Apenas tengo la paciencia para esperar que se enfríen. Ya pronto se irán despertando los demás y me niego a entregar mi preciado botín sin haberlos probado si quiera.

-¡Katniss! – me regaña Peeta cuando muerdo uno y termino lanzándome aire con la mano – Los acabo de sacar del horno.

Me alcanza un vaso con agua fría, como si ya estuviese preparado para este tipo de situaciones. Me tomo el vaso completo y respiro ya aliviada de que el ardor de mi boca desapareciera, aunque me queda algo resentida.

Miro resignada, con el pasar de las horas, cómo mi canastilla de bollos va desapareciendo. No he podido comer tantos como me hubiese gustado por aun tener la lengua adolorida.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde todos fuimos a la estación de trenes. Robots de carga incluidos. Éstos se unieron al tren como dos vagones más. Nos despedimos de todos los que se dirigen a sus respectivos destinos. Para cuando anuncian la partida, abracé a mi madre con fuerza. Acto seguido, ayudé a Annie a tratar de despegar a su pequeño del cuello de Peeta. Costó bastante trabajo pero finalmente el pequeño lo soltó haciendo un adorable puchero.

Haymitch se retiró a su casa y apenas llegamos a la nuestra, Peeta y yo nos desplomamos sobre el sofá. Es la celebración más agotadora que puedo recordar. Fue agradable tenerlos a todos en el mismo lugar, pero ya para el almuerzo no pude evitar sentir que me invadían mi espacio… nuestro espacio.

Los días siguientes empiezan a pasar como es habitual. Peeta se levanta al amanecer, yo voy a cazar de vez en cuando y preparo alguna cena improvisada para cuando regresa. Haymitch nos acompaña también cuando está más sobrio. Todo seguiría su curso normal si no fuera porque, por primera vez, Peeta y yo nos descubrimos discutiendo en varias ocasiones. Me frustra de sobremanera que se niegue a volver a dormir conmigo después de lo que pasó. El despertar con pesadillas me tiene de mal humor por que no he descansado bien los últimos días. Al parecer a Peeta tampoco ha descansado del todo… se nota en su genio.

Una noche, nos encontramos en la sala; él sentado en el sillón pequeño y yo en el sofá.

-Es difícil que te den dos episodios seguidos… - mi argumento, aunque valido, lo ignora completamente.

-¡Katniss ya basta! No quiero despertar descubriendo que te he lastimado de nuevo. – Su voz esta elevada al igual que la mía.

-¡No me lastimaste!

-¿Desde cuándo dejarte inconsciente no es lastimarte?

-Fue un accidente.

-¡Podría haberse evitado!

Siento su mirada en mis brazos, aunque ya menos notorios, aún están los moratones con la forma de sus dedos. Su mirada toma una expresión llena de frustración. Los cubro con mis manos.

-No fue nada grave.

-La próxima vez que suceda puede que si lo sea – vuelve a mirar a mi rostro bajando un poco el volumen de su voz - Katniss… no quiero perd…

-¡Tampoco quiero perderte! – le interrumpo. Siento que casi desgarro mi garganta por el grito.

Mi confesión hace que se desintegre cualquier defensa que tenía, siento un fuerte nudo se anida en mi garganta.

Peeta guarda silencio completamente sorprendido.

-Te has alejado tanto… - mi voz se corta en varias ocasiones mientras mis lágrimas hacen dibujos en mis mejillas – No te acercas a mí a menos que yo lo haga… - no quiero compasión, pero me siento destrozada con el solo hecho de pensar que lo tengo justo frente a mí y sentirlo a kilómetros.

-Katniss…

Los estúpidos sollozos se apoderan de mí. Me siento debilitada y patética. Quizás el cansancio acumulado también hace su aporte.

-Lo siento… - tartamudea levantándose del sillón.

Me pongo de pie rápidamente. Gran parte de mí, la mayoría, desea lanzarse a sus brazos para refugiarme. Pero esta vez me controla la rabia que siento por descubrir que puede lastimarme de otra manera aparte de la física. Los moratones sanan después de un tiempo. La parte que me duele ahora no se cura con un par de hierbas medicinales.

-¿Katniss…? – me llama cuando empiezo a caminar en dirección contraria de donde esta él.

Se disponía a ir tras de mi – ¡No me sigas! – grito lastimando mi garganta nuevamente. Se queda estático mientras hago mi camino hasta mi habitación y cierro de un portazo.

Me hago un ovillo en la cama, en un burdo intento de consolarme a mí misma. Quizás tenga que resignarme a la idea de nuestra nueva relación es imposible; si se me acerca lo suficiente, corro el riesgo de que me lastime; si se aleja, de seguro vuelve a lastimarme como ahora. Sé que debe estar tan confundido como yo. Pero en mi caso, prefiero cien veces más el riesgo de un par de moratones. Me abrazo a la almohada y termino por liberar esa angustia hasta que finalmente me quedo dormida.

Me despierto varias veces sin poder controlar las pesadillas. Simplemente agradezco que no me despierte gritando para que Peeta no se dé por enterado. Siento el confuso sentimiento de quererlo justo a mi lado para refugiarme en sus brazos pero a la vez no lo quiero cerca por ahora. Ni yo misma logro comprenderme.

Veo el reloj que descansa en la mesita junto a mi cama. Son casi las cuatro de la mañana. Me quedo recostada, ya resignada a no poder volver a dormirme.

Después de varios minutos y cuando las tonalidades del cielo empiezan a tornarse algo más claras, escucho el despertador de Peeta en la habitación continua y cómo se levanta para apagarlo. Se oye la ducha y luego se toma un par de minutos para arreglarse. Sus pasos desde su habitación se detienen justo afuera de mi puerta por unos instantes. Siento la esperanza crecer en mí, pero se derrumba cuando renueva su paso bajando por las escaleras y saliendo por la puerta de la casa. Me duele que ni siquiera se haya dado el tiempo de venir a despedirse. Lo cual es estúpido. Ni yo misma sé si lo terminaría echando a patadas.

Comprendo que quiere darme mi espacio después de nuestra discusión. Parte de mi me pide a gritos que corra tras de él pero contengo el impulso lo más que puedo. Cerca de las siete, termino por darme una ducha corta y arreglarme para hacer lo único que me saca se las cavilaciones; ir a cazar. Saco mi fiel arco y mis flechas del closet y camino rápidamente hasta llegar a mi preciado bosque.

Paso casi todo el tiempo ahí. Recolectando algunos frutos que son lo que término comiendo para el desayuno y almuerzo. Considero que mi desquite emocional fue algo exagerado cuando tengo cerca de ocho conejos, en mi bolsa. Por lo general no cazo más de los necesarios. Que serían dos o tres animales.

Camino a casa, le doy cuatro a Sae, sin necesitar nada a cambio. Ignoro completamente sus preguntas preocupadas por saber que me pasa y simplemente me retiro y vago por el pueblo algunos momentos.

Apenas soy consciente de que mis pasos me encaminan a la panadería hasta que me encuentro parada justo al frente de ésta. Supongo que mi subconsciente hizo lo suyo en medio de mi letargo. Mantengo una estúpida discusión interna, pero termino aceptando que quiero ver a Peeta.

Casi completo los escalones de la entrada cuando siento mi corazón detenerse. Como esperaba, Peeta está ahí. Lo que sobrepasa mi entendimiento, es el hecho que se encuentre abrazando cariñosamente a una chica. Una chica que no soy yo. Reconozco inmediatamente ese cabello rubio y ondulado que cae por su espalda. Es una de las chicas de la fiesta.

Ninguno alcanza a notar mi presencia, por lo que salgo disparada camino a la aldea de los vencedores.

Siento el fuerte vacío que se forma en mi pecho mientras corro. Mi respiración de pronto se empieza a cortar. Me veo obligada a ralentizar el paso por la falta de aire. Quizás encontró en ella algo que no puedo darle yo. Aun ni siquiera termino de comprender por completo mis sentimientos por el panadero. Ella puede que le haya dado la seguridad que quizás yo jamás le daré: un amor correspondido.

_¡Es solo un abrazo!_ Es el gesto más normal del mundo. No los vi besarse o en algo más íntimo. No puedo entender mi reacción. No soy consciente de las lágrimas hasta que el camino frente a mí se torna borroso. Soy un torbellino de emociones sin poder entender ninguna. La rabia de que me haya traicionado. Aunque no hay nada claro entre nosotros que deba traicionar. El odio hacia esa chica que ni siquiera conozco por arrebatarme algo que ni siquiera poseo. El vacío, la pena, abandono. Debería ser capaz de sentir alegría por él si por fin le han correspondido. Pero no alcanzo a experimentarla ni siquiera por obligación.

Abro desesperada la puerta de la casa que no es mía.

-¡Haymitch! – el grito se me corta a la mitad.

No lo veo por ninguna parte. Lanzo mi bolso sobre la mesa y corro por la casa buscándolo, abro las puertas de las habitaciones, golpeo los baños mientras varios intentos del nombre de mi ex – mentor salen de mi boca. Pero el interior está completamente vacío.

-¡Haymitch! – vuelvo a gritar.

Me encuentro bajando las escaleras cuando lo veo al fin aparecer por la puerta trasera. Al parecer estaba viendo sus gansos.

Hago caso omiso a su rostro lleno de confusión y me abalanzo sobre él rodeando su cintura.

-¿Qué ocurre? – me pregunta angustiado – ¿Le pasó algo a Peeta? ¿Tuvo otro episodio?

Niego con la cabeza en su hombro.

Me toma de los hombros para alejarme y poder observar mi rostro deformado por el llanto. – Te ves horrible… - comenta con un rostro compasivo y vuelve a rodearme con sus brazos.

Estoy demasiado alterada para poder responder cualquier pregunta ahora. Acaricia mi cabeza tratando de tranquilizarme mientras desparramos mis sollozos en su camisa.

No soy consciente de cuánto tiempo me quedo ahí; para cuando por fin puedo calmarme un poco, me sienta en una silla cercana a la mesa y, después de unos minutos, me alcanza una taza con leche caliente.

-¿Leche? – pregunto sorprendida.

-Te ayudará a calmar un poco los nervios…

Tomo un sorbo y reconozco que está con algo de miel. La leche calma un poco el dolor de mi garganta, por lo que empiezo a tomarla a pequeños sorbos.

-Es raro que tengas otra cosa que no sea alcohol…

Se sienta al otro lado de la mesa frente a mí y me mira alzando una de sus cejas. Me doy cuenta que mi comentario es completamente ignorado. Está claro que va a ir directo al grano.

-¿Me vas a decir por qué demonios llegaste así? – se sirve un vaso de su típico licor traslucido.

Me cuesta tragar el ultimo sorbo que tomé de la taza y la dejo reposar sobre la mesa. No alcanzo a meditar las palabras que se escapan de mi boca.

-Vi a Peeta con otra chica…

Haymitch abre los ojos incrédulo - ¿Qué? – Lanza una sonora carcajada – eso es imposible, preciosa.

Me sonrojo al reconocer que suena estúpido, pero fue claro lo que vi. Me quedo callada hasta que deja por fin de reírse.

-¡Lo vi Haymitch!

-¿Que estaba haciendo? – odio de inmediato su ridícula sonrisa torcida.

-La abrazaba… - me siento asqueada al recordarlo.

-¿Solo eso? – notoriamente está conteniendo otra carcajada. Me hace sentir tan ridícula contándole estas cosas.

-¡Sí! – casi grito.

-¿No crees que es un poco exagerada tu reacción para sólo haber visto que la abrazara?

Sé que tiene razón, pero no alcanzo a comprender ni yo misma por qué me siento así.

-¿Sabes quién es la chica? – me pregunta.

-No por nombre…

-¿Cómo era?

-Pelo ondulado y rubio… estaba en la fiesta.

Lanza una fuerte carcajada nuevamente. Me sonrojo de sobremanera conteniendo mi rabia.

-¡Es Clarisse! – grita aún más burlesco que antes.

¡Ah! Así que él la conoce.

-¿Quién demonios es ella? – trato de sonar tranquila, pero termino sonando más agresiva de lo que esperaba.

-Es una de sus ayudantes en la panadería…

-¿Por qué la abrazaría?

-¿Cómo voy a saber a eso?

Guardo silencio. Así que es su ayudante en la panadería, la ve todos los días cuando se levanta en la mañana. Siento como mi ira se va acumulando en mis sienes; imaginándome situaciones de ella recibiéndolo felizmente apenas llega a la panadería, amasando juntos, hablándose con cariño. Haymitch se me queda mirando atento a las transformaciones de mi rostro. De pronto hace un comentario que me deja completamente perpleja.

-Es la prometida de Thom… - me dice divertido al ver mi notorio cambio de expresión. Ni siquiera sabía que el antiguo amigo de Gale había vuelto al Distrito después de la guerra. No recuerdo ni siquiera si se apareció en la fiesta la semana pasada.

-Sabes la innata habilidad de Peeta para tratar a la gente. Seguramente estaba nerviosa o algo así…

Eso me suena ridículamente coherente. Me basta con recordar toda la gente que se acercó a saludarlo el día de la fiesta. Me siento demasiado estúpida en este momento. La tormenta de emociones se desvanece completamente. ¿Cómo demonios puedo ser tan idiota? Me dejé llevar por lo que vi, sin siquiera analizar la situación o esperar preguntarle más tarde.

-¿Por qué jamás me conto de eso?

Haymitch se encoge de hombros - ¿Acaso le has preguntado siquiera?

Lo miro pasmada y termino por bajar mi mirada avergonzada. Sigo sin tener idea de la nueva vida de Peeta en el Distrito.

-Te dije que pusieras de tu parte, preciosa. – me regaña y sé, a regañadientes, que tiene razón - Así te evitarías este tipo de escenas.

-Trato de hacerlo, Haymitch… - vuelvo a angustiarme - pero después de su episodio apenas me deja acercarme a él.

Se queda serio de repente. Quizás comprendiendo un poco mi situación.

-Hemos estado discutiendo todos estos días… - termino por confesar con un hilo de voz – lo vi con esa chica y pensé… - ¿Qué demonios pensé? Pensé demasiadas cosas como para concentrarlas en una sola palabra. Se corta mi oración sin saber cómo terminarla.

-Katniss… Peeta sería incapaz de dejarte. – gana mi atención y de paso responde a mi pregunta. Que me llame por mi nombre le da un toque más serio a su comentario. En definitiva eso fue lo que pasó por mi cabeza cuando lo vi en los brazos de la rubia.

Sé, en lo más profundo de mí, que tiene razón. Peeta jamás me abandonaría. Pudo haber iniciado una vida completamente nueva en otro Distrito, como lo hicieron mi madre y Gale; pero regresó al 12 donde ya no está su familia esperándolo, donde los recuerdos de su perdida están en cada rincón. Volvió para seguir siendo parte de mi vida. No le encuentro otra explicación. Me ha cuidado y protegido desde hace meses, incluso de sí mismo.

Comprendo las carcajadas de Haymitch, mi comportamiento fue ridículo. Me siento una completa estúpida por haberme dejado dominar por mis emociones. Casi siento ganas de disculparme con la chica, por haberla odiado tanto sin tener motivo alguno.

Pasan un par de minutos en silencio donde me decido a terminar mi leche. No sabe tan bien cuando ya está fría; pero me resigno a saborearla hasta que me la acabo. Haymitch se queda observándome mientras termina de tomar su vaso frente a él. Me sorprende que esté sobrio y que se tome ese vaso a pequeños tragos. Seguramente es uno de los últimos que le quedan antes de que vuelva el próximo tren.

Me guía en una conversación sin mucho sentido. Sé que es para distraerme de mis pensamientos. Terminamos hablando cosas de poca relevancia, como el estado de sus gansos o del clima

Después de otro par de minutos, ambos volteamos a ver la puerta cuando se abre de golpe y se ve a Peeta gritando el nombre de Haymitch completamente angustiado. Recién me doy cuenta de la oscuridad que hay afuera. Pasé más tiempo aquí del que esperaba.

-¡Haymitch! – repite nuevamente. Se queda callado con los ojos abiertos cuando nos ve sentados en la mesa.

-¡Ah no! ¡Suficiente sesión por hoy! – gruñe mi ex – mentor.

Veo sorprendida cuando Haymitch se pone de pie y se me acerca pasándome mi bolsa de caza. Me levanta de mi silla tomándome de un brazo y prácticamente me lanza sobre Peeta. Él me recibe sosteniendo mis hombros cuando choco con su pecho.

-¡Sana y salva¡ Supongo que era lo que buscabas…– le ladra a Peeta que está tan perplejo como yo. Él le asiente con la cabeza.

-¡Bien! Ya no son unos críos para estar diciéndoles todo – nos empieza a empujar hacia afuera – ¡Ya pueden arreglárselas ustedes mismos! – Hace un gesto de despedida con la mano y cierra la puerta de un portazo.

Nos quedamos parpadeándole un par de veces al trozo de madera frente a nosotros. Peeta no me ha soltado de los hombros cuando por fin nuestras miradas se encuentran. Me siento ridículamente aturdida y avergonzada. No se me ocurre nada que decirle. Peeta lanza un suspiro cansado y se aleja de mí tomándome de la mano para guiarme.

-Vamos a casa.

Me dejo guiar por su cálida mano.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_**N/A**_

_Sé que no ha tenido mucha acción la parejita. Pero aún tengo muchas ideas para esta historia (levantamiento reiterado de cejas)_

_Espero hayan disfrutado el Capitulo y nos veremos en el próximo._

_Un fuerte abrazo a todos y espero sus mensajes. _

_¡Hasta el próximo Capitulo! ;)_


	8. Preguntas

**Preguntas**

* * *

Volvemos a casa en silencio. Me dejo arrastrar por su mano alrededor de la mía mientras caminamos el par de metros que separan la casa de Haymitch de la nuestra. No nos habíamos visto desde nuestra discusión, por lo que no se me ocurre nada para romper el silencio. Después de atravesar el umbral, Peeta suelta mi mano y se sienta en el mismo sillón donde ayer empezó todo, justo al frente de la chimenea ya encendida. Me adentro a la cocina para dejar mis presas en la nevera y, casi resignada, me siento en el sofá para poder mirarlo de frente.

-Me asuste cuando no llegabas… - me confiesa apenas me termino de acomodar. No sé la hora con exactitud, pero asumo que pasan de las diez de la noche.

-Sólo fui a hablar con Haymitch…

-Lo noté cuando llegué allá… - se oye cansado y cortante.

No sé cómo romper el denso hielo que se está formando entre nosotros. Cada segundo que pasa lo siento más lejos de mí.

Suspira agotado y lleva una mano a su frente

-¿Sobre qué hablaron? – reconozco que no espera entrometerse, parece una pregunta para dejar de estar en silencio.

-De ti - Me apresuro a responder.

Sus ojos se fijan en mí, sorprendidos. Aleja su mano de su cara.

-¿De mí?

Afirmo con la cabeza analizando su reacción. Parece que recién nota la ligera hinchazón de mis ojos.

-Estuviste llo…

-No sé nada de la nueva vida que llevas en el Distrito – le lanzo cambiando el tema. No quiero llegar a tener que narrarle mi estúpida y patética reacción de hace un par de horas. Por lo menos, no de inmediato - Solo sé que sales de madrugada y regresas después de las 7.

Me mira en silencio por un par de segundos, comprendiendo mi intensión. Me sigue con el nuevo tema propuesto - ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo

Se me queda mirando con cautela, completamente extrañado

-¿Todo?

Vuelvo a afirmar con la cabeza.

-Jamás me cuentas nada… ni siquiera sé si has tenido un día bueno o malo en la panadería.

-No creí que te interesara…

-No me interesaba hasta ahora… me conformaba sólo con verte regresar – me apresuré a responder por lo que ambos terminamos sonrojados. Pero me sonríe aliviado.

Se acomoda apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y me mira con una sonrisa curiosa.

-Bien… Pregunta lo que quieras.

Es así como empieza un interminable interrogatorio, el cual me responde sin ninguna resistencia.

Le costó un par de meses poder llevar a cabo la reconstrucción de la panadería. El verla destruida y saber que su familia había muerto ahí mismo, era un shock demasiado fuerte. Thom y otros jóvenes se unieron a él para ayudarlo a volver a edificarla. También se dedicó a ayudar en la reconstrucción de otras casas del pueblo. Algunas no tenían arreglo alguno posible, por lo que se terminaron por demoler y construirlas de cero a base de madera.

Cuando la panadería por fin pudo ser funcional, se dio cuenta de que necesitaría ayuda. Cuatro jóvenes se anotaron para ser sus ayudantes: Arline, su hermana mayor Clarisse, Donzel y Renzo. Todos provenientes de otros Distritos. Les enseñó todo lo que pudo sobre panadería y ellos fueron unos grandes estudiantes que siempre querían aprender más.

Clarisse y su hermana viven con sus abuelos. No supieron más de sus padres después de la caída del Capitolio. Arline les llevaban refrescos y bocadillos mientras reconstruían las casas. Cuando supo que Peeta necesitaba gente para su panadería, se ofreció gustosa y llevó a su hermana con ella.

Me cuenta divertido que Thom lo fue a ver a la panadería un día y quedó embobado cuando vio a Clarisse, que tiene un año menos que nosotros. Los presentó y se enamoraron al pasar un par de meses.

-Se casarán a mitad del próximo año… - agrega.

Descubrió que Donzel, que tiene poco más de 14. Solo tiene a su madre y es el mayor de cinco hermanos. La casa en la que vivían era demasiado pequeña para todos. Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando les ofreció que se cambiaran a su casa de vencedor, ya que era la única que quedaba medio vacía en este sector del pueblo y era demasiado grande para él solo. Pensaba ir a vivir con Haymitch, pero él le recomendó que se cambiara a vivir conmigo para ayudar a Sae. Nuestro ex – mentor le dio la garantía de que si yo entraba en razón y lo echaba a patadas, se fuera a vivir con él. Sin embargo, no pasó. Su mayor temor era llegar a tener uno de sus episodios teniéndome a pocos metros de distancia, pero aprendió a controlarlos por lo menos por el día.

Renzo es el mayor de todos, con 24 años. Perdió a su esposa en la guerra; es padre soltero de una pequeña de 2 años y cuida a un niño de 4 que había perdido a su familia y decidió adoptarlo. A veces los lleva al trabajo, cuando no tiene con quien dejarlos. También trabajaba en la panadería de su Distrito, por lo que ambos intercambiaban técnicas y enriquecen sus conocimientos con la masa.

Me encuentro fascinada escuchando sus respuestas a cada una de mis preguntas y anoto mentalmente los detalles.

Termino confesándole que lo vi abrazar a Clarisse cuando pasé por la panadería y fue la razón por que me fui corriendo a la casa de Haymitch. Me mira con una expresión llena de extrañeza.

-Ella estaba apenada porque Thom aún no regresa de su viaje al Capitolio. Está construyendo una casa para ambos y se fue hace unos días para comprar un par de materiales.

Suena muy coherente; una chica enamorada que extraña a su novio. Pero me cuesta trabajo entender si realmente era necesario acudir a Peeta ¿Qué no hay más jóvenes que la ayuden a consolarse? Me trato de explicar a mí misma que se conocen hace meses por trabajar en la panadería y que seguramente ella y Peeta se han hecho muy buenos amigos.

Se me queda mirando. Desconozco mi expresión en este momento, pero parece divertirle.

-No estas celosa… ¿o sí?

¿Celos? Puede que el hormigueo en mi pecho sea simplemente eso. Recuerdo las palabras que me dijo Gale _"Pones la expresión de cacería a cada chica que se acerque a Peeta". _Me pregunto si esa era la cara que tenía recién.

Me sonrojo y me abrazo a mis rodillas – Un poco… - le confieso. Después de todo lo de hoy, no me queda opción más que darle la razón a Gale, aunque quizás él jamás llegue a enterarse que lo hice.

Sonríe abiertamente y niega con la cabeza. Como si fuera imposible para él imaginarse siquiera pensar en otra chica.

De pronto un recuerdo me hace sonrojarme un poco más. A pesar de lo vergonzoso que pueda llegar a ser, quiero saber cómo pasó. Me mira extrañado cuando nota mi rubor aumentar.

-Recordé hace poco que limpiabas mis heridas infectadas. – Sus ojos se abren mientras su rostro se sonroja casi por completo.

Traga saliva.

-No creí que recordaras eso…

-No del todo… un par de imágenes en donde limpias mis heridas. – también siento mi rostro arder. - ¿Cómo pasó?

Me mira con cautela y me quedo sosteniendo su mirada esperando escuchar la historia. Pasa una mano por su cabello, lanzando un soplido y vuelve a mirarme.

-Fue unos tres o cuatro meses después de que volví al 12… - comienza a narrar – Sae entró a mi casa asustada por que no le dejabas sanar tus heridas. Como Haymitch estaba ebrio, para variar, y aún no llegaba la nueva sanadora, le pidió ayuda a un par de chicas del pueblo; pero ni entre las tres pudieron mantenerte quieta. Hasta ese momento no me había atrevido a venir a verte desde que plante las rosas. Creí que me odiabas lo suficiente para no verme jamás en tu vida.

-Jamás te he odiado… - agrego.

-Lo sé… - titubea un poco – ahora lo sé…

Hace una pequeña pausa, removiéndose incomodo en el sillón antes de continuar.

-Cuando llegué, estabas sentada en tu cama con ropa interior. Tan delgada que se podían ver un poco tus huesos bajo la piel. Las otras dos chicas estaban tratando de tranquilizarte pero les gritabas que se alejaran de ti; que no se atrevieran a tocarte. Me estaba preparando para que a mí me gritaras lo mismo, era una pérdida de tiempo que Sae me hubiese llamado a mí… pero cuando ella te dijo que yo me encontraba en la habitación, te me quedaste mirando por un momento muy largo…

Me impacienta la pausa que hace para aclarar su garganta.

-¿Qué paso después? – le apresuro.

-Te pusiste a llorar... te veías tan indefensa. Me senté a tu lado en la cama y casi de inmediato me abrazaste. Estaba sorprendido de descubrir que no me odiabas. Te devolví el abrazo con cuidado, algunas de tus heridas permanecían abiertas por la infección. Me pedías que no me alejara de ti, que me quedara a tu lado. Yo solo atinaba a responder…

-"Siempre"… - le interrumpo.

Se detiene sorprendido al oírme, luego me sonríe con un adorable rubor en sus mejillas.

-Siempre…- repite.

Me quedo esperando a que continúe con su relato. Me acomodo cargándome más en el respaldo del sofá y hago que mis piernas dobladas giren un poco hacia un costado.

-Fui el único a quien le permitiste limpiar tus heridas. Me dediqué a venir a verte cada tarde para hacerte las limpiezas y ayudar a Sae a convencerte de que comieras.

Le sonrío satisfecha con la historia. Hay muchas cosas de las que sólo tengo imágenes; especialmente en los primeros meses de que regresé al 12. Solo Haymitch, Sae y su nieta en un principio. Luego es una secuencia donde en la mayoría está el chico rubio frente a mí, pero hay suficiente tiempo para poder ponerme al día.

Doy ligeros golpecitos al mi lado en el sofá, indicándole que se siente.

Me mira por un par de segundos, pero finalmente se levanta del sillón y se sienta de costado a mi lado.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta? – cuestiona sonriéndome.

Miro hacia el frente buscando alguna idea. Llevo una mano a mi mentón y veo un punto fijo en la pared. Él me mira divertido por mi gesto y espera pacientemente a que le pregunte alguna cosa.

De pronto en mi mente se materializa una duda. Me vuelvo a mirarlo a los ojos y no puedo evitar el rubor que se vuelve a alojar en mis mejillas. No puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

-¿Puedo besarte ahora?

Su sonrisa desaparece y automáticamente sus ojos bajan hasta mi boca. Son infinitos los segundos en que me quedo esperando su respuesta. Me descubro arrodillándome a su lado y espero con creciente impaciencia a que se decida. Su mirada se turna entre mis ojos y mis labios, a medida que empiezo a acercarme lentamente. Mi mirada hace lo mismo. En definitiva, la paciencia jamás será mi fuerte.

-Katniss… - siento su aliento chocando con el mío.

Abro la boca para llamar su nombre, pero sorpresivamente lleva una de sus fuertes manos a mi rostro, enmarcando mi oreja con el pulgar y el índice, y me acerca a él sellando mis labios con los suyos.

Mis ojos se cierran entregándome al contacto, mis manos automáticamente se posan en sus fuertes brazos mientras él baja su mano acariciando mi cuello. Me descubro desesperada reclamando su boca, intensificando el beso a cada segundo. Apenas soy consciente de que voy recostándolo lentamente en el sofá, recargándome sobre él.

Lleva una de sus manos a mi espalda a la altura de la cintura. Ante los movimientos, mi chaqueta se ha levantado levemente y siento, sin ser su intención, el roce de sus manos en la piel desnuda de mi espalda mientras me presiona contra él. Recuerdo ese toque. Los escalofríos se trasforman en pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que me recorren entera.

Llega el momento en que me alejo un par de centímetros por la necesidad de respirar. Sus ojos se fusionan con los míos. Tienen un brillo que jamás había visto. Su respiración es errática y choca contra mi boca.

Aprovecha esa ligera distracción e introduce su lengua en mi boca. Abro los ojos de par en par por unos momentos. Nunca me había besado así. Me siento estremecer sintiendo cómo explora mi interior mientras vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. Cuando consigo seguirle el ritmo, le correspondo aventurando mi lengua a iniciar una lucha contra la suya; sintiendo su sabor que me embriaga como nunca antes.

Siento la agonía de mi corazón que bombea violentamente la sangre hirviendo a través de mis venas. Nunca había sentido esto. Nuestros primeros contactos no son nada en comparación a la desesperación que siento ahora. No me doy cuenta que mis dedos se han introducido bajo su remera, hasta que siento, en la palma de mis manos, las curvaturas que forman sus músculos de su abdomen. Sus manos van perdiendo timidez y se introducen bajo mi blusa y acaricia reiteradamente la piel de mi espalda. Me siento enloquecer con las sensaciones que me causan. Las mías hacen lo suyo bajo su remera, acaricio su abdomen, delineo su cintura, su pecho. Me deleito con la firmeza y suavidad de su piel, adornada con un par de cicatrices. Me descubro perdiendo el control de mis sentidos con rapidez. Me siento más osada, sus toques en mi piel están lejos de dejarme satisfecha. Quiero verlo a él, quiero sentirlo. Mis manos adquieren consciencia propia; se aferran al extremo de su remera y empiezan a levantarla de una forma casi violenta. Apenas descubro su firme abdomen, cuando una de sus manos se posan sobre las mías deteniéndome y vuelve a cubrirse con la estorbosa tela.

Repentinamente toma mis brazos y nos vuelve a sentar a ambos en el sofá. Siento su respiración agitada contra la mía apenas nuestros labios hinchados se separan.

-Debemos parar… - susurra entre quejidos.

-¿Parar? – no controlo mi tono desaprobatorio.

No quiero hacerlo, es lo más cercano a mí que lo he podido sentir estos últimos días; aunque me descubro hambrienta por sentirlo aún más cerca. Me vuelvo a acercar a él reclamando su boca. Gruñe ligeramente, quizás peleando consigo mismo, ya que sé que gran parte de él no quiere detenerse. Pero toma mis brazos con suavidad y me aleja nuevamente.

-No quiero parar, Peeta… - me descubro rogando apenas sus labios abandonan los míos.

Me mira a los ojos analizando mis palabras. Siento su pulso en mi mano que toma su muñeca, está tan agitado como el mío. Sus pupilas están dilatadas, pero el arma que quiere asesinarme está lejos de aquí, lo que veo en sus ojos es algo solamente mío, solamente dedicado para mí.

Me sonríe tímidamente y posa su frente sobre la mía. Toma una de mis manos y la besa en los nudillos.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo ahora…no hay que apresurarse.

Sé que tiene razón, ahora tenemos tiempo de sobra. Pero no puedo a negarme a mí misma lo frustrante que me parece la idea.

Lanzo un suspiro resignándome.

Nos toma un poco de tiempo el devolver nuestro pulso y respiración a la normalidad. Cuando por fin decido que puedo acercarme a él, sin querer lanzarme encima, me apoyo en su regazo mientras él acaricia mi cabello.

Me acurruco en su pecho disfrutando de su aroma por unos minutos. Sé que pronto llegará el momento en que me diga que ya es hora de ir a dormir para luego abandonarme apenas me duerma. Siento el vacío de mi pecho crecer sin necesidad de estar en esa situación.

Peeta me rodea con sus brazos y encadena sus manos a un costado de mi hombro, luego esconde su rostro en mi cabello mientras nos quedamos resguardados en el silencio.

Luego de un par de minutos; que, a mi parecer, sólo fueron segundos. Peeta nos guía a mi habitación y me recuesto en mi refugio personal. Tenía el plan de resistirme a dormir para mantenerlo a mi lado por más tiempo; pero después de los acontecimientos de hoy, me encuentro más agotada de lo que pensaba. No demoro mucho en dormirme, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en mi oído y el rítmico sube y baja de su pecho.

Desconozco la hora que es cuando vuelvo a despertarme. No me sorprende descubrir que Peeta ya no está a mi lado, aunque siento el peso de la desilución en mi interior. Veo el reloj de la mesita. Son apenas las 4:30 de la mañana. Aún falta mucho tiempo como para empezar con las actividades del día. Doy un fuerte suspiro y me quedo recostada mirando el techo. Como si ahí estuviese un secreto mágico que me ayude a poder dormir sin Peeta.

Me aburro rápidamente de ver hacia arriba y me doy un buen par de vueltas, me levanto y camino en círculos por la habitación y el baño, sin saber qué hacer. Vuelvo a lanzarme boca arriba en mi cama sin un atisbo siquiera de volver a dormirme. ¿Por qué Peeta no está aquí? A pesar de que la respuesta la tengo más que clara, no termino de aceptarla.

Empiezo a recordar los besos después de mi interrogatorio. Fueron completamente nuevos para ambos; su lengua en una guerra con la mía, tanto sus manos como las mías pérdidas bajo la ropa del otro, querer quitarle su remera. Detengo en seco mis pensamientos, abriendo los ojos y siento mis mejillas arder cuando recién entro en razón de qué era lo que le estaba pidiendo a Peeta al querer continuar. ¿Realmente quería seguir? No tengo la ingenuidad para no saber qué era lo que seguiría después de ese tipo de caricias.

Él lo tuvo claro en el momento que me detuvo. _"No hay que apresurarse" _dijo_. _En ese momento creí entenderle claramente, pero recién ahora soy consciente de a qué se refería. Cubro mi rostro con mis manos, avergonzada. Las imágenes y las sensaciones que envolvieron mi cuerpo en ese momento, casi las puedo sentir ahora. Mi mente se había dormido completamente, dejando que mis impulsos y mi necesidad de él me dominaran por completo.

Me hago un ovillo tratando de sacar esas imágenes de mi mente pero sólo consigo llamarlas aún más. Incluso me nacen algunas imaginarias de cómo hubiese seguido los acontecimientos si él no me hubiese detenido. Mi corazón se acelera rápidamente. Sacudo la cabeza y doy reiteradas vueltas en la cama sosteniendo mi cabeza para tratar de alejar la cascada de imágenes.

¿Cómo demonios pasó esto? Jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza que llegaría el día en que sintiera ese tipo de atracción por alguien. Los consejos de mi madre y de Effie, fueron simples monólogos en su momento, casi apenas me di la disposición de escucharlas con atención. Ahora, inconscientemente, me encuentro tratando de hacer memoria de sus palabras.

Noto que el cielo comenzó a aclararse cuando siento el despertador de Peeta. Me vuelvo a recostar rápidamente sintiendo mi corazón en mi garganta y un fuerte nudo en mi estómago. Para cuando se abre la puerta me hago la dormida. Mi nerviosismo crece cuando siento los pasos acercarse a mi cama y detenerse justo al lado. Se queda parado por un par de segundos que me parecen infinitos.

-Sabes que actúas horrible ¿Verdad? – siento su peso en la orilla del colchón y aleja un par de mechones de mi rostro.

Cuando su mano rosa mis mejillas me doy cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Me siento estúpida al reconocer que nadie podría dormir así: ojos firmemente apretados y el cuerpo completamente tenso. A menos que estuviese teniendo algún tipo de pesadilla, pero la idea me llega ridículamente tarde.

Abro los ojos y lo veo sentado justo a mi lado. Levanto la vista hacia su rostro.

-Cállate… - atino a decir, derrotada.

Siendo un cosquilleo cuando veo su hermosa sonrisa divertida.

-¿Te sientes bien? – la palma de su mano toca mi rostro en la frente y luego en mis mejillas – Pareces tener fiebre…

Me confirma uno de mis temores, estoy completamente sonrojada.

-Estoy bien… - tartamudeo y me incorporo cargando mi peso hacia atrás en mis manos, sentándome para quedar casi a su altura.

Me mira extrañado por un par de segundos, quizás tratando de adivinar mis pensamientos.

Levanta una de sus manos hasta mi rostro y acaricia mi mejilla por unos segundos. Mi cuerpo entero parece reaccionar tan solo con ese ligero toque. Un escalofrío me recorre por completo, un sutil cosquilleo se anida en mi estómago y mi corazón se alborota de inmediato. ¿Cómo puede causarme tantas sensaciones con un gesto tan simple? Se inclina un poco hacia mí y me da un suave y pausado beso en los labios. Mis reacciones, recién descritas, se magnifican en mi interior. Apenas controlo el suspiro cuando sus labios vuelven a alejarse.

-Te veré más tarde… - me susurra en los labios.

Empiezo a abrir los ojos lentamente, encontrándome con los suyos; tan hermosos y brillantes; luego mi mirada baja hasta sus labios entreabiertos.

De pronto no quiero que se vaya. Elimino por completo la pequeña distancia que había hecho entre nosotros y exijo su boca, llevando una de mis manos hasta su pecho. Sonrío en sus labios al darme cuenta que su corazón también late con fuerza. Me hace sentir más tranquila de que él comparte las mimas sensaciones que yo.

Me alejo levemente y vuelvo a verlo a los ojos. Reconozco de inmediato que desea tanto quedarse como lo deseo yo. Sus ojos se posan en mis labios, hambrientos.

-Llegarás tarde… - apenas alcanzo a terminar la oración, cuando toma mi nuca y me hace prisionera de un nuevo y apasionado beso. Esta vez soy yo la que aventura mi lengua al interior de su boca y empieza a corresponderme con rapidez. Las exquisitas sensaciones se apoderan de mí casi por completo y me aferro al cuello de su camisa desordenándolo por completo. Su cabello queda alborotado cuando mis dedos se aferran atrás de su cabeza para no dejar que se aleje.

Siento sus quejidos a coro con los míos cuando por fin consigue alejarse, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Llegaré tarde… - ambos reímos tímidamente.

Decido declinar mi impulso y dejar que se marche a regañadientes. Como vamos, seguramente no permitiré que se vaya durante todo el día. Me da un último y suave beso antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a arreglarse la camisa.

-Te veré más tarde… - le comento y él me responde un una sonrisa torcida antes de atravesar la puerta de mi habitación.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_**N/A**_

_Bueno, bueno. Vamos haciendo el camino paso a pasito jojo._

_Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. No me demoré en volver a actualizar porque lo tenía un tantito más avanzado._

_Les agradezco de corazón sus mensajes. Así da gusto actualizar más seguido :)_

_Un abrazo a todos y hasta el próximo capitulo ;)_


	9. Reconociéndonos

**Reconociéndonos**

* * *

Una mañana me encuentro dando vueltas por la casa sin saber qué hacer. Tenemos suficiente carne en la nevera como para la semana, por lo que no se me hace necesario ir a cazar. De puro aburrimiento, me pongo a hacer algo de aseo; pero al pasar de unos minutos vuelvo a quedar sin tener nada que hacer. Luego del almuerzo me dedico a regar los rosales a los costados de la casa y dejo la regadera a un lado satisfecha con mi trabajo. Miro hacia la casa de Haymitch y me doy cuenta que no hay movimiento alguno. Seguramente debe estar terminando su cargamento de licor que llegó hace unos días.

Me decido finalmente a ir a pasear al pueblo y voy a visitar a Sae para ver si necesita ayuda con algo. Termino asistiéndola en algunas cosas, pero rápidamente terminamos entre las dos. Al verme desocupada nuevamente, cerca de las 2 de la tarde, me decido a ir a ver a Peeta.

Es la primera vez que entro a la panadería. Hay un hombre que me atiende en el mostrador. Me sonríe y me reconoce de inmediato, aunque sea la primera vez que lo veo. Se presenta como Renzo; su cabello marrón, su piel oscura y ojos verdes, inevitablemente me hacen relacionarlo con Cinna.

Repaso las respuestas de Peeta de hace unos días y recuerdo que es el mayor de todos.

-Peeta está en la estación de trenes. - me anuncia sin tener necesidad de preguntarle - acaba de llegar un cargamento para la panadería.

Le sonrío y me distraído viendo el mostrador. Distintos tipos de panes, magdalenas y pasteles cortados por trozos se dejan ver, deliciosos. Hay uno que me llama notoriamente la atención. Renzo se agacha y me acerca un trozo, reconociendo al instante el pastel de chocolate y bayas en el que había fijado mi mirada.

-¿Cuánto es?

Él se ríe y me mira meneando la cabeza.

-No creo que a mi jefe le moleste que le haya dado un pedazo de pastel.

Le parpadeo un par de veces, es raro que alguien me trate con tanta cortesía. Al fin y al cabo tiene razón, a Peeta no le molestaría. Resulta algo extraño escuchar que alguien lo trate de "jefe". Para mí, es mi chico del pan. Me siento en una silla cerca del mostrador y me facilita un cubierto para comenzar a disfrutar de mi botín. Nunca me he considerado sociable, pero se me hace fácil entablar conversación con él. Me cuenta de sus hijos que lo mantienen ocupado durante todo el día y agradece que Peeta les permita juguetear por la panadería cuando no puede conseguir alguien que los cuide. He de admitir que el joven hombre me resulta agradable.

-Ellos lo adoran – comenta. No me sorprende en lo más mínimo. Le asiento llevando un trozo de tarta a la boca.

-¿Ustedes piensan tener niños?

Apenas termina la pregunta, me atoro bruscamente con el pastel. Quedando en notoria evidencia. Casi siento arcadas que trato inútilmente de disimular.

Renzo no puede evitar su risa mientras me alcanza un vaso de jugo.

-No quise importunarla, lo siento – dice cortes, pero con una sonrisa burlona.

Al pasar de unos minutos, una joven sale por una puerta detrás del mostrador, por la parte de la cocina; cubierta de harina y con una malla cubriendo su cabello. Lleva una plancha de latón con un par de panes que deja en un gran canasto. Se lleva su antebrazo a la frente, le comenta algo técnico a Renzo, que no entiendo en lo absoluto, y luego él hace un gesto con el mentón apuntándome. Inmediatamente ella posa sus ojos miel sobre mí. La reconozco de mi anterior lista de gente que no me agrada; es la hermana de Clarisse. Creo. Me hace un gesto inclinando la cabeza sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿La señora de Peeta? – le cuestiona a Renzo, quien asiente amablemente.

¿Señora? Detengo mi mano a medio camino de llevarme el vaso de jugo a la boca. ¿Me dijo señora? Trato de hacer memoria si, en mis archivos de imágenes mentales, encuentro alguna en que me haya casado. Aunque para mi sorpresa, la idea no me parece para nada descabellada.

Se me queda mirando un par de segundos, viéndome de pies a cabeza. Reconozco que me ha dicho algo que no alcancé a escuchar por mis cavilaciones.

-Te recuerdo de la fiesta – Me habla algo cortante, como si no le agradara en lo más mínimo mi presencia. Le levanto una ceja. No puedo negar que su actitud me causa el efecto completamente contrario al que me provocó Renzo

-Arline, debes tratarla con más respeto… prácticamente es nuestra jefa. – Cada vez quedo más perpleja ante sus comentarios.

-¡Peeta no es mi jefe! – corrige ella, volviendo a entrar a la cocina – ¡es mi amigo!

Luego de que lanza la puerta, que hubiese dado un portazo su no fuese giratoria. Renzo me vuelve a mirar. -Debe perdonarla –habla en un tono suave. - aún es una chiquilla… apenas tiene 14 años. Aunque se vea más alta para su edad.

Me quedo parpadeándole un par de veces esperando más explicación. Pero de la nada la tienda empieza a atiborrarse de gente para comprar. Renzo los atiende cortésmente, casi reconozco algunos gestos de Peeta, seguramente se ha ido mimetizando un poco con él.

Renzo me hace una seña para que me siente junto a él al otro lado del mostrador. A veces, Arline sale de la cocina cargando más panes y me mira de reojo con notoria desaprobación. ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

Siento la voz de Peeta al interior de la cocina, seguramente habrá entrado por la puerta trasera para entrar el cargamento del tren. Agudizo mi oído.

-Donzel, no se trata de que dejes de trabajar… - le oigo decir.

-Es una excusa para despedirme, Peeta. – contesta la voz del chico.

-No está diciendo eso… - habla otra chica, supongo que se debe tratar de Clarisse. – Pero Peeta tiene razón, deberías volver a la escuela

-Peeta, necesito este empleo… mi madre apenas puede con cuidar al resto de mis hermanos.

-A tu madre le está yendo mejor con su negocio de costurera.

-Tú dejaste de ir después de la cosecha hace un par de años. Tenías casi mi edad.

-¡16! – le corrige la voz de Arline.

-Tú también deberías volver a la escuela… - agrega la voz de su hermana mayor quien recibe un gruñido como respuesta.

Escucho la sonrisa de Peeta.

-No se trata de despedirlos – ahora habla en plural – Ya no enseñan sólo sobre carbón acá en el Distrito. Algunas cosas son muy interesantes y les puede servir en un futuro. Vi, hace unos días, que enseñan cosas básicas de ingeniería y medicina.

Tanto Donzel, como Arline empiezan a recriminarle. Asomo la cabeza por la puerta y veo al chico de cabello marrón oscuro y a la chica cubierta de harina, que están alegándole con distintos argumentos. Renzo se une a mí, al borde del marco, después de que se va el último cliente.

Peeta tiene una de sus manos en su rostro y restriega sus ojos cerrados.

-¡Bien! ¡Ustedes me obligaron!

Toma a ambos con sus brazos, rodeándolos por el cuello a cada uno y los obliga a inclinarse para quedar con sus cabezas a cada costado de sus costillas. Los mira desde arriba y ellos están imposibilitados de moverse, por mucho que lo intenten.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – ambos tratan de zafarse pero sé, por experiencia propia, lo imposible que resulta liberarse de sus fuertes brazos. Clarisse lanza una fuerte carcajada y no puedo evitar reírme silenciosamente al igual que Renzo.

-¡Irán a la escuela a partir de la próxima semana! ¡Ambos ya están inscritos! – les recalca Peeta sin liberarlos – Trabajarán media jornada, si así lo desean, y, apenas tenga exámenes, los quiero a ambos estudiando de cabeza. Ya hablé con tu madre – le dice a Donzel - y tus abuelos – se dirige a Arline - ellos están de acuerdo conmigo. ¿Entendido?

Siguen forcejeando y alegando, alzando los brazos y dando empujones en la espalda de Peeta, pero es poco lo que pueden hacer. Luego de unos minutos, Donzel se rinde, deja caer sus manos derrotado y se queda deteniendo su peso por donde Peeta lo sujeta. Arline forcejea un rato más, pero termina por hacer lo mismo que su compañero.

-¡Bien! – ladra Donzel mirando al suelo.

-¿Arline? – Peeta suena un poco amenazador, lo que me causa algo de gracia. Jamás ese chico rubio podría ser amenazante aunque lo intentara.

Ella se niega a ceder, por lo que Donzel empieza a darle empujones por la espalda de Peeta, ya que se niega a liberar a los dos a menos que ambos estén de acuerdo.

-Vamos Arline ¡No seas terca! – la alienta su hermana.

Pasan un par de segundos pero finalmente la chica lanza un gruñido. - ¡Bien!

Peeta sonríe satisfecho y suelta a ambos que terminan cayendo al suelo. – Me agrada que lleguemos a un acuerdo… - golpetea sus manos como sacudiéndose tierra después de haber realizado un buen trabajo.

Arline se levanta con rapidez, antes que el chico, y le lanza un empujón a Peeta. Me imagino una mosca en contra de un ventanal. Ella es la que termina alejándose por la fuerza de su propio brazo mientras él no se mueve ni un milímetro. Peeta le sonríe y ella vuelve la mirada hacia uno de los hornos.

-Por cierto… - dice ella sacudiendo un poco su delantal lleno de harina – tu esposa está en la tienda.

La sonrisa de Peeta desaparece al instante. Justo antes de que volviera la mirada hacia la puerta, donde estamos Renzo y yo, ambos nos alejamos del marco con rapidez antes que nos descubra husmeando. Me vuelvo a sentar de inmediato en la silla en la que estaba y Renzo atiende a un cliente que parece haber entrado hace un par de minutos, porque mira al moreno con el ceño fruncido. Actuamos como si hubiésemos estado completamente ajenos a lo que ocurría en la cocina.

Peeta asoma su cabeza por la puerta y mira a Renzo quien le sonríe y sigue atendiendo al cliente, luego gira su mirada directamente hacia mí.

-¡Katniss! – su sonrisa ilumina su rostro.

Levanto una mano como saludo. Se me acerca rápidamente y se inclina para darme un dulce beso en los labios. Apenas tengo tiempo de decir palabra, cuando me toma de una de las manos y me adentra en la cocina donde están los demás chicos que me miran extrañados. Vuelvo a levantar mi mano en un torpe intento de saludo.

-¡Oh por Dios! – Donzel se aproxima a mí, entusiasmado, y toma una de mis manos – Eres mucho más linda de cerca. – comenta haciendo que me agache para besar mi mejilla. Inevitablemente me sonrojo un poco. El chico es un par de centímetros más bajo que yo y alcanzo a ver claramente sus ojos verde con tonos azulados. – ¡Un gusto conocerte! – casi grita.

Clarisse también se acerca a mí y me saluda de un abrazo – Lamento como te saludé en la fiesta. – se disculpa tomándome algo por sorpresa - No me sentía muy bien ese día, tenía algo de gripe. Es un agrado poder conocerte al fin. – Recuerdo su lánguido saludo después de que Peeta nos presentó. De paso me avergüenzo por haberla odiado sin ningún motivo hace unos días, por lo que considero que estamos a mano – Thom me ha hablado mucho de ti. – agrega sin perder su sonrisa.

El bufido de Arline corrobora que no le agrado en lo más mínimo. Me quedo observándola por unos instantes hasta que Peeta toma mi cintura y me voltea para ver a Renzo quien estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Supongo que ya conociste a Renzo… - agrega y asiento con la cabeza.

Rato después vuelvo a mi silla al lado de Renzo, mientras atiende y me termino de comer un tercer trozo de pastel. Están demasiado deliciosos. Miro fascinada como Peeta se desenvuelve con los demás chicos. Más que sus ayudantes, parecen sus hermanos menores. Les da órdenes e indicaciones y todos le obedecen sin chistar, bromean a ratos y luego siguen animadamente con sus respectivos trabajos. Los únicos momentos en que logro ver a Arline sonreír, es cuando Peeta se dirige a ella. Me deja curiosa por varios minutos y la observo analizándola. Puedo reconocer que en cierto sentido, por su carácter, se asemeja algo a mí ¿Será así como me habrá visto Haymitch en algún momento? Veo que es terca y cortante con su hermana y con Donzel. Sólo con Peeta, y algo con Renzo, parece desenvolverse bien.

Para cuando terminan su jornada y cierran la tienda, cerca de las 6. Se ponen a ordenar la cocina. Yo también hago mi aporte lavando algunos trastes y utensilios mientras los demás barren, limpian los hornos y terminan de organizar los ingredientes para la mañana siguiente. Todos se mueven como un gran equipo.

Para cuando nos despedimos de todos fuera de la tienda. Peeta toma mi mano y nos encaminamos a nuestra casa cargando un par de trozos de pasteles, que no alcancé a probar, y unos panes.

-Son muy agradables… - le comento a medio camino de llegar.

Peeta me mira con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me alegró mucho que fueras.

Parece un niño entusiasmado. Levanta mi mano hasta su boca y me besa el reverso.

-Arline… - estaba empezando a decir y Peeta menea la cabeza un poco.

-Ella es algo complicada… - comenta volviendo a entrelazar nuestros dedos – es algo terca y conflictiva. – Me mira alzando sus cejas - ¿No te recuerda a alguien?

Me sonrojo y lo empujo un poco; teniendo el mismo resultado que tuvo ella cuando lo trató de empujar anteriormente.

Lanza una risa y me rodea el hombro con su brazo para alcanzar a besar mi cabello.

Luego me salta una duda mientras sigo caminando bajo su brazo. Alzo la vista hacia él cuando se me asoma la pregunta.

-¿Acaso nos casamos?

Peeta me mira levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué?

Me sonrojo nuevamente.

-¿Te pedí matrimonio dormido?

Me sale una ridícula risa tímida.

-No que yo recuerde…

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Vuelvo a ver hacia el frente para ver por donde piso.

-Arline me trató varias veces de señora… cuando te dijo que estaba en la tienda, te dijo que "tu esposa" estaba ahí.

-Ah… - masculla volviendo a ganar mi atención, observo que sus mejillas toman un adorable tono rojizo - Me vieron en televisión cuando conté que nos habíamos casado con una ceremonia discreta y que estábamos esperando un bebé. La verdad no me molesté en dar más explicaciones, simplemente les dejé que lo creyeran.

-Ya veo… - por un extraño motivo, que aún no defino con claridad, la idea de que piensen que estamos casados me agrada. Se deja entender, sin dar explicaciones, que él es solo mío.

-¿Te molesta? – me pregunta con cautela.

-No… - me encojo de hombros, restándole importancia. No me atrevo a explicar lo que acaba de pasar por mi cabeza, por lo que seguimos caminando.

Caminamos por otro par de segundos. De pronto, noto la mirada de Peeta sobre mí. Volteo para verlo y descubro que me mira cauteloso.

-¿Quieres que te pida matrimonio? – me lanza dubitativo.

Detengo mis pasos en seco. Definitivamente no me esperaba eso. De "pensar" que estamos casados a "realmente" estarlo, me parece una diferencia de kilómetros, muchos kilómetros. Siento cómo mi sangre se acumula en mi rostro y soy completamente ajena a la expresión que tengo en la cara. Me atoro con mi propia respiración y dejo de inhalar de inmediato. Peeta me libera de su brazo y me toma por los hombros.

-¡No!… olvídalo… - se apresura a decir. Parece angustiado al descubrir mi reacción de pánico - No quería espantarte… yo solo... – Peeta Mellark sin palabras… eso es algo que pocas veces he tenido la oportunidad de ver.

Trato de recuperar mi respiración normal, pero mis pulmones se niegan a inhala como corresponde. – ¿Me lo estás pidiendo ahora? – digo entrecortadamente.

-¡No! - dice con sobresalto, sonrojándose completamente - ¡Por supuesto que no! – Sube la voz, creo que entre nervioso y alarmado – Yo… - parece pensar un par de palabras pero las desecha sacudiendo su cabeza – Lo siento, Katniss…

Espera pacientemente mientras vuelvo a retoma el control sobre mi respiración. En realidad no se me ocurre nada coherente que pueda decir, ni siquiera para tratar de cambiar el tema.

-No quise asustarte… - termina por decirme en un tono cauteloso; aunque distingo un soplo de desilusión en su mirada. Quizás por mi reacción. – Olvídalo…

Siento un nudo en mi estómago cuando baja su mirada resignado. Quiero decirle algo, lo que sea para quitar esa expresión de su rostro, pero no se me ocurre nada. Pasan unos infinitos segundos y luego él toma mi mano y nos encamina a ambos a nuestra casa. Mis pasos siguen los suyos por mera inercia.

Ya estábamos a sólo unos metros de nuestra casa, cuando detengo mi caminar y Peeta se detiene unos pasos al frente debido al agarre de nuestras manos. Voltea a verme. Bajo mi cabeza esperando que no pueda ver el notorio sonrojo que guardo en mis mejillas.

Trato de hilar la idea, aunque no puedo evitar el tartamudeo de mi voz- ¿Lo harás algún día?

Me mira completamente sorprendido. Parece sentir el débil temblor de mi mano en la suya. Se acerca sin soltar su mano de la mía y con la que tiene libre me toma del mentón para obligarme a verle a los ojos.

-Obvio que sí… - dice con suavidad, parece que el caminar un rato más le devolvió la capacidad de hablar – Pero recién estamos empezando con esto… es demasiado pronto. – Da una adorable risa tímida – Me apresuré con preguntar de repente, lo siento.

Niego con la cabeza liberando su agarre de mi mentón. No es necesario que se disculpe. En realidad concuerdo con él completamente. Hace sólo un par de semanas que dejamos de ser sólo compañeros que comparten la misma casa, ni siquiera le hemos puesto algún nombre a nuestra "relación". Pienso que no puedo imaginarme un futuro sin que él sea parte de mi vida. Ni con otro hombre. Aún no sé definir mis sentimientos hacía él con claridad. Sé que no deseo estar con nadie más, sé que es con él con quien quiero compartir lo que me queda de vida; pero no es justo que lo tenga a mi lado sin corresponder del todo sus sentimientos. La mera idea de que pueda encontrar a una chica que le de lo que realmente se merece, me destroza por completo.

Me encuentro masticando esa angustiosa idea cuando sus labios se posan con suavidad sobre los míos. De inmediato mi mente queda en blanco y solo puedo concentrarme en el calor que se expande en mi pecho.

-Deja de darle tantas vueltas – susurra en mi boca y vuelve a besarme ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía? Aunque si esperaba distraerme, lo ha conseguido por completo. Aferro mis manos en su pecho, enredando mis dedos en la tela de su camisa mientras sus brazos me rodean y junta sus manos en mi espalda baja.

La puerta de nuestra casa de abre de golpe. Separamos nuestros labios, pero no nos alejamos. Ambos miramos extrañados en dirección a la casa. Haymitch se nos queda mirando por un par de segundos.

-¿Se tomarán mucho tiempo? – Pregunta levantando sus manos – ¡Tengo mucha hambre y no hay nada que comer aquí!

Pasan otro par de días que se transforman en una semana. Por fin encontré el modo perfecto para que Peeta no pudiese deshacerme de mí todas las noches. Las veces que me despierto y descubro el espacio vacío de mi cama, me levanto y camino en puntitas de pies hasta su habitación para recostarme junto a él. Cuando lo he pillado dormido, me abraza entre sueños e inmediatamente vuelvo a dormirme; las veces que lo he descubierto despierto, me mira como si fuese un caso sin remedio y se hace a un lado para dejarme entrar y acurrucarme en mi lugar preferido. No es todas las noches, pero son las suficientes para dejarme satisfecha.

-Debes levantarte - susurro somnolienta en sus costillas cuando el reloj alarma alega que ya es hora de despertar.

Lanza un quejido perezoso y mira su reloj apenas abriendo un ojo - Cinco minutos más… - pasa su brazo sobre mí, apaga el molesto pitido y me acorrala contra su pecho.

Me rio con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de su aroma en la mañana – Llegarás tarde.

Besa mi frente y vuelve a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada – Es agradable despertar abrazándote.

-Podría ser todas las mañanas – me apresuro a agregar con un tono juguetón.

Se ríe ligeramente – Buen intento.

Sonrío y me acurruco más en mi refugio personal rodeando su cintura. Es muy agradable despertar así pero ya he sido muchas veces la culpable de que llegue tarde a la panadería. Levanto mi barbilla y la apoyo en su pecho para mirar su hermoso rostro relajado.

-Peeta, ya debes levantarte.

-Shh… - Voltea ligeramente, para quedar aplastándome un poco y aprisionarme contra el colchón.

-¡Peeta!

-Aun no pasan los cinco minutos.

-Llegaras tarde otra vez.

Alza una de sus manos y extiende su dedo índice sobre sus labios – Shh… - Esconde su cabeza en mi cabello.

Me encanta estar entre sus brazos; pero debe levantarse.

-Peeta…

-No quiero – siento su susurro en mi oído.

Trato de moverme sin éxito alguno. Su cuerpo aplastándome ligeramente me deja sin muchas opciones para liberarme. Empiezo a besar su mejilla que está al lado de mi rostro, es de las pocas alternativas que me permite en esta posición.

-Peeta… - llamo susurrándole mientras trato de alcanzar su boca.

Él levanta un poco la cabeza y por unos momentos, sus hermosos ojos azules se posan en los míos. Me sonríe pero luego vuelve a esconder su rostro en mi cabello alejando su mejilla de mi alcance.

-¡Peeta! – exclamo sin dejar de sonreír. El sólo me responde aprisionándome con un poco más de presión.

Finalmente recuerdo algo. Aventuro una de mis manos, la que puedo mover, bajo su camisa se dormir y empiezo, reiteradas veces a arañar, con ligera fuerza, la firme piel de sus costillas.

-¡No! ¡Para! ¡No! – Automáticamente se aleja, recostándose en su espalda lanzando una fuerte carcajada. Aprovecho la instancia e introduzco mi otra mano para aumentar mi ataque por ambos costado - ¡Katniss! ¡No! – Se abraza a sus costillas, pero solo consigue aprisionar más mis manos contra su piel, haciéndolo reír más fuerte.

-¡Debes levantarte! – le insisto mientras me monto sobre él sin clemencia a sus ruegos. Río junto a él a ver lo desesperado que está removiéndose para tratar de zafarse de mí

-¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Lo haré! – dice rendido. Libero mis manos de su camisa y las apoyo en su pecho. Me quedo mirándolo desde arriba mientras trata de detener sus risas. Levanta su antebrazo, tapando sus ojos y descansa su otra mano en su pecho junto a las mías, tratando de retomar su respiración normal.

En el momento en que su antebrazo se levanta para descansar sobre su cabeza en la almohada, sus ojos tienen una mirada traviesa.

-Mi turno… - dice

Sin dejarme tiempo de analizar lo que acaba de decir, toma mis muñecas con la mano que estaba en su pecho, se incorpora y rodea mi cintura con su brazo libre. Vuelve a tumbarme sobre el colchón, como si mi peso fuese nulo, aprisionando mis manos sobre mi cabeza.

-¡Peeta!

Se pone sobre mí, sosteniéndose por sus rodillas entre mis piernas e introduce su mano libre bajo mi remera para hacerme cosquillas en mi vientre y al costado de mi cintura. Empiezo a patalear sin contener las carcajadas y removiéndome en un inútil intento de liberarme.

-¡Detente! – grito, pero llego a oídos sordos.

Me siento en una frustrante desventaja ya que me sujeta firmemente de mis muñecas y recarga su cuerpo sobre mí para que deje de removerme por completo.

-¡No! ¡Peeta! ¡Por favor! – grito entre risas. Es una tortura desesperante cuando lo único que puedes hacer es aguantar hasta que termine. Él ríe también. En su rostro veo cómo disfruta de mis reacciones. _Me vengaré algún día._

Para cuando por fin detiene su ataque, dejando su palma abierta contra mis costillas, me encuentro con la respiración agitada a causa de las risas y por mi esfuerzo de tratar de quitarlo de encima.

Observo su mirada juguetona y triunfante.

-Tramposo… - Me extraña que mi recriminación salga acompañado de un jadeo.

Algo parece despertar en él cuando escucha mi voz. La respiración agitada me hizo sonar con improvisada sensualidad. Su rostro empieza a perder su sonrisa y su mirada empieza a nublarse. Me deleita saber que con solo una palabra puedo causarle ese tipo de reacciones. Sus ojos se posan sobre mis labios entreabiertos por mis jadeos.

Muerdo mi labio inferior al reconocer lo sedienta que me siento de repente y mi mirada también desciende hasta su boca. Inmediatamente le respondo cuando se inclina reclamando mi boca con la suya. Comenzando una nueva competencia de dominios con nuestras lenguas. Luego de un momento, carga más su peso sobre mí, recargándose en su codo para no aplastarme.

Cuando libera mis muñecas, de inmediato rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, intensificando el contacto. El beso es demandante por ambos bandos, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos rápidamente empiecen a arder; deseosos y desesperados. Se acomoda cargando su otro brazo al otro costado de mi cabeza, haciendo una prisión de la que jamás querré escapar.

No alcanzo a entender del todo cómo fue que avanzaron las cosas. Mi simple intención de querer despertarlo, para que no llegara tarde a su trabajo, se transformó en un juego de cosquillas y, de la nada, ahora apenas puedo contener el par de gemidos que desparramo en sus labios mientras que mi corazón palpita frenético. La verdad tampoco me detengo a pensarlo. Basta un ronco gemido que absorbo en mi boca, para transportarme nuevamente a nuestra realidad, nuestro deseo, nuestra intimidad.

Empiezo a experimentar la misma necesidad que tuve hace unos días. No nos habíamos besado así desde que terminamos con mi interrogatorio, descubro mi desesperación acumulada desde entonces. Mis manos descienden y vuelven a introducirse en su camisa, acariciando los perfectos músculos de su espalda. Acaricio, y a ratos araño (cuando siento mis músculos internos contraerse), la firme piel bajo las yemas de mis dedos.

Abro los ojos cuando siento la reacción de su cuerpo en mi entrepierna. Un bulto duro que se forma en su pantalón de pijama. Él mueve sus caderas levemente, aprisionando más su intimidad contra la mía. Siento las corrientes eléctricas bombardear mi espalda, lo que me obliga a liberar un nuevo gemido. Las sensaciones se concentran en mi vientre y me obligan a volver a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de su contacto.

Inconscientemente mis caderas se elevan; me descubro impaciente por sentirlo en la parte más íntima de mi cuerpo. Vuelve a aprisionar su pelvis contra la mía y absorbo sus jadeos en mis labios mientras siento convulsionar mi musculatura más íntima.

Su boca desciende hasta mi cuello mientras una de sus manos se aventura bajo mi remera nuevamente; acariciando donde, hace unos momentos, me hacía cosquillas. En vez de causarme una carcajada, siento mi piel arder a cada milímetro que me recorre. Muerdo mi labio inferior tratando de contener los quejidos, sin éxito.

-Katniss… - susurra en mi cuello. No comprendo la razón, pero sentir su ronca y suplicante voz tan cerca de mi oído, intensifica con creces las sensaciones por todo mi cuerpo. Casi entierro mis uñas en sus omoplatos sin contener el impulso. Pierdo cualquier rastro de noción que tuviese de otra cosa y sólo puedo concentrarme en él; en sus labios que vuelven a reclamar los míos, su mano que me acaricia con desesperación, el roce frenético de nuestras excitaciones, sus jadeos y gemidos, todo su cuerpo aprisionado contra el mío.

Llega un momento en que sorpresivamente se levanta volviendo a recargarse sobre sus rodillas, alejando su cuerpo del mío, y se incorpora jadeante, sujetándose por sus manos a cada lado de mis hombros. No puedo evitar sentir que ha creado una enorme distancia entre nosotros. Todo mi ser desea seguir prisionera de él. Su respiración es agitada, sus ojos brillan con gran intensidad, su rostro está sonrojado, su cabello alborotado y su camisa completamente fuera de lugar. No me cuesta entender que es un exacto reflejo de lo que puede ver en mí. Traga un poco de saliva y mira hacia el reloj sobre su mesa cerca de la cama. Vuelve a mirarme y tuerce una sonrisa.

-Ahora sí, llegaré tarde.

No contengo mi risa ante su comentario.

Se inclina para besarme rápidamente y se sienta al borde de la cama para ponerse su prótesis. Está a la mitad de eso, cuando me arrodillo a su espalda y lo rodeo por sus hombros. Empiezo a dejar ligeros besos en la parte trasera de su cuello y desciendo hasta donde su camisa me lo permite. Siento su escalofrío bajo mis labios.

-Debo irme… - trata de convencerse más a si mismo que a mí.

Mis manos, por conciencia propia, vuelven a introducirse en su camisa por la parte frontal y acaricio los músculos de su pecho.

-Llegarás tarde de todas formas… - susurro bajito en su oído y luego sigo besando su cuello.

Lanza un ronco gruñido y voltea tironeando mi remera. Sin saber cómo, me sienta de costado en sus piernas y me acuna con sus brazos, fijando sus ardientes ojos en los míos.

-¿Acaso sabes lo que estás haciendo? – me pregunta con un tono algo alto, pero sin perder su hermosa sonrisa.

Muerdo mi labio para sostener mi sonrisa traviesa – La verdad, no…

Levanta una ceja y tuerce una sonrisa; un gesto que me parece irresistible. Suspira con fuerza – No tienes idea de los efectos que me causas. – menea la cabeza ligeramente.

No contengo mi sonrisa triunfante. Realmente no soy del todo consciente de las reacciones que puedo causar en él, a menos que encuentre alguna similitud con las que yo misma experimento.

-Lo siento… - atino a decir.

Me vuelve a besar, apretándome contra él. Me aferro a su cuello y el beso se torna apasionado rápidamente; pero nos separa, como si tocarme le quemara, y me vuelve a depositar sobre la cama a uno de sus costados.

-Debo irme, debo irme, debo irme… - se repite varias veces mientras termina de ponerse su prótesis y se levanta.

Recoge ropa limpia y se adentra en el baño. No siento el chasqueo del calentador de agua, por lo que sé inmediatamente que se está duchando con agua fría.

Me vuelvo a recostar y arropar entre las sabanas. Mi mirada no se aleja de la puerta del baño hasta que lo veo salir. Ya está completamente vestido.

-¡Una hora tarde! – se regaña mientras se acerca para darme mi beso de despedida. Yo simplemente me rio silenciosa – Me van a colgar en la panadería…

Ni siquiera le permito levantarse por completo, ya que me incorporo, lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo beso rápidamente. Se desequilibra y termina sosteniéndose por sus manos cerca de mi cabeza y una de sus rodillas al borde de la cama. Curioso cambio de planes; mi primera intención era ayudarlo a levantarse y ahora me encuentro impidiendo que apenas pueda alejarse de la cama.

-¡Demonios, Katniss! – me regaña apenas se aleja de mis labios - ¡Debo traer el pan para esta casa! – Aprovecha mi carcajada para levantarse. Es una antigua frase para referirse a que debe trabajar para traer dinero y comida a la mesa; pero en nuestro caso es completamente literal.

-Lo siento – quedo sentada y lo miro traviesa – Te veré más tarde.

Me sonríe y se encamina a la salida de la habitación. Está a punto de cerrar el trozo de madera tras él, cuando se detiene al oír mi pregunta.

-¿Ayuda ducharse con agua helada?

Vuelve a abrir un poco y asoma su cabeza, conteniendo un poco la respiración al verse descubierto. Da un suspiro y me mira resignado.

-No mucho… – Contesta mi sonrisa y cierra la puerta casi de portazo. Oigo divertida los alegatos sobre su retraso mientras baja por la escalera y finalmente sale por la puerta de entrada.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_**N/A**_

_Lamento la demora. Paso por un pequeño bloqueo de inspiración; borraba y volvía a escribir sin convencerme del todo del resultado final. Espero le agrade este capi y me lo hagan saber._

_Ya tengo más menos una idea del que viene, así que espero no retrasarme tanto para el próximo._

_Un fuerte abrazo a todos y manden mensajitos ;)_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	10. Necesidad

**Necesidad**

* * *

No puedo sacarme de la cabeza las sensaciones de esta mañana, como si aún pudiera sentirlas por todo mi cuerpo. Incluso me vi obligada a imitar a Peeta y darme una larga ducha de agua fría. Comprobé por mí misma que ayuda; pero no lo suficiente.

Me termino vistiendo con unos vaqueros, unas botas negras y una remera a tiras. Empiezo a preparar mi desayuno cuando un movimiento de la cortina sobre el lavaplatos y un bufido me sobresaltan. Veo al horrible animal; gustosa y a la vez asqueada. Desapareció hace un par de semanas, seguramente el estruendo de la fiesta lo espantó lo suficiente para no volver hasta ahora. Lo que me causa algo de asco, es que este cubierto de barro y otro par de sustancias que ni siquiera sé definir.

-Estúpido gato… tendré que bañarte. – suspiro resignada, aunque en el fondo me alegra tener algo que hacer que me mantenga ocupada. Aunque sea prácticamente un acto suicida intentar bañar a éste animal.

Lo tomo por la piel del cuello para dejarlo cerca de su plato. Le lleno un cueco de agua y casi de ahoga él mismo al beber desesperado. Quizás en donde demonios se ha metido. Dejo un par de restos en su plato y se pone a comerlos con la misma impaciencia.

Cuando termino mi desayuno observo que se acerca al sofá para recostarse después de atiborrarse de comida. Me apresuro a sostenerlo antes de que saltara encima del mueble.

-¡No te atrevas! – me lanza un maullido como si fuera un inocente gatito asustado. Seguramente, si no fuera tan espantoso, me hubiese conmovido un poco más.

Lo arrastro hasta la bañera que lleno de agua tibia y, cuando descubre mi intención, su versión de "gatito asustado" desaparece; comenzando así, con mi misión suicida del día.

Para cuando termino con él, tengo rasguños y mordiscos en mis manos, brazos, un par en mis hombros y uno que otro en mi rostro. No puedo evitar decirle improperios cuando lo estoy secando con la toalla. Estoy a punto de finalizar esta tortura para ambos, cuando descubro un manchón carmesí que queda en la toalla. Vuelvo a inspeccionar al animal y descubro que, en el lateral de su lomo, tiene una herida más o menos considerable.

-Maldición…aun no termino contigo – lanza un gruñido tan resignado como yo.

Lo instalo en la mesa de la cocina, con el botiquín de primeros auxilios y me gano otro par de arañazos mientras le corto el pelaje de la herida y empiezo a curarlo. Para mi suerte, no se requieren puntadas, por lo que termino mi trabajo rodeándolo con vendajes y cinta.

Después de mi misión cumplida, por fin le permito recostarse en el sofá. Me doy una ducha rápida para sacarme el aroma a gato mojado y me visto de igual manera con ropas limpias.

Me dispongo a recostarme en el sofá, al lado de Buttercup, prendiendo la televisión mientras trenzo mi cabello.

Para la hora del almuerzo, se materializa otro ser que se había perdido hace un par de días. Haymitch entra, sin necesidad de golpear la puerta, y se sienta en el sillón frente a mí.

-¡Tengo hambre!

Le levanto una ceja e inevitablemente recuerdo la entrada de Buttercup, por la ventana de la cocina, y su bufido. Que curiosa comparación.

Termina comiéndose tres platos de estofado de conejo. Internamente lo maldigo ya que no dejó nada en la olla para Peeta cuando regrese, por lo que tendré que cocinar otra vez.

Por lo menos se digna ayudarme a lavar los platos y a ordenar la cocina. Después nos acomodamos en la sala. Él se recuesta a sus anchas en el sofá, empujando al gato y yo me siento en el sillón para ver la televisión durante lo que queda de la tarde. Me alivia que la tarde avance con rapidez.

Le comento que conocí a los chicos de la panadería. Me sonríe cómplice.

-Así que al fin pones algo de tu parte… - inevitablemente me sonrojo un poco. Luego mira el televisor – es bueno saberlo.

Me extraña que no se haya dedicado a molestarme por mi reacción de la semana pasada o por cualquier cosa que se le ocurra. Empiezo a disfrutar realmente de su compañía.

-Supongo que empezaré a golpear la puerta de ahora en adelante. – le miro extrañada – Nunca se sabe cuándo estén haciendo cosas sucias por los rincones de la casa.

Mi pensamiento previo se desvanece por completo. Se ríe abiertamente por mi notorio sonrojo y le lanzo con fuerza un cojín que va dirigido a su cara. Descubro que esta sobrio, porque lo intercepta con habilidad y lo coloca detrás de su cabeza.

-Gracias, preciosa. Justo lo que necesitaba

Se ríe por mi gruñido mientras me pongo de pie para empezar a preparar la cena.

Para cuando llega Peeta, ya había trozado el conejo y me encuentro terminando de cortar algunos vegetales para añadir al nuevo estofado que debo preparar por culpa de Haymitch.

Le lanzo un cortante "hola" mientras sigo blasfemando contra el alcohólico, sin dejar de cortar las verduras.

Siento su risa cuando se acerca por mi espalda y besa mi cabello. Ahora él también se burla de mí. Mi enfado se incrementa.

Me detengo en seco, sorprendida, cuando siento que me sujeta con suavidad por los hombros y empieza a acariciarme, siguiendo un exquisito recorrido a lo largo de mi brazo hasta llegar a mis manos y de vuelta. Por algún motivo quiero seguir enfadada; pero es poco lo que me dura por las sensaciones que me causa el volver a sentir que me rodea con sus brazos.

Apoya su mentón al lado de mi cabeza -¿Qué te pasó? – le escucho susurrar cerca de mi oído. Lleva una mano a mi cintura y con la otra delinea los arañazos de uno de mis hombros.

-Volvió el estúpido gato – reclamo – estaba tan asqueroso que tuve que bañarlo.

Siento su sonrisa y doy un ligero brinco cuando siento sus labios en mi hombro, en una de las líneas rojas de mi piel. Empieza a llenar de besos el camino entre el hombro y el comienzo de mi cuello - ¿Mal día? – susurra con una voz ronca.

No contengo el suspiro cuando sus labios empiezan a recorrer el nacimiento de mi cuello y se hacen camino hasta llegar atrás de mi oreja, haciendo que experimente una oleada de escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo ¿De donde aprendió a controlar mi enfado de esa manera?

Giro mi rostro para poder ver el suyo – Haymitch está en la sala. – trato de advertirle.

Besa mi mejilla con delicadeza – Está dormido… - susurra justo antes de sellar mis labios con los suyos.

Sus manos se posan en mis caderas y se cuelan por mi remera hasta mi cintura y vientre. Siento las convulsiones de mis músculos más íntimos cuando sus caricias empiezan a ser demandantes.

Libera mis labios y trato de seguir cortando las verduras sin poderme concentrar debido a que sus manos continúan acariciándome y sus labios siguen en mi cuello. Me estimula de tal manera que la mayoría de mis sentidos se van durmiendo.

-Peeta… detente… - suspiro entrecortadamente, causando el efecto contrario al que pretendía.

Siento sus besos retomar su camino por mi cuello, sumándole un par le ligeros mordiscos, mientras vuelve a recorrer la longitud de mis brazos con sus manos. Lo único que puedo hacer es cerrar mis ojos para disfrutar de sus exquisitos toques.

De pronto se detiene bruscamente y retrocede un par de pasos.

-Oh no… - lo escucho exclamar – Despierta a Haymitch – me advierte angustiado.

Volteo sobre mi misma para quedar viéndolo de frente y me doy cuenta que tiene su cabeza gacha y sus manos se aferran firmemente en su rostro.

-Katniss… - me llama – Despierta a Haymitch – me repite con dificultad.

Instintivamente levanto una mano sosteniendo una de sus muñecas. El abre sus manos sacudiéndose la mía y es cuando por fin veo esos ojos que ya han dejado de ser azules.

No, por favor. No otra vez.

-¡Aléjate! ¡No me toques! – me grita el arma de Snow. Lanza un manotazo que me empuja con violencia contra la pared de la cocina. El fuerte impacto, de la robusta madera, contra mi espalda me quita por completo el aire de mis pulmones. Quedo jadeante tratando de volver a inspirar, pero el acto reflejo se toma su tiempo en volver.

Se acerca a zancadas y pone ambas manos a cada costado de mi cabeza y comienza a golpear reiteradas veces la pared. Puedo sentir el temblor de la madera en mi espalda, incluso la oigo crujir. Sólo atino a cerrar mis ojos con fuerza.

-Katniss…

Me sorprendo al oírle llamarme. No es el tono del arma creada para destruirme, pero cuando abro los ojos reconozco en su mirada que el amable chico que conozco está lejos de aquí.

-Katniss… - vuelve a llamarme, de una forma más forzada que antes.

-Aquí estoy, Peeta… - se me cortan las palabras, aún no puedo inhalar correctamente.

Veo su cuerpo tensarse y quedarse estático apenas me escucha.

-No quiero lastimarte… - sus palabras se cortan por los quejidos mientras retiene la respiración.

-Lo sé… - susurro como puedo. Un fuerte nudo empieza a anidar en mi garganta; sumándose a la angustia de no poder respirar bien y al pánico.

Levanto mi mano izquierda para acariciar su mejilla pero sacude rápidamente su cabeza apenas rozo su piel con la punta de mis dedos.

-¡No me toques! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! – vuelve a golpear a pared justo al lado de mi cabeza.

Recojo mi mano con rapidez y la acuno en mi pecho. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos cuando sus golpes se van acercando cada vez más a mí.

Haymitch por fin aparece y trata de sostenerlo rodeando a Peeta por la cintura y sujetando uno de sus brazos. Hace que se aleje un poco de mí y los observo forcejear.

-¡Sal de aquí, Katniss! – Me grita Haymitch, apenas pudiendo contra la fuerza de Peeta. Sé qué debo hacerle caso, sé que puede tratar de calmarlo cuando ya no me tiene a su alcance; pero me encuentro paralizada. Ninguna fibra muscular atina a reaccionar en estos momentos. –¡Muévete, maldita sea!

-¡Suéltame Haymitch! – Peeta se enfurece aún más y trata de liberarse del agarre.

-¿Qué demonios esperas? – Vuelve a gritarme mi ex mentor - ¡Muévete de una buena vez!

Por fin recupero algo de motricidad, pero apenas alcanzo a dar un paso cuando veo horrorizada como Haymitch es lanzado con fuerza contra el horno y cae pesadamente al suelo.

-¡Haymitch! – trato de acercarme a él, que queda inerte con su rostro hacia el suelo.

La imponente figura de Peeta me intercepta y vuelve a empujarme contra la pared. Me vuelvo a quedar sin aire y siento la firme madera contra la cabeza. Él retorna los reiterados y fuertes golpes contra la madera que cruje tras mi espalda.

Siento su respiración agitarse cuando por fin se detiene y vuelve a aferrar sus manos a la pared.

-No quiero lastimarte, Katniss… - susurra jadeante.

Esta clara su lucha interna entre la bestia que creó Snow y el amable chico del pan. Varias veces sus manos se acercan para rodear mi cuello pero luego las aleja golpeando fuertemente la pared en un intento para controlarse. Mis lágrimas empiezan a salir ante la impotencia y el miedo. Me quedo estática siendo espectadora de una lucha de la cual no puedo formar parte, no puedo protegerlo de él mismo.

-Katniss… - vuelve a susurrarme el chico encerrado en la bestia – Mátame…

Abro los ojos sorprendida ante la petición – ¡No! – grito dañando mi garganta anudada por el llanto.

-Katniss ¡Mátame! – Siento como su piel se va desgarrando por la presión que hace contra la muralla. – ¡No se cuanto pueda controlarme!

-¡No puedo hacerlo, Peeta! – grito todo lo que puedo.

Me ruega, me implora que termine con su agonía. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme la lucha que está librando, completamente solo, como para poder pedirme eso. Pero no puedo cumplir con eso, no puedo acabar con su vida sin terminar la mía también.

-¡Hazlo Katniss! ¡Por favor!

-¡No lo haré! ¡No puedo!

Vuelve a hacer temblar la madera con sus manos para luego quedarse quieto nuevamente agachando la cabeza. Me quedo sin mover un músculo y completamente en silencio mientras mis lágrimas se desbordan, sin tregua, desde mis ojos.

De pronto una de sus manos se mueve y rodea con sus dedos mi mano derecha. Recién soy consciente que aún sostengo el cuchillo que utilizo para cercenar mis presas y cortar las verduras para el guiso. Trato de soltarlo pero Peeta aprieta más sus dedos alrededor, aferrando mi mano contra el mango.

-¡No, Peeta! ¡Detente!

Miro atónita como posa la hoja justo en su cuello. Forcejeo, grito, trato de detenerlo con la mano que me queda libre, pero cualquier esfuerzo resulta inútil. Mis sollozos van en aumento mientras veo horrorizada cómo, bajo la hoja, empiezan a salir ligeras marcas de sangre. Decide que mi otra mano, que trata de empujarlo, le molesta. Mueve su mano de la pared y me la toma por mi muñeca aprisionándola sólidamente contra la crujiente madera, al lado de mi cabeza.

-¡Peeta, por favor! – mis ruegos son completamente ignorados.

Se acerca en un rápido movimiento y sella firmemente sus labios contra los míos, acallando mis gritos. A pesar del conflicto que tiene él mismo, sus labios son los de siempre, tan tibios, tan de él. Me deja aturdida por unos instantes, mientras me aprieta contra la fría pared.

Vuelvo a ser consciente de la firmeza de su agarre contra mi mano en su cuello. Sigo forzando para alejar el cuchillo pero mi fuerza no compite contra la suya.

Apenas se aleja, puedo verlo a él en sus ojos por unos pequeños momentos; mi chico del pan, mi Peeta.

-Te amo Katniss… - susurra.

Mis lágrimas se desbordan sin control. No, no puedo aceptar que se despida. No así. No puedo permitirme ser yo misma la que sostiene el cuchillo con el que pretende abandonarme. Él es la razón por la que puedo levantarme cada día. Se volvió mi razón para seguir adelante. Mi futuro no tiene sentido alguno si él no está a mi lado.

Siento aterrada la presión sobre mi mano derecha y cómo el afilado cuchillo empieza a romper su piel bajo la hoja. La sangre mancha nuestras manos que sostienen el mango.

-¡Peeta, No! ¡No puedo seguir sin ti! – mi garganta se destroza.

Parece reaccionar ante mi última confesión. Se detiene en seco por un instante despreciable, no alcanza a ser ni un segundo. De pronto la presión contra mi mano en el cuchillo y mi muñeca en la pared, desaparece por completo. Su cuerpo se relaja de golpe y termina cayendo pesadamente a mis pies.

Apenas se desploma, justo frente a mí, puedo ver a Haymitch, respirando erráticamente. Tiene un hilo de sangre en su rostro y sostiene una jeringa en su mano; la reconozco del botiquín de primeros auxilios que dejé sobre la mesa de la cocina, cuando curé al gato, y no me dispuse a volver guardar.

-Eso estuvo cerca… - Comenta llevando una mano a su cabeza, angustiado. Deja caer la jeringa, que antes tenía la morfina, y se arrodilla para inspeccionar a Peeta.

Me siento desvanecer, por fin puedo soltar el cuchillo que da un par de saltos en el piso. Me dejo caer al suelo sin despegar mi espalda de la pared. Mi llanto no se detiene y siento que mi cuerpo deja de responderme. Casi estoy al pie de la inconciencia cuando siento algo cálido en mis dedos contra el suelo. Los levanto y veo aterrada las manchas carmesí. Mi vista se levanta y veo que Haymitch ha volteado a Peeta boca arriba y trata desesperado de detener el flujo de sangre que se escapa de su cuello. Un gran charco empieza a formarse en el suelo junto a la cabeza rubia.

-¡Peeta! – me acerco a gatas, llevando una mano a la herida. Haymitch me alcanza lo que puede para ayudarme a detener la sangre.

Se pone de pie apresurado, se acerca al teléfono y marca rápidamente un número. Por mi parte trato de unir la piel cercenada. Escucho que dice algo de una emergencia y que se apresuren. Da la dirección de la casa y corta. Rápidamente se acerca a mí y me ayuda con paños, servilletas; lo que tenemos a mano para detener el escape de sangre.

Desconozco los minutos que pasan. Aún no deja de sangrar por completo, cuando golpean la puerta y Haymitch se levanta con rapidez para abrir. Una mujer que no conozco se apresura a arrodillarse junto a Peeta. Forcejeo con Haymitch quien me aleja rodeándome por la cintura. Sólo cuando me dice que es doctora, me dejo sostener por mi ex mentor.

No entiendo cómo es que hace para que deje de sangrar completamente y luego rodea su cuello con una venda. Apenas termina, le dice a Haymitch que es necesario llevarlo a su despacho en el pueblo para asegurarse de que esté bien. Dice que Peeta ha perdido mucha sangre y la zona de la herida es muy delicada. El corte, aunque no muy grande, puede ser profundo.

Apenas salimos veo a un joven en una ambulancia aguardando con las luces giratorias encendidas .No tenía idea que ahora se disponía de una de esas en el Distrito. Haymitch se sube de copiloto, yo me subo junto a la doctora al lado de Peeta y nos ponemos en camino mientras ella le coloca una bolsa de sangre vía intravenosa.

Llegamos a un edificio de tres plantas a medio habitar. La doctora (o, como la conocen más en el pueblo, nueva sanadora) me explica que están terminando de ambientarlo para hacer un pequeño hospital en el Distrito. Está en un rincón del pueblo que pocas veces he tenido la posibilidad de transitar ya que está alejado del bosque.

Dejan a Peeta en una habitación pequeña. Con un par de muebles a cada lado de la cama blanca de plaza y media. Finalmente Haymitch y la doctora se van para hacer el papeleo de ingreso y el ayudante se retira poco después de dejarlo conectado a un montón de parafernalias médicas que suenan rítmicamente.

Me quedo observándolo por no sé cuánto tiempo, creo que son horas. Estoy sentada en una silla justo al lado de él y me descubro pronunciado su nombre varias veces. Me parece irónico que hace unos años atrás me encontraba en una situación similar con Gale, cuando lo elegí a él; había decretado que Gale era mío y yo suya.

Ahora la situación es muy diferente. Me encuentro rogando que este chico rubio abra los ojos para poder ser la primera a la que vea. No quiero alejarme de él hasta que eso suceda. Quiero gritarle a todo pulmón que él es a quien necesito para poder sobrevivir, para sentirme completa. No necesito de nadie más. Ahora lo sé con seguridad.

Sus ojos se mantienen cerrados a causa del calmante, sin intención siquiera de despertarse. Tomo una de sus manos y me parece demasiado fría, su pulso es realmente bajo.

Recuerdo la vez que lo vi morir en la segunda arena y volver a la vida gracias a Finnick. La angustia que sentí en ese momento la vuelvo a experimentar ahora. Claro que, en ese momento, no entendía cuanto llegaba a importarme este chico. Me ocurre algo similar. Me doy cuenta que lo veía como un compañero en este nuevo viaje de seguir adelante, quizás un soporte que me ayudaba a dar los pequeños pasos para continuar. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

Se volvió mi motivo de sobrevivir. Si él no está a mi lado, no vale la pena seguir viviendo. Antes lo era Prim, pero con su muerte creí que nada más valía la pena hasta que Peeta volvió a formas parte de mi historia. Los demás han reconstruido su vida por su cuenta; Gale, mi madre, no necesitan de mí ahora Solo él me necesita tanto como lo necesito yo.

Vuelvo a pronunciar su nombre mientras beso sus fríos labios que ahora tienen un ligero tono azulado.

Haymitch se materializa en la habitación, después de un par de minutos, con una expresión que no sé descifrar. Lo quedo mirando esperando lo que tiene para decirme.

-Hablé con el Dr. Aurelius, acabo de colgar. - dice con un tono extrañamente cauteloso – Dice que han sido episodios demasiado fuertes para tan solo un par de semanas. Por lo que le reportaba Peeta, tenía entendido que la mayoría de los episodios venían por lo menos a un mes de diferencia y que podía controlarlos aferrándose a algo sólido.

Mi mente hace memoria de las angustiosas veces en que me quedaba mirando a Peeta apretar el respaldo de una silla, con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos se volvían blancos.

Traga un poco de saliva antes de continuar.

-Peeta le contó el episodio que tuvo antes de la fiesta y…

Subo mis cejas algo extrañada de que se tome tanto tiempo en contarme.

-Bueno… le acabo de contar lo que pasó hoy…

-Antes no había tenido ninguno así… - le sigo la idea, pero por una extraña razón me arrepiento al instante de haber abierto la boca.

-Exacto… ¿no pillas alguna coincidencia?

Me quedo parpadeándole un par de veces. Luego miro a Peeta durmiendo justo al frente de mí. Él ha estado meses viviendo en mi casa, pero nunca había reaccionado con algún episodio agresivo. Sólo el respaldo de la silla, algún objeto pesado, o bien, algún tronco de un árbol habían sido los únicos heridos. Me encuentro recopilando las escenas de cómo ocurrieron los episodios más intensos. Para el de la fiesta, habíamos estado durmiendo juntos algunas noches; para el de hoy… bueno… estábamos empezando a entrar en un terreno más íntimo desde mi interrogatorio.

Vuelvo a mirar a Haymitch con los ojos abiertos.

El levanta las cejas; como si entendiera perfectamente los pensamientos que acaban de pasar por mi mente.

-El Dr. Aurelius cree que es debido a que se han acercado más…

Vuelvo a ver a Peeta. Todo estaba tomando su curso hasta que se me ocurrió besarlo mientras dormía. Desde entonces empezó nuestro nuevo tipo de "relación". Ni se me pasó por la mente que ese hecho podría desencadenar este tipo de reacciones.

-¿Espera que me aleje de él? – digo casi en un hilo de voz. No es una de las ideas a las que me gustaría resignarme.

-No por muchos días…

-¿Se irá a vivir contigo? – No quito mi mirada de Peeta, quizás esperanzada de que pueda despertar y fundamente mejor que yo que no quiere alejarse. Aunque sé que no es correcto.

-No precisamente…

Vuelvo a mirar a Haymitch con la pregunta en mi mirada. Él lanza un soplido y se apresura a responder.

-Quiere que lo lleven al Capitolio para seguir un tratamiento allá.

¿Al Capitolio? Entiendo que allá pueden conseguir un tratamiento con mayor tecnología. Más de la que se cuenta en el Distrito. Además que Aurelius tiene pleno conocimiento de los episodios y lo ha estado tratando por meses. Aun así, no puedo evitar el vuelco de mi estómago al recordar la vez que lo tuvieron allá para torturarlo y volverlo el arma con que lucha ahora.

-¿Cuando? – empiezo a resignarme a la idea. El Dr. Aurelius encontrará la forma de poder ayudarlo mejor que yo.

Haymitch chasquea sus dientes – Apenas se estabilice…

Le abro los ojos de par en par – ¿Hoy?

-En un par de minutos… - me corrige esperando mi reacción; y tenía razón en hacerlo.

Me pongo de pie y lo encaro apelando a que Peeta aún no se ha despertado, que es imposible que le ocurra un nuevo episodio si solo hace algunas horas ya le ha ocurrido uno. Lo increpo de las mil maneras que se me ocurren. Él me responde cada una de mis acusaciones con argumentos demasiado válidos, pero independientemente de eso, no dejo de discutirle, aunque los míos sean cada vez más estúpidos.

Basta con que la doctora, su ayudante y un par de tipos vestidos con batas blancas, entren a escena para quedarme helada. Anuncian que se llevarán a Peeta a la estación de trenes y miro absorta como, después que lo desconectan de los aparatos sonoros, el grupo de paramédicos lo trasladan a una camilla.

-También voy a la estación. - Miro a Haymitch quien no me hace ningún alegato al respecto.

Rápidamente volvemos a la ambulancia y nos dejan en una habitación especial de espera en la estación; aguardando a que llegue el tren. Solo quiero que abra los ojos, que me vea por última vez antes de que irremediablemente lo alejen de mi lado por un tiempo desconocido; pero sus ojos se niegan a abrirse.

Minutos después, sólo puedo ver impotente como llevan a Peeta al interior de uno de los vagones, junto con el ayudante de la doctora. Haymitch me rodea en sus brazos; más que para consolarme, es para retenerme en mis incontables intentos de entrar al tren.

-¡Por favor! ¡Solo hasta que despierte! – grito, pero mis ruegos son completamente ignorados.

Haymitch me aprisiona con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame Haymitch! ¡Quiero ir con él! – trato de alejarlo de mí.

-¿Acaso estás loca? ¡No puedes salir del Distrito! ¡Te dispararán apenas lleguen a la siguiente estación!

A pesar de ser cierto, no podría importarme menos. Me prometí a mí misma que permanecería a su lado hasta que sus ojos se abrieran para poder despedirme siquiera.

-¡Por favor Haymitch!

Finalmente me libero, empujándolo con todas mis fuerzas, y corro desesperada, sólo para chocar contra la puerta que se ha cerrado firmemente justo al frente de mí.

Grito su nombre, ruego, con lo que me queda de voz, golpeo la puerta de acero, lo más fuerte que puedo, exigiendo que me dejen entrar.

El tren empieza a avanzar y trato de seguir su ritmo, pero su velocidad aumenta con rapidez, por lo que termino retirando mis manos de la fría superficie y me quedo parada viendo cómo se aleja la silueta del tren hasta que lo pierdo de vista.

Calladas lágrimas adornan mis mejillas mientras siento que me caigo a pedazos. No tengo la menor idea de cuando podré volver a verlo. No pude despedirme de él, no pude decirle cuanto lo necesito.

Siento la palma de Haymitch en mi hombro y lo sacude un poco.

No puedo contener mi ira hacia él. Me siento traicionada por hacer que Peeta se aleje nuevamente de mí. Pero no puedo culparlo, en el fondo sé que llamo a Aurelius preocupado por nuestro bienestar. Vi su pánico cuando Peeta se desplomó en el piso de la cocina, apenas pudo inyectarle el calmante. Somos lo único que le queda, aparte de sus gansos.

Mis lágrimas salen sin tregua alguna de mis ojos y me dejo abrazar por él. Tomo su camisa con fuerza entre mis dedos y libero mis sollozos en su pecho. Él simplemente se limita a acariciar mi cabello con paciencia. No es la protección a la que estoy acostumbrada a sentir en los brazos de Peeta, pero de una extraña manera, me siento algo resguardada. Jamás podría parecerse al padre cariñoso que me enseñaba a cazar muchos años atrás. Pero en estos momentos, es lo más cercano que puedo tener a eso.

-Verás que pronto regresará… - susurra en mi oído. Pero es poco lo que logra convencerme.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_**N/A**_

_Y todo iba de maravilla hasta que mi imaginación se mandó un giro un tantito drástico. Faltaba una situación así para que nuestra personaje principal se diera cuenta (por fin) de cuanto necesita de su chico del pan._

_No… ¡NO!... guarden las armas blancas y las escopetas, por favor. Aún tengo en mente otro par de capítulos antes de terminar esta historia y verán que pronto me volverán a querer (espero) *Risa nerviosa*_

_Como siempre les agradezco a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de mandarme mensajitos que me alegran el día y me animan a continuar._

_A ver cómo seguimos los próximos capis. ¡Un gran abrazo a todos!_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	11. Letargo

**Letargo**

* * *

El día, gris y con lluvia, me parece la perfecta representación de cómo me siento ahora. Estoy enredada en las sabanas de la cama de Peeta Sin intención siquiera de levantarme. Jamás imaginé que Peeta llegara a hacerme tanta falta. Su presencia a mi lado era tan natural para mí que me siento una extraña conmigo misma por la casa. Cada rincón me recuerda su ausencia.

Ya ni me queda lágrimas para derramar. Me recuesto de lado y abrazo su almohada, impregnada con su aroma. Ni si quiera me han avisado si está a salvo; si llegó bien. Alguna señal de saber si regresará algún día. ¿Es así como se sintió mi madre cuando mi padre no regresó más? Después de todos estos años que la juzgué por cómo reaccionó, me resulta irónico que ahora me sienta de ésta manera. Para mi suerte no tengo hijos que dependan de mí y Buttercup puede alimentarse por sí sólo cazando ratones.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe. Me encuentro tan letárgica que apenas distingo la presencia de Haymitch.

-Suficiente melodrama, preciosa – gruñe entrando a zancadas para quedar parado al lado de la cama.

Su presencia me molesta de sobremanera. Por su culpa se han llevado a Peeta; por su culpa ni siquiera pude despedirme de él. Si pudiese tener a este personaje lo más lejos posible, sería lo más grato para mí. Me volteo aún abrazada a la almohada, dándole la espalda, tratando de ignorarlo.

Lanza un fuerte soplido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas quedarte así?

No le respondo. Sólo quiero que se largue de aquí y me deje sola.

-Preciosa… - casi siento que castañean sus dientes apretados – Ya hice la parte de darte tu espacio, ahora deberías estar por reaccionar ¿No?

-Lárgate… - la palabra me sale como si fuera un animal herido.

-Por lo menos ya hablas. Es un avance… podrías pensar en comer algo ahora.

-¡Lárgate Haymitch! ¡Déjame sola!

Lanza un gruñido, creo que reconozco el timbre del tipo de gruñido que usa cuando pierde la paciencia.

-¡Suficiente! – Sí, era el de que pierde la paciencia.

Me preparo para un desquite de gritos y maldiciones pero me sorprende levantándome de golpe de la cama y me carga sobre su hombro con facilidad. Sujetándome por la parte de atrás de mis rodillas en su pecho.

-¡Suéltame Haymitch! – empiezo a patalear, a rasguñar la tela de su camisa en su espalda, pero no entiendo cómo se las ingenia para que, de todas formas, llegue a la sala y me arroje sobre el sofá.

Subo mi mirada con profunda ira y me abalanzo sobre él tratando de rasguñarlo en la cara. Parece que aprendió de su experiencia cuando hice lo mismo (cuando me sacaron de la segunda arena), porque por más que intento no alcanzo a hacerle ningún daño.

De un empujón termino nuevamente sentada en el sofá. Me golpeo en la cabeza con el respaldo y me quedo inmóvil por la puntada de dolor, recordando que aún la tengo resentida por su encuentro con la pared hace unos días.

Escucho los gritos de Haymitch pero no me molesto en entender qué demonios está diciéndome.

-¡Sal de mi casa! – termino interrumpiéndolo.

Un nuevo gruñido se deja oír y siento que un cojín impacta contra mi cara. Se lo vuelvo a aventar pero lo esquiva con facilidad. ¿Desde cuándo que está sobrio?

-¡Ya es suficiente drama! – grita notoriamente exasperado.

Empiezo a bombardearlo con lo que tengo a mano, creo que no consideró eso cuando me trajo aquí, porque, por pequeño que sea, todo lo que se encuentra a mi alcance me sirve para lanzárselo, desde lo suaves cojines del sofá hasta los adornos de cerámica sobre la mesita de centro que terminan estallando en pedazos apenas tocan el suelo o alguna pared.

Haymitch esquiva algunos, pero inevitablemente uno de los adornos le termina llegando de lleno en la cara.

Su rostro se enrojece por el enojo, a punto de estallar, y termino poniéndome de pie para enfrentarlo.

-¡No tengo ni un cuarto de la paciencia de Peeta! ¡Deja de comportarte como una idiota!

-¿Entonces qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Yo no te he pedido que vengas!

Me mira con el ceño completamente fruncido. Pero yo no me detengo.

-¡Por tu culpa se han llevado a Peeta! ¡No tenías que haber llamado a Aurelius!

-¡Se iba a matar él mismo! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Lo prefieres muerto o en el Capitolio?

-¡Ni siquiera sé si sigue vivo!

Lanza otro par de maldiciones y luego levanta su mano apuntando hacia uno de los muebles.

-¿Sabes lo que es un teléfono, idiota?

Me quedo completamente helada, abriéndole los ojos de par en par y masticando sus últimas palabras. Él lleva la misma mano a su cara y empieza a hacer círculos en sus sienes.

Lanza un ronco gruñido alargado - Dios… Dame paciencia….

Miro por alrededor y localizo el aparato, empujo a Haymitch para hacerlo a un lado y corro desesperada hasta llegar a marcar un número que me sorprende que me sepa de memoria.

Suena el pitido un par de veces y me responde una mujer.

-Oficina del Dr. Aurelius. – anuncia robóticamente.

-Quiero hablar con él. – casi le grito.

-¿Espera su llamada?

-¡Quiero hablar con Aurelius, ahora!

La mujer guarda silencio por unos segundos, impacientándome.

-Se encuentra ocupado en estos momentos ¿desea dejarle un mensaje? – su tono es cortes, aunque cortante.

-¡Comuníqueme con él en este preciso momento!

-Le he dicho que esta ocup…

-¡Me importa un rábano que esté ocupado! ¡Quiero hablar con él, ahora!

Haymitch libera un suspiro cansado y se acerca a mí, toma el auricular en mi oreja meneando la cabeza – Tan encantadora como siempre…. – me susurra.

Le frunzo el entrecejo, resistiéndome a entregarle el auricular. Finalmente me lo quita de un tirón y se lo pone en la oreja.

-Señorita Eloisa, Haymitch al habla. - me sorprende tanto el tono ameno que usa que dejo de forcejear para recuperar el teléfono.

-Sí, sí… está pasándolo mal en estos momentos, debe disculparla – sus ojos grises me miran – Tiene problemas… ya lo sabe. – hace círculos con su dedo índice al lado de su cabeza, diciendo que estoy loca. Vuelvo a fruncir el ceño, indignada.

-Sí, eso mismo quisiera saber… - hace una pausa escuchando a la mujer - Ya veo… - su mirada se posa en un punto delante de él - ¿Esta mañana?... …¿Cómo esta él? – me angustia ver un atisbo de preocupación en su rostro. Haymitch sacude un poco su brazo. Recién me doy cuenta que lo estaba apretando con fuerza. Aminoro la presión pero no lo suelto. – Ya veo, dígale que me llame para informarme como sigue mi muchacho, por favor.

"_Mi muchacho"_ Siento el nudo de culpabilidad en el estómago por mi reacción con Haymitch. Aunque nunca lo diga en voz alta, sé que se preocupa por Peeta y por mí. Lo sabía en un principio, pero al pasar los angustiosos días lo había olvidado por completo.

-Sí, muchas gracias… Hasta pronto.

Corta. Su careta de hombre educado se desvanece y regresa a ser la actitud a la que estoy acostumbrada.

-¿Y? – vuelvo a presionar su brazo.

-Llegó esta mañana al hospital. Esta estable, pero sigue inconsciente. El Dr. Aurelius estaba con él ahora.

Bajo mi mirada que se empieza a llenar rápidamente de lágrimas. No tenía idea que aun podía seguir llorando. Mis manos tiemblan alrededor su brazo y empiezo a sentir los ridículos espasmos de los sollozos.

Escucho el suspiro de Haymitch y siento su otro brazo que me rodea por los hombros, recargándome en su pecho. Instintivamente libero mis manos y aferro mis dedos a su camisa. Siento que empieza a acariciar mi cabeza y sorprendentemente empiezo a experimentar un leve acercamiento de alivio.

-Por lo menos ya sabes que está vivo… - utiliza un tono extrañamente fraternal - Solo han pasado dos días, preciosa.

¿Solo dos? ¿En serio han sido sólo dos días? suenan tan pocos en comparación a la eternidad que me han parecido.

Consigo calmarme un poco, sigo su paso cuando se mueve y me sienta en el sofá. Me sorprende cuando va por el botiquín de primeros auxilios y escucho, en su camino de vuelta, los pedazos de cerámica que resuenan bajo sus zapatos. Cuando se sienta y toma uno de mis pies recién soy consciente que yo estoy descalza, por lo que algunos pedazos de adornos que le lancé a Haymitch terminaron enterrándose en mis plantas que ahora sangran manchando el piso.

No le digo absolutamente nada, aguantando el dolor que me causa que saque los pedazos con unas pinzas, sin mucha delicadeza (es Haymitch, después de todo) y aplique el desinfectante que me arde como el demonio.

Ya había empezado a torturarme con el segundo pie, cuando la puerta se abre y aparece Sae cargando una canasta. Se queda boquiabierta viendo el destrozo que hay en la sala. Su mirada se desvía hasta donde estamos nosotros y yo levanto la mano, a mitad de una mueca de dolor, para saludarla.

Ella menea la cabeza un par de veces, no hace falta explicarle el motivo de por qué el desastre. Deja la canasta en la mesa de la cocina y se pone barrer lanzando maldiciones.

Otra guerra campal se lleva a cabo cuando tratan de hacerme comer.

-Apenas has probado bocado estos días, pequeña. Has bajado mucho de peso. – Ignoro por completo el comentario de Sae.

-No tengo hambre… - decreto por centésima vez.

Haymitch, en un arrebato de impaciencia, trata de meterme el guiso a la fuerza, pero pataleo y chillo, incluso lo muerdo, para que me suelte.

-¡Ya está! ¡No sé ni para que me esfuerzo! – lanza el cubierto sobre la mesa y se sienta en la silla junto a mí acariciando sus manos marcadas por mis dientes.

Sae turna su mirada entre él y yo sin saber qué decir.

-¡Dije que no tengo hambre!

-¡Ya es cosa tuya! – se levanta furioso y se empieza a dirigir a la sala – ¿Crees que es atractivo para un hombre una chica que sólo tiene pellejos de piel? – hace un gesto como de escalofrío – ¡Peeta tendrá que conformarse con el costal de huesos que serás cuando regrese!

Sae y yo lo seguimos con la mirada mientras desaparece por el umbral. Le oigo blasfemar cuando se recuesta pesadamente en el sofá y enciende el televisor.

Miro a Sae quien se encoje de hombros y empieza a recoger la mesa. Está a punto de levantar mi plato casi intacto y la detengo por las muñecas. Se sorprende cuando tomo mi cuchara y empiezo a comer lentamente el guiso.

-Es un idiota… - comento al aire.

Sae sonríe, sin decirme nada, y se aleja para empezar a lavar los platos sucios.

La guinda de la torta ocurre después de la cena, cuando estamos los tres en la sala viendo la televisión. Ni de broma me han permitido volver a encerrarme en la habitación de Peeta. Ésta vez Sae se queda después de comer y empieza a tejer un chaleco para su nieta, sentada en el sillón. Haymitch y yo estamos sentados en el sofá.

-Deberías darte un baño, preciosa. Empiezas a oler a rayos. – me comenta mi adorado amigo.

-¡Piérdete Haymitch!

Mi ex mentor alza las cejas y se levanta para perderse escaleras arriba. Me extraña un poco que me hiciera caso. Mascullo un par de insultos que sólo yo puedo oír y Sae menea la cabeza, suspirando cansadamente.

Después de un par de minutos, Haymitch regresa. Sin decir palabra, se me acerca y me levanta con su característica delicadeza y me carga en su hombro. Vuelvo a patalear y removerme mientras estamos subiendo las escaleras. Sae nos sigue desde cerca.

-¿Otra vez con esto? ¡Suéltame, maldita sea! – digo adornando mis gritos con uno que otro improperio.

De pronto me deja de pie dentro de mi habitación, pero luego se acerca para sostenerme por atrás de mis rodillas y mi espalda, y me levanta nuevamente, dando un par de pasos. Vuelvo a patalear, retorcerme y a gritarle maldiciones

-¡Te dije que me soltaras! ¡Ebrio estúpido!

-Como tú digas, preciosa.

Abro los ojos ante su sonrisa torcida y me lanza a la bañera que está hasta el tope de agua helada. Apenas puedo sentarme, después que mi cabeza se sumergió, lo único que atino a hacer es abrir la boca para lanzar un grito ahogado mientras el agua congelada empapa la camisa de Peeta (única prenda que llevo puesta, aparte de mis pantaletas) y se adhiere contra mi piel.

-¡Haymitch! – Lo regaña Sae mientras entra y se arrodilla a mi lado.

-No te preocupes Sae, me la debía.

Puede que sea su venganza por las veces que lo desperté, con profundo amor, vaciando un vaso completo de agua helada sobre su cabeza. Me aferro a mí misma, mi labio inferior tirita y mis dientes castañean. Lo único que puedo hacer es tratar de fulminarlo con la mirada. Él se ríe a carcajadas y sale del baño cerrando la puerta. Sae me ayuda a terminar de bañarme con agua tibia.

Pasan otro par de días en que ya las escenas se vuelven rutina. Haymitch me levanta "con suavidad y cariño" y me carga en su hombro hasta la sala. Nos gritamos un poco y termino lanzándole los cojines (mis municiones de adornos de cerámica ya no existen) Luego llega Sae, me obligan a comer en medio de otra discusión y termino llevándome algo a la boca cuando descubro que es la única forma de que me dejen en paz. Sae se retira después de ordenar y cuando regresa para otra comida del día ocurre la misma situación. Por lo menos, después del desayuno, prefiero darme una ducha por mí misma y vestirme con mis ropas para evitar que Haymitch intente "ayudarme".

Una tarde me encuentro en la sala sentada en el sillón, cubierta por una manta. Me canse de intentar volver a la habitación de Peeta ya que Haymitch se las ingenia para arrastrarme de vuelta a la sala, cerca de la chimenea y del televisor encendido al cual ni le pongo atención. Toda mi concentración está en tratar de matar a mi ex mentor, recostado en el sofá, con la mirada.

-¿Cómo se llamaba el proyecto que contó Cressida? – me pregunta de repente ¿Qué demonios me importa? Sin embargo, lo recuerdo.

-Novela - contesto cortante.

-Parece que la empezaran en poco tiempo. Acaban de dar un anuncio después de las noticias. – no podría interesarme menos.

Pasan otro par de minutos en que sólo se escucha el sonido del televisor y el chasqueo de las llamas en la chimenea.

De pronto se escucha un tímido golpeteo en la puerta. Haymitch me mira. Es absurdo que se trate de Sae, ella simplemente entra sin necesidad de avisar.

-Es imposible que regrese tan pronto – me advierte al ver que mi mirada se ilumina.

Me pongo de pie rápidamente y me abalanzo sobre la cerradura con la esperanza latente. Abro la puerta con rapidez pero me llevo una gran decepción al descubrir que no se trata de Peeta.

-Hola Katniss. ¿Cómo has…?

Lanzo un bufido y me alejo de la puerta para regresar al sillón y refugiarme bajo la manta. Me siento ridícula. Yo misma hable con la estirada secretaria de Aurelius y me confirmó que Peeta aún esta inconsciente.

Haymitch se pone de pie, dirigiéndose a la puerta. - ¡Preciosas! Que gusto verlas. Venga, pasen…

-¡No me apetece recibir visitas! – gruño.

Se escucha la tímida voz de Clarisse -Creo que será mejor que volvamos en otro momen…

-No, no – dice mi ex mentor sacudiendo una mano – está de mejor humor, créeme. – Prácticamente las jala de las muñecas para que entren.

Clarisse y Arline se sientan en el sofá completamente incómodas. Haymitch se queda de pie recargándose en una de las paredes.

-Tra… trajimos un poco de pastel… - tartamudea la rubia levantando una caja rectangular de cartón.

-¡Gracias! – responde Haymitch y toma la caja para encaminarse a la cocina.

Si no fuera por la televisión el silencio de la habitación, sin Haymitch, seria, incluso, aterrador.

-¿Has sabido de Peeta? – la pregunta de Arline me hace dar un respingo y la fulmino con la mirada de inmediato ¿A ella qué demonios le importa? Sin embargo, a pesar de la ira que me recorre entera, no puedo controlar las lágrimas que empiezan a acunarse en mis ojos.

-¿Katniss? – La voz de Clarisse me hace desviar la mirada hacia ella. Me recorre un escalofrió al ver sus ojos azules empañados de preocupación. Sus ojos azules… siento el nudo de mi garganta al descubrir lo similares que son a los de mi chico del pan.

Trato de responder pero en vez de palabras, se libera un quejido ahogado. Casi de inmediato se empiezan a liberar mis lágrimas atascadas y los patéticos sollozos.

-Oh por Dios. Katniss – Clarisse se levanta y pone delicadamente su mano en mi hombro. Quiero gritarle que se aleje pero termino alzando la vista para encontrarme con sus ojos y ya no lo puedo controlar más. Llevo mis manos a mi rostro y termino casi gritando los sollozos. Sus delicados brazos me rodean por los hombros y siento su regazo en la corona de mi cabeza. No puedo entender de por qué reacciono de esta manera, ni siquiera conozco a esta chica. Pero algo en ella me recuerda tanto a Peeta que simplemente no me pude contener más.

-Él está bien… - me dice empezando a acariciar mi cabeza – Llamamos a la oficina del Dr. Aurelius. Queríamos avisarte. Aún no despierta, pero está bien. Verás que pronto regresará…

Ya lo sabía, pero, de alguna manera, que ella me lo diga con su voz suave empieza a tranquilizarme.

Cuando logro controlar mis sollozos ella se aleja un poco y con un pañuelo empieza a secar el recorrido de mis lágrimas en mis mejillas, como si yo fuese una niña pequeña. Miro de reojo a Arline que esta boquiabierta por mi reacción. Haymitch se materializa con una bandeja con trozos de pastel sobre cuatro platos y algunos cubiertos. ¿Desde cuándo es tan buen anfitrión?

Clarisse le ayuda y luego se sientan los tres en el sofá. Cada uno con su porción.

-Veníamos a ver como estabas… - comenta Clarisse después de unos minutos.

-¡De maravilla! ¿Qué no la ven? – el sarcasmo de Haymitch hace que le arrugue el entrecejo pero ambas chicas se ríen tímidamente.

-Quería pedirte un favor – la suave voz de Clarisse vuelve a llamar mi atención – Pero si te sientes mal, no te preoc…

-¿Qué cosa? – le interrumpo.

-Bueno… - Se miran entre ellas y luego la mirada azulada vuelve a dirigirse hacia mí – Desde que Donzel y Arline volvieron a la escuela, se nos ha hecho algo pesado el trabajo de la panadería para Renzo y para mí.

Abro los ojos sorprendida. Había olvidado que la panadería sigue funcionando incluso sin Peeta.

-Thom va a ayudarnos a veces, pero es tan torpe en esas cosas… se le da mucho mejor el reconstruir y hacer casas.

-Yo no sé nada de…

-Lo sabemos, pero cuando fuiste la última vez nos ayudaste a limpiar y a ordenar algunas cosas.

-Thom ha doblado por lo menos 4 moldes de pastel, es un inútil. – Agrega Arline y su hermana le lanza un codazo.

-También podrías atender a los clientes en la tienda mientras Renzo y yo horneamos. Después de todo, la panadería también te pertenece a ti.

Haymitch me mira alzando las cejas.

Me quedo parpadeándole a la chica rubia, en realidad jamás me esperé que me pidiera algo así. Pero la panadería de Peeta es muy importante para él, por lo que me siento responsable, más por él que por mí.

Los tres se me quedan mirando en silencio. Noto como la mirada de la chica rubia se empieza a transformar en una expresión de desilusión.

-Iré – digo por fin después de unos minutos.

Es así cómo la mañana siguiente me descubro simulando la rutina de Peeta. Doy vueltas por la cama tratando de ignorar el odioso pitido del despertador. ¿Cómo demonios Peeta se levanta casi todos los días a esta hora? Yo lo hacía, años atrás, sin siquiera necesitar un despertador. Peeta me ha consentido demasiado al dejarme dormir hasta más avanzada la mañana.

Me siento en la cama, adormilada, apagando el molesto ruido y voy al baño para darme una ducha. Salgo muerta de frío, lo que me despierta en seguida y me dirijo a la cómoda. Veo algo aturdida la colección de camisas y bóxer. Tardo un momento en recordar que no es mi habitación.

Me visto con unos jeans, mis botas, una remera de manga larga y, cuando abrí la puerta y descubrí el frío que hacía, le sumé a mi tenida un chaleco plomo de lana (que me regalo Sae) con capucha y que me llega hasta los muslos.

Salgo de casa y descubro las inconfundibles consecuencias de la lluvia, cubriendo todo de rocío. No me había dado cuenta de lo helado que se estaba volviendo el clima, anunciando la llegada del otoño, por estar resguardada en casa junto a la calidez de la chimenea.

Debo admitir que es agradable mi camino hacia la panadería. El tono anaranjado del amanecer se deja reflejar en las pequeñas gotas que cubren todo a mi alrededor. Sonrío cuando pienso que el color favorito de mi diente de león, también está presente al alba.

Cuando llego a mi destino, no se me hace necesario utilizar la llave, ya que la puerta se encontraba abierta. Apenas entro, y la campanilla anuncia mi entrada, siento un fuerte nudo que se anida en mi garganta al reconocer el aroma de la panadería, parte principal del aroma de Peeta.

Renzo asoma la cabeza por la puerta giratoria atrás del mostrador y me sonríe amablemente. Aunque su expresión cambia de golpe al ver las lágrimas que se empezaban a desbordar por mis ojos. Clarisse también se asoma, al parecer notó la expresión de Renzo, porque me mira con preocupación.

-Oh… Katniss… - se acerca a mí y toma mi hombro con delicadeza. Renzo la sigue de cerca. – No te preocupes si quieres volver otro día.

Sacudo mi cabeza secando con decisión mis lágrimas con la manga de mi chaleco. Debo seguir con esto, por Peeta.

-Estoy bien... – alzo mi mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos azules – Manos a la obra. – les sonrío algo forzada.

Me dedica una hermosa sonrisa y Renzo asiente volviendo a entrar a la cocina.

Pensé que la presión de comer la tendría solo en casa con Haymitch y Sae, pero estos dos también me exigen desayunar antes de empezar con el trabajo. Resignada les hago caso y me como el emparedado a regañadientes y tomo del chocolate caliente.

Después de unos minutos, me veo obligada a sacarme el chaleco y por poco me tiento a despojarme de mi remera. El calor de los hornos llega a ser sofocante. Clarisse me rescata llevándome a una habitación trasera y sacando una remera a tiras de unos casilleros. Tiene casi la misma contextura que yo, por lo que me queda perfectamente. Creo que la amé en ese minuto.

Pensaba que no tendría mucho que hacer, ya que no me manejo mucho en el tema. Rápidamente me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Clarisse y Renzo se encargan de amasar y crear los diversos tipos de panes, galletas, pasteles y magdalenas, cada uno con ingredientes y técnicas diferentes de preparación. Por mi parte me encuentro sacando las planchas y moldes del horno cuando ya están listos, lavo interminable torres de trastes y a veces me pongo a barrer. Me quejaría, pero los otros dos están dando vueltas de un lado para otro sin dejar de hacer sus respectivos roles. En realidad era bastante carga para ellos dos solos.

Cuando suena la campanilla, anunciando el primer cliente, veo a Renzo y a Clarisse que me miran con súplica, cubiertos de harina y sin poder despegarse de sus preparaciones. Les sonrío y me dirijo al mostrado. Es prácticamente a lo que me dedico desde ese momento en adelante, la cantidad de clientes que se van sumando me aterra de momentos. Algunos chillan entusiasmados al reconocerme y otros simplemente compran lo que quieren y se retiran.

En un momento Renzo se acerca a mí, después de que dejo el contenido de una plancha en un canasto en la tienda.

-Muchas gracias por venir, Señora Katniss. Ha sido de gran ayuda.

Le respondo con una sonrisa. Llegue a pensar que les estorbaría. Me incomoda un poco que me trate tan formalmente, es ridículo que me trate así si él es mayor que yo.

-Solo Katniss, Renzo.

Me sonríe.

-Gracias por venir, Katniss. – se corrige. Le asiento satisfecha.

La mañana va pasando con rapidez. Para la hora del almuerzo no llega ningún cliente, por lo que podemos comer con tranquilidad. Esta vez no me obligan. Estar dando vueltas por todos lados me ha dejado hambrienta.

Casi empiezo a hiperventilar cuando Clarisse me pide ayuda para hacer unas galletas. Me pasa una manga llena de mezcla y observo como ella dibuja las figuras de osos, mariposas, conejos y flores con una facilidad envidiable. No contiene su carcajada y luego Renzo se le une, cuando mi intento de conejo es más bien un manchón de pintura, sin forma alguna. Hago otro par de intentos pero termino teniendo el mismo resultado, así que finalmente me rindo y me uno al coro de risas de los otros dos.

Ya avanzada la tarde, cerramos la tienda y empezamos a organizar las cosas para la mañana siguiente. Me encuentro terminando de lavar unos moldes cuando suena el teléfono en la pared de la entrada a la cocina.

-Seguro son los pedidos para mañana – dice Renzo y lo sigo con la mirada, ya secándome las manos con el delantal. Se recarga en el marco de la puerta, mirando en dirección hacia nosotras, y responde el teléfono - ¿Dig…? – me extraña que haga una mueca y aleje el auricular de su oreja.

Sonríe ampliamente y estira la mano con el teléfono en mi dirección. Lo miro aturdida.

-¿Para mí? – asiente con la cabeza.

Cuando me pasa el auricular se escuchan los alegatos provenientes del otro lado. Renzo vuelve al mesón para terminar de preparar los ingredientes para el día de mañana.

Acerco el auricular a mi oreja. Del otro lado siguen hablando.

-¿Diga? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Cómo me dejan colgado?, ¡Maldición!

Mi corazón se detiene y al instante mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Me quedo en silencio, tan sólo para escuchar su voz mientras pregunta angustiado si alguien le piensa responder. Hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano, tomando aire, para poder volver a hablar.

-¿Peeta?

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_**N/A**_

_Ya ven, no maté a nadie._

_Tenía escrito este capítulo hace un par de días, pero al final me di cuenta que una Katniss llorando por todos los rincones no era para nada llamativo. Así que se me ocurrió incorporar a Haymitch y tuve que cambiar el capítulo completo._

_Espero les guste. (¡Mensajitos para saber si les ha gustado!)_

_Debo admitir que fue divertido recibir las ofensas de algunos lectores que me odiaron y luego me decían que continuara porque les gusta la historia después de todo. Les agradezco mucho sus mensajes, con algunos me reí demasiado :)_

_Como siempre un fuerte abrazo a todos._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	12. Espera

**Espera**

* * *

_-¿Peeta?_

Silencio. Empiezo a liberar mis lágrimas al no recibir respuesta. Temo que haya cortado por haberme demorado en hablar.

-¿Peeta? – repito entre los inconfundibles sollozos. - ¿Estás ahí?

-¡Katniss! – dice al fin recuperándose de la sorpresa. Su voz también tiembla.

Busco desesperada un lugar donde poder sentarme, las piernas han dejado de responderme y me tiemblan como gelatina.

Renzo se me acerca y me alcanza un banquillo y prácticamente me desplomo encima.

-Katniss… no había podido llamarte antes, hace dos noches que desperté…

Veo de reojo que Renzo y Clarisse se van a la habitación continua, donde está el vestidor con los casilleros y el baño. Quizás intentan darme privacidad. Se los agradezco mentalmente.

Peeta continúa hablando - … Aurelius empezó a hacerme una cantidad estúpida de exámenes y no me dejab…

-Te extraño, Peeta… - le interrumpo apenas aguantando el nudo de mi garganta – Te extraño demasiado – los espasmos de los sollozos se hacen más fuertes.

Él guarda silencio por un par de segundos. Creo que le sorprendió un poco mi confesión.

-También me haces demasiada falta, Katniss… - dice por fin, entrecortadamente por sus propios sollozos.

Sonrío ya inundada por las lágrimas. Siento algo cálido abordar mi pecho. Reconozco que es el sentimiento que sólo él puede hacerme experimentar. Incluso si está lejos.

-¿Cuándo regresas?

Suspira con resignación.

-Aún no lo sé…

Una fuerte puntada de desilusión. El alivio de poder escucharlo, que retomó de nuevo la conciencia, casi se desvanece por completo por no saber por cuanto más lo tendré lejos de mí. Ya los días que han pasado me han parecido interminables.

-No llores, Katniss… - Su voz es tan débil que reconozco que él también debe estar liberando lágrimas.

-Tú también estás llorando… - digo en mi defensa.

-Eres una llorona – me recrimina. Escucho su sonrisa entre sollozos.

-Tú eres el niño llorón - No puedo evitar reírme junto a él en medio de mis lágrimas.

Escuchar su voz después de estos días me resulta reconfortante. Me habla palabras suaves tratando de animarme. Me recuerda cuanto me necesita. Me promete que tratará de hacer lo posible para poder regresar lo más pronto posible. Poco a poco termino por tranquilizarme y mis lágrimas al fin dejan de salir.

-¿Cómo está tu herida?

-Mejor, me aplicaron el ungüento de la primera arena, casi no tengo cicatriz. Me examinaron y, aparte de la sangre que perdí, todo está bien – Hace una pausa – Katniss… ese día… ¿Te lastimé?

-No, Peeta… Me asustaste a muerte, pero no me lastimaste… - _Solo un par de moratones, pero aparte de eso, nada grave._

-No recuerdo bien lo qué pasó. Perdí el control y te acorralé en la pared. Luego…

Suspiro -¿Es necesario hablar de eso? – Hace días que no escucho su voz. No me gustaría malgastar el tiempo recordando una escena tan horrible.

-Debo decirle a Aurelius lo que pasó…

-Puedo hablarlo con él después, Peeta

Parece comprender y lanza un suave suspiro. – Haymitch me dijo que estabas en la panadería.

-Mi primer día de trabajo. No sabía que fuese tan pesado. Lo bueno es que me mantuve ocupada. – me sorprende a mí misma el entusiasmo con que lo digo.

Escucho su sonrisa – Me alegra saber que no te has encerrado.

-Admito que lo intenté, pero Haymitch no me dejó.

Ríe aliviado. No es necesario explicarle los métodos de nuestro ex mentor para "animarme".

-¿Cómo esta Buttercup?

¿Buttercup? Buttercup… me suena… Oh, el gato. Casi ni le he prestado atención, con suerte a veces le he dejado agua en su cuenco.

-Extrañándote… - atino a decir, evadiendo mi desatento con el gato – a veces se acuesta conmigo en tu cama.

Un segundo de silencio.

-¿Te recuestas en mi cama? – Puedo escuchar su sonrisa. Recién me doy cuenta de mi confesión y termino sonrojándome.

-Si… - susurro avergonzada.

Siento su risa tímida, la que me encanta.

-¿Cómo va tu tratamiento? – trato de cambiar el tema para evitar ruborizarme aún más. Para mi suerte, me lo sigue.

-Empezamos ayer. Aurelius espera que dentro de poco haga efecto.

-¿Te inyectan veneno de rastrevíspulas?

-En una dosis muy baja… - siento el nudo en mi estómago al recordar sus efectos.

-¿Nada brillante?

Sonríe– No, nada brillante. Se concentran en estimular otras áreas del cerebro, algo así. El resto consiste en mostrarme videos de nosotros o solo de ti. Prácticamente es lo mismo que me hicieron antes… - reconozco en su tono que trata de no asustarme.

-¿Qué videos?

-Casi… los mismos de antes… - me llama la atención su leve tartamudeo.

No respondo, pero mi pregunta está implícita en mi silencio.

Me cambia el tema, a mi pesar lo consigue, y después de un par de minutos me dice que debe colgar para su próxima sesión con Aurelius. Hago el esfuerzo sobrehumano para resignarme a que dejaré de escucharlo. Nos repetimos innumerables veces que nos extrañamos y finalmente corto.

Veo el aparato por un par de segundos, mucho más aliviada que los días anteriores. Despertó y esta bien. Puedo conformarme un poco con saber eso.

Unos murmullos me llaman la atención haciendo que girara mi mirada a la puerta cerrada del vestidor. Doy un par de pasos, curiosa por los sonidos.

_-Parece que terminó_

_-¿Estás segura? Creo que la sigo escuchando. _

_-Yo no oigo nada._

_-Muévete, déjame oír_

No controlo mi sonrisa. Menos mi carcajada cuando abro la puerta y Renzo y Clarisse salen disparados hacia fuera dando tropezones. Dejando en evidencia que ambos estaban pegados a la puerta desde el otro lado.

Ambos se ponen rectos y se sonrojan por haber sido descubiertos.

-¿Peeta está bien? – pregunta Renzo en medio de una sonrisa.

Le asiento con la cabeza y con mis lágrimas de alivio a punto de ser liberadas.

-Está bien… despertó hace dos noches… - bajo mi mirada sin poder continuar. Clarisse se apresura a rodearme con sus delicados brazos. Renzo se acerca y nos rodea a ambas con los suyos.

-Está bien… - vuelvo a repetir, correspondiendo el abrazo de la rubia, ya sin controlar la alegría que se desborda por mis ojos.

Pasan otro par de días. Esta vez soy capaz de llevarlos de mejor manera.

He de admitir, cuando estoy en casa, que Haymitch se las ingenia para que pueda sentir cualquier sentimiento, menos la desolación de que aún no regrese Peeta. Varían desde enojo, rabia, desesperación, impaciencia… pero jamás tristeza. Para cuando llego a la panadería termino tan ocupada que ni tiempo me da para pensar en su ausencia.

Después de la cena, casi todos los días, llama mi diente de león. Hablamos desde un par de minutos hasta horas, aunque aún no me confirma cuando regresará.

Me siento una colegiala tan sólo con escuchar su voz. Irónico, considerando que en mis años de escuela, miraba asqueada a las chicas que hablaban de sus novios o del chico que les gustaba como retrasadas. Ahora me descubro atontada y algo sonrojada mientras jugueteo con el cable del auricular. Lo enredo en mis dedos y luego lo suelto.

Me cuenta de cómo fue que despertó. La habitación era inmaculadamente blanca, con sujetos vestidos en batas y mascarillas de igual color deambulando a su alrededor. Se encontraba completamente perdido, lo último que recordaba era que me estaba acariciando mientras yo cortaba las verduras y luego me acorraló en la pared. El resto de lo sucedido son una serie de imágenes que no puede hilar para encontrarles sentido. Sabía que eso era consecuencia de uno de sus episodios. Se desesperó cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de un hospital, pensando que yo podría estar en otra habitación, gravemente lastimada por su culpa. Se levantó y se lanzó directo contra uno de los médicos. Poco le importó que algunas agujas se desprendieran dolorosamente de su brazo. Canalizó su consternación hacia él. Irremediablemente se vieron obligados a sedarlo de nuevo.

-Recién al día siguiente me di cuenta que ese médico era Aurelius. No lo reconocí por la mascarilla.

Abro los ojos por la sorpresa, pero no puedo evitar un ligero atisbo de sonrisa.

-¿Golpeaste a Aurelius?

-Según yo, sólo me había tirado encima y lo presionaba contra una pared, pero cuando le veo la cara, la mañana siguiente, tenía un ojo hinchado.

Empiezo a reírme a carcajadas.

-Katniss, no es gracioso… - trata de sonar serio, pero su sonrisa lo traiciona.

-Lo siento, lo siento… un moratoncito no le hará nada.

-¡Katniss! - me regaña aguantando su propia carcajada.

Le cuento, cuando dejamos de reír, que me he estado a acostumbrando a ir a la panadería todos los días. Los chicos son muy amables, incluso Arline ha cambiado considerablemente su actitud conmigo. Me escucha entusiasmado y. me sugiere que pruebe practicar algunas recetas en casa.

-Soy un asco con eso, Peeta.

-También lo eras para el guiso y ahora te queda delicioso.

Sonrío, irremediablemente recordando mis patéticos primeros intentos con el guiso. Era una mezcla viscosa con una cantidad estúpida de sal y medianamente quemado. Sin embargo, mi amable chico se lo comió sin chistar, completamente feliz y yo apenas pude con la primera cucharada.

-Dijiste que te había gustado

-Me encantó que lo prepararas tú. Pero hablando de sabor…

-¡Peeta!

Se ríe.

-Creo que hay un libro de recetas en el escritorio del estudio. Podrías empezar a probar con algunas simples.

-Lo intentaré – le aseguro. Quizás termine enorgulleciendo a mi chico del pan por mi esfuerzo y esa idea, para mi sorpresa, me entusiasma.

Le corto después de decirle "Te extraño" y me dirijo al estudio. Ignorando las burlas de Haymitch de "Ay, como te extraño Peeta" que me grita desde la sala.

Es la segunda habitación de la casa a la cual evito entrar, después de la de Prim, por el inevitable recuerdo que llevo pegado en mi memoria cuando Snow me amenazó con destruir a mi familia. Casi podía sentir el fuerte aroma a sangre y rosas cada vez que entraba.

Peeta me pidió permiso hace meses para poder pintar ahí. Simplemente le respondí _"Ya vives aquí". _Ni me importó que lo llenara de sus lienzos y acomodara los muebles a su gusto.

Abro la puerta algo tambaleante y ésta rechina ruidosamente. Temo a esa imagen de Snow, pero apenas termino de abrirla no hay ni un atisbo de su macabra presencia.

Todo lo que hay dentro es de Peeta. Es su esencia lo único que cubre la habitación. Me quedo mirando su atril con una pintura a medio colorear. Casi puedo imaginarlo con su perfecto rostro concentrado, mientras hace de su imaginación una hermosa imagen, y yo embobada con sus rubias pestañas.

Me dirijo al mueble respectivo y abro el primer cajón, descubriendo que efectivamente hay un pequeño y malgastado libro de recetas. Lo tomo entre mis manos con temor a que se deshaga. Debe haberlo rescatado de lo que quedó de la panadería de sus padres porque la tapa es casi inexistente por las inconfundibles marcas de fuego. Sin embargo, el interior está casi intacto, sólo el borde de algunas hojas están ennegrecidos. Hay una pequeña inscripción en la primera página, justo antes de la receta de un pan con nueces. _"Para Peeta. Jamás te rindas y nunca pierdas tu esencia. Tu padre"_. Me quedo leyendo las palabras un par de veces. Agradeciendo de corazón que ese amable hombre haya educado a un hijo tan maravilloso

-¡Eh! ¡Este me gusta! – giro la mirada sorprendida. Haymitch me ha seguido y esta hurgueteando en el rincón donde están apilados los lienzos terminados.

Mi primera reacción es enojo _¡Son las cosas de Peeta!_, pero cuando lo levanta y me enseña que está él con el ganso que llamó Perry, retratados a la perfección, me nace una incontrolable curiosidad.

Segundos después, ambos estamos escudriñando en la hilera de lienzos.

Los más antiguos, lo sé por la fecha escrita en una de sus esquinas, son los que más odio. Muestran con demasiada claridad las escenas de la primera y segunda arena, lo que me hace casi imposible resistir las ganas de vomitar. A medida que voy avanzando esos disminuyen considerablemente. Los más actuales muestran algo completamente diferente. La mayoría son de mí: en su regazo, haciendo uno de mis guisos, sonriéndole, con mi arco en una pose poderosa y sigue, y sigue, la secuencia de mí.

-Este chico esta obsesionado – dice Haymitch levantando uno que salgo sosteniendo un diente de león. – Podrías acusarlo de acosador y ni el mismo podría hacerse defensa.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y vuelvo a los cuadros.

-Este está muy bueno – Veo a cual se refiere y es el paisaje de un hermoso bosque. Lo reconozco en seguida. Es la imagen exacta del bosque que se observaba, antes de los bombardeos, al cruzar la valla "electrificada" que rodeaba el Distrito, con las variaciones que, en la imagen, no está la valla y nosotros estamos sentados en la esquina inferior.

-Me encanta.

-Podrías colgar algunos por la casa. – dice Haymitch tomando otro donde me sorprende que esté Gale. – Se verán bien en las paredes, en vez de que se queden aquí a juntar polvo.

La idea me encanta de inmediato. Nos ponemos a revisar cada uno de los lienzos con ojo crítico. Tuvimos que realizar un exhaustivo filtro ya que no hay tantas paredes en la casa para colocarlos todos. Discutimos por algunos que no estábamos de acuerdo, pero terminamos recolectando al menos unos seis para la casa. Haymitch se adueña de otros cuatro y yo separo uno para la panadería.

Los días empiezan a pasar, transformándose en semanas: una… dos… tres…. Me empiezo a sentir angustiada cuando ha pasado más de un mes. Me esfuerzo para mantenerme ocupada y olvidar ese detalle lo más que puedo.

Inevitablemente llega el día en que Peeta me pasa a Aurelius y tengo que narrarle su último episodio. Él sólo me responde a ratos con un "Ya veo".

El día que me designaron como libre en la panadería, fue por lejos el más largo que experimenté. Hace días que Sae dejó de venir a mi casa, considerando que yo ya estaba mejor y coincidió con que Haymitch desapareció para hacer algo que desconozco. Cuando llamé para hablar con Peeta, la estirada secretara me dijo que estaba a mitad del tratamiento y no podía hablar con él hasta el día siguiente. Tampoco era necesario ir a cazar. Sae me había dejado suficiente comida para varios días y no quería matar por diversión.

Me descubrí completamente sola después de semanas, incluso extrañaba de sobremanera que Haymitch me fastidiara. Me puse a deambular por la casa sin saber qué hacer. Buttercup me seguía a ratos, pero rápidamente se aburría y se iba a recostar sobre el sofá Finalmente me decidí a colgar algunos cuadros e intentar alguna receta del libro. Elegí un biscocho de chocolate y nueces que se veía delicioso en la imagen del libro.

Fue un fiasco total: no medí bien los ingredientes, confundí la sal con el azúcar, olvidé enmantequillar el molde, no supe ver la temperatura del horno ni el tiempo que debía estar adentro. El resultado fue un biscocho amorfo, con partes quemadas y otras crudas y un sabor entre chocolate, sal y ¿orégano? ¿Por qué le habré echado orégano?

Por lo menos me mantuve ocupada, incluso después, cuando tuve que abrir todas las ventanas para sacar el humo negro de la casa. Estaba a la mitad de eso cuando Haymitch entró apresurado a la cocina con una expresión de terror. Lanzó un suspiro y su mirada se relajó al verme.

-Pensé que intentabas quemar la casa.

Mi alivio fue inmediato cuando lo vi. Me apresuré a abalanzarme sobre él y me aferré a su cintura. Él se tensó sorprendido.

-¿Qué demonios te pasó? ¿Le pasó algo a Peeta? – preguntó sinceramente preocupado.

-¡Odio quedarme sola! – confesé entre sollozos.

Él al fin se relajó y me tomó por los hombros para verme el rostro. Ni si quiera le presté atención a su risa burlona. Me sorprendió a mí misma que me alegrara de tenerlo cerca.

Me empezó a acariciar fuertemente en la cabeza, como si tuviese cinco años, dejándome despeinada.

-Eres adorable después de todo.

-¡Cállate! – volví a abrazarlo y me respondió.

Me ayudó a terminar de ordenar el desastre que dejé en la cocina y me anunció que estrenaban la novela de Cressida y Pollux.

Minutos después, ambos estabamos en la sala, yo en el sillón y Haymitch recostado en el sofá, completamente asqueados. Se basaron en una historia que encontraron de tiempos antiguos. "Romeo y Julieta" tiene por nombre.

-¿En serio te agradan estas cosas? – pregunté mientras el chico empapelaba de palabras estúpidamente cursis a una chica en un balcón.

Se encogió de hombros - Effie me obligó… - dijo con tanta repulsión como yo – me ha molestado hace semanas para tener con quien comentarla.

Me quedé en silencio y lo miré levantando una ceja. Las palabras "Effie" y "Obligó" no cuadraban juntas en la misma oración. Nunca le hizo demasiado caso a Effie. A nadie, a decir verdad.

-¿Effie?

Me miró al reconocer mi tono pícaro.

-La extrañas ¿verdad?

Abrió los ojos como si mi comentario lo ofendiera.

-Pase muchos años con esa loca… es un alivio no verla tan seguido. – contestó a la defensiva.

-Admite que la extrañas.

Sostuvo mi mirada por un par de segundos. Yo levantaba las cejas un par de veces, aguantando mi carcajada.

-No seas ridícula, preciosa. – volvió a mirar el televisor.

Hizo una pausa dejándome algo decepcionada.

-No como tú extrañas a Peeta - terminó diciendo con una sonrisa torcida hacia la pantalla. No pude controlar mi carcajada. De alguna manera, me había dado la razón.

Cuando llevé el cuadro a la panadería, coincidía con el día en que Donzel y Arline descansaban de la escuela. Después de pasar toda la semana estudiando, deberían aprovechar de distraerse, pero ellos insisten en que les divierte ir a la panadería.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por mi adquisición que muestra la panadería reconstruida con Peeta y sus ayudantes a un lado. Perfectamente detallados. Donzel no lo podía creer y Arline alegó de por qué yo no estaba en el dibujo. Me dijo que le diría a Peeta que me incluyera.

Les he tomado cariño a ellos y a la panadería. Nunca imaginé que me adaptaría tan bien. Empecé a venir por Peeta, pero al pasar de los días me di cuenta que poco a poco su mundo se iba transformando en el mío. Claro que en mi día de descanso me pierdo en el bosque por toda la mañana.

Renzo es quien le pone el toque serio, es extremadamente responsable y guía a todos los demás. Clarisse es prácticamente una versión femenina de Peeta, le agrada a todo el mundo, incluyéndome. Admito que aún sentía el cosquilleo de cuando la vi abrazada a mi chico del pan, pero me bastó ver cómo su mirada se iluminaba cuando veía a Thom para dejar de imaginarme estupideces. Arline y Donzel son dos caras opuestas de una moneda. Ella es terca, algo atrevida y malhumorada, aunque es bastante agradable después que te permite conocerla. Donzel es el que da el toque gracioso a cualquier situación; es un chico demasiado alegre, hace tonterías, lanza chistes y más de una vez me reí a carcajadas con sus imitaciones de los demás.

El primer día que Renzo lleva a sus pequeños porque no encontró quien pudiera cuidarlos, casi entro en pánico. Son criaturas adorables… pero no dejan de aterrarme. Parece que mi rechazo natural le causa curiosidad a la pequeña morena de ojos verdes, porque varias veces se acerca a mí alzando sus manitas para que la cargue. Renzo se ríe descaradamente de mí cuando la tomo en brazos, completamente incómoda y asustada de que se me resbale. La pequeña tironea mi trenza y se ríe de manera encantadora, pero a duras penas puedo contener mi impulso de lanzársela a Renzo.

-Le agradas… pero creo que no es tu fuerte… - me comenta cuando consigue detener su carcajada.

Reconozco otro factor común entre Arline y yo. No tiene tino alguno con el otro pequeño de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos marrones, quien la corretea por la cocina. Clarisse llega a nuestro rescate con un envidiable e innato aire maternal. Se pone a jugar con los pequeños y les alcanza un poco de masa para que se entretengan. Donzel también tiene experiencia con sus hermanos menores, por lo que se le da con naturalidad tratar a los pequeños. Cuando se aburren de las masas él los entretiene con distintos juegos, sin dejar de trabajar.

En casa, me acomodo a ver la novela con Haymitch mientras cenamos en la sala. La extrema cursilería se hace más llevadera con nuestros comentarios sarcásticos o la imitación de las voces de los personajes diciendo algo completamente opuesto a la trama. Después él se retira a su casa a la hora de dormir.

Las noches son lo peor. Me despierto varias veces por las pesadillas. Algunas varían un poco. No solo se trata de la arena o de las vidas que fueron arrebatadas por mis manos; o de Prim y Rue dejando de respirar delante de mí. Algunas se tratan de Peeta, arrebatándose él mismo su vida haciéndose profundos cortes en su cuello. Me despierto sobresaltada gritando su nombre. Asustando de paso a Buttercup, que a veces se recuesta a mi lado. Peeta me decía que sus peores pesadillas se trataban de perderme y que se calmaba apenas descubría que yo dormía en sus brazos. Ahora empiezo a entender ese sentimiento, pero él no está para poder tranquilizarme. Cuando mis gritos no lo espantan, termino aferrándome a Buttercup sin mucha delicadeza. Él protesta entre gruñidos y a veces me araña pero me resisto a soltarlo. Pareciera sentir mi angustia, después que no logra liberarse, y termina lamiendo mis manos con su áspera lengua. No sé si realmente trata de consolarme o persuadirme para que lo suelte. Pero, aun así, internamente se lo agradezco.

Una tarde me encuentro en la tienda de la panadería, alistando unas bolsitas bordadas con media docena de galletas glaseadas. Incluso están mis intentos de conejo. Decidieron bautizarlas como "a la Katniss". Arline se encargó de colorearlas de tal manera que en realidad parecen manchones de pintura. Me distraigo a ratos cuando la campanilla suena anunciando algún cliente. Después que lo atiendo y se retira, continúo con las bolsitas. Los demás están dando vueltas en la cocina y escucho divertida las infaltables discusiones entre Arline y Donzel.

Hay unas veces en que, por sacar una de las bolsitas, se me caen otras al suelo. Me agacho para recogerlas, como por décima vez, y en ese momento escucho la campanilla.

-En seguida lo atiendo. – digo recolectándolas.

El cliente da un par de pasos para quedar justo al frente del mostrador. Me pongo de pie dejando las bolsitas junto a las demás y cuando dirijo mi mirada al frente, mi corazón se detiene para luego volver a bombear sangre como desesperado.

Olvido por completo de cómo se articula palabra. Lo único que puedo hacer es abrir los ojos y mi boca en circunferencias perfectas.

-Dos bollos de queso, por favor. – dice curvando sus labios.

Sus risos algo más largos, su ligera sonrisa, sus preciosos e inconfundibles ojos azules. Debe tratarse de un sueño. Es demasiado perfecto para ser real.

Me tomo un par de segundos, intentando recordar cómo demonios se respiraba, mientras lágrimas inundan mis ojos y rápidamente se desbordan por mis mejillas.

-Te extrañé demasiado – susurra levantando su mano hasta mi rostro.

Me estremezco al sentir su tacto en mi mejilla y su pulgar haciendo círculos para borrar el camino de mis lágrimas. Esa inconfundible calidez que brota desde su palma recorre todo mi cuerpo. El vacío que tuve en mi pecho por tantos días se rellena por completo.

Ni siquiera me molesto en rodear el mostrador para llegar hasta él. Se aleja un par de pasos sorprendido mientras me encaramo sobre el mueble entre nosotros y me abalanzo sobre él para llegar a rodear su cuello.

-¡Eres tú! ¡Realmente eres tú! – grito entrecortadamente por el llanto.

El sonríe y corresponde a mi agarre rodeándome por la cintura. Son sus brazos, sus cálidos y acogedores brazos los que me rodean con gran cariño. No puede tratarse de un sueño. Si un sueño puede ser tan hermoso, prefiero mil veces las pesadillas. No quiero volver a una realidad en la que él aún no regresa.

Me separo para tomar su rostro entre mis manos. Quiero convencerme de que no estoy alucinando. Miro sus encantadores ojos azules que se iluminan ante mi mirada. Es real, definitivamente tiene que ser real. Acaricia mi rostro con una de sus manos y vuelve a secar mis lágrimas con el pulgar. Se disponía a decir algo, pero sello sus labios con rapidez y vuelvo a rodear su cuello, entrelazando mis manos en su cabello. Se tensa sorprendido en un principio, pero luego me corresponde con la misma intensidad aumentando la presión de sus brazos para aferrarme más a él.

Supongo que es parecido al síndrome de abstinencia que sufre Haymitch cuando se le termina su dosis de alcohol, porque me encuentro hambrienta de sus besos, sus manos, su cuerpo… en fin, de él. Lo beso con tanta necesidad, como queriendo recuperar los días que no lo tuve para saciar mi adicción. El mundo se desvanece a mí alrededor. Al fin ha regresado, está nuevamente a mi lado y, lo mejor de todo: es real.

* * *

FIN

* * *

…

…

…

…

_Solo bromeaba._

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**N/A**

_Jejeje, no lo pude evitar, lo siento._

_Sé que les di protagonismo a personajes inventados. Pero tenía que rellenar las páginas de alguna manera. _

_Ya volvimos a terreno conocido y se vienen más capítulos que varios están esperando (En realidad yo también, ni yo tengo idea a donde nos llevará mi imaginación)_

_Espero, de todo corazón, que les haya gustado el Capitulo :) (¡Mensajitos! ¡Mensajitos!)_

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a los que se dan el tiempo de dejarme uno que otro review, algunos ya se van repitiendo en cada capítulo. Me alegra que sigan mi historia y espero les continúe gustando._

_Me disculpo por la demora. Lamentablemente se nos acerca marzo y llegan una que otras responsabilidades. Espero leerlos pronto._

_Un fuerte abrazo a todos._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	13. Regreso

**Regreso**

* * *

Me quedo perdida en sus labios por un tiempo que desconozco. Él se irgue, rompiendo el beso. Esta sonrojado y me mira con sus ojos tan brillante que llegan a ser cristalinos. Casi puedo sentir que no hay nadie más que nosotros dos.

El levanta su vista por sobre mi hombro y sonríe tímidamente. Sin separarme de él, sigo su mirada y descubro que los otros cuatro están asomados por la puerta de la cocina. Arline dando saltitos y los otros tres con una enorme sonrisa.

Me siento algo avergonzada, pero no lo suficiente como para soltarme de Peeta. Arline parece no aguantarlo más y corre hacia nosotros rodeándonos a ambos con sus brazos.

-¡Al fin regresaste, Peeta!

Comprendo que todos ellos lo han extrañado casi tanto como yo. Concentro al máximo mi fuerza de voluntad y me alejo un par de pasos. Peeta sostiene el delgado cuerpo de Arline y lo levanta un poco del suelo. Apenas la suelta, Donzel se apresura para abrazarlo con fuerza. Le sigue Clarisse, que hace lo mismo que con su hermana y finalmente Renzo con un firme apretón de manos y luego un abrazo. Se empiezan a pelear para hablar con Peeta. En ese momento giro mi rostro hasta la entrada de la tienda y recién me doy cuenta que Haymitch está recargado en el marco con los brazos cruzados.

-Sorpresa, preciosa – me dice con una sonrisa torcida.

Me doy cuenta enseguida que él estaba al tanto del regreso de Peeta. Jamás me han gustado las sorpresas. Pero en este caso puedo obviar ese detalle. Le sonrío agradecida.

Cerramos la tienda un poco antes del horario habitual y nos acomodamos todos en el mesón de la cocina para una improvisada celebración de bienvenida. Tomamos un pastel de manjar con nueces, adornado con merengue y preparamos chocolate caliente.

Inevitablemente termino sonrojada en más de una ocasión. Todos se entretienen contándole anécdotas mías desde que empecé en la panadería y obviamente no le conté por teléfono. Clarisse le cuenta de mis manchones de pintura "a la Katniss", Arline agrega un burdo intento de mezcla que hice una vez.

-Siempre confunde la sal con el azúcar – agrega ella.

-¡Son parecidas! –Me defiendo. Todos ríen.

Renzo comenta lo nerviosa que estaba con sus pequeños (que mágicamente me adoraron a pesar de mi rechazo natural hacia ellos). Todos reímos a carcajadas cuando Donzel imita, bastante bien debo decir, mi reacción cuando pensé que se habían quemado unos panecillos y empieza a correr por todos lados en la cocina. Haymitch, por su parte, agrega un par de historias de mis aventuras en casa, como el desastre que dejé cuando intenté hacer el bizcocho de chocolate. Odio que se rían de mí, siempre lo he odiado. Pero precisamente ahora me siento tan feliz que ni si quiera me importa.

Peeta ríe con cada una de las historias y me mira con una hermosa expresión en su rostro. Muero de ganas por saltar a sus brazos, pero me controlo como puedo. Ya tendremos tiempo para estar solos.

Más tarde, arreglamos las cosas para el día siguiente y nos despedimos de los chicos.

Vamos a casa con Haymitch y nos acomodamos en la sala después de cenar para ver la novela y evitar la furia de Effie.

Peeta y yo nos acomodamos en el sofá y Haymitch se sienta en el sillón.

Con mi ex mentor empezamos con la rutina de sarcasmo y a imitar las voces de los personajes. Peeta lleva su mano a su cara a mitad de una carcajada. Dice que la estaba siguiendo en el hospital y consideraba que era una historia hermosa. Se la acabábamos de arruinar.

Para cuando empiezan a dar las noticias, Haymitch se levanta del sillón. Peeta y yo también nos ponemos de pie. Nuestro ex mentor se acerca a nosotros y abraza a mi diente de león con fuerza.

-Me alegra que al fin volvieras, muchacho. – Luego se dirige a mí y me da coscorrones en la cabeza – Ya no me darás más problemas. – Le sonrío.

Nos dirigimos los tres a la puerta y Haymitch hace un último gesto de despedida con la mano y cierra el trozo de madera tras de sí.

Me disponía a decirle a Peeta todo lo que había contenido. Decirle cuanto lo había extrañado y la falta que me hizo durante todos estos días. Pero el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse pareció ser la señal en su interior para liberarse. Cuando empiezo a abrir mi boca para decir alguna palabra, él se me acerca desesperado para reclamarla con la suya.

Me rodea con firmeza por la cintura y me aferra a él quedando pegada contra su pecho. Una de sus manos sube para enredarse en mi cabello atrás de mi cabeza. Quedando completamente imposibilitada de poder moverme.

En un principio me sorprendí, pero de inmediato me rindo al contacto y aferro mis dedos a su camisa. No tengo que ver sus ojos para saber lo que está sintiendo. Me transmite toda su necesidad en ese ardiente beso que enciende cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Me alejo de sus labios para poder tomar aire, pero para él no es suficiente. Su boca desciende desde la mía y llena de besos mi mandíbula y, sin darme cuenta, yo misma ladeo un poco la cabeza permitiéndole libre acceso a mi cuello. Lo besa con suavidad pero hambriento. Posando sus labios varias veces en mi piel. Me siento estremecer por un exquisito escalofrío mientras sus manos se anidan en mis omoplatos empujándome más contra él.

-Te extrañé tanto… - susurra en mi oído cuando carga su mentón en mi hombro para darme un abrazo que me aprisiona entera. A estas alturas no es necesario ni que lo diga. Aferro mis manos a su espalda con toda la fuerza que puedo, creo que temo que se desvanezca.

-Yo también, Peeta…me hacías mucha falta – como respuesta afianza la firmeza de su abrazo.

Subimos las escaleras con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Me acostumbré tanto a la habitación de Peeta que paso por alto la mía y entro por acto reflejo a la suya. Voy a su cómoda y saco una de sus camisas. Le doy un casto beso y me dirijo al baño a cambiarme.

Cuando salgo, él ya está con su pijama, sentado en la cama. Voltea su mirada y su expresión cambia por una de sorpresa cuando me ve cubierta por una de sus prendas.

-Son un pijama excelente – le digo queriendo que reaccione, al parecer ha dejado de respirar.

Me acerco a él quien me mira de pies a cabeza mientras camino. Recién cuando me posiciono frente a él entre sus rodillas, su mirada se detiene en la mía.

-Te ves hermosa… - me dice con un adorable rubor en su rostro.

Mi corazón da un brinco al oírle hablar. Me aferro a su cuello inclinándome para besarlo suavemente. Cuando me alejo me quedo acariciando su cabello sin dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos. Él hace lo propio acariciando el contorno de mi cintura por sobre la tela manteniendo su mirada fija en la mía.

Mi cuerpo completo me pide que me lance sobre él. Que me deshaga en sus brazos como había ocurrido antes de que lo alejaran de mí. Pero un bostezo que no puedo contener, delata totalmente lo agotada que estoy.

Él contiene una risa y me dedica una sonrisa que me derrite entera.

-Estoy bien… - le digo inclinándome hacia él y lo beso nuevamente.

Siento su sonrisa contra mi boca mientras me rodea por la cintura y nos recuesta a ambos arropándonos con las mantas.

-No tengo sueño… - alego en sus labios. Él sólo me sonríe y vuelve a besarme mientras me acuna entre sus brazos.

Me frustra de sobremanera estar tan agotada por las actividades del día. Quiero poder disfrutar de su presencia lo más que puedo. El beso se rompe y me aferro a mi refugio, el que extrañé tanto, inhalando su aroma. Sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío. _¡Demonios! No quiero dormirme. _Empieza a hacer círculos en mi espalda, lo que me relaja aún más. Me siento tan plena, tan tranquila, que poco a poco, e inevitablemente, mis ojos se van cerrando. Sólo me falta asegurarme de una última cosa antes de entregarme al sueño.

-No te vayas mientras duermo, Peeta. Quédate conmigo…

Escucho su sonrisa y besa mi frente, mientras presiona más sus brazos contra mí.

-Siempre.

Sonrío en su pecho satisfecha con su respuesta, me remuevo un poco para acurrucarme y termino por quedarme profundamente dormida.

El molesto pitido me despierta a la mañana siguiente. Me siento muy descansada. Poco común para estos días. Las mantas me parecen algo más pesada de lo normal, pero no son incómodas. Las remuevo mientras me voy incorporando. Me siento en el borde de la cama y apago el odioso ruido para quedar en silencio. Hoy Arline y Donzel vuelven a su semana de clases. No puedo dejar a los otros dos solos con la panadería.

Como ya se me hizo costumbre, me desabotono la camisa, me la quito y la lanzo sobre los pies de la cama antes de ponerme de pie. Me estiro para tratar de sacudirme un poco la pereza mientras me levanto y me encamino al baño, algo tambaleante, para darme una ducha. Para cuando salgo, cubriéndome con la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, hago el mismo recorrido hacia la cómoda. Como siempre, me quedo mirando las camisas y bóxer. _Cierto… esta es la habitación de…_

Abro los ojos y automáticamente mi cabeza gira en dirección a la cama. Peeta está sentado al borde, con su prótesis ya puesta y recargado hacia atrás sobre sus manos.

-Es agradable tener esta vista en las mañanas… - dice con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

Siento mi rostro encenderse. Seguí por inercia mi rutina mañanera. Ni si quiera se me había pasado por la mente que mi chico del pan había regresado. La alegría de recordar que no fue un sueño se opaca por lo avergonzada que me siento. Salgo corriendo hasta mi habitación. Oigo a Peeta reírse y cierro de portazo. Me recargo en el trozo de madera para tratar de retomar el palpitar normal de mi corazón. Caminé tan solo cubierta por mis bragas hasta el baño dándole la espalda. ¿Habrá estado despierto ya? Lo más seguro es que sí. Me removí bastante quitando su brazo de mi cintura pensando que era parte de las mantas. ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? Se escucha la ducha en la habitación continua y empiezo a vestirme con rapidez.

Me dirijo a la sala para esperarlo en el sofá, aferrándome a mis rodillas.

Le oigo bajar las escaleras y siento su presencia acercarse a mi lado.

-¿Vamos? – me dice con tono de "Acá no ha pasado nada"

Al pararme, entrelaza nuestras manos y salimos por la puerta.

Cuando ya vamos a medio camino de nuestro destino, él vuelve a hablar.

-Está haciendo más frío ahora – comenta al aire, pero no le sigo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

El me mira entendiendo de inmediato a qué me refiero.

-Iba a hacerlo. Me terminé de despertar cuando te sentaste en la cama. - Me vio. Basta con saberlo para sonrojarme otra vez. - En realidad no pude decir nada. Me quedé helado cuando te quitaste la camisa y te vi caminar al baño. Lo siento…

Mira al frente, pero ya había notado su adorable sonrojo. No debería disculparse. Después de todo fui yo la despistada y, ahora que lo pienso, no me incomodó del todo que fuera él quien me mirara.

-Aunque… - alarga la última sílaba – debo admitir que es una escena que jamás podré olvidar. – Sonríe hacia al frente y su rubor se incrementa.

Mi cara vuelve a arder. Le lanzo un manotazo en el brazo que sé que no le hará ni cosquillas. Se ríe sin volver a mirarme y continuamos caminando.

Ya estamos a una calle de la panadería y recuerdo un detalle que olvidé esta mañana. Le detengo posicionándome frente a él y me pongo de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios.

Cuando me alejo sé que no se lo esperaba. Me empieza a gustar esto de dejarlo sorprendido.

-No te di los buenos días – me excuso.

Me sonríe y se inclina para besarme otra vez.

-Buenos días – dice en mi boca antes de volver a sellarla con la suya.

Cuando regresamos a casa para la tarde, me dispongo a dejar el guiso a fuego lento para que termine la cocción

Me encamino a la sala, donde Peeta estaba prendiendo la chimenea y lo veo perdido viendo el cuadro que puse en la pared sobre ésta.

Siente mis pasos y voltea a verme con una sonrisa. - ¿Escudriñando mis cosas?

Hago una sonrisa traviesa y me acerco a él para que me abrace.

-Tenía que entretenerme en algo… - le digo rodeando su cintura y él pasa sus brazos sobre mis hombros. Está tan calentito.

Nos sentamos juntos en el sofá y me acuno en su regazo.

-No lo vi ayer. Se ve bien ahí… - comenta sonriendo

Es el cuadro del bosque, el que se observaba años atrás, antes de los bombardeos.

-¿Cómo pudiste ver ese lugar? La panadería estaba lejos de esa valla.

-Te seguí… - Lo miro sorprendida. Parece que se apresuró a responder por que se sonroja y se remueve un poco incómodo alejándose de mi abrazo. Me mira resignándose a la pregunta palpitante en mis ojos. Está claro que quiero mayor información.

-Hace algunos años, los días que no teníamos clases, esperaba a que salieras de tu casa. Tenía planeado un encuentro "casual" para poder hablarte.

Alzo las cejas – Estabas en la Veta… tu vivías en la ciudad… ¿Hay algo casual en eso?

Su sonrisa torcida me distrae – Dije que lo tenía planeado. Jamás dije que fuera una de mis mejores ideas…

Me rio un poco y me acomodo para seguir escuchando su historia.

-Me escondía detrás de una de las casas y te esperaba por algunas horas, pero nunca salías. Luego te veía en el Quemador, cuando regresaba a casa para almorzar. – cuenta con algo de vergüenza, lo que me parece adorable – Intentaba ir más temprano cada vez, pero siempre pasaba lo mismo. Una mañana me levante antes del alba para ir a ver si te descubría. Y así fue. Saliste rápidamente y te dirigiste a la valla electrificada. Giraste varias veces cuando te seguía, parece que era más ruidoso de lo que intentaba.

-Puede ser… - sonrío divertida por su comentario y me acomodo cargando mi codo en el respaldo para verlo directamente. Parece sonrojarse un poco más.

-Casi te grito cuando tocas la valla… no sabía que no tenía corriente. Pero me contuve al ver que la atravesabas sin problema. Me acerqué, cuando ya estabas lo suficientemente lejos como para verme, y pude ver ese paisaje. Pensé que se vería mucho mejor sin esa valla metálica atravesándolo.

-Es hermoso, Peeta… - vuelvo a mirar al cuadro - ¿Y nosotros ahí sentados? – me apresuro a voltear para ver cómo se pone más rojo.

-Sabes por qué lo hice. – Sí lo sé, pero quiero oírlo de él. Me quedo observándolo con simulada inocencia.

Suspira antes de continuar.

-El paisaje me pareció hermoso y más de una vez fantaseaba con poder verlo contigo… - habla cada vez más bajito.

Inevitablemente le sonrío. No controlo mi impulso de acercarme a él y robarle un casto beso de sus labios. Me alejo un poco y me quedo mirándolo para que sea él quien se acerque ahora y se apodere se mi boca. Supo de inmediato mi intención y empezó a aproximarse a mí con lentitud. Casi puedo sentir sus labios en los míos cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y nos alejamos al instante.

-¡Está lloviendo a cantaros! – Grita Haymitch dejando su paragua cerrado al lado de la puerta.

Nos sentamos a cenar y después, como de costumbre, nos sentamos en la sala para ver la dichosa novela.

Mis sarcasmos, a mitad del capítulo, se detienen cuando me quedo viendo, por varios segundos, las cajas que están amontonadas en una esquina de la sala. ¿Desde cuándo están ahí?

Haymitch sigue mi mirada - Peeta las trajo ayer… - me dice desde el sillón.

Ah, genial, ni siquiera las había notado.

-¿Qué son? – Pregunto.

-Algunas cosas del Capitolio y otras de algunos Distritos. – responde Peeta.

No controlo mi curiosidad, me apresuro a recoger algunas y dejarlas sobre la mesita de centro. Haymitch me ayuda. Al parecer su interés por la novela se reemplazó por la misma curiosidad.

De pie, me pongo a abrir una mediana que me llamó la atención por su peso.

-Esa la envía tu madre. Aproveché de ir a verla en el camino de regreso. - me dice Peeta mientras termino de abrirla.

Son pescados y mariscos atiborrados de hielo. Prueba indiscutible que estuvo en el 4.

Peeta continúa – Pasé la noche en la casa que comparte con Annie. Tuve que dormir con el pequeño.

-¿Y qué tal? – pregunto en mi camino a la cocina para dejar el contenido de la caja en la nevera.

-La noche más larga de mi vida – escucho su risa mientras guardo las cosas – Se removió toda la noche y me aterraba la idea de aplastarlo si me quedaba dormido.

Sonrió imaginándome la escena.

Ya termino de posicionar el último pescado al lado de los mariscos cuando escucho la voz de Peeta dirigida a Haymitch.

-Esa caja la envió Johanna.

¿¡Johanna!? ¿Se quedó una noche con esa…? Cierro la puerta de la nevera y me apresuro a volver a la sala.

-¿¡Fuiste a ver a Johanna!?

Ambos se quedan parpadeándome un par de veces. Haymitch lanza una fuerte carcajada y Peeta se encoje de hombros.

-Me descubrió en la estación de trenes cuando baje a caminar un poco. Me invito para la cena y después volví al tren…

-Ah… - Vuelvo a mi sitio al lado de Peeta en el sofá. Inevitablemente enfadada.

Haymitch termina de abrir el presente de la descerebrada mientras trato de concentrarme en otra caja pequeña.

-¿Un hacha? – Pregunta Haymitch. Me mira a mí simulando sensualidad – Pero que detalle más romántico, más atrevido, más seductor, más…

-Le dije que necesitaría una para el invierno – le interrumpe Peeta para que dejara de molestarme. Mi ex mentor simplemente se ríe.

Vuelvo a la caja pequeña que tenía entre las manos y se la enseño a Peeta preguntando con la mirada.

-Tu madre también.

Me pongo a abrirla mientras Haymitch le hace el mismo gesto que hice yo con otra caja pequeña.

-Beetee – le responde mi chico del Pan.

Termino de abrir la caja de mi madre y me quedo extrañada viendo el contenido. Cerca de veinte sobrecitos de cartón con una tira de diminutas pastillas en cada uno. Saco uno y me quedo examinándolo. Peeta y Haymitch me quedan mirando curiosos.

-¿Qué son? – pregunta Peeta.

-Parecen caramelos – le respondo alcanzándole el sobre y dejando la caja a un lado.

Se entretiene un rato viendo los caramelos y se lleva uno a la boca.

Por alguna razón. Haymitch se apresura, de una manera algo exagerada, a volver a concentrarse en la caja que envió Beetee.

Empiezo a abrir una de las cajas grandes. Abro los ojos al ver las jeringas

-Morfina… - me responde Peeta sin que pregunte y se encoge de hombros - por precaución… - añade, restándole importancia. Desvía la mirada para leer el folleto que viene junto a los caramelos– Esto no sabe a nada…

Me quedo viendo la cantidad de jeringas. Sé que son en caso de emergencia por si tiene algún episodio agresivo. Pero me extraña que se trate prácticamente de una cantidad industrial.

Mi mirada se desvía curiosa a Haymitch, quien aún no abre la caja que carga en sus piernas. Tiene una mano en su boca tratando de contener una carcajada ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

De pronto doy un brinco, cuando Peeta escupe el pequeño caramelo que termina en algún rincón del piso.

Haymitch no lo controla más y empieza a reírse a carcajadas, la caja que tenía se cae al suelo y sostiene su estómago sin poder detenerse.

Volteo a ver a Peeta quien carga sus codos en sus rodillas y con una de sus manos tapa su rostro que tiene la tonalidad de un tomate. Estira su otra mano sin mirarme y me alcanza el pequeño folleto.

Las risas de Haymitch se detienen un poco para concentrarse en mí .Peeta voltea su cara en mi dirección, cargando el peso de la cabeza sobre la mano que recién cubría su rostro. Los miro extrañada y empiezo a leer.

"_Femming. Despreocúpate de los riesgos y disfruta el placer de la compañía de tu pareja."_ Continúan una serie de indicaciones de cómo deben tomarse diariamente y esperar cierto tiempo antes de...

Siento mis mejillas arder. Mi tono de piel fácilmente alcanza el de Peeta. Haymitch llega a llorar de risa, sostiene su estómago y empieza a patalear.

-No, por favor. ¡Ya Paren! – Grita sin poder detener su carcajada. Se va camino al baño de visitas y aun cerrando la puerta se puede oír su estruendosa risa.

Volteo a ver a Peeta quien sólo me sonríe avergonzado.

-¿Mi madre envió esto? – no contengo la sorpresa.

Él asiente con la cabeza

-Y te estabas comiendo una… - llevo una mano a mi boca y lo miro apenas conteniendo mi propia risa. Peeta cambia su expresión y al parecer deja de respirar.

-No me saldrán senos ¿o sí? – pregunta, incluso algo preocupado, por lo que al final no puedo contener la carcajada y Peeta se une a mí enseguida.

Devolvemos la tira de "caramelos" a su caja respectiva y la dejamos a un lado del sofá. Aún se escucha a Haymitch en el baño tratando de recuperarse. Se detiene de momentos pero parece recordar la escena y vuelve a reír.

Ambos sonreímos. Creo que es primera vez que lo vemos así.

Sigo escudriñando las cajas. La que envía Gale tiene un arco y un carcaj con veinte flechas Todo el conjunto se ve poderoso. Tomo el arco y es muy ligero. Considero que lo probaré la próxima vez que vaya de caza. Gale y Peeta no son precisamente buenos amigos, pero se llevan lo suficientemente bien como para que ya no sea incómodo que se junten.

Me acerca una que no había visto.

-La envía Effie. – Es una caja rectangular, no muy grande y de poco grosor. Me llama la atención que me mire expectante mientras rompo la cinta de embalaje – Me dijo que no la abriera hasta estar contigo…me tiene curioso desde entonces. - explica.

Saco la tapa y veo extrañada su contenido. Miro a Peeta, con la pregunta en los ojos, y se encoje de hombros.

Parece un vestido de tirantes. Lo tomo por las fibras, que deben ir en los hombros, y lo levanto delante de nosotros. Es de una tela semi- transparente color rojo intenso, con bordados en el escote, bastante revelador, y en el borde inferior. Peeta, por su parte, toma la otra parte de la prenda que quedó en la caja. Parece como tiras enredadas. Ambos nos sonrojamos cuando la abre tomándola por los extremos y descubre unas bragas minúsculas, que sólo tienen un triángulo en la parte frontal, del mismo estilo que la parte superior y el resto son sólo tirantes bordados.

Justo en ese momento Haymitch se vuelve a materializar en la sala. Sostiene su estómago adolorido y parece agotado. Levanta la vista y alcanza a ver el conjunto segundos antes que Peeta y yo, completamente rojos, lanzáramos las prendas de vuelta a la caja. Vuelve a lanzar una fuerte carcajada, con una mueca de dolor, y esta vez se dirige a la puerta.

-¡No! ¡No puedo más!

Sale por la puerta, olvidando su paraguas, y se escucha alejarse su risa, junto a quejidos de dolor, camino a su casa.

-Ya es demasiado… - comenta Peeta sujetando el tronco de su nariz completamente sonrojado. – No quiero revisar más cajas. - Concuerdo completamente con él.

Trato de sacar algún otro tema, para evitarnos más vergüenza y simplemente lanzo lo primero que se me aparece en la cabeza.

-¿Que imágenes te mostraban para el tratamiento?

Me mira abriendo los ojos y se me queda parpadeando un par de veces. Veo que se gira hacia las cajas que aún quedan por abrir.

-Esta la envió Pollux y Cressida. – saca una caja pequeña.

-Creí que no querías abrir más. – me extraña que evite el tema.

-Ahora si quiero…

-¡Peeta!

Recuerdo que ha evitado mencionar las filmaciones desde la primera vez que me llamó por teléfono.

Suspira – Eran casi las mismas de antes… - dice sacando la cinta de embalaje.

-"Casi". - le recalco.

-Si... – hace una pausa – Las de la cueva, las fiestas del Capitolio, las de la segunda arena…

-Esas eran las de antes. – Hasta yo vi las mismas imágenes cuando empezó el tratamiento en el trece. Observo como empieza a abrir la caja y saca un objeto cuadrado

-¡Eh! Una cámara – me la enseña, pero ni siquiera le prestó atención. Empieza a juguetear con los botones de la pequeña pantalla. – También tiene para hacer videos…

-Peeta… - me impaciento con rapidez y le levanto una ceja.

Deja la cámara en la caja y la deja en el suelo junto a los "caramelos" - ¡Bien! – exclama derrotado.

Se acomoda en el sofá y me mira fijamente, como queriendo analizar mi reacción. Esta con un notorio rubor en sus mejillas.

-Aurelius encontró hace poco unas grabaciones secretas. Yo no tenía idea que tenían cámaras y micrófonos por todos lados.

Me quedo carcomiendo la frase "todos lados" ¿Todos lados, dónde? Se queda callado viendo mi extrañeza. Luego continúa.

-Las nuevas imágenes se trataban de ti, Katniss. Sólo de ti… - Se toma un par de segundos, esperando a que yo entienda, pero en realidad no comprendo ni un carajo.

Vuelve a suspirar resignado – Una de las primeras que me mostraron, fue la vez que conociste a Cinna para los primeros juegos. - dice rápidamente, casi uniendo una palabra con la otra.

El que mencione a Cinna me distrae un poco. Me causa el inevitable vacío de saber que no podré verlo nunca más. Luego de que desapareció, no obtuve mayor información de donde lo dejaron finalmente. Por lo menos para tener un consuelo al ir a dejarle un par de flores.

Vuelvo al presente y me tomo un momento para hacer memoria. La primera vez que vi a Cinna fue después de que Venia, Flavius y Octavia se libraran de mi capa de pelos y me dejaran como un pájaro desplumado. Recuerdo que me llamó la atención la simpleza de mi estilista y que su mayor modificación fuera el delineador dorado sobre sus ojos verdes. De pronto abro los ojos y me sonrojo considerablemente. En ese momento estaba completamente desnuda.

-¿Qué? – casi grito después de unos instantes.

Peeta balbucea nervioso un par de palabras irreconocibles.

-¿¡Qué!? – Mi tono cambia de la sorpresa a desconcierto porque no le entendí nada.

-Había cámaras en cada rincón, Katniss… - me explica aun uniendo las palabras – En el tren, en nuestras habitaciones, en la ducha – el último lugar hace que mi rubor aumente. Me quedo parpadeándole queriendo que se calle, pero empieza a subir su volumen de voz diciendo otro par de escenas que le mostraron.

Levanto las manos con las palmas abiertas para que se detenga. Finalmente lo hace. _Ok… ya entendí_… Me tomo mi tiempo al volver a bajar mis manos a mis rodillas. En realidad ya no quiero saber más del asunto, pero ya que me ha visto en todos los ángulos que las cámaras se lo permitían. Sólo me queda una pregunta por hacer.

-¿Por qué?

Lanza un fuerte soplido y termina por explicarme que tuvo que contarle a Aurelius casi toda la historia de las semanas previas a su último episodio; desde que lo besé mientras dormía, hasta que estábamos hurgueteando bajo la remera del otro en éste mismo sofá. Evitó por completo contar lo que pasó la mañana de su segundo episodio. Dice que el Dr. Aurelius considera que "eso" puede pasar en cuestión de tiempo. Su nuevo tratamiento se basó en "acostumbrarse" a verme desnuda para que, cuando ocurra realmente, no le cause un shock que le gatille otro episodio.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Ambos al sutil tono de un tomate. Incluso ese tono es poco en comparación con nuestros rostros. Empiezo a analizar la información, la abrumadora información. Sería estúpido negar que hemos ganando "confianza" en nuestros encuentros. Me encuentro agradeciendo que Haymitch se haya ido minutos antes de que se me hubiera ocurrido la pregunta.

Peeta lleva sus manos a su rostro y carga los codos en sus rodillas. Se ve avergonzado por lo que me acaba de confesar. Doy un largo respiro, ya resignándome. Lo miro y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por haberlo presionado para que me hablara de las imágenes.

De pronto miro el montón de cajas sobre la mesita y veo algunas que siguen cerradas. Mágicamente renace mi curiosidad otra vez. Más que nada por la necesidad de empezar otro tema de conversación. Recojo una que es cuadrada y de poca anchura.

-¿Quién envió ésta?

Peeta abre sus manos en su rostro para mirarla sin dejar de cargar su mentón en ellas.

-Flavius, Venia y Octavia…

La dejo junto a la de Effie, al lado de los "caramelos", sin atreverme a abrirla. Los del Capitolio suelen tener ideas similares. Él sigue el recorrido de la caja con la mirada y lanza una corta risa. Me dirijo a otra. Es pequeña para caberme en una mano, y se la enseño alzándola un poco.

-Plutarch…

Ruego mentalmente de que Plutarch sea más discreto. Empiezo a abrirla con lentitud y Peeta me observa con precaución.

Suspiro aliviada al descubrir que son un conjunto de lápices de tinta de distintos colores. Peeta se acerca y empieza a inspeccionarlos. Toma uno y garabatea un par de líneas en uno de los cartones de las cajas. Luego vuelve a observar el lápiz y ve asombrado cómo, después de unos segundos, la tinta vuelve a llenarse por completo.

Por fin la tensión del ambiente se disipa un poco y Peeta me mira retomando lentamente su color natural de piel.

-¿Quieres un chocolate caliente? – Me pregunta. _¡Eso se me debería haber ocurrido antes!_

-¡Si! - Me apresuro a responder.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_**N/A**_

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Ya la semana se me esta poniendo difícil. Pero espero entregarles el próximo capitulo dentro de un par de días. Estúpida realidad. Sniff_

_Como siempre les agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de mandarme mensajitos. Me reí mucho con los que me reclamaban por mi pequeña bromita del "fin" en el capítulo anterior. Jojojo que mala soy. Admitan que fue gracioso xD _

Espero leer sus opiniones sobre este capitulo y como siempre espero que haya sido de su agrado.

_Un fuerte abrazo a todos _

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	14. El Lago

**El lago**

* * *

Desde la llegada de Peeta, noto como el tiempo se pasa más rápido. Las semanas sin él se me hacían interminables, pero ahora ha pasado casi un mes y siento que apenas son un par de días. Después del bochornoso episodio, la mañana de su llegada, no hemos vuelto a tratar el tema. Los "caramelos", lencería fina y la caja, aún sin abrir, terminaron al fondo de uno de los muebles de la sala.

El resto de nuestra rutina sigue con normalidad; nos levantamos juntos cada mañana para ir a la panadería, cenamos cuando llegamos y Haymitch se nos une para ver la novela. En la noche finalmente nos recostamos en su habitación que ya prácticamente es la nuestra y me duermo en mi preciado refugio en su regazo. Sintiendo su corazón justo en mi oído.

Ya que por mi cuenta decidí adentrarme en su mundo de panes y pasteles. Peeta me acompaña al bosque en nuestro día libre y nos perdemos por casi toda la mañana. Él prepara un bolso lleno de bocadillos para comer allá y recolecta frutos silvestres mientras cazo por otra zona para que no espante mis presas.

En una ocasión nos juntamos en el punto de encuentro y él acababa de recolectar fresas. Apenas me acerqué y me senté a su lado me tomó por sorpresa el rostro y me robó un beso. Su dulce sabor almizclado con el de la fresa que se había comido me pareció tan exquisito que terminamos forcejeando para que me alejara de sus labios.

Peeta trata de enseñarme algunas recetas en casa cuando llegamos. Le voy tomando lentamente el gusto; aunque la sal y el azúcar aun me parecen demasiado similares.

Ambos quedamos algo espantados después de los regalos de mi madre y Effie. Así que aparte de los besos no nos atrevíamos a nada más. Aunque la tentación está muy latente. Se me hace irresistible, cuando nos quedamos solos, el intentar tocarlo y creo que a él le pasa lo mismo.

Bueno… así era hasta hace unos días. Ahora me encuentro masticando la idea de que las pastillas no son del todo una exageración por parte de mi madre.

Vivimos bajo el mismo techo hace ya un buen par de meses, dormimos varias noches juntos. No es raro que se empiecen a imaginar ciertas situaciones.

Tomo una de las barras y me siento en el sofá para analizarla; leyendo atentamente cada una de las indicaciones que están en el pequeño folleto. Si no hubiese sido por los acontecimientos de hace poco, no me hubiese dado el tiempo para hacer lo que hago esta tarde. (Aprovechando que Peeta fue al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas para la casa)

Habían pasado unos tres días en que el otoño simplemente decidió disfrazarse de verano. Las nubes eran inexistentes. Irónico considerando que, hace sólo una semana antes, hubo un par de impenetrables tormentas de lluvias, relámpagos y fuertes vientos.

La mañana de nuestro día libre. Hacía tanto calor que ni siquiera me dieron ganas de salir a cazar. Por lo que, después del desayuno, me dediqué a mirar la televisión en la sala. Peeta se unió a mí después de haber lavado los platos. Ni siquiera quisimos acurrucarnos juntos por el asqueroso calor que hacía. Ni una ligera brisa daba una señal de presencia y si lo hacía, era de una temperatura alta. Lejos de permitirnos un poco de frescor.

Se encontraban dando una información sobre el clima. Una de las nuevas cosas que dan en la televisión, además de las noticias y la cursi novela. La chica frente a una pantalla que mostraba al Capitolio y a cada uno de los Distritos, informaba sobre las temperaturas y estados del clima. Para cuando llegó al 12, anunció chubascos y una posible tormenta. Apenas escuché eso, miré por la ventana; un cielo estúpidamente despejado y sin siquiera intención de cambiar. Pensé irritada que nos mintió descaradamente.

-¿Vas a cazar hoy? – me preguntó Peeta mientras secaba su sudor de la frente con su antebrazo.

-Ni de loca…

-Podríamos ir a dar un paseo, aunque sea al pueblo – lo miré extrañada – Para aprovechar nuestro día libre. – agregó.

Me quedé pensativa por un par de segundos ante su propuesta. Era buena idea y una completamente diferente a secarnos y deshidratarnos en el interior de la casa. De pronto se me ocurrió el único lugar perfecto que recordaba para uno de estos calurosos días. Jamás lo había compartido con nadie que no fuera mi padre. El lago.

-Ya sé dónde ir – me levanté en seguida y empecé a preparar un bolso para poder comer algunos bocadillos cuando llegáramos.

-¿Quieres ir ahora? – me miró aturdido mientras seguía mis movimientos.

-Ahora… - confirmé – más avanzada la mañana hará mucho más calor.

Peeta se me quedó mirando por un par de segundos. Seguramente no se le ocurrió ninguna objeción, por que pronto empezó a ayudarme.

Terminamos con un bolso lleno de bocadillos y refrescos. Peeta, siempre precavido, empacó dos mantas en uno de los compartimientos del bolso. Lo miré con la ceja levantada y él solo se encogió de hombros. Consideré que una manta extra era un peso adicional completamente inútil para ese día en particular, pero decidí no objetarle.

Recordaba que el camino hacia mi lugar secreto era largo y algo tedioso por los obstáculos naturales. Lo que no consideré, era que el imponente sol y su desesperante calor, hacía que el esfuerzo fuera casi el triple. Sentía mi garganta seca y la piel expuesta arderme a medida que nos adentrábamos en el bosque. Sumándole que el ambiente húmedo entre los árboles, más el calor, me hacían sentir como si me adentrara a la selva de la segunda arena.

Cuando replanteé mi idea y la empecé a considerar una pérdida de tiempo, ya llevábamos poco más de la mitad del camino. Por lo que decidí continuar.

Después de largo rato, por fin llegamos al lago. Nos refugiamos bajo un árbol cercano que, por suerte, aún mantenía la mayoría de su follaje. Nos quedamos ahí por un buen par de minutos tratando de recuperar el aire. Pero en cada bocanada sentía la alta temperatura entrar por mi garganta.

-¡No aguanto más! – Peeta se empezó a sacar sus botas y calcetines. Luego se puso de pie para empezar a desvestirse.

Recién en ese momento me acordé que ninguno de los dos tenía trajes de baño. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirme, pues ni de broma iba a dar el camino de vuelta a menos que el sol se hubiese dignado a esconderse un poco.

Miré boquiabierta como Peeta se deshacía de su pantalón y su remera, quedando en unos bóxer negros. En su blanca piel, pude ver el brillo del sudor, lo que hizo sonrojarme levemente mientras las curvaturas de su cuerpo brillaban como si estuviese hecho de porcelana. Cuando llevó sus manos al borde de la tela que le quedaba, para bajársela, me miró para descubrir que yo me había tapado los ojos y volteé la mirada avergonzada.

Escuché su fuerte carcajada – Solo bromeaba… - Sentí que lo odie por un segundo.

Acto seguido, se tiró al agua con rapidez y lanzó un fuerte suspiro de alivio – Está deliciosa Katniss… - empezó a hacerme señas - ¡Ven! – su sonrisa me tentó rápidamente, pero me quedé ahí sentada observándolo absorta. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Peeta empezó a chapotear de un lado para el otro causándome una terrible envidia. Mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que me lanzara al agua junto a él.

Empecé a sacarme las botas y los calcetines con lentitud. Debí haberme dado un poco tiempo para analizar la situación antes de proponer ese paseo. Ni se me pasó por la mente que deberíamos meternos al agua sólo con la ropa interior. Sé que Peeta me vio más de alguna vez en las grabaciones que Aurelius le mostraba de mí y me vio de espaldas al día siguiente de su llegada. Pero ese hecho sólo hacía que aumentara mi vergüenza.

-¡Vamos Katniss! ¿Qué esperas? – Insistía Peeta alzando sus manos.

No es que no quisiera entrar al agua, el detalle es que no quería quedar casi desnuda frente a él. Sé que también me vio para curar mis heridas hace varios meses, pero en ese tiempo no era del todo consciente que lo hacía. En ese preciso momento, donde lo veía sumergirse y volver a salir del agua, tenía todos mis sentidos bien puestos.

Eran estúpidas mis cavilaciones; quizás no nos habíamos visto desnudos, pero prácticamente nuestras manos habían ya explorado bastante el cuerpo del otro.

Me terminé poniendo de pie. Sentía como mi sudor se amoldaba a mi cuerpo, se daba un pequeño recorrido, y hacía que mi ropa se me pegara de manera desagradable. Aun así, no podía encontrar el valor para desprenderme de mis prendas. Tanteé varias veces la hebilla de mi pantalón sin atreverme a sacarlo.

Peeta se acercó varias veces a la orilla para tratar de convencerme y me lanzaba agua. Mi piel le agradecía las pequeñas gotas que se alcanzaban a posar en ella, y que rápidamente tomaban la temperatura de mi cuerpo. Pero seguía sin hacer nada.

Se alejaba de mí y se volteaba diciendo que no miraría. Se empezó a alejar bastante para darme un poco de espacio. Lo miraba alejarse, salpicar agua, hundir su cabeza bajo la superficie. Mis ganas crecían más y más en mi interior pero no reaccionaba.

De pronto Peeta pareció haberse resbalado. Distinguí claramente el punto en donde el lago ganaba profundidad rápidamente. Peeta empezó a dar fuertes palmadas sobre el agua mientras miraba horrorizada cómo su cabeza se hundía varias veces.

-¡Katniss!– gritaba cuando podía sacar la cabeza del agua.

Abrí los ojos aterrada _¡Él no sabe nadar!_

-¡Peeta!

Sólo pude reaccionar de una forma: Tiré de mi remera de tiras y la dejé al lado de la ropa de Peeta. Lo mismo hice con mi pantalón.

Me apresure a entrar al lago de un salto. Cuando mi piel tocó al fin el agua, ni siquiera me di el tiempo de disfrutar del sentimiento refrescante, pues me concentré en cada movimiento que mi cuerpo hacía para poder llegar lo más rápido posible hasta él.

Podía escuchar sus gritos desesperados, casi me imaginaba que escucharía un cañonazo apenas se rindiera y se dejara hundir. Los pocos metros que me faltaban para alcanzarlo se me hicieron eternos.

Cuando finalmente estiré mi mano y mi palma alcanzó uno de sus brazos, Peeta dejó inmediatamente de moverse. Lo miré aterrada pensando que se había rendido, pero se me quedó mirando con su cabeza a ras del agua y con una sonrisa traviesa. Lo observé aturdida por unos segundos, con mi respiración agitada y el terror a flor de piel. Me puse de pie y descubrí que, donde estaba, el agua apenas me alcanzaba a cubrir sobre mi cintura. El abismo, donde el lago ganaba profundidad, estaba a un par de metros más adelante.

-¡Demonios, Peeta! – lancé un manotazo haciendo que el agua le llegara de lleno en la cara mientras le increpaba. Ni así, pude disminuir su carcajada. Mi pánico cambió por fastidio, pero luego sentí la frescura en mi piel y pude tranquilizarme.

Empezó a lanzarme agua reiteradas veces y yo le respondía. Una guerra inofensiva de municiones de refrescantes gotas que hacían que mi piel se regocijara agradecida. _Estúpido Peeta._

Nos pasamos varios minutos chapoteando, jugando e incluso le enseñe nuevamente a nadar. Prácticamente nos burlábamos de los animales del bosque que estaban completamente atontados por el sofocante calor.

Nos detuvimos sólo para comer un par de bocadillos y luego volvimos a entrar al agua. Haber soportado la asquerosa temperatura camino hacia mi lugar secreto, había valido totalmente la pena.

Para las cuatro de la tarde, nos sentamos sobre una de las mantas bajo la sombra del árbol, con nuestros codos en las rodillas. Comimos los bollos de queso, emparedados y jugo de bayas que habíamos llevado. La calma era exquisita mientras esperábamos que nuestra ropa interior se secara.

No me había dado cuenta de lo cómoda que me sentía a pesar de estar semi desnuda junto a Peeta. Ha sido la única persona que me había visto de esa manera (Por lo menos por cuenta propia. En los Juegos mucha gente me vio completamente desnuda, pero no tenía otra opción en ese momento). Me costaba entender, en ese minuto, cómo fue que me demoré tanto en entrar al agua antes. Ya para cuando estaba saboreando uno de mis deliciosos bollos de queso, ni siquiera me importaba.

-Este lugar es hermoso, Katniss… - dijo de repente, sacándome de mis cavilaciones – No sabía que existía este lugar – me fijé en su rostro y distinguí el hermoso brillo en sus ojos mirando hacia el lago.

-Era el lugar secreto de mi padre y mío – le empecé a narrar - él me enseño a nadar aquí. – comenté siguiendo su mirada.

Lo noté removerse algo incómodo, pero sin separar su mirada del lago.

-¿Gale…? - pareció retractarse de su pregunta, pues se cortó él mismo. Seguramente no quería arruinar el momento.

-Vino solo una vez… - vi como su mirada se llenaba de desilusión – Estaba todo cubierto de nieve – agregué ganándome la atención de sus ojos – Jamás entré al agua con él.

Me quedó mirando, analizando mi respuesta y luego me dedicó una preciosa sonrisa. No dijo nada más y se llevó un bollo de queso a su boca. Volvió a mirar hacia el lago completamente satisfecho por mi respuesta.

Lo observé por un par de segundos e inevitablemente sonreí. Le había confesado que con solo él tuve la confianza suficiente para estar de esa manera. Me sonrojé un poco por esa idea y, por un impulso fuera de mi control, me apoyé en una de mis manos y me acerqué a él para depositar un suave beso el su mejilla. Luego me alejé, manteniéndome recargada de costado.

El volteó su mirada hacia mí con un encantador rubor en su rostro y una sonrisa que me dejó hipnotizada por unos instantes.

-¿Y eso?

No le encontré explicación a mi arrebato, así que sencillamente le sonreí encogiéndome de hombros.

Su sonrisa volvió a ampliarse y pareció haber leído en mis ojos la sed que me empezó a invadir de repente. Apoyó su peso en una de sus manos a su costado y se acercó rápidamente para apoyar sus labios sobre los míos. Los sentí tan exquisitos que de inmediato mis ojos se cerraron.

Casi tan rápido como se acercó, se alejó. Dejándome más hambrienta aún. Estaba loco si pensaba que con ese ligero roce me iba a dejar satisfecha. Me empecé a acomodar para asegurarme de que no le fuera sencillo apartarse nuevamente de mí. Me imaginé a mí misma como un lince preparándose para lanzarse sobre un indefenso conejo. Me arrodillé a su lado y tomé su rostro con decisión. Él solo se dejaba dominar sin borrar la sonrisa de su rosto. Disminuí rápidamente la distancia entre nuestros labios; pero apenas alcanzo a rozar su boca cuando algo que no esperaba me distrae completamente.

Una fría gota se posó, de la nada, en su nariz. Lo que lo hizo parpadear algunas veces. Me quedé viendo esa pequeña fracción de agua e inmediatamente miré hacia el cielo. Peeta siguió mi mirada. De un momento a otro, el sol estaba completamente oculto detrás de una capa de amenazadoras nubes grises. Tan solo un instante antes, habían un par de nubes blancas e inofensivas revoloteando por el cielo.

Ni siquiera nos dio tiempo para volver a mirarnos, pues una gruesa capa de agua empezó a caer sobre nosotros. Peeta recogió el bolso con los bocadillos y la manta en la que estábamos sentados. Por mi parte me apresuré a recoger la ropa y los zapatos, y lo guíe corriendo a la pequeña casa cerca del lago.

El agua golpeteaba el malgastado techo como si amenazara con tirarlo abajo. Para mi sorpresa, no había rastro de goteras. Sólo asumí que Twill y Bonnie habían arreglado algo mientras estuvieron aquí.

Observé por las ventanas desprovistas de vidrios; el agua caía del cielo como si la estuviesen soltando de baldes. De pronto me di cuenta de mi error.

-De hoy en adelante le haré caso a la maldita del clima… - comenté al aire.

Peeta comenzó a reír y me uní a él de inmediato.

Ambos estábamos completamente empapados de nuevo. La manta y nuestra ropa también. El bolso y su contenido se salvaron gracias al material impermeable.

Descubrí un poco de madera en un rincón que solo pude asumir, nuevamente, se trataba de obra de la mujer y la chica que se mantuvieron ocultas aquí. Empecé a hacer una fogata y Peeta acomodaba la manta, junto con nuestras prendas, para poder secarlas. Además que la temperatura, que antes era sofocante, empezó a descender rápidamente.

Nos pusimos cerca del fuego. La ropa interior, única ropa que nos cubría, estaba completamente empapada. No nos ayudaba mucho en esa circunstancia, aunque ninguno siquiera sugirió el dejarla cerca de las llamas.

El frío empezó a ser protagonista y no podía evitar mi piel erizarse y los escalofríos que me recorrían el cuerpo. Peeta me miró por unos momentos y luego se acercó al bolso para desempacar la manta extra. En ese preciso momento agradecí su existencia y lo precavido de mi compañero; independiente de lo inútil que pensé que era llevarla en un principio. Peeta se aproximó a mí y la colgó de mis hombros y luego se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Y tú? – pregunté.

Él me miró por unos instantes, meditando algo, y luego, sin decir palabra, me sorprendió acomodándose atrás de mí y poniendo sus piernas a cada lado de las mías. Me abrazó arropándome más con la manta y cargó su cabeza, a un lado de la mía, apoyando su mentón en mi hombro.

-Así estoy bien. – Su susurro tan cerca de mi oído me hizo estremecer y sólo atiné a recargar mi espalda en su firme pecho sin decir palabra.

Un agradable silencio se hizo presente mientras observábamos la danza y chasqueos de las llamas. No sentía ni un poco del frio a mi alrededor, gracias a la manta y el cuerpo de Peeta que me arropaban completa.

De pronto pude sentir el pequeño temblor de su cuerpo contra el mío. Él estaba semi desnudo y con el bóxer aun mojado.

Me incorporé y volteé para poder mirarlo.

-Tienes frío

El niega con la cabeza – Estoy bien

No pude controlar el levantarle una ceja. Su labio inferior tiritaba un poco y los rubios vellos de sus brazos estaban erizados. Ni siquiera le pregunté cuando le pase la manta alrededor de sus hombros.

Iba a protestarme, pero rápidamente volví a cargar mi espalda en su pecho sorprendiéndolo un poco. Recién noté el suave contacto de su firme piel contra la mía, causando que me ruborizara mientras él nos cubría a ambos con la manta.

Sentí su sonrisa cerca de mi oído – Gracias.

Sus fuertes brazos rodeándome me hacían un refugio excelente. Podía sentir en mi espalda las curvaturas de sus músculos rosando mi piel cada vez que respiraba. El calor de su cuerpo contra el mío me parecía muy agradable. Así nos quedamos por varios minutos sin necesidad de romper el silencio. Estábamos algo avergonzados pero ninguno se mostró incómodo a pesar de la situación.

Se me erizaron los pelos cuando empezó a acariciar mis brazos suavemente con sus palmas. El roce me hacía sentir un ligero, pero agradable, cosquilleo. Cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de sus caricias. Era un momento tan íntimo entre los dos, teniendo el sonido de la lluvia contra el techo y baile de las llamas como fondo. Agradecía estar en esa pequeña casucha. En casa siempre estaba el riesgo latente de que Haymitch se materializara sin si quiera molestarse en golpear la puerta. En ese instante sólo estábamos nosotros dos y así sería hasta que decidiéramos regresar.

Después de unos momentos, abrí los ojos para ver la fogata frente a nosotros. Una de sus manos, acariciando mi brazo, se asomó en mi campo visual y desvié mi mirada hacia ésta. Incorporé mi cabeza de la parte frontal de su hombro para poder verla con más atención. Peeta pareció notarlo y trató de alejarla pero yo la tomé entre mis manos en silencio.

Me quedé observándola por unos instantes. Una larga y gruesa cicatriz la adornaba desde donde termina la palma hasta la parte interior de su codo. Fui dibujándola con suavidad con mis dedos. Apenas terminó esa, le seguían otras cicatrices que llegaban hasta su hombro, acompañadas por la indudable cicatrización de la herida cubierta por injertos de piel y la delgada línea que quedó del cuchillo que hace más de un mes cortó su cuello.

Empecé a girarme para seguir observándolo y seguir el recorrido de cada una de sus heridas ya sanadas. Cuando voltee completamente, me arrodillé entre sus piernas y, a pesar de que había visto su torso desnudo toda esa mañana, recién puse mi atención en sus innumerables heridas. Me concentré en sus hombros, luego mi mirada bajó a sus pectorales, llenos de rastros largos y algunos cuadrados de injertos de piel. Mis dedos acariciaban cada uno de ellos.

Peeta sólo me observaba cauteloso y a ratos seguía el movimiento de mis dedos, en completo silencio.

Las heridas dejaban en evidencia las torturas de Snow, cómo lo destrozaron para sacarle información que él nunca tuvo y luego convertirlo en un arma. Un arma contra mí. Los injertos de piel son provenientes de la misma explosión por la que yo tengo los míos.

Todo su sufrimiento fue por mi culpa. Si no hubiese sido por mí, no lo hubiesen torturado. Si no hubiese sido por mí, no lo hubiesen enviado como un intento de convertirme en mártir de la rebelión.

Mi mirada se nubló cuando mis dedos acariciaron las cicatrices en las curvaturas de su abdomen, cerca de su ombligo. Sus marcas se extendían hasta que algunas llegaban a esconderse bajo la única prenda que lo cubría. Él tomó mi mano para detenerme; algo angustiado cuando un par de lágrimas empezaron a dibujar el contorno de mi mejilla. Pero mi mirada siguió con su camino, paseando mis ojos por sus piernas, adornada por más heridas. y finalmente llegué hasta su prótesis metálica. A menudo suelo olvidar su existencia por que camina con normalidad desde hace meses. Se acostumbró hace mucho tiempo a llevarla.

-Katniss… - me llamó tomando mi rostro para que me concentrara en sus hermosos ojos y acariciaba mi mejilla con lentitud.

-Lo siento Peeta… - dije entrecortadamente mientras más lagrimas empapaban sus dedos. La culpa me carcomía por dentro. – Si no hubiese sido por mí…

Me calló depositando un suave beso en mis labios y negó levemente con la cabeza. Luego juntó nuestras frentes mientras sujetaba mi rostro entre sus manos – Si no hubiese sido por ti, jamás hubiese sobrevivido…

Recargué una mano en su pecho, en la zona de su corazón. Pude sentir sus latidos aumentar de frecuencia bajo mi palma.

-Si no hubiese sido por ti… - continuó – hubiese muerto en la primera arena. Sacrificaste tu vida para ir a buscar la medicina. Nos salvaste a ambos con la idea de las bayas – frotaba sus pulgares en mis mejillas. – Fuiste tú quien me mantuvo con vida a pesar de que podría haberte matado en cualquier minuto en el ataque Capitolio.

Negué con la cabeza. Todo lo que hice en ese tiempo era para proteger a quienes me importaban y no doblegarme ante las amenazas de Snow. Fui completamente egoísta y Peeta sufrió las consecuencias de eso.

-Peeta… - mis sollozos no me dejaban articular las palabras con normalidad.

Negó nuevamente con su cabeza.

-Tú eres la razón por la que permanezco ahora con vida… - volví a cerrar mis ojos liberando más lágrimas en sus dedos. – Si tú no estuvieses aquí, mi vida no tendría sentido alguno… tú eres mi vida, Katniss…

Abrí los ojos para poder ver el hermoso brillo de los suyos.

Antes, mi motivo siempre fue proteger a Prim, pero fallé miserablemente. Desde su muerte perdí todo sentido a seguir viviendo. Desde el término de la rebelión y Peeta regresó a mi vida todo cambió sin siquiera darme cuenta. El dolor por la pérdida de mi hermana me perseguiría por el resto de mi vida. Pero gracias a él pude tener la esperanza que había perdido; pude entender que se puede continuar viviendo y que existe un futuro que conocer.

Lo que me decía Peeta, era la misma revelación que tuve cuando lo alejaron de mí nuevamente hace casi dos meses. Me di cuenta de que lo necesitaba para poder seguir adelante. Sin él, el recorrido perdía completo sentido para mí.

Tomé un poco de aire para que mis palabras pudiesen salir con claridad a pesar del nudo de mi garganta.

-Y tú la mía… - la frase salió directamente desde mi pecho a mis labios.

Pude ver cómo sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Deposité mis manos sobre las suyas para aferrarme más a su calidez, sin dejar en ningún momento de ver sus ojos

-Eres mi vida… - volví a hablar con apenas un hilo de voz.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_**N/A**_

_Ya me puse toda romanticona jojo_

_Mi tarrito regalón (mi computador) está en coma desde hace un par de días. Ya no mas viene el "doctor" y me dirá si sobrevive o no. De pura suerte tenía guardados los capítulos en una memoria externa (UUUUUUFFFFF)_

_Volvimos al fin al tema principal de la historia y que todos estábamos esperando. Al fin mi imaginación se dignó a dejarme escribir algo más cursi XD_

_Como siempre un beso para todos y muchas gracias a los que me dejan mensajitoooos_

_Espero me digan que les ha parecido el capítulo. _

_Un gran abrazo a todos_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	15. Decisión

**Decisión**

* * *

–_Eres mi vida… - volví a hablar con apenas un hilo de voz._

Demoró algunos segundos en volver a reaccionar. Sus ojos brillaron como jamás los había visto antes.

Podía sentir el palpitar frenético de mi corazón en mi garganta.

Me sonrió con una preciosa expresión en su rostro, comprendiendo lo que había dicho. Sentí el agarre de sus manos en mis mejillas que me obligaron a inclinarme hacia él para sellar sus labios con los míos.

Me había declarado. Por fin pudo escuchar lo que cualquier mujer normal le hubiese dicho hace mucho tiempo. Pero por tratarse de mí, tuve que pasar por muchas situaciones para por fin asumir lo que realmente significaba Peeta para mí. Nunca fue una simple compañía o un soporte para seguir adelante. Sin darme cuenta se volvió mi razón; mi motivo para continuar.

Empezó un beso lento y pausado. Nuestras bocas se acoplaban a la perfección. Alejé mis manos de las suyas y las apoyé en su pecho, sintiendo los acelerados latidos, al compás con los míos. Luego acaricié el camino desde ahí hasta sus anchos hombros y terminé rodeando su cuello, irguiéndome; de manera que él debía elevar su barbilla para no dejar de besarme. Descendió sus manos desde mi rostro, pasando por mis hombros, hasta que terminó acariciando el contorno de mi cintura.

Sentí lentamente como me perdía en sus labios. Paulatinamente mi corazón y respiración se aceleran poco a poco. Sin miedo, sin temor a sus caricias; sin temor a él.

Separó su boca y abrió los ojos para volver a ver los míos. No necesitó decirme palabra alguna para darme a entender lo que sentía. Esa sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes hablaban por si solos. Lo había hecho feliz.

Su mirada se debió a la piel que se exponía justo frente a él. A pesar que su cabeza llegaba hasta mis senos, se distrajo paseando su mirada por la parte de mi clavícula.

No pude evitar el escalofrío cuando detuvo una de sus manos cerca de mis costillas y con la otra empezó a recorrer, con la punta de sus dedos, las cicatrices que me adornaban (de igual manera que yo lo había hecho unos instantes atrás). Seguí el movimiento de su mano, pasando por mi cuello, clavícula, mis hombros y brazos. Traté de contener los ligeros quejidos pero la delicadeza con que me recorría me lo impedía. Si era así como él se sintió mientras yo lo hacía, en definitiva se controló demasiado bien.

Un pensamiento se me cruzó por la cabeza mientras empezaba a acariciar las cicatrices de mi vientre – ¿Muy diferente a las imágenes de Aurelius?

Vi su leve sonrisa cuando vuelve a posar su mirada sobre la mía y renovó las caricias alrededor de mi cintura.

En esas imágenes no tenía tantas heridas, sólo algunas de cuando salía a cazar antes de la cosecha. Luego, después del tratamiento que me hicieron, cuanto terminaron nuestros primeros juegos, mi piel quedó como de porcelana. Nada que ver con la maraña de heridas sanadas frente a él.

El negó con la cabeza sin borrar la hermosa expresión de su rostro.

-Verte ahora frente a mí no tiene comparación a solo verte por una pantalla. – su suave voz hizo eco por toda mi espalda, uniéndose a las sensaciones que ya me causaban sus caricias. – Eres hermosa… - agregó sosteniendo mi cara para hacer que volviera a bajar mi cabeza y, así, alcanzar mis labios. Simplemente no pude resistirme a corresponderle de inmediato, rodeando mis manos por su cuello.

Volvió a alejarse permitiendo que me enderece y mis antebrazos quedaron cargados sobre sus hombros.

Él bajo su mirada y se acomodó para seguir investigando mis cicatrices. Pero en ese nuevo recorrido sus labios hicieron relevo de sus dedos. Sus manos, por otro lado, se entretenían dibujando mi vientre, mi cintura y espalda. Cada toque de sus labios, me causaba una nueva agitación en mi interior y se acumulaba con el siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente.

Empezó por mi brazo. Sondeando la cicatriz que dejó Johanna cuando me quito el transmisor en la segunda arena. Sus besos iban subiendo, lenta y pausadamente, hasta mi hombro. Para cuando pasearon por mi clavícula y mi cuello ya no podía controlar los suspiros mientras temblaba ligeramente ante cada pequeño toque.

Sus labios empiezan a bajar hasta que se interpone mi sujetador y besó el contorno de la tela por unos instantes.

Su vista se elevó hasta mis ojos, pidiéndome permiso. Como respuesta agaché mi cabeza y lo besé con suavidad. No lo detendría. Sus manos subieron con lentitud y se quedaron en mis costillas por un momento, dudando por algunos segundos. Pero pausadamente se abrieron paso por mi espalda hasta llegar al broche y lo tomó entre sus dedos. Se demoró un poco (como si se tratara de un nudo imposible) pero finalmente lo liberó. Sin dejar de besarlo, yo misma me encargué de sacar lentamente la estorbosa prenda del camino.

Algo avergonzada, mis manos se posaron en sus anchos hombros y sentí mi rubor aumentar cuando se alejó de mi boca para apreciar la nueva piel expuesta. Sus ojos me inspeccionaron con admiración por un instante.

Oprimí el impulso de cubrirme. Realmente deseaba que fuese él, el primero y el único que pudiese verme así por mi propia cuenta. Me quedé mirándolo mientras sus dedos volvían a mi piel, dibujando las cicatrices que también se encontraban ahí. No pasó mucho rato antes que sus labios reemplazaran nuevamente a sus dedos. Estos últimos se apresuraron a volver a acariciar el contorno de mi cintura.

Sus labios volvieron a mi clavícula, como retomando el camino que se había cortado antes. Incontables besos bajaron desde ahí hasta el nacimiento de mis senos (causándome uno que otro espasmo), se colaron por el medio de ellos y se detuvo un momento, dudoso.

El suspiro que se me arrancó le dio la señal para continuar. Sus labios se desviaron hacia un costado y chocaron con la protuberancia endurecida de la cumbre de uno de mis senos. Tan sólo ese toque me obligó a arquear mi espalda un poco y lanzar un gemido. No tenía idea que esa zona fuese tan estúpidamente sensible. Al notar mi reacción, se entretuvo más en esa zona, besando, pasando ligeramente su lengua y lancé otro gemido cuando sentí el leve mordisco. Mis manos se aferraron a sus cabellos y apreté con fuerza mis dedos tratando de controlar el torrente que crecía en todo mi cuerpo. Repitió lo mismo, un tanto más rápido, con el otro seno que rogaba por atención. Mis gemidos aumentaron considerablemente a medida que también lo hacía mi respiración. Esos toques me llenaban de nuevas sensaciones, exquisitas sensaciones que me recorrían completa.

No sé en qué momento bajé la guardia y me rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura para recostarme a su lado sobre la manta. Su boca subió poco a poco por mi piel de vuelta a la mía mientras sus brazos me envolvían nuevamente por mis hombros. El beso rápidamente empezó a ser más demandante. Me alejé para tomar un poco de aire, pero rápidamente aprovechó para invadir mi boca con su lengua. No pude contener el quejido por haberme interrumpido al respirar. Mi voz, al parecer, algo causó en él porque se cargó más sobre mí. Quitó el brazo detrás de mi cabeza y se apoyó en su codo, mientras que su otra mano se aventuraba por mi vientre, acariciaba mi pecho y subía hasta el hombro con un poco más de impaciencia Se detuvo un momento en mi clavícula, luego acariciaba mi cuello y se anidó enredando sus dedos en mi cabello para tener más agarre. Cada movimiento de su mano hacia eco en la parte baja de mi vientre, sentí las contracciones de mis músculos internos cuando intensificó el beso. El roce de su pecho desnudo sobre el mío era paradisíaco. No solo sus manos o sus labios podían acariciarme, si no también, su cuerpo completo.

Mis manos se aventuraron a pasearse por su firme pecho, moldeando uno a uno sus marcados músculos y descendieron luego para hacer lo mismo con los de su abdomen. Sentí que suprimió un gemido en mis labios, y me sorprendí un poco por las reacciones que me causó el oírlo; deseando seguir escuchándolo.

Mi lengua se acomodó rápidamente a la danza que me invitaba la suya. Una lucha suave en un principio que paulatinamente se volvió más caótica y exigente.

-Peeta… - mordí mi labio cuando sentí bajar sus besos hasta mi cuello, una exquisita corriente eléctrica me atacó por la columna cuando sentí sus leves mordiscos y su lengua recorrer desde ahí, pasar por mi clavícula y descender hasta la cumbre se mis senos. Trataba de contener mis jadeos pero simplemente con morder mi labio no fue suficiente. Como respuesta mis manos se aferraron firmemente en su pelo nuevamente. Me descubrí llamando su nombre varias veces mientras su boca hacía el recorrido de vuelta hasta la mía.

No comprendo que fue lo que pasó después. Quizás fue el sentirme en desventaja porque él estaba teniendo todo el control de la situación; quizás fueron las corrientes eléctricas que me proporcionaba el roce de sus manos, su boca y concentraba las sensaciones en la parte más íntima de mi cuerpo; o quizás fue sentir su excitación en contra de mi muslo. No lo sé. Me alejé por unos segundos de sus labios y lo empujé con suavidad, para que quedara recargado en su espalda sobre la manta mientras me arrastré sobre él poniendo mis piernas a cada lado de sus caderas. Fue cuando pude sentir su intimidad rozar con la mía, causándome sensaciones que inevitablemente me cegaron por completo. No sentía ni un atisbo de vergüenza mientras él me miró boquiabierto por unos momentos (Como me estaba gustando esto de sorprenderlo). No sentí pudor alguno cuando empecé a mover mi cadera contra la suya, causando una deliciosa fricción que me enloqueció con rapidez, escuchando sus quejidos haciendo coro con los míos.

Cuando apoyé mis manos en su pecho, él se sentó para volver a alcanzar mi boca. Sentí sus manos a cada costado de mi cadera y la empujaba contra la suya maximizando tanto el roce como las corrientes que me recorrían.

Escuché un intento de mi nombre chocar contra mis labios, casi irreconocible entre los gemidos de ambos. Rodeé su cabeza con mis brazos, haciendo que mis senos chocaran con su barbilla, y me dediqué a explorar sin restricción el interior de su boca con mi lengua.

Me sentía completamente mareada, embriagada con su sabor. Grité un gemido cuando sentí su excitación cargarse más contra la mía, obligándome a romper el beso. Él lo aprovechó para bajar sus besos por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello y sus manos volvieron a subir para apretar mis pechos. Pude oír sus exquisitos jadeos muy cerca de mi oído.

Mi cuerpo no lo resistía más, cada milímetro de mi ser me rogaba a gritos que continúe más allá con esta deliciosa tortura. Los toques superficiales no me estaban dejando satisfecha. Deseaba más, mucho más. Deseaba desesperadamente pertenecerle, que él me tomara por primera vez. No podía contenerme más. Lancé un burdo intento de su nombre y él lanzó un ronco gruñido. Me rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos e intercambió los dominios, cargando sus codos a los costados de mi cabeza y posándose entre mis piernas cuando mi espalda se apoyó contra el suelo. Volvió rápidamente a cargar su excitación contra la mía y exigió, hambriento, mi boca con la suya.

Una de mis manos que rodeaban su cabeza, descendió desesperada para alcanzar el borde de su ropa interior. Empecé a tratar de deshacerme de ella pero él posó una de sus manos contra la mía y aprisionó mis dedos firmemente para detenerme. Llevó mi mano por sobre mi cabeza, dejándola inmóvil contra el suelo. Rompió el beso de golpe y escondió su rostro en mi cabello sobre mi hombro.

-Esto va mal… - dijo ronco en mi oído, sumado a sus exquisitos quejidos y su respiración agitada. Traga saliva. - Debemos parar…

_¿Parar? ¿Otra vez con eso? Debe estar bromeando_

No pude contener mi resistencia a esa idea. El deseo se desbordaba por cada uno de mis poros y me declaré incompetente para poder controlarlo.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo levanté hasta que sus ojos se clavaran en los míos.

-Peeta… - mi tono salió ronco, interrumpido por los quejidos que hacía al respirar acelerada. En definitiva algo estaba corriendo en mi torrente sanguíneo. Estaba completamente desinhibida – Quiero hacerlo… -

Aproveché el segundo de su sorpresa para volver a profanar su boca y mover mi pelvis contra la suya. Me respondió de inmediato, con la misma pasión que yo. Otra vez nos estábamos perdiendo en el torrente de sensaciones, pero luego rompe el beso y vuelve a esconder su rostro en mi cabello.

-No podemos, Katniss…

-Peeta… por favor…

Lanzó un ronco gruñido con sus últimos atisbos de autocontrol.

-También quiero hacerlo… - se volvió a levantar para poder verme – En serio quiero hacerlo…

-No te detengas… - Mi autocontrol se despidió de mi hace un buen rato. Mi ruego hace que su mirada se obscurezca. Supe de inmediato que él lo deseaba tanto como yo.

-No podemos ahora. - dijo entre quejidos. Sonó como si tratara de convencerse más a sí mismo que a mí.

Un quejido frustrado, completamente fuera de mi control se escapó de mi boca. Si mis cinco sentidos no hubiesen estado cegados en ese momento jamás me hubiese atrevido a tal tipo de petición.

Estaba excitada, él también lo estaba, estábamos completamente solos; escondidos en una cabaña lejana dentro del bosque. No había que ser experto en el tema para entender que era una situación ideal.

-No es porque no estemos casados ¿Cierto? – Dije notoriamente fastidiada. Cosa que a ambos nos sorprendió.

Sonríe ampliamente como si mi comentario fuese ridículo. Se carga en sus rodillas con un esfuerzo sobrehumano para separarse de mí y cargó su peso en sus talones, sentándose..

-Ni si quiera me había acordado de ese detalle – me confesó sonrojado y aun tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Me incorporo cargándome hacia atrás sobre mis manos. Mis senos dan un pequeño brinco que nos distrae a ambos.

-¿Entonces qué, Peeta? – Dije algo jadeante, en un tono más alto del necesario. Me sorprendió lo enfadada que me sentía por su negativa – Hasta mi madre nos envió píldoras. No es necesaria tanta formalid…

-¿Y cuantas de esas te has tomado? – me interrumpió.

Al fin mi sentido común se despertó un poco para poder comprender por qué se había detenido - Oh…

De inmediato recordé las pequeñas pastillas que envió mi madre cuando regresó Peeta. Las cuales permanecían intactas en algún rincón de la casa. No pensé que serían necesarias tan pronto. Que idiota e ingenua. Mi autocontrol volvió de su paseo y pude detener mis súplicas.

Estaba pensando en eso hasta que me di cuenta que su vista descendía desde mi rostro y empezaban a inspeccionarme desde lejos. Se detuvo en mis pechos desnudos que se movían al compás de mi respiración. Pude notar cómo su mirada se iba oscureciendo.

-¡Peeta!

Su mirada volvió a la mía y se dio cuenta que lo había descubierto. Su sonrojo aumentó considerablemente pero me torció una sonrisa. Me impresionó cuanto podía hacer el éxtasis del momento con la personalidad de cada uno. Yo pidiéndole que continuara y su innata timidez desapareció por completo.

-¿Qué? Te ves hermosa así. – su mirada bajó al suelo buscando algo. Encontró la manta que nos cubría un rato antes. Estaba toda enrollada a un costado de nosotros. Ni siquiera recordaba que existía – Es casi imposible no mirarte. – agregó recogiéndola.

Su confesión hizo que me sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba y me abracé a mí misma tapando mis senos. Él me sonrió y me arropó con la manta. Después se sentó a mi lado para apreciar el fuego aunque ninguno de los dos le prestaba real atención.

-¿No tienes frío? – atiné a decir.

El sólo me miró con una sonrisa torcida y una ceja levantada. No necesité más respuesta. Yo tampoco lo tenía. Mi cuerpo ardía y si no hubiese sido por la necesidad de cubrirme, habría lanzado la manta a kilómetros.

Dejamos que el aire frío nos permitiera recobrar una temperatura más normal y recuperar nuestras respiraciones y latidos habituales.

Peeta, después de unos minutos, se acercó a nuestra ropa cerca de la fogata y me informó que ya estaba seca.

Me alcanzó mi remera y mi pantalón y se volteó para que me cambiara mi ropa interior aún húmeda.

-¿En serio? – no pude evitar mi tono de reproche. Era incluso estúpido, que después de lo que acababa de pasar, me diera la privacidad para vestirme.

Oprimió una risa – No puedo evitarlo. – supe, aunque me diera la espalda, que se había sonrojado.

Al parecer al "enfriarse" las cosas, volvió el chico tímido a tomar posesión de él.

Me apresuré a vestirme y le di la señal para que lo hiciera él. Me disponía a seguir observándolo, pero sentí el pudor invadirme cuando posó sus manos al borde de la tela del bóxer para sacárselos. Instintivamente me volteé avergonzada. Mi timidez también había regresado.

-¿En serio? – dijo entre risas.

-Cállate, Peeta. – gruñí derrotada.

Ya se veía la tonalidad anaranjada en las nubes cuando por fin la lluvia decidió detenerse. Nos apresuramos a guardar las cosas, apagar la fogata y comenzar nuestro camino de vuelta a casa. En definitiva, este sería nuestro lugar secreto de ese momento en adelante.

Cuando por fin llegamos al pueblo ya estaba por anochecer. Caminamos tomados de las manos por las calles sin intercambiar palabras por un largo rato.

Por mi parte me encontraba recopilando lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Yo misma se lo pedía, incluso me enojé porque me rechazara, aunque estaba más que justificado. Era un momento perfecto, la casa desolada a mitad del bosque, donde sólo los árboles, animales y sonidos de la lluvia eras los únicos testigos.

De pronto un pensamiento me abordó la cabeza y no pude controlar el comentario que salió por mi boca sin pasar antes por filtro.

-Johanna tenía razón…

Peeta me miró extrañado.

-Estar en el bosque es algo erótico.

Se sonrojó de inmediato y yo un segundo después al tomarle el peso a mis palabras. Johanna dijo eso el día después de la fiesta cuando pensaron que estuvimos haciendo lo que casi hicimos minutos antes. Volvimos a ver al frente avergonzados y nos quedamos en silencio por otro momento mientras acortamos el camino a casa.

Peeta se aclaró la garganta y lo miré. Ni su tono de sonrojo ni el mío había disminuido ni un grado.

-Si… - Me miró con una sonrisa tímida – Johanna tenía razón.

Nuestro rubor subió un buen par de niveles y simplemente nos reímos.

De pronto la lluvia volvió a hacer acto de presencia y nos obligó a acelerar el paso para evitar empaparnos de nuevo.

Cuando llegamos a casa por fin, Haymitch estaba dando vueltas por la sala notoriamente alterado. Su mirada se posó sobre nosotros y se nos acercó dando zancadas con el ceño completamente fruncido.

-¿En dónde demonios estaban?

Peeta contestó a mi mirada aturdida.

-¡Pensé que se habían matado en la tormenta!

¿Tormenta? ¿Realmente había habido tormenta? Estuvimos tan perdidos en el temporal de sensaciones que ninguno de los dos se enteró de lo que ocurría fuera de esas cuatro paredes.

Peeta le dedicó una sonrisa a Haymitch. – ¿Te preocupaste por nosotros? ¡Pero que buen mentor!

-No me provoques. Muchacho. – contestó desafiante, apuntándolo con su dedo índice. Realmente estaba preocupado y ni Peeta ni yo controlamos la gracia que eso nos causaba.

-¿Quién es un buen mentor? – me apresuré a decir y rodeé a Haymitch por la cintura. Peeta también se acercó para rodearnos a ambos por los hombros.

-Eres como un padre preocupado…. – comentó Peeta y Haymitch parece estallar de rabia.

-¡Suéltenme par de idiotas!

Peeta y yo no pudimos contener la carcajada, pero ninguno soltó a Haymitch.

-¡Ya suéltenme! – trató de empujarnos y removerse de nuestro agarre pero no lo consiguió.

Al parecer estaba tan preocupado que ni rastro tenía de borrachera. Se quedó quieto esperando a que alguno de nosotros cediera.

-Es un abrazo Haymitch, también debes abrazarnos tú… - comenté sabiendo que eso le hacía hervir de rabia.

Dio un fuerte gruñido, con el tono que reconocí de enojo. Luego lanzó un largo soplido y finalmente nos rodeó con sus brazos a mí y a Peeta. Ambos reímos a coro mientras Haymitch blasfemaba y nos recalcaba lo estúpidos que habíamos sido por salir en la tormenta.

Después de un par de minutos del conmovedor reencuentro, Peeta y yo decidimos alejarnos un poco.

-Son unos malditos idiot… - Iba a continuar, pero de pronto volteó su mirada hacia mí. Tanteó varias veces mi espalda y luego torció una sonrisa – No llevas sostén.

Peeta y yo no pudimos con el sonrojo que nos invadió a ambos. En un acuerdo mental liberamos a Haymitch de inmediato.

Fue impresionante el cambio de la situación que se nos fue completamente de las manos.

-Así que por eso no aparecieron en todo el día. Estaban haciendo travesuras… - levantó reiteradamente sus cejas completamente complacido con retomar el control con los fastidios.

-¡Cállate Haymitch! – mi rugido solo le sirvió para impulsarlo aún más.

Hubo un buen par de minutos en que Peeta y yo nos dispusimos a cocinar algo para la cena mientras Haymitch aún nos fastidiaba con lo erótico que era practicar ese tipo de actividades bajo la lluvia.

Volviendo al presente, me dispongo a leer el folleto una y otra vez.

Cuando empiece mi periodo es cuando debo tomar la primera pastilla y continuar diariamente por tres semanas, para luego descansar una. No nos podremos tocar con Peeta hasta que se cumpla el primer mes. Curiosamente, quizás por el desborde de hormonas de días atrás, me empezó a bajar esta misma mañana.

Dudo un poco, pero me basta con recordar las sensaciones de ese día, para sentir la presión de mi vientre. En este momento me siento avergonzada por lo que pasó en esa alejada cabaña, lo suficiente para no creer que vuelva a pasar. Pero… considerando que tampoco esperaba que pasara antes de ese momento. No me cabe duda que tarde o temprano volveremos a estar en una situación similar. Suspiro mirando la diminuta píldora, luego miro la hora para cerciorarme del momento exacto y me llevo una a la boca.

Primer paso para continuar con esta nueva etapa con mi chico del pan.

Me la trago enseguida.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_**N/A**_

_¡UUff! Que calor. _

_No lo digo por el capítulo… realmente acá, donde estoy, están cayendo patos asados. _

_Bueno, mi tarrito volvió a la vida (IT'S ALIIIIIIIVE!) Aunque igual perdí un par de archivos._

_Conozco tanto del tema computadores como de alienígenas (algo creo saber, pero nada me lo confirma xD). Así que ni idea que tenía… pero está vivo y funciona, que es lo importante._

_Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y disculpen la demora por qué no lo tenía guardado completo. Tuve que golpearme un par de veces contra la pared para acordarme de la idea. _

_Me recomendaron guardarlos en esas nubes virtuales. Creo que lo intentaré de ahora en adelante._

_Como siempre un gran abrazo a todos y muchas gracias por sus mensajitooos._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	16. Avanzando

**Avanzando**

* * *

Los días han pasado rápidamente y el otoño le dio paso al invierno.

Se ve por la ventana cómo la nieve deja un hermoso manto blanco por donde se mire. Podría quedarme pegada simplemente a mirar cómo los delicados copos de nieve se amontonan cuando su recorrido hacia el suelo se termina.

En eso estaba cuando siento sus fuertes brazos que me rodean y su mentón llega a mi hombro.

-Buenos días – sentí el escalofrío cuando su susurro se depositó en mi cuello justo antes de sus labios.

-Buenos días… - respondí conteniendo el suspiro.

Estamos ambos sentados en la cama. Me moví sigilosa para evitar despertarlo y apreciar la nieve por la ventana, pero pocos minutos después, él se incorporó sin que yo lo notara y me abrazó.

Sin decir palabra vuelve a recostarnos y me abraza desde la espalda. Mi piel se había enfriado un poco cuando me senté en la cama por lo que los grandes y cálidos brazos de Peeta me sentaron de maravilla. Volteo para quedar refugiada en mi lugar preferido justo en sus pectorales. Cómo respuesta él afianza más su agarre contra mi cuerpo.

-No me quiero levantar – gruñe perezoso.

Comienza a acariciar mi espalda y vuelvo a relajarme sintiendo ese aroma que me adormece y calma. Por mi parte empiezo a acariciar sus brazos.

Cuando sus movimientos se detienen, levanto la vista, tiene sus ojos cerrados y su respiración es acompasada. Justo hoy es nuestro día de descanso, por lo que ninguno tiene apuro por salir del abrigo del cuerpo del otro.

Me distraigo cuando su boca queda entreabierta al momento que vuelve a quedarse dormido. Quedo viendo sus labios por varios segundos sin distraerme en otra cosa.

Hace semanas esa parte recorrió la mayoría de las cicatrices de mi cuerpo, pero no lo ha vuelto a hacer desde entonces, no precisamente porque no hayamos querido, sino que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo. La demanda en la panadería creció debido a la llegada de nuevos habitantes al distrito. En los días libres me he dedicado a cazar y Peeta por lo general debe volver a la panadería porque se necesitan manos. Cuando llegamos en las noches lo único que hacemos después de la novela es recostarnos, acariciarnos un poco, uno que otro beso y sin remedio nos quedamos dormidos.

Hoy precisamente no es necesario ir a cazar. En primer lugar porque me entretuve bastante la semana pasada y tenemos carne de sobra y, en segundo, porque hace un frío que cala los huesos y por más que ame el bosque, si no hay necesidad, prefiero quedarme en este cálido regazo. Por otra parte, gracias al cielo que el molesto teléfono tampoco ha sonado para solicitar la ayuda de Peeta a la panadería.

Considerando las condiciones, no lo pienso más. Me acomodo para llevar mi cara a su altura y poso suavemente mis labios en los suyos para no despertarlo de golpe.

Sé que se ha vuelto a despertar cuando siento sus brazos aferrarme un poco más contra él y su boca empieza a seguir el ritmo de la mía.

Lentamente mis labios danzan con los suyos y siento su lengua que pide permiso para entrar y yo no le impido el paso, separo mis labios y me rindo gustosa a su invitación.

Apenas eso pasa, mi corazón empieza a bombear con más fuerza, mi respiración se profundiza y sin contenerme empiezo a liberar uno que otro suspiro. A él también empieza a ocurrirle lo mismo.

Una de sus grandes y firmes manos se cuela por mi camisón hasta llegar a la piel de mi vientre y mi cintura, se desvía por la piel de mi espalda y devuelve su recorrido a mi vientre.

Ambos hacemos movimientos casi involuntarios, rozándonos por sobre las telas que rápidamente empiezan a ser una gran molestia. Mis manos no pierden más tiempo y mis dedos se acomodan en sus botones que uno por uno van liberando ese firme pecho y empiezo a dibujar la curvatura de sus músculos con las palmas.

El beso se vuelve demandante y nuestras caricias se vuelven más exigentes. Lanzo un quejido cuando sus labios dejan mi boca para reclamar mi cuello al mismo tiempo que comienza a acariciar uno de mis senos debajo de mi ropa de cama.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que toma el borde de mi camisón y lo levanta para quitármelo, me irgo lo justo y necesario para ayudarle con la tarea, para quedar sólo con mis pantaletas. Vuelve a besarme hambriento en los labios y me acerca a su pecho.

Siento mi piel arder cuando entra en contacto con los músculos de su torso. Me apresuro a forcejear para deshacerme de su camisa y tener esa firme piel completamente de mi disposición. Se separa un poco para sentarse y quitársela, rápidamente vuelve a recostarse y me hace prisionera nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Tanto sus manos como las mías recorren la totalidad de la piel expuesta del otro. Suprimo un gemido en su boca cuando su mano empieza a masajear mis senos, desesperado, pero con suavidad. Lanza un ronco gemido, sin aguantar más y sus labios descienden desde mi boca, pasa por mi cuello, mi clavícula y llegan a posarse en uno de mis senos, lamiendo y succionando su cumbre, causándome una fuerte corriente eléctrica por toda mi espalda. Arqueo mi espalda dejando aún más mis pechos a su disposición.

-¡Peeta! – grito entre jadeos y enredo mis dedos en su cabello.

Como respuesta sus labios se vuelven más severos en esa zona mientras sus manos acarician mi vientre y los contornos de mi cintura, se desvían a mis caderas y acaricia mis muslos. Abro los ojos cuando su juguetona mano se desvía al interior de estos y empieza con un lento pero ardiente movimiento ascendente hasta mi entrepierna.

-¿Peeta?... No…

Pero no me hace caso. Me veo obligada a cerrar los ojos y afianzo el agarre en su cabello, conteniendo un fuerte espasmo, cuando presiona en mi húmeda intimidad con sus dedos por sobre la tela de mis pantaletas y hace círculos en un punto que me deshace en sensaciones, deliciosas sensaciones.

Su rostro regresa al mío y acalla mis gemidos con sus labios para volver a besarme esta vez más impaciente que antes.

Sus dedos hace estragos en mi interior, inconscientemente muevo mis caderas contra su mano buscando más de su tacto. Ni siquiera me pide permiso cuando esa mano se cuela por la tela de mis pantaletas y empieza a acariciarme directamente esa piel, la más sensible de mi cuerpo.

Respondo con más quejidos que opaco en su boca y enredo más mis dedos, tironeando su cabello.

Le oigo jadear por mis reacciones, más que acariciarlo un poco no he hecho mucho, pero sólo mis quejidos ante sus caricias parecen provocarlo de todas maneras.

Me es imposible continuar besándolo, por lo que hundo mi rostro en su cuello y mordisqueo en un arrebato completamente involuntario. Grito sobre la piel de su pecho cuando uno de sus dedos roza, no sé si con intención o no, ese punto sobresaliente de mi intimidad. Parece entender que ese punto me deshace totalmente por lo que se vuelve insistente ahí. Lo único que puedo hacer es mencionar intentos de su nombre que salen entre gemidos de mis labios.

Aleja un poco su torso para encontrar mi rostro pero vuelvo a ocultarme en su cuello aferrando mi brazo en su cintura.

-Katniss… - su voz ronca y jadeante me tienta aún más – quiero verte…

Quiere verme así. Quiere ver las contorciones de mi rostro ante sus caricias, son tantas, que no sé de mis expresiones en este momento.

Abro un poco los ojos y diviso el bulto en su entrepierna. Es injusto que yo solo este cubierta por mis pantaletas y él aun lleve el pantalón de su pijama sobre su ropa interior. Pero dos pueden jugar este juego. Antes de levantar mi rostro guio mi mano por debajo de la ropa de lo cubre y alcanzo a tomar su excitación y la rodeo con mis dedos, detiene la fricción en mi intimidad de inmediato.

Para cuando subo mi mirada a su rostro, ambos tenemos los ojos abiertos sorprendidos. Él por lo que acabo de hacer y yo por lo que estoy tocando. Dios-mío.

Se apresura a besarme deteniendo el shock de ambos y renueva sus caricias ahí abajo. En una sacudida a causa de las sensaciones en mi entrepierna, me tenso completa y, sin ser mi intención, aprieto más mi agarre en su miembro.

Rompe el beso por un quejido y su rostro se contorsiona en una mueca de dolor.

-L…Lo… siento… - tartamudeo, nerviosa.

Niega con la cabeza.

Sin decir palabra se vuelve a acercar a mí y me besa con tanta suavidad que mi nerviosismo se reduce rápidamente, aleja su mano de mi intimidad y renueva sus caricias por el resto de mi cuerpo para tranquilizarme aún más. Toma mi muñeca de mi mano atrevida y la acuna en su pecho, permitiéndome sentir su palpitar acelerado, sin dejar de besarme ni de tocarme.

La temperatura de ambos vuelve a subir como el principio y nuestros quejidos vuelven a hacer coro entre nosotros.

Cuando se da cuenta de eso, separa nuestros labios y se incorpora en sus rodillas para tomar mis pantaletas con ambas manos en mis caderas. Me mira cauteloso pero asiento tímidamente para que continúe. Analizando cuidadosamente las reacciones de mi rostro empieza a deslizar lentamente mi única vestimenta por mis piernas, flexiono mis rodillas para ayudarle a sacarla por mis pies.

Se queda un par de segundos mirándome de arriba abajo, completamente desnuda ante él. Sus ojos demuestras admiración, cariño, aparte de deseo y pasión. Se sienta a mi lado y empieza a sacarse de una sola vez su bóxer y el pantalón del pijama que terminan en el suelo junto a mi ropa interior.

Vuelve a recostarse de costado y me giro para quedar frente a él. Automáticamente mis ojos empiezan a inspeccionarlo. Es primera vez que lo veo desnudo. Recuerdo que había visto hombres desnudos por ayudar a mi madre de sanadora pero no recuerdo haber visto algo así antes. Su cuerpo es fornido y duro, tanto por su trabajo de panadero como el esfuerzo de reconstrucción de casas luego de la revolución. Mis ojos pasean sin interrupciones por sus anchos hombros, sus pectorales, su fuerte abdomen y se detienen en su miembro erguido, mostrando orgulloso su hombría, su grande e imponente hombría. ¿En serio? ¿Eso tiene que entrar en mí en algún momento?

-¿Katniss?

Mis ojos regresan a los suyos que me miran con una hermosa y tierna expresión. Está tan avergonzado como yo, incluso los decibeles de excitación han bajado un poco para ambos en este tiempo intermedio.

-Podemos detenernos si quier…

Niego con la cabeza. Me acerco lentamente a él para volver a acurrucarme entre sus brazos, en el momento que nuestros cuerpos vuelven a tocarse piel con piel me doy cuenta de mi ligero temblor. Alzo mi rostro para encontrar de nuevo sus labios que él me acerca para besarme con delicadeza y ternura.

No tardo en corresponderle y esta vez soy yo la que empieza la suave batalla de dominios entre nuestras lenguas. La llama que se había opacado solo un poco vuelve a arder entre ambos cuando retomamos las caricias por nuestros cuerpos y el suave roce entre los mismos. Vuelve a oírse el coro de jadeos y gemidos.

Su mano acaricia mis senos, la piel de mis costillas y renueva su paseo por mis piernas hasta que regresa a mi intimidad con menos vergüenza que antes. Entierro mis uñas en su piel cuando un espasmo recorre por completo mi cuerpo al regresar a ese punto, que ya aprendió muy bien cómo encontrar.

El beso se rompe y veo sus ojos que me miran son un brillo absoluto. Fascinado con las reacciones que él mismo me causa.

También quiero verlo yo y acerco mi mano nuevamente a su miembro, apenas lo toco hace una ligera mueca que descubro que me encanta. Rodeo nuevamente mis dedos, sintiéndolo suave y rugoso a la vez. Empiezo a acariciar torpemente sin realmente saber qué hacer.

Detiene su deliciosa tortura en mi entrepierna y cubre mi mano en su intimidad para empezar a guiarme en los movimientos a lo largo de su longitud. Con presión constante su mano guía a la mía hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Ante un quejido mi mirada regresa a su rostro y veo que se muerde el labio con los ojos cerrados. ¿Yo soy la que le causa eso? Vuelvo a hacer el movimiento y contiene un gemido que libera por la nariz. Si, en definitiva soy yo. Aprendo rápido a seguirlo por lo que su mano abandona la mía y retoma lo que hacía en mi lugar más secreto.

Abre los ojos y mira los míos de nuevo con ese brillo entre cariño y deseo. Me fascina ver su rostro transformándose por mis caricias y sé que también disfruta de las transformaciones del mío.

Los movimientos empiezan a aumentar de frecuencia con rapidez. De pronto, con el brazo que esta recargado en la cama y en el cual recargo mi cabeza, acomoda su mano entre mis omóplatos y aferra mi torso al suyo, busca mi boca y vuelve a reclamar mis labios con desesperación, ahogando nuestros gemidos.

Las caricias empiezan a ser caóticas, aumentando drásticamente en presión y frecuencia. Abro los ojos y oprimo un grito cuando siento que uno de sus dedos se introduce de improviso en mí y empieza a acariciarme desde adentro. Mis músculos internos se convulsionan alrededor de éste que empieza a salir y volver a entrar en mi cuerpo sin llegar a profundizar demasiado mientras el resto de su mano sigue presionando la protuberancia de mi intimidad sin detenerse.

Inevitablemente rompo el beso, completamente superada por las sensaciones y miro sus ojos a escasos centímetros de los míos. Está completamente sonrojado, jadeante, sus pupilas están dilatadas por la pasión del momento y absorbo su aliento errático que choca contra mi boca. ¿Es normal que lo encuentre tan apuesto en estas circunstancias?

Nuestros cuerpos están algo resbaladizos por la ligera capa de sudor de ambos, ni siquiera notamos el frío que hace en el resto de la habitación, estamos ardientes, deseosos y extasiados.

Por mi parte y a pesar de mis propios espasmos, no detengo mis caricias en su excitación que han llegado a un punto en que incluso me da miedo lastimarlo de nuevo, pero su rostro no muestra ninguna negativa por lo que continúo.

Siento que mis sensaciones se acumulan una a una y van llegando a una cima de la cual no quiero bajar. Ya mis jadeos se han vuelto cortos gritos y de su parte son roncos gemidos que suben de volumen con cada descenso de mi mano en su longitud.

Llego a un punto de no retorno donde la mezcla de todo esto simplemente estalla en mi interior con la última embestida de sus dedos, en algún momentos que no noté pasaron a ser dos los que terminaron en mi interior. Mi explosión me obliga a lanzar un grito que Peeta contiene volviéndome a besar. Mi cuerpo vibra completamente contra el suyo e inconscientemente mi mano en su intimidad aprieta con más fuerza intentando seguir con mi movimiento. Absorbo su ronco gemido en mis labios cuando su propio cuerpo se convulsiona violentamente y siento algo tibio y viscoso entre mis dedos, de momento no me interesa saber de qué se trata.

Cuando el torrente de sensaciones se acaba ambos temblamos contra el otro, jadeantes y con el corazón latiendo de forma frenética.

Sus labios retoman un movimiento lento y suave contra los míos que le respondo de inmediato. Cuando me alejo veo su rostro completamente sonrojado, brillante por el sudor y su cabello alborotado. Me basta ver su hermosa sonrisa para saber que ha disfrutado tanto como yo.

Mágicamente me siento algo agotada y ambos nos acurrucamos el uno al otro en un suave abrazo sin dejar de acariciarnos.

Acaricia mi cabello mientras yo delineo las cicatrices de su pecho. Nos quedamos en silencio, realmente no hay necesidad de hablar. Es la primera vez que estamos en una situación así y descubro que me fascina tenerlo de esta manera tan íntima, todo y completamente para mí.

De pronto recuerdo el tema de las píldoras. No le he contado que las empecé a tomar hace ya algunas semanas, de hecho voy a la mitad del segundo mes. Me da algo de miedo, a pesar que cada vez estamos más cómodos con el cuerpo del otro. Pero el tema es de nosotros dos y debo informarle de mi decisión de estar con él.

Elevo la mirada para verlo pero su expresión es seria, cómo poniendo atención a algo ajeno a nuestra burbuja.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Peeta separa su agarre de mí.

-¿Qué fue qu…?

-Shh – me ordena. Veo que gira su rostro hasta la puerta y pongo atención afinando el oído.

Golpetean la puerta de entrada y luego se escucha el timbre. Aún es temprano ¿Quién demonios viene a esta hora?

Nos miramos sorprendidos.

-¿Crees que sea Haymitch? – me dice sentándose en la cama.

Hago lo mismo y me pongo de pie encaminándome a la puerta. Ese ebrio maldito me las pagará por interrumpir mi hermosa mañana con mi diente de león.

-No piensas abrir así, ¿cierto?

Me detengo en seco dándome cuenta de mi situación: desnuda tal cual llegué al mundo y con manchones blancos en mi mano. Volteo a verlo para descubrir que tiene sus dedos en su boca…. Los mismos dedos que estaban en…

-¡Peeta!

Se sonroja pero no saca los dedos de su boca -Tenía curiosidad – murmura.

Me quedo mirándolo, también sonrojada. Creo que no volveré a ver sus manos de la misma forma a partir de ahora.

Como si nada, él toma su prótesis y empieza a ponérsela. Mientras sujeta los broches descubro mi propia curiosidad.

-¿A que sabe?

Su mirada regresa a mi rostro, algo extrañado, pero me lanza una sonrisa torcida – Nada que haya probado… pero es dulce…

-¿Dulce?

Asiente.

Vuelve a distraernos el timbre. ¡Arg!

Se pone de pie y rebusca en el piso hasta que encuentra mi camisón y sus pantalones de pijama y empieza a ponérselos apresurado. Apenas termina, da un par de zancadas y me toma de la mano para guiarme al baño.

-Hay que limpiarnos – me responde antes de que alcanzara a preguntar.

Cuando llegamos, pone mi mano bajo el agua y limpia ese líquido blanquecino. Luego se agacha a tomar la toalla de manos y la empapa bajo el grifo. Momento en que bajo mi mirada hasta mi vientre y descubro las manchas blancas. Peeta empieza a limpiarme una a una con suavidad, justo cuando va a limpiar la última me apresuro a tomar un poco de esa sustancia con uno de mis dedos. Él me mira sorprendido y sigue el recorrido ascendente de mi mano. Descubre mi intención y abre aún más los ojos.

-No, Katniss… eso…

Se detiene cuando adentro mi dedo en mi boca, lo lamo y cierro mis labios alrededor. Es viscoso, con un sabor entre amargo y salado.

Mis ojos encuentran los de Peeta que se ha quedado paralizado y completamente mudo. Su mirada empieza a recorrerme de pies a cabeza, como analizando mi desnudez de nuevo. Veo sus mejillas ruborizándose un poco más y sus azules perlas se oscurecen.

Vuelve a sonar el timbre.

-Tendrás que ir tú… - me dice de repente, sacudiendo su cabeza, y termina de limpiar los manchones de mi vientre.

Enrolla mi camisón en sus manos y levanto mis manos para que me lo ponga.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

Hace una mueca y apunta con ambas manos hacia su entrepierna, le sigo y veo el bulto que se había empezado a formar. ¿Sólo por verme?

-Oh…

-Como ves… se manda solo… bajo en seguida, lo prometo.

El odioso timbre vuelve a sonar. Maldito perro insistente.

Me volteo y cojo una bata para abrigarme, recién empecé a notar el frío que hace lejos del abrigo de Peeta.

Bajo los escalones ya cabreada, debería seguir recostada y abrigadita entre los brazos de mi chico del pan. El imbécil, seguramente mi ex mentor, viene a esta hora a fastidiar, muy probablemente quiere tomar desayuno. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y abro de golpe.

-¿Desde cuándo te molestas en tocar el maldito timbre?

Esos ojos grises se abren sorprendidos y viajan desde mi cabeza a los pies y de vuelta.

-¡Katniss!

Me quedo helada de inmediato.

-¿Gale?

Le parpadeo varias veces, me cuesta asimilar su presencia después de tantos meses.

-¿No estaban…?

-Estábamos durmiendo – me apresuré a responder.

Gale analiza divertido mi rostro sonrojado y sonríe.

-Ven… pasa... – me hago a un lado y apenas entra me da un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo.

Cuando se aleja veo que arruga un poco la nariz. No me detengo a preguntarle por mi aroma, de seguro es una mezcla del mío con el de Peeta por lo que alzo mi mano y lo guío a la sala.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Pregunto cuando se sienta en el sofá y yo en el sillón.

-Vengo de paso. Mi tren sale dentro de un par de horas camino al trece por mi trabajo.

Su mirada va de arriba a abajo de mí con una expresión que no se descifrar pero realmente me incomoda. Me doy cuenta que sólo me cubre el camisón y la bata. Incluso con Haymitch me resulta más cómodo estar de esta manera (claro que con pantaletas que acabo de recordar que ,justo ahora, no llevo). La mirada de él, cuando no es burlesca, es cercana a la de un padre. Aparte de fastidiarme a veces, me da seguridad y protección. Gale me mira como con ¿añoranza?, tal vez melancolía. Ni se comprara a la mirada de Peeta que me encanta las reacciones que tiene cuando me mira tanto con o sin ropa.

No puedo evitar el removerme en el sillón dejando notar mi incomodidad. Gale parece haber notado cómo me miraba por lo que gira el rostro y ve la chimenea.

-¿La enciendo?

-Sí. Por favor.

Es entonces cuando llega una tercera presencia. Peeta, con su característico caminar, deja notar su entrada con sus sonoros pasos cuando baja las escaleras. Lo veo desde mi sillón y se acerca a mí a grandes zancadas. Sé que se ha duchado por que lleva ropa limpia; unos vaqueros, una camisa blanca sin abrochar los primeros dos botones y su cabello está humedecido y alborotado.

-¿Quién era? - me pregunta inclinándose hacia mí y me besa en los labios.

Apunto hacia la chimenea y él ve a Gale arrodillado poniendo los leños y encendiendo una mecha. Se nos quedó mirando cuando los labios de Peeta llegaron a los míos. Me extrañan un poco sus reacciones, en el cumpleaños de Peeta se veía mucho más relajado y tranquilo.

-¿Gale? ¡Que sorpresa! – Peeta se le acerca con su cálida sonrisa y le da un apretón de manos.

Aprovecho el momento y me escabullo para ir a darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa, dejando a ambos chicos hablando en la sala.

Cuando llego al cuarto de baño me desvisto rápidamente y enciendo el agua caliente. Me extraña que empiece a correr agua fría en un principio, si se ha bañado antes Peeta, debería haber salido tibia. Sonrío al descubrir que se duchó con agua helada otra vez. Mientras se entibia doy un vistazo al espejo. Con razón Gale me miraba tan extraño. Mi cabello está completamente alborotado y hay uno que otro manchón sonrosado por mi cuello.

"Estábamos durmiendo" Ahora que me miro ni yo misma me lo creo.

Me ducho con rapidez y me visto con unas calzas negras, una blusa celeste y mis cómodas botas. Agradezco que sea invierno porque puedo justificar el pañuelo que pongo sobre mi cuello para cubrir las marcas que me dejo Peeta. Tengo que pedirle que se controle un poco.

Antes de salir ordeno un poco la habitación. Cambio las sábanas que están todas desordenadas y fuera de lugar, no sabía que nos habíamos movido tanto. Recojo los pijamas que se van, junto con las sabanas anteriores, directo cesto de ropa sucia. Ya satisfecha con mi labor me dispongo a bajar las escaleras y veo a Peeta sentado en el sillón en el que yo estaba antes.

Me acerco y descubro que tiene su rostro con una expresión de sorpresa hacia Gale. Giro hacia mi mejor amigo y este está con sus codos en sus rodillas y tapa su rostro con sus manos.

-¿Qué pasó? – pregunto angustiada. Ambos se giran hacia mí y hay un ligero instante en que no sé a cuál de los dos mirar.

Mi mirada se queda en Peeta quien vuelve a girar para ver a Gale. Sigo su mirada y me extraña el rostro angustiado de mi amigo.

-¿Gale? – me siento a su lado en el sofá y tomo su hombro.

-Creo… Creo que deberán hablar entre ustedes… - Peeta se estaba levantando.

-No, Peeta – Gale le detiene – Quiero que los dos escuchen.

Volteo a ver a mi diente de león quien vuelve a sentarse.

Hay un silencio incómodo en donde Gale toma de su taza de té de hierbas y suspira pesadamente. La angustia en su rostro me preocupa de sobremanera y lo miro impacientándome por su demora.

-¿Mi madre está bien? – pregunto de repente.

-Sí, no es eso – se apresura a responder – todos están bien.

-Entonces Gale ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Suspira nuevamente y se carga en el respaldo del sofá. Sus ojos grises se fijan en los míos por unos segundos.

-Marina está embarazada…

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_**N/A**_

_Estúpida y maldita realidad. Lamento la demora mis pequeñas. El regreso de vacaciones me dejo lejos de mis fics por varios días, aparte que ando con un pequeño bloqueo de inspiración y no me convencía del todo del capítulo. _

_Pero en fin. Aquí está, ya está hecho y subido. Espero lo disfruten porque por muy bloqueada que esté. Va para ustedes._

_Un fuerte abrazo, regaloneo y besos._

_Espero que la realidad me permita entregarles el próximo capítulo más pronto._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	17. Abnegación

**Abnegación**

* * *

-_Marina está embarazada…_

Abro los ojos de par en par sin saber qué demonios decirle.

Gale se incomoda por cómo lo veo y vuelve a tomar de su té de hierbas. Mi mirada suplicante se vuelve hacia Peeta en busca de ayuda. No sé qué debo decir o hacer.

-¿Cuántos meses tiene? – Pregunta el chico rubio al reconocer mi grito silencioso.

-No estamos seguros… sólo se hizo un test de embarazo.

Un par de segundos de silencio.

-¿Por qué estás tan angustiado? – inquiere Peeta.

-Yo… - lanza un suspiro – No lo teníamos planeado.

-¿Cómo se lo tomo ella? – me atrevo a abrir la boca al fin.

-Está tan sorprendida como yo, ninguno lo esperaba. Recién hace unos días que nos dimos cuenta… luego tuve que viajar.

Otro par de segundos de profundo silencio.

-¿Se cuidaban? – inquiero.

-Si – dice Gale algo avergonzado – Marina toma píldoras, pero olvidó tomarse algunas y de hecho, yo lo sabía… - suspira de nuevo – En el momento ninguno se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias…

Mágicamente a mi mente regresan las imágenes de la cabaña del lago. Cómo me enfadé por la negativa de Peeta y en realidad ni siquiera pensé en qué pasaría después de ese encuentro. Si Peeta no hubiese decidido detenernos, probablemente estaríamos en la misma situación que mi amigo.

Me encontraba pensando en eso, pero Gale decide lanzar un comentario para el cual no estaba preparada.

-Pensamos que sería mejor detener el embarazo. - Me tenso completamente y oigo a Peeta contener su respiración.

-¿Qué? – Casi grita Peeta.

-Así podríamos planearlo con más calm…

-Quieres... matar…. – le interrumpe el chico rubio. - ¿Eres idiota?

Gale y yo miramos a Peeta, como estaba atónita viendo a mi amigo, no noté que su cuerpo se tensó por completo y aferra sus manos entrelazadas tan fuerte que llegan a temblar.

Mala señal.

-Es su decisión… - trato de agregar.

-¡Gale! – Grita ignorando por completo mi comentario - No se trata de cualquier bebé. ¡Es tu hijo!

Miro a Gale quien esta con sus ojos abiertos de par en par hacia Peeta, pero pronto su expresión cambia a enfado.

-Peeta, no estás en mi lugar. – su voz de eleva un par de decibeles - Marina y yo trabajamos. Un hijo sería un prob…

Se calla de golpe y vuelve a abrir los ojos cuando Peeta se pone de pie.

-¡Si estuviera en tu lugar, estaría celebrando ahora mismo! – me mira por unos escasos milisegundos con una expresión que no sé distinguir. Vuelve a ver a Gale - ¡Que trabajen es una excusa estúpida!

La respiración de Peeta se acelera y reconozco cómo sus ojos empiezan a desorbitarse.

Oh… no…

-Solo se enteraron hace unos días ¿Acaso has visto alguna ecografía del pequeño? – dice entre dientes.

Gale niega con la cabeza.

Peeta lanza un fuerte gruñido y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro, tratando de calmarse. Lanza frases, entre maldiciones, atropellándose cada palabra con la siguiente, diciendo que es una decisión muy apresurada.

-Peeta… - lo llamo y su mirada se deposita en la mía. Se queda mirándome por un instante analizando mi rostro preocupado.

Se sienta de golpe en el sillón y veo su cuerpo contraerse cuando sus codos caen en sus rodillas y se sostiene firmemente la cabeza con sus manos.

-¿Peeta? – Gale esta aturdido, es primera vez que lo ve en esa situación. Levanto mi mano hacia mi amigo para que omitiera cualquier comentario.

Son angustiosos los segundos que mi diente de león se queda estático, lanzando quejidos mientras aguanta la respiración. No me contengo más y caigo arrodillada frente a él, pudiéndome concentrar sólo en el chico rubio. Apenas toco su rostro sus manos se aleja de su cara y se aprietan en los posa brazos del sillón.

-Katniss… no…

-No me alejaré – le digo con firmeza.

Acaricio sus mejillas y le impido que sus ojos dilatados se desvíen de los míos.

Sus parpados se cierran con fuerza y siento el sudor frío bajo la palma de mis manos.

-Peeta… - llamo y vuelve a mirarme – no le permitas que te aleje de mí…

-Gale. Aléjala… no quiero… - ruega con dificultad.

Gale se toma un par de segundos analizando la orden que acaba de recibir y se empieza a poner de pie para acercarse a mí.

-¡No te atrevas! – le grito. Gale sólo puede ser espectador de lo que ocurre, se queda de pie justo atrás de mí, alerta de cualquier movimiento de Peeta.

Me inquieta tanto verlo así. Sé que sería prudente alejarme de su alcance en este momento, pero lo he tenido tan cerca estos últimos días que me niego a darle la oportunidad de que se vuelva a alejar.

-Mataste al bebé en la segunda arena… - Gale aguanta la respiración y por mi parte, abro los ojos sorprendida cuando esa frase sale de su boca - ¿real o no real?

-No real – me apresuro a responder – Lo inventaste para tratar de que cancelaran los juegos. Ese bebé jamás existió.

-Lo hubieses matado de haber sido real… - No es una pregunta, lo está afirmando.

Siento la puntada en el pecho ¿Realmente cree que lo hubiese hecho? En ese tiempo aun no comprendía que significaba Peeta para mí. Cómo nunca hicimos algo para concebir al bebé imaginario, ni siquiera me puse en la situación hipotética de que hubiese existido.

-No… - respondo dubitativa.

-¡No mientas! – grita dañando su garganta y afianzando su agarre sobre el sillón.

-No… Peeta…

-¡Gale! ¡Aléjala ahora y salgan de aquí!

-¡No! – Me apresuro a gritarle a mi amigo, pero Gale no espera más. Me toma con sus firmes brazos rodeando mi cintura y me aleja de Peeta.

-¡Suéltame, Gale!

Veo la figura de Peeta, sentado en el sillón, alejarse. Ya no me mira, sus ojos están fijos en un punto frente a él por sobre la mesita de centro.

Me remuevo, pataleo, chillo, incluso le doy codazos a Gale pero no puedo hacer nada contra su fuerza. Cuando llegamos fuera de la casa y cierra la puerta, es cuando por fin me suelta, pero vuelve a sujetarme mientras mis manos se aferran a la cerradura para volver a entrar.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Demonios! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

Forcejeo y aprovechando un descuido de su parte, le planto una de mis palmas en su rostro con toda la fuerza que me es posible, haciendo que volteara la cara. Aun así, no deja de esforzarse por retenerme para que no alcance nuevamente la puerta.

-¡Tú ocasionaste esto! – le increpo furiosa.

-No sabía que reaccionaría así – trata de defenderse, pero cualquier palabra que salga de su boca me parece banal y falsa

-¡No deberías haber venido! ¡Todo estaba bien hasta que apareciste! - Ni siquiera me importa su mirada de dolor. No lo quiero cerca. - ¡Suéltame, Gale!

Sigo tratando de librarme de su agarre, pero a pesar de mis palabras hirientes maldiciendo su existencia, innumerables intentos por arañarlo y golpearlo, no deja de sostenerme.

-¿Qué demonios pasa a aquí? ¿Tratas de secuestrarla?

Detengo mi combate cuando oigo la voz de Haymitch detrás de nosotros. Gale y yo volteamos para ver a mi ex mentor empezando a subir por los escalones de la entrada.

Ninguno de los dos necesita responder. Justo en ese momento se empiezan a escuchar gritos desde adentro de la casa, con el sonido de cosas golpeándose fuertemente y rompiéndose cuando chocan contra algo más sólido.

El rostro de Haymitch se contorsiona por una expresión llena de preocupación y me mira ignorando completamente Gale.

-¿Dónde están?

Sé a qué se refiere, pero me niego a darle esa información. La última vez que lo dopó lo alejaron de mí por más de un mes. No podría soportarlo de nuevo. Gale turna su mirada entre mi ex mentor y yo, sin entender de qué demonios estamos hablando.

-¡Katniss! ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde están? – insiste mi ex mentor con su voz llena de inquietud.

Otro grito se escucha entre sonidos de algo rompiéndose y termino resignándome. Podría estar lastimándose a sí mismo otra vez Mis intentos de liberarme de Gale cesan y mis ojos, sin darme cuenta, se llenan de lágrimas.

-Primer cajón del mueble del teléfono. – digo entrecortadamente.

Sin decir más, Haymitch se adentra a la casa y cierra detrás de él. Controlo mi impulso por lanzarme a la puerta para entrar. Ya estando Haymitch, mi presencia podría ser un obstáculo más que una ayuda.

El agarre de Gale se detiene y automáticamente me desplomo en el suelo sobre mis rodillas, ni siquiera había notado que sus brazos eran lo único que me mantenía de pie.

Iba a inclinarse para sostenerme de nuevo pero siento mi rencor crecer por lo que ha provocado.

-¡No me toques! – le grito abrazándome a mí misma como si me protegiera de él.

Gale está confundido, no sabe qué hacer o qué decirme, por lo que se sienta a mi lado flexionando sus rodillas frente a él. Nos mantenemos callados pero el silencio se interrumpe por la discusión que está ocurriendo adentro.

Trato de entender de qué están hablando pero no comprendo nada. Solo un par de palabras pero no alcanzo a hilar una idea clara.

No sé cuantos minutos pasan. Mis ojos no abandonan en ningún momento la puerta que se mantiene firmemente en su sitio. Se siguen oyendo gritos, cosas aventándose y de respuesta los gritos de Haymitch.

-¿Qué intenta hacer? – me pregunta Gale de repente.

Estoy tan sumida en la angustia que ni siquiera me doy cuenta en qué momento le respondo – Inyectarle morfina…

Gale se pone de pie de golpe y entra a la casa. Quedo paralizada observando la puerta abierta frente a mí.

Escucho los gritos y maldiciones de Peeta aumentar cuando ve a Gale y se oyen forcejeos entre ambos.

-¡Suéltame! – abro los ojos sorprendida al oírlo.

Instintivamente me pongo de pie y cuando entro al umbral veo que Gale sujeta a mi chico rubio por los brazos encadenándolos en su espalda. Peeta forcejea y sé que es difícil para Haymitch tratar de inyectarle la aguja por los movimientos bruscos que hace.

Hay un momento ínfimo en que los ojos de Peeta llegan a los míos, con una mirada llena de rencor, y deja de forcejear por esos milisegundos.

-¡Ahora! – Grita Gale y Haymitch no pierde más tiempo.

Entierra la aguja en su cuello e inyecta con rapidez todo el contenido de la jeringa en el organismo de Peeta.

El efecto es de inmediato. Los movimientos de Peeta se entorpecen y termina cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Tal cual pasó la última vez.

Llevo mis manos a mi boca tratando de contener los sollozos. Acto seguido, me arrodillo a su lado buscando su rostro que por fin está relajado.

Gale y Haymitch están con la respiración agitada y me miran mientras registro el cuerpo de Peeta buscando alguna herida. Aparte de los cortes no muy profundos en sus manos, está intacto.

-Está bien – dice Haymitch soltando la jeringa sobre el mueble del teléfono y una puntada se anida en mi pecho cuando veo que toma el auricular. Entro en pánico cuando descubro su intención.

-¡NO! – daño mi garganta lanzándome sobre él.

Lucho para quitarle el auricular pero lo eleva sobre su cabeza lejos de mi alcance.

-Katniss, debo avisarle. Dijo que le notificara apenas tuviera otro episodio.

-¡Por favor Haymitch! – me sale un ruego afónico.

Doy saltos patéticos tratando de alcanzar el aparato. Haymitch me aleja interponiendo su brazo.

-¡Katniss! – me regaña.

-Por favor… - mi ruego sale entre lágrimas – se lo llevarán otra vez… no podría soportarlo…

Mi ex mentor me mira cauteloso por unos segundos apreciando mis lágrimas rodar mis mejillas. Niega con la cabeza.

-No tienes remedio… - Cuelga el auricular y me acerca a él rodeándome por los hombros, para contener mis sollozos sobre su camisa.

Minutos después, entre Gale y Haymitch llevan a Peeta hasta nuestra habitación, donde lo dejan recostado inconsciente sobre la cama.

Me siento a su lado en el borde y tomo una de sus manos que sigue siendo tan cálida como siempre.

-No despertará hasta dentro de unas horas – me advierte mi ex mentor, pero lo ignoro completamente.

Gale y Haymitch notan que no me moverán de ahí por mucho que lo intenten. Salen de la habitación dejándome sola con mi diente de león.

El único momento en que me alejo es para buscar una manta y lo cubro para recostarme junto a él y acomodo mi cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón y respiración acompasada.

Pensar que hace sólo unas horas habíamos experimentado el momento más íntimo entre nosotros y ahora me encuentro rogando para que sus ojos vuelvan a abrirse. Quizás ese hecho lo dejó algo vulnerable y la bomba de Gale con interrumpir la gestación de su propio hijo terminó por desestabilizarlo. Maldigo a Gale, maldigo su egoísmo, maldigo el minuto en que abrí la puerta para que entrara a nuestra casa. Aunque en realidad no saco nada con hacerlo.

Me quedo así por un par de horas, sus ojos se niegan a abrirse para poder mirarme. Empiezo a sentir el leve gruñir de mi estómago, aunque sé que no podré probar bocado alguno, por lo menos debo ingerir algo. Si llega a despertarse y se entera que no he comido nada se maldecirá él mismo culpándose por ser el causante de mi angustia.

Beso su frente, sus parpados cerrados, sus mejillas y me detengo un rato más en sus labios antes de levantarme .Por lo menos tengo la seguridad de que está a salvo y que despertará bien cuando el calmante deje de surtir su efecto.

Bajo letárgica las escaleras con un paso sin ánimo alguno, soy silenciosa sin ser mi intención y entro a la sala. Oigo a Gale y Haymitch que están sentados en la mesa de la cocina y no se dan cuenta de mi presencia.

Sin querer escucho su conversación.

-… y no le hiciste caso.

-¡Vamos! Ha estado enamorado de ella desde antes de conocerla. No creí que hablara en serio.

¿Hablan de Peeta?

-Bueno… cómo pudiste ver, no era una petición muy descabellada.

-Jamás lo había visto así… Además es muy fuerte. Me costó mucho retenerlo.

Haymitch contiene una risa – Me ha lanzado lejos un par de veces

-Ahora entiendo por qué me pidió volver al 12.

¿Gale volviendo al 12? ¿Para qué?

-Ya es tarde para considerar esa oferta – se apresura a agregar mi ex mentor – Han pasado por mucho, no podrás alejarla de él ni aunque él tratara de ayudarte.

-Sé que es tarde – dice nuevamente Gale – Tengo mi propia relación y además seré padre. No soy tan desgraciado.

-Tú lo has dicho, chico – concuerda Haymitch.

¿Alejarme de Peeta?

Mis pasos se apresuran y me asomo por el umbral de la cocina. Ambos detienen su conversación de inmediato y me miran sorprendidos.

Hay un par de segundos de silencio en que no sé realmente si quiero saber o no de qué demonios estaban hablando.

-¿El príncipe aún duerme, preciosa? – dice Haymitch después del asombro inicial pero lo ignoro y mi mirada llega hasta Gale quien no sale de su sorpresa aún.

-¿Qué te pidió Peeta? – pregunto con firmeza, entre una mezcla de enojo y desilusión.

-Katniss… - susurra mi ex mentor pero vuelvo a hacer caso omiso a su llamado.

-¿¡Que te pidió Peeta!?

Ambos se miran resignados y Haymitch me hace señas palmeando la silla junto a él para que me siente. Le obedezco sin desviar mi mirada de la de Gale.

Hay un par de minutos de un silencio notoriamente pesado, pero terminan por contarme.

Entre ambos van narrando su historia.

Hace varios meses, mucho antes de que mi relación con Peeta evolucionara, él llamaba a Gale y le insistía que volviera para tratar de reconquistarme. No podía soportar la idea de lastimarme sin ser del todo consciente, incluso aunque sus episodios fueran más controlados que los últimos que ha tenido.

Peeta jamás pensó en abandonar el Distrito, permanecería a mi lado a una distancia segura; siendo mi amigo, compañero, confidente, lo que yo necesitara, mientras miraba mi supuesta felicidad con Gale, casándonos y probablemente teniendo nuestra propia familia.

Se lo dijo a Haymitch antes de venir a vivir conmigo. La versión de Haymitch sobre esa discusión es muy diferente a la que me contó Peeta. Según lo que él me dijo, el día de mi interrogatorio, Haymitch le propuso venir a vivir conmigo para ayudar a Sae a cuidarme; según Haymitch, lo echó a patadas de su casa, insistiéndole que debía quedarse conmigo y que dejara de engañarse él mismo tratando de convencerse que alejándose de mí, iba a conseguir mantenerme segura y feliz. Honestamente, creo más la versión de Haymitch que la de Peeta.

Tiempo después, siguió llamando a mi amigo hasta que Gale empezó su relación con Marina, por lo que el tema no volvió a repetirse y mi relación con Peeta fue evolucionando poco a poco.

Me quedo en silencio por varios minutos. Obligándome a comer el pastelillo que me alcanzó mi ex mentor junto con una taza de leche tibia.

Peeta no deja de sorprenderme. Estaba dispuesto a mantenerme a salvo como fuese necesario, incluso hubiese aceptado verme en los brazos de otra persona.

Ahora entiendo su insistencia para limar asperezas con Gale, para volver a tenerlo en mi vida después de la rebelión. Aparte de ayudarme a cerrar esa etapa quería darme la oportunidad de reconsiderarlo como pareja.

Mis ojos llegan hasta los de Gale y trato de imaginarme la situación, pero no llego a hilar imagen alguna. Estar en los brazos de él como he estado en los de Peeta me parece inverosímil, irreal, incluso grotesco. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza tenerlo en mi vida de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando éramos amigo antes de la cosecha que cambió todo. Me doy cuenta que desde antes de ser consciente de mis propios sentimientos, mi vida estaba arraigada a la de Peeta completamente fuera de mi control.

-El muchacho quería permanecer aquí y ser espectador de todo – bufa Haymitch ganando la atención de Gale y mía – Es noble de su parte, pero no deja de ser imbécil.

Irremediablemente su última frase me hace sonreír. Mi ex mentor se dio cuenta de nuestra situación mucho antes de que yo misma lo notara.

Pasan otro par de segundos en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Gale lo interrumpe.

-Lo siento Katniss… - Haymitch y yo lo miramos – No fue mi intensión causar todo est…

-¿Qué harás con el bebé? – le corto. Sé que no fue su intención, ni siquiera yo sabía que algo así detonaría otro episodio.

Lleva una mano a su cabeza mientras que con la otra juguetea con la taza de té de hierbas frente a él.

-Peeta tiene razón… ni siquiera hemos visto alguna ecografía.

-Será una etapa complicada – Haymitch se gana la atención de ambos – pero será de lo más hermosa…

Mi ex mentor turna su vista entre Gale y yo quienes lo miramos con los ojos abiertos por su comentario.

-¿Qué? También puedo decir cosas cursis de vez en cuando.

Minutos más tarde ambos se retiran. Gale perdió su tren debido a lo acontecido por lo que, después de un par de llamadas, se ira mañana en la tarde. Pasará la noche en la casa de Haymitch y supongo que le hará mejor hablar con él con respecto al tema de su futuro hijo.

Por mi parte, llamo a los chicos de la panadería para avisarles lo que pasó. Renzo me dice que mañana nos tomemos el día de nuevo y no me permite alegato alguno. Me recalca que debo cuidar a Peeta hasta que se sienta mejor, la panadería funcionará con normalidad así que insiste en que no debemos preocuparnos de nada. Sonrío y se lo agradezco antes de colgar.

Subo las escaleras y vuelvo a sentarme en el borde de la cama junto a Peeta. Las tonalidades del cielo se han vuelto anaranjadas y me permite ver su rostro en esos colores. Se ve tan apuesto, lo único que le falta a esta imagen es el hermoso brillo de sus ojos azules cuando me miran.

A mi mente regresa la conversación que tuvo lugar en la cocina. Peeta trató hace meses de convencer a Gale para que regresara. ¿Hubiese sido capaz de ver a Peeta sólo como un amigo? En este momento, mientras acaricio su mejilla y la comisura de sus labios, puedo decir firmemente que no. Aunque permaneciera a mi lado de todas maneras, mi felicidad está entre sus firmes brazos, sólo entre ellos consigo sentirme completa, protegida y sobre todo amada.

Me recuesto nuevamente a su lado, acomodándome en el hueco que queda entre su brazo y su cuerpo, su otra mano está reposando sobre su abdomen y acaricio sus dedos mientras cargo mi cabeza en su firme pecho. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado su cuerpo sigue siendo cálido y acogedor, por lo que no demoro mucho tiempo en caer profundamente dormida.

Despierto cuando siento su mano cálida acariciar mi espalda. Abro los ojos de golpe, ya ha obscurecido pero puedo ver claramente sus ojos que ya me miraban de antes. La felicidad de mi mirada contrasta con la tristeza que refleja la suya.

-¿Te lastimé? – susurra preocupado.

Me incorporo un poco para quedar recargada sobre su cuerpo y empiezo a acariciar su mejilla. Niego con la cabeza ya que no hay palabra que pueda atravesar el nudo de mi garganta.

El levanta su mano que estaba en su abdomen y acomoda un rebelde mechón de cabello atrás de mi oreja.

-Katniss, lo siento… no quería…

No le permito decirme nada más. Sello sus labios con los míos en un suave beso, tratando de trasmitirle todo lo que siento en este momento. La angustia que sentí en un principio para reemplazarla con la felicidad de saber que ha vuelto a mí sano y salvo.

Afianza el agarre de su brazo que me rodea para presionarme más contra él aumentando el contacto.

Me alejo de sus labios sólo para poder apreciar sus ojos brillantes a pesar de la penumbra. No encuentro nada que se compare a el sentimiento que experimento cuando esas hermosas perlas azules se tropiezan con mi mirada.

-¿Tienes hambre? – pregunto sonriéndole.

Me mira por unos instantes y acaricia mis mejillas limpiando las lágrimas que no había notado que se han empezado a liberar. Su mirada me deja claro que no prestó atención alguna a mi pregunta.

-En serio lo siento…

Niego con la cabeza. Ya pasó lo peor. Ha vuelto el amable chico al que estoy acostumbrada, ha regresado mi Peeta. Tomo su mano en mi mejilla y me acuno en ella sintiendo su calidez en mi rostro.

-Todo está bien… - le digo antes de depositar un beso en su palma – vamos a comer algo…

Me sonríe con su hermosa expresión y, después que me alejo, trata de sentarse pero vuelve a caer sobre la almohada. Lo miro preocupada cuando pone su antebrazo tapando sus parpados.

-Mareado… - es lo único que me dice.

Sonrío por qué sólo se trata de eso. Me acerco de nuevo y beso con suavidad sus labios antes de ponerme de pie.

-Ya regreso, quédate acostado.

Asiente con dificultad y salgo de la habitación, dirigiéndome a la cocina. Preparo una sopa con un par de verduras y carne de conejo, si está tan mareado no creo que resista mucho algo sólido. En un plato pequeño pongo un trozo de pan y coloco todo sobre una bandeja, junto con los cubiertos y me encamino de vuelta a la habitación.

Peeta ya está sentado en la cama y cuando enciendo la luz, cierra con fuerza sus parpados. Acomodo la bandeja en la silla y la acerco a la cama para quedar cerca de él, sentándome al borde de la cama.

Tomo el cuenco de sopa, junto con la cuchara y, luego de cargar algo de sopa soplo levemente y le encamino la cuchara hacia él.

-Di "Ah" – le digo juguetona.

Me mira, luego que su vista se acostumbró a la luz y levanta una ceja divertido.

-Di "Ah". – vuelvo a insistir

-No estoy tan mal…

Me río un poco pero no dejo de juguetear con la cuchara cerca de su boca. Me agrada la idea de poder consentirlo.

-Vamos Peeta, se va a enfriar… - le amenazo con el mismo tono de antes.

Finalmente abre la boca más de lo necesario, siguiéndome el juego, y le doy la primera cucharada. Cuando recojo la segunda ya tiene la boca abierta para que yo le siga alimentando.

Nos reímos divertidos por la situación, tiene cierta similitud a la vez que estuvimos en la cueva de la primera arena hace mucho tiempo, pero no me detengo a pensar en eso. Estamos en un momento completamente nuevo, solos él y yo, sumidos en nuestra nueva realidad.

Bromea conmigo haciéndose el niño pequeño que no quiere seguir comiendo y lo regaño entre sonrisas.

Cuando termina con la sopa dejo el cuenco vacío sobre la bandeja. Me disponía a recogerla pero sus brazos me rodean por la cintura y me recuesta a su lado sorprendiéndome de repente. Se incorpora un poco, apoyándose en sus manos y su rostro queda sobre el mío a la distancia que se lo permiten sus brazos estirados.

-¿Ya estás mejor? – pregunto sonriéndole

-¡Es un milagro! – Bromea simulando que grita.

Inevitablemente me río y él me sonríe de esa manera que sólo él puede hacerlo. Nos quedamos mirando por unos instantes y flexiona sus brazos para alcanzar mis labios con los suyos. Todo a mi alrededor deja de existir en ese preciso segundo, nada más existe él. Incluso los eventos del día han dejado mi mente tan solo para darle lugar a él.

Sus labios se separan y veo en sus ojos que algo ha cambiado, no me mira sonriendo ni juguetón como hace un par de minutos. Puedo ver ese brillo que pude apreciar esta misma mañana.

Rodeo mis brazos en su cuello y me fundo con él en un nuevo y cálido beso. Siento ese ya conocido calor que me cubre cada vez que lo siento cerca de mí. Mi necesidad me obliga a intensificar el contacto y lo aferro más contra mí mientras adentro mi lengua a su boca exigiendo más de él. Me corresponde de inmediato y nuestros corazones empiezan a latir al unísono.

Pero de pronto rompe el beso y cierra sus ojos con fuerza. Me deja preocupada cuando lanza un quejido, me quedo observándolo tan cerca de mí que puedo sentir su respiración en mi boca. Voltea alejándose y se recarga en la almohada a mi lado, volviendo a cubrir sus ojos con su antebrazo.

-Maldito mareo… - balbucea algo frustrado.

Suspiro aliviada.

Ya habrá tiempo para seguir cultivando nuestra intimidad. Aunque no puedo evitar el toque de desdén hacia la idea.

Nos terminamos de acomodar en la cama y me acurruco en mi lugar preferido, resignándome a que tendremos que simplemente dormir por ésta vez.

* * *

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_**N/A**_

_*Cabeceándose contra el escritorio* ¡Estúpida realidad! ¡Estúpida realidad! ¡Estúpida realidad!_

_Mis pequeñas. El mundo real no me está dejando mucho tiempo para la inspiración. Pero el nuevo capítulo llegó al fin._

_Espero les agrade, y aunque me demore un poco les cumpliré, sea como sea. :3_

_Como siempre mis agradecimientos a los que se dan el tiempo de dejarme mensajito. Lindas mis niñas que siempre espero leer :3. Besitos _

_Un fuerte abrazo y saludo a todos los que disfrutan de esta historia. (Sé que me he dado hartas vueltas, pero paciencia…)_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	18. Revelación

Revelación

* * *

Lo primero que noto cuando me despierto es el lado vacío de Peeta. Me siento en la cama y adormilada lo busco por la habitación pero no está aquí.

Descalza y con sólo la camisa de Peeta que me cubre, bajo los escalones siguiendo el agradable aroma a pan recién horneado, no necesito más información para saber en dónde está quien busco. Cuando cruzo la sala, la chimenea está encendida manteniendo una temperatura agradable por toda la casa.

Llego al umbral de la cocina y veo a mi diente de león parado frente al mesón cerca del horno, dándome la espalda. Siento que mi corazón acelerarse de sólo verlo, aliviada de que se encuentre bien.

No nota mi presencia cuando voltea para tomar algo de la mesa y es cuando me lanzo sobre él con todas mis fuerzas.

Se sorprende cuando lo hago y exijo sus labios mientras rodeo mis brazos por su cuello. Da un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta que choca con el mesón donde debe sostenerse con una mano y la otra rodea mi cintura para no terminar ambos en el suelo.

Me extraña que no responda a mis labios por lo que me separo para quedar viendo su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. Lo he pillado de sorpresa, lo que me encanta.

-Es temprano, vamos a la cama. – Le digo juguetona. Después de lo de ayer, lo quiero lo más cerca posible de mí.

-¿Kat… niss…? - tartamudea y observo extrañada que se sonroje tanto. Besarlo se volvió el gesto más natural entre nosotros hace tiempo, es raro verlo como un tomate después de mi arrebato.

Eleva la vista y gira su rostro, sigo su mirada y es cuando recién me doy cuenta de los dos pares de ojos grises que nos observan. Un par nos mira sorprendido y el otro con picardía.

Gale se quedó a medio camino de llevar su taza a su boca y su mirada, creo que sin ser su intención, baja y sube por mí y recuerdo que sólo me cubre la camisa de Peeta que usé para dormir. Como mis brazos aun rodean el cuello de Peeta, la tela se me ha subido hasta casi dejar de cubrir mis muslos.

-Buenos días, preciosa… - dice mi ex mentor elevando su tazón en gesto de brindis.

-Buenos… días… - balbuceo avergonzada.

Miro a Peeta y le sonrío como si quisiera disculparme – Iré a cambiarme - le susurro y él afirma tan sonrojado como cuando entré.

Apenas salgo por el umbral de la cocina (casi corriendo) se escucha el arsenal de bromas que mi ex mentor preparó en tiempo record contra Peeta.

Después del almuerzo, Haymitch se retira alegando que el madrugador de Gale no le permitió dormir lo suficiente y se va lanzando maldiciones que se escuchan en su camino a casa.

Poco después, Peeta decide ir a la panadería, sin hacer caso a mi anuncio de que Renzo dijo que estaría todo bien. Creo que espera darme algo de privacidad para charlar con mi amigo. Aunque sinceramente no tengo muchas ganas de compartir palabras con él.

Nos quedamos en silencio junto a la chimenea y el televisor encendido hasta que llega el momento en que debe encaminarse a la estación de trenes.

Termino acompañando a Gale a la estación, no puedo evitar sentirme algo incómoda, mientras caminamos hacia nuestro destino, por las cosas hirientes que le dije el día anterior.

Nos sentamos en unas sillas a esperar el arribo de su tren. El silencio que nos rodea hace ya un par de horas se está volviendo cada vez más pesado, casi puedo cortar el aire con cuchillo. Quiero aligerarlo antes de que se vaya. No sé cuándo lo volveré a ver y no me agrada la idea de dejarlo ir con ese remordimiento.

-Me sorprendió como reaccionaste ayer… - dice de repente haciéndome dar un respingo. Su voz es melancólica y no gira su rostro para mirarme.

Ya que él empezó, no dudo en aprovechar la oportunidad.

-No debí gritarte, lo siento. Estabas angustiado por lo de Marina, no quisiste ocasionar eso.

Veo su sonrisa que la dirige justo frente a él y niega con la cabeza.

-De todas formas, fue una decisión acelerada. Hablaré con Marina cuando llegue a casa.

"A casa". Que ajeno me suena eso refiriéndose a otro lugar que no es el Distrito 12.

Hay otro par de segundo de silencio un poco menos pesado.

Empiezo a hablar, casi un monologo, de los chicos de la panadería, de las cosas que he pasado con ellos, y de algunas anécdotas que me han pasado en la panadería y en el bosque que nos unió hace años. Es fácil notar que es poca la atención que me pone, parece perdido con sus propios pensamientos mientras hablo.

-Peeta hace mucho ruido para cazar, así que se dedica a recolectar mientras yo caz….

-Él realmente te ama… - Me corta. Cambiando completamente el tema.

Quedo aturdida por su acotación y guardo silencio. Él continúa.

-Él iba a sacrificar su propia felicidad para protegerte – parece estar hablando más para él mismo que conmigo. – Quería alejarse de ti lo suficiente para mantenerte a salvo… yo… yo no creo que sea capaz de sacrificar tanto…

-Estuviste arriesgándote para proteger a tu madre y tus hermanos hace años. – le recuerdo.

Lanza un bufido – Debía hacerlo. Es mi familia… Hablo de que si se trata de la chica que amo… - una pausa – No podría pensar como él. No podría permitir que otro la tocara sólo para mantenerla a salvo…en ese caso me mataría yo mismo para no verla.

-Eso es un poco dramático… - digo con algo de sorna.

Se ríe y en ese segundo voltea a mirarme por primera vez.

-Jamás hubiese funcionado su plan de todas formas. Fue algo ingenuo de su parte en pensar en eso. – Me demoro un poco en entender que se refiere a cuando Peeta lo llamó para que volviera al 12 y ser mi pareja – Tú estás loca por él… - dice de repente.

Le abro los ojos sorprendida. Tartamudeo un par de frases sin sentido, haciendo que su sonrisa se amplíe.

-No intentes negarlo – me corta – basta con ver cómo lo miras… cómo le hablas, tu tono de voz cambia cuando se trata de él…

No sé qué decirle y ante mi silencio, él continúa.

-Nunca te había visto así, Catnip. Pensé que era similar a tu amor incondicional hacia Prim… pero después de todo lo que vi, me queda claro que es muy diferente.

Sigo callada, me carcomo los sesos tratando de idear algo coherente pero no se me ocurre nada.

-Eres tan lenta que quizás aún no entiendes del todo lo que sientes por él. – Justo en el maldito clavo, no puedo evitar indignarme un poco – Pero te conozco lo suficiente para asegurarte: Katniss Everdeen… – enfatiza mi nombre - Estas estúpida, profunda e irremediablemente enamorada de Peeta Mellark. – Mis ojos casi salen de sus cuencas por abrirlos tanto. Inevitablemente me sonrojo.

Desde que volvió del Capitolio hace semanas, supe que Peeta es especial para mí, se volvió mi motivo de seguir viviendo. No me había detenido a pensar que ese sentimiento cálido que siento cuando estoy con él se tratara realmente de eso. ¿Tanto se me nota? ¿Tan obvia soy que Gale puede asegurarme con firmeza que estoy enamorada de Peeta?

Mi amigo se me queda mirando por un par de segundos, analizando mi reacción. Su rostro muestra algo muy diferente a lo que mostraba el día de ayer cuando llegó. Es una mirada comprensiva, adornada por una sonrisa suave. Creo que esa revelación también se la está diciendo a él mismo.

De pronto cambia por completo el tema.

Empieza a decirme que habló con Haymitch ayer y le sirvió bastante. Aunque más parecían consejos de un Padre (Lo cual le sorprendió de sobremanera a Gale que se tratara del mismo sujeto borracho que repelía tanto) Hablaba de responsabilidades y cambios que pasarían, tanto para él como para Marina. Cosas técnicas, cuidados, cosas que debe hacer durante la gestación de su hijo.

No puedo evitar mirarlo extrañado.

-¿Cómo sabe todo eso?

-Yo que sé… Estaba tan sorprendido que sólo lo dejé hablar y preguntaba algo de vez en cuando.

Esta mañana se volvió a repetir el tema en la cocina de mi casa, sumando a Peeta a la conversación. Haymitch (volviendo a su versión más acostumbrada) le decía lo imposible que sería su vida a partir del día que ese bebé naciera, como si mi amigo aun no estuviese lo suficientemente asustado al respecto. Pero Peeta le dio un punto que nunca se detuvo a considerar. Mi diente de león le decía ilusionado lo hermoso que será una pequeña o pequeño con su color de cabello y los ojos de Marina, el tener que arrullarlo cada noche o alimentarlo mientras lo mirara, sus primeros pasos o el momento en que lo llame por primera vez "papá".

Me rio de su expresión algo asqueada. Creo que se simula a la mía ya que, a pesar que es adorable, no puedo imaginarme en esa situación.

Reconoce que su primer pensamiento, cuando se enteró que Marina estaba embarazada, fue completamente egoísta. Pensaba en todo lo que debería sacrificar por ese pequeño, como se le complicarían las cosas y debería cambiar todo lo que tenía proyectado para su propio futuro. Gracias a Peeta, no puede negar que lo dejó algo entusiasmado con la idea.

El timbre anunciando el arribo del tren nos distrae, llega el momento de despedirnos. Nos ponemos de pie y besa mi mejilla justo antes de darme un firme abrazo.

-Deberías hacerte la idea… - me dice en mi oído antes de alejarse un poco y volver a mirarme. Le levanto una ceja extrañada – Peeta querrá un bebé tarde o temprano. Tú misma lo escuchaste: si estuviera en mi lugar, estaría celebrando.

A diferencia de mi reacción anterior, donde me sonrojé, esta vez palidezco. Gale me sonríe divertido. Le doy un manotazo inofensivo en el brazo y termina por lanzar una carcajada.

-Nos veremos, Catnip. – Se inclina y besa mi frente antes de alejarse alzando una de sus manos en forma de despedida.

-Adiós, Gale.

Levanto mi mano respondiendo y le sonrío mientras se sube al tren y lo pierdo en medio de la gente.

Me quedo en la estación hasta que pierdo de vista al tren que se lleva a mi amigo hasta el trece.

Camino sin prisa de vuelta a casa viendo el suelo cubierto de nieve y sintiéndolo frio a través de mis botas.

Cuesta un poco encajar que el chico orgulloso con el que cazaba hace años y el hombre que acabo de despedir son la misma persona. Medito sus palabras que no dejan de darme vueltas por la cabeza

"Katniss Everdeen. Estás estúpida, profunda e irremediablemente enamorada de Peeta Mellark…"

Me pongo a pensar en los acontecimientos de ayer. Me arrodille frente a Peeta apenas empezó su episodio, le grité cosas hirientes a Gale incluso sabiendo que trataba de protegerme cuando me alejó del alcance del panadero, le rogaba entre lágrimas a Haymitch para que no llamara a Aurelius, me quedé varias horas junto a Peeta inconsciente y ésta mañana Gale presencio uno de mis arrebatos cuando se tratan del chico rubio.

No puedo evitar volver a sonrojarme. Soy estúpidamente obvia si me pongo a verlo desde el punto de vista de Gale.

Empiezo a recordar cosas anteriores; cómo desperté buscándolo desesperada cuando quede inconsciente el día de su fiesta de cumpleaños, mis celos porque bailara con Johanna, mi reacción cuando lo vi abrazar a Clarisse, la desesperación cuando se lo llevaron al Capitolio, todo lo que lo extrañé cuando estuvo allá y mi alegría extrema cuando volvió. ¡Empecé a trabajar en la panadería sin tener idea de masas! Jamás fue por mi ¡Fue por él! Recién le estoy tomando el peso a eso.

Llevo una de mis manos a mi cara restregando mis sienes. Me parece absurdo tener esta revelación justo después de que Gale me lo hizo notar.

Desde que Peeta regresó del Capitolio sabía que mis sentimientos eran distintos, quizás no distintos, pero sí más intensos. Pero no podía llamarlos como un sentimiento en concreto.

_Estoy enamorada de Peeta._

Me lo digo mentalmente y no me esfuerzo en ocultar la sonrisa bobalicona de mi rostro.

Todo mi orgullo, terquedad y egoísmo se desvanecen cuando se trata de él. Como ocurría con Prim, pero es un sentimiento completamente diferente a la devoción que sentía y siento por mi hermana. ¿Cómo demonios no me di cuenta antes?

Ha empezado a anochecer. Puedo sentir el aroma que sale de las casas a mi alrededor, donde varias familias se disponen a sentarse en la mesa para comenzar a cenar. Algunos pequeños que jugaban con la nieve son llamados por sus madres para que entren a sus respectivas casas.

Cuando siento los toques fríos sobre mi rostro me doy cuenta que ha empezado a nevar y apresuro el paso.

Llego a nuestro hogar. La calidez y el aroma en su interior son tan acogedores que me reconfortan de inmediato. Cuelgo mi abrigo en el perchero cerca de la puerta y me encamino a la cocina siguiendo los sonidos que vienen desde ahí.

Mi diente de león está atendiendo unas cacerolas, dándome la espalda. Sé que no ha notado mi presencia por que no se molesta en voltear para verme.

Me quedo observando su ancha espalda por unos segundos. Ahí está el chico que me ha dado una nueva razón para mi existencia, quien me ama con tanta locura que está dispuesto a sacrificar su propia felicidad a cambio de la mía…

Doy sigilosos pasos hasta que alcanzo a rodear su cintura con mis brazos y recargo mi mejilla contra su espalda. Peeta da un respingo sorprendido, pero pronto siento su mano sobre las mías en su abdomen.

-No te oí llegar… - dice entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

No le respondo. Me quedo en mi lugar disfrutando de su agradable aroma y calidez. Escucho su sonrisa, susurra algo sobre que está preparando y apaga el fuego de las cacerolas.

Libero su cintura cuando voltea y sus ojos brillantes encuentran los míos. Me miran con tanta devoción, tanto cariño. Me mira con amor… como sólo él podría mirarme y ahora sé, gracias a Gale, que le correspondo completamente a ese sentimiento. El latido de mi corazón se vuelve un poco errático por esa revelación.

Enmarca mi rostro con sus grandes manos y se inclina para depositar con suavidad sus labios sobre los míos. Esa calidez en mi pecho se hace presente como tantas veces lo ha hecho, es algo diferente ahora que sé que significa.

Aferro mis manos en la tela que cubre su pecho y empiezo a corresponderle con la misma suavidad, queriendo transmitirle lo que acabo de descubrir. No sé cómo, no sé desde cuándo, pero mi corazón y mi vida le pertenecen desde hace tiempo. No puedo darme el lujo que quería darse él, en eso me parezco a Gale, me mataría antes de ver su felicidad lejos de mí. Por muy melodramático que eso suene.

Separa nuestros labios y abre los ojos con lentitud para volver a mirarme, ambos estamos levemente sonrojados. Siento como si todo el resto del mundo se hubiese desvanecido y sólo estuviésemos él y yo.

Pero Haymitch se encarga de reventar mi preciosa burbuja e invade nuestra casa con su característica sutileza, aventando la puerta para hacer notar su presencia.

-¡Tengo hambre y eso huele delicioso! – Grita sacudiendo sonoramente la nieve de sus ropas.

Al día siguiente, después de la novela. Fue el mismo Peeta quien terminó llamando a Aurelius para contarle de su último episodio mientras yo me hacía un ovillo en el sofá preparándome sicológicamente para el inevitable desenlace. Pero gracias al cielo, el doctor le dijo que no era necesario volver al Capitolio, al menos no por ahora. Le dio un par de indicaciones y simplemente cortó.

Fue tanto mi alivio que no me contuve de lanzarme a sus brazos y perderme en ellos por largo rato.

Otros días pasan con relativa calma.

Mi intimidad con Peeta va acrecentándose y paulatinamente tanto mis manos como las suyas han recorrido y memorizado cada centímetro de nuestros cuerpos. Aun así nos esforzamos por mantenernos calmados delante de Haymitch y de nuestros amigos... por mucho que nos cueste.

En la panadería va todo normal. Sólo un detalle ha llamado un poco mi atención y es que Donzel se muestra un poco retraído, sus bromas son más apagadas (extraño viniendo de él, quien le da un toque de humor a cualquier situación) y ya no discute con Arline. No le doy importancia en el momento por lo que me concentro en continuar con mi trabajo de ese día.

Una ventisca empieza a levantarse, entonces decidimos cerrar la panadería antes de la hora de siempre. Peeta y yo nos quedamos para terminar de ordenar las cosas para el día siguiente y cerrar la tienda.

Peeta prepara los ingredientes y materiales sobre el mesón mientras yo termino de lavar los moldes en el fregadero.

No me doy cuenta que él ha terminado primero hasta que siento sus grandes manos rodearme por la cintura y su mentón se recarga en uno de mis hombros. Doy un respingo y el molde se me resbala dando un par de saltos en el fregadero.

-¿Terminaste? – pregunto volviendo a tomar el molde.

Se me vuelve a caer cuando siento sus labios que encontraron mi cuello y lo besa con tanta suavidad que me estremezco.

-Peeta… - digo en medio de un suspiro. Si intentaba detenerlo, mi tono de voz hace que mi misión fracase.

-Quiero tocarte – me susurra tan sugerentemente contra mi oído que de sólo oírlo siento ese ferviente calor en mi vientre.

No puedo contener los suspiros que le siguen cuando sus manos se cuelan inocentemente por mis prendas hasta que alcanzan la piel de mi vientre y el contorno de mi cintura. No es el lugar ni el momento, pero me es imposible desde hace días el resistirme a sus caricias, a sus manos, sus besos... Peeta se volvió la más devastadora adicción para mí.

-No estamos en casa… - sueno tan tentativa que ni yo misma me creo que intento pararlo.

-Lo sé… - susurra antes de volver a atacar mi cuello con suaves y deliciosos besos y leves mordiscos.

Y ahí quedó el único argumento que tenía para detenerlo.

Sin darme cuenta, una cosa llevó a la otra y ahora sus caricias son de todo, menos inocentes. Una de sus manos se coló por mi blusa hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos y la otra hurguetea mi entrepierna perdida bajo mi pantalón. Por mi parte tampoco me quedo quieta, aprovecho el instante en que giro mi cabeza por sobre mi hombro para besarlo y llevo mi mano hasta esa zona abultada en su pantalón y acaricio por sobre la tela.

Lanzo un gemino y arqueo mi espalda recargándome más en su pecho cuando siento sus dedos empezar a acariciarme desde mi interior.

-Peeta… aquí no… - gruño. Aunque he de confesar que no quiero detenerme.

Siento sus gemidos en mi oído cuando adentro mi mano a su pantalón y empiezo a acariciar la longitud de su miembro directamente.

-No pareces muy convencida – dice con dificultad gimiendo en mi cuello.

Me muerdo el labio sin poder aguantarlo más. Sólo dejo de tocarlo lo suficiente para voltear y vuelo a colar mi mano por su pantalón. Inmediatamente reclama mis labios con impaciencia, ya normal entre nosotros estos últimos días. Le correspondo con desesperación, haciendo que nuestras lenguas empiecen con su ya conocida y exquisita disputa entre ellas.

Ambos abrimos los ojos cuando de pronto se escuchan las campanillas de la tienda.

-Creí que habías cerrado la tienda… - susurro.

-Yo creí que lo habías hecho tú… - me responde tan atónito como yo.

Miramos en dirección a la puerta giratoria y vuelve a sonar la campanilla. Peeta deja de tocarme de inmediato y yo quedo tan sorprendida que no atino a quitar mi mano de su pantalón. Da un par de pasos hacia atrás e inevitablemente, atorada en su entrepierna, termino avanzando esos mismos pasos. Nos reímos por lo bajo por la situación y palidecemos cuando se escucha una voz proveniente de la tienda.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?

-¡En seguida! – Dice Peeta y lo regaño con la mirada – Ve a ver quién es… - me susurra.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? – le grito susurrando.

-Por lo que aun estas tocando…

Lo que está en mi palma aún esta erguido y duro, así que comprendo. Retiro mi mano, me enjuago para quitar el aroma de Peeta y me encamino a la tienda.

-Lo siento… pensé que aún estaría abierta la panadería… - se disculpa un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos grises, casi puedo asegurar que viene de la Veta como yo. Se avergüenza cuando entro a la tienda. Cierro la puerta giratoria para ocultar a Peeta.

-Cerramos temprano hoy por el clima – explico, algo extrañada - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Buscaba a Arline… - no sé cómo lo miro pero se ve obligado a explicarme – Soy… soy compañero de ella y Donzel en la escuela… pensé que la encontraría aquí.

-Se fue a su casa hace algunos minutos ¿Quieres dejarle algún recado?

-No… yo… sólo… - tartamudea nervioso. – Soy Vincent – Hace una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

-Katniss… - le respondo por inercia.

-¿Po… podrías entregarle esto… a Arline…cuando la veas? – me alcanza un sobre cerrado.

-Claro… - tomo el sobre y apenas lo tengo en mi mano, el chico da media vuelta, se despide apresurado y se retira.

Quedo viendo la puerta de entrada por unos segundos después de que la cierra.

Peeta asoma la cabeza por la puerta giratoria.

-¿Quién era?

-Vincent… un compañero de los chicos.

-Ah… el admirador de Arline…

-¿Admirador?

Mientras terminamos de ordenar (esta vez sí que nos dedicamos a ordenar) para luego encaminarnos a casa. Peeta me cuenta que hace un par de días ese chico ha venido cuando es el turno de Arline en la tienda. Compra algo y le deja alguna carta o una flor.

-Que incómodo…

Peeta sonríe – Una chica normal diría "que tierno"

Ruedo los ojos, jamás he sido una chica normal.

-¿Y a Arline le gusta?

-No lo sé, pero es admirable la valentía del chico…

Le levanto una ceja algo asqueada.

-Recuerda que tuve que salir sorteado en un juego donde probablemente moriría para declarar mis sentimientos… - con frecuencia olvido ese detalle. Ahora que le correspondo me es difícil recordar el tiempo en que no era parte de mi vida – El chico es valiente por arriesgarse a pesar de que puede ser rechazado.

Hace una pausa mientras caminamos tomados de nuestras manos.

-¿No has notado algo diferente entre Arline y Donzel?

-Ya no discuten. – me apresuro a responder.

Peeta me mira sorprendido un poco.

-Así que lo notaste. – La extrañeza de su voz podría considerarla como una ofensa, pero no puedo alegarle considerando que tuvo que venir mi amigo de otro Distrito para darme cuenta de mis sentimientos.

Alzo las cejas, orgullosa.

-Bueno… desde que empezó a aparecer ese chico, Vincent. Donzel ha estado bastante raro. Ya no bromea como antes y ha dejado de molestar a Arline.

-¿Qué le pasa a Donzel?

-Creo que le gusta Arline. – Hace un gesto que me recuerda las chicas murmuradoras de la escuela. Sonrío divertida.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No del todo, quizás él aún no se da cuenta…

-Eres un chismoso. – le digo sonriendo.

Se encoge de hombros. – Tú empezaste a preguntar.

Nos vamos chismoseando hasta que llegamos a casa.

Comenzamos a preparar la cena y no tarda en aparecer Haymitch curiosamente entusiasmado por que quedan pocos capítulos de la novela.

-Effie me tiene harto con esta cursilería – comenta después de la cena, cuando nos acomodamos en la sala.

-¿Por qué simplemente no las ves y le dices que la viste? – inquiero.

Haymitch rueda los ojos – El día que vino tu primo – se acomoda poniendo sus manos atrás de la cabeza y se recarga más en el sillón – Después que pasó lo que pasó. Me quedé hablando con él y no vi la cursilería ésta… - menea la cabeza fingiendo estar aterrado – Fue horrible. Al día siguiente me tuvo dos horas ¡dos horas! Contándome el episodio. Desde entonces que siento un tirón en el cuello por estar en el maldito teléfono – Gira su cabeza mirando hacia un costado y hace una mueca de dolor.

Peeta y yo lanzamos una carcajada

Se nos hizo costumbre juntarnos casi todos los días para ver la melodramática novela. Cuando se acabe me voy a sentir extraña de que Haymitch no tenga excusa para venir a nuestra casa a la misma hora.

Haymitch se acomoda en el sillón, Peeta se sienta en un extremo del sofá y yo me recargo en su regazo, acurrucada en sus fuertes brazos, con mis pies descalzos hacia el otro extremo del mueble. Incluso Buttercup a ratos se nos une y a veces, cuando Haymitch se lo permite, se recuesta en sus piernas o en su defecto, en las mías.

Me detengo un segundo para analizar la situación. Ellos se han vuelto mi familia. Mi madre no alcanza a estar del todo en la fotografía, desde hace tiempo que empecé a verla como un pariente lejano.

Cuando termina la novela, empezamos a hablar de cualquier cosa. Sale a colación el tema del admirador de Arline y cuchicheamos un rato sobre el tema. Haymitch concuerda con Peeta diciendo que Donzel aún no se da cuenta de lo que siente por Arline. Nunca me había llamado la atención chismosear, miraba con asco a las chicas de la escuela cuando lo hacían, pero ahora me parece algo divertido si es con este par.

Haymitch se retira poco después y nos dedicamos a lavar los platos de la cena.

Ya solos, dejamos relucir la confianza que nos tenemos, a ratos me da empujones juguetones con su cadera a mi costado. Yo lo trato de empujar de la misma manera pero no lo muevo ni un milímetro, haciendo que sencillamente se riera. Termino tirándole agua a la cara y empezamos con un jugueteo dejando los trastes de lado.

Me perdí en el momento en que dejamos de jugar con el agua y terminamos besándonos con impaciencia, el cargado sobre mí en el mesón al lado del horno.

Una de sus manos se sostiene del mesón mientras la otra se aferra en mi cabello para magnificar el contacto de nuestros labios, dejándome prisionera de esa manera que jamás querré ser liberada. Mis brazos rodean su cintura y lo aferro contra mí acariciando la musculatura de su espalda por sobre la molesta tela de su camisa.

En un acuerdo mental nos separamos y él me guía por las escaleras hasta la segunda planta.

Apenas llegamos a la habitación, ni nos molestamos en encender la luz; la leve luminosidad que entra por la ventana nos es más que suficiente. Peeta no me da tiempo de decir palabra y me abraza reclamando mis labios con suavidad. Automáticamente me aferro a su camisa en su pecho y le correspondo afianzando más el contacto.

Cuelo mis manos por esa tela y empiezo a acariciar las curvaturas de sus músculos en su abdomen mientras las suyas ya empiezan a deshacerse de mi blusa desabrochando botón por botón. Me descubro ansiosa por sentir su piel contra la mía por lo que empiezo a hacer lo propio con su camisa.

Paulatinamente nuestras ropas van quedando repartidas por el suelo, sin importarnos por donde caiga, hasta que quedamos sólo con nuestra ropa interior. Cuando me atrae hacia él rodeándome con sus brazos y mi piel se roza con la calidez de la suya, siento el agradable escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Antes me daba algo de pudor estar así frente a él, pero ya a estas alturas lo único que siento es la necesidad por sentir su firme piel contra la mía.

Acaricia mi espalda baja, el contorno de mi cintura y sube hasta mis omoplatos donde se encuentra con el broche del sujetador. A diferencia de sus primeros intentos, deshace el broche con rapidez y luego se aleja para mirarme cubierta sólo por mis bragas.

-Eres tan hermosa… - me susurra justo antes de esconder su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello y empezar a besarme otra vez.

Sus palabras hacen eco por todo mi cuerpo. Jamás me detuve a sentirme "mujer" años atrás; como muchas otras cosas, no traería comida a la mesa. No es que ahora me importe demasiado, solo me interesa que sea Peeta quien me considere de esa forma.

Su forma de mirarme, su adoración en cada caricia, hace que, a pesar de las cicatrices que adornan mi anatomía, me sienta como él mismo me llama. Hermosa.

Soy yo quien nos guía a ambos para recostarnos en la cama. Peeta se recarga en sus rodillas y manos sin separar nuestros labios. Por mi parte me deleito acariciando sus firmes hombros y su perfecto y formado pecho.

Cuando separo mis labios lo descubro mirándome de antes y muerde el interior de su mejilla. Lo sé por la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Me mira con cautela por unos segundos mientras yo lo miro extrañada.

-Quiero intentar algo. – me responde más como un pensamiento que si me hablara a mí.

No me deja responder cuando vuelve a besarme y sus rodillas se acomodan entre mis piernas.

Sus labios siguen moviéndose con suavidad contra los míos y le sigo el ritmo mientras sus manos acarician mi cuello, bajan por mi clavícula, se detiene en uno de mis senos haciéndome vibrar y gemir en su boca jugueteando con uno de ellos. Sigue su recorrido hasta mi vientre y llega a mis pantaletas rozando mi intimidad por sobre la tela. Hasta ahora, nada nuevo.

El beso se rompe cuando arqueo la espalda y gimo con fuerza cuando toca ese punto que me hace estallar cuando lo encuentra. Aprovecha eso para hacer que sus labios recorran mi cuerpo de la misma manera que lo hizo su mano con anterioridad. Cuando llega a la parte baja de mi vientre se irgue para retirar mis pantaletas del camino y vuelve a acomodarse arrodillado entre mis piernas.

Subo mi mirada para ver que está haciendo. Empieza a acariciar mis piernas, pasando sus dedos tanto por el interior como el exterior de mis muslos. Veo sorprendida cuando sus labios alcanzan una de mis rodillas y empieza a dejar una hilera de besos a lo largo de mi muslo de manera ascendente.

Me mira a los ojos cuando pasa de mi muslo a mi cadera y abro los ojos aterrada cuando veo su mentón esconderse en mi entrepierna.

-¡No! ¡Peeta! – grito llevando mis manos a su cabeza para detenerlo pero no me hace caso. Siento el toque húmedo de su boca en mi intimidad y como su lengua acaricia mis pliegues. Esto es demasiado vergonzoso. ¿Cómo se le ocurre intentar algo así?

Arqueo mi espalda y grito su nombre cuando lleva su boca a ese ya conocido punto; lamiendo, succionando y mordisqueando esa diminuta protuberancia como si se tratara de un caramelo. Sus manos hacen lo suyo acariciando mi cadera, mis muslos, mis glúteos y a ratos llegan a mi vientre bajo.

-¡Peeta, detente! – ruego tan extasiada por las sensaciones que incluso llegan a intimidarme de que sean tantas.

Ni siquiera me hace caso.

Enredo mis dedos en su cabello pero no estoy segura si trato de alejarlo o atraerlo más hacia mi punto más sensible. Me doy cuenta que elevo mis caderas, en espasmos completamente involuntarios, hacia su boca. Lo que me avergüenza aún más.

Elevo mi cabeza para mirarlo y veo que sus ojos azules me miran oscurecidos desde donde se encuentra su rostro. Siento vergüenza, quiero que salga de ahí pero mi cuerpo se niega a dejar de experimentar lo que está sintiendo. Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo arde, siento mi propio sudor cubrirme en una delgada capa, las corrientes eléctricas son completamente diferentes a las que alguna vez pude sentir.

Vuelvo a gritar su nombre cuando sus dedos se introducen en mí mientras su boca sigue entretenida en mi punto de placer. Empieza a acariciar mi interior con un vaivén suave y controlado. Por mi parte no podría enloquecer más. Las caricias combinadas me tienen completamente fuera de mi control, llevo una mano a mi boca para acallar mis propios gritos mientras la otra la mantengo firme enredando y tironeando su cabello.

Continúa por un par de minutos con esta tortura haciendo que mis gemidos, jadeos y gritos fuesen cada vez más fuertes.

Me siento desfallecer en el cúmulo de sensaciones hasta que llego a una cumbre que no sabía que podía llegar.

-¡Demonios Peeta! – grito finalmente dejándome llevar, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Mi cuerpo se tensa por completo, cada musculo de mi cuerpo se contrae, incluso mis dedos en su cabello se cierran con fuerza y mi piel que rodean sus dedos en mi interior, los aprisiona con fervor.

Cuando al fin mi cuerpo se relaja, quedo jadeante. Mi pecho se eleva y baja de manera violenta en busca de aire, mi corazón late tan apresurado, como su hubiese corrido kilómetros. Me siento agotada de repente, temblando y aun teniendo algunos espasmos involuntarios.

Siento el peso de Peeta cuando se recuesta a mi lado y empieza a acariciar mi rostro. En ese momento abro los ojos y me encuentro con esos hermosos ojos que me miran embelesados por mi reacción ante lo que acaba de hacerme.

-¿Dónde…? – me interrumpe un jadeo - ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

Me sonríe algo avergonzado pero satisfecho de que su intento haya tenido tal éxito conmigo.

-Encontré un libro interesante cuando estuve en el Capitolio.

Así que ha estado "estudiando" responsablemente desde hace meses mientras yo me encuentro completamente perdida con nuestras primeras experiencias en este tema. Aunque después de esto no tengo razón alguna para alegarle, al contrario, súbanlo a la tarima y denle condecoraciones.

-Debes prestármelo algún día.

-Vale – Me sonríe tímidamente - ¿Te… te gustó? – tartamudea. Es curioso que después de lo que me ha hecho se muestre tan retraído.

Sonrío a más no poder y me apresuro a incorporarme para besarlo en los labios, acallando mis jadeos, y rodear mis brazos en su cuello para que quede algo recostado sobre mí. Puedo sentir mi propio sabor en sus labios. Tenía razón, es algo dulce.

-¿Eso es un sí?

Como respuesta vuelvo a atraerlo a mí besándolo suavemente.

De pronto el agotamiento que sentí después de mi estallido desaparece y empiezo a sentirme hambrienta por recorrer su formado cuerpo con mis manos. El hace lo propio volviendo a acariciar mis curvas y no pasa mucho rato hasta que ambos nos hundimos en nuevos suspiros y gemidos.

Sus labios se separan de los míos y nuestros ojos se conectan por segundos infinitos. Veo su adoración hacia mí, su profundo amor y devoción con la que me mira. No existe nadie más que quiera que me mire de esa manera, nadie que me permita sentirme tan completa.

Experimento la misma necesidad que experimenté en la cabaña. Claro que esta vez es más predeterminada y estoy completamente segura de esto. Pudiendo afirmar que por fin sus sentimientos son completamente correspondidos.

Elevo un poco mi rostro para besarlo nuevamente, meditando un poco de cómo quiero informarme mi decisión. Quiero pertenecerle y que sólo él me reclame como suya, a la vez que lo decreto como mío.

-Peeta… - susurro en su boca cuando me separo algunos milímetros y lo miro a los ojos sonrojándome un poco más – Quiero hacerlo… quiero estar contigo…

* * *

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_**N/A**_

_¡Siiii, mis pequeñas! ¡Al fin!... bueno… "casi"._

_Supongo que esta demás poner el letrero de neón anunciando lo que viene en el otro capítulo. Todo el blah blah de menores de edad, de abstenerse de leer, y toda esa parafernalia que nadie hace caso (Ni yo lo hacía). Cumplo con avisar… _

_Mis reiteradas disculpas por la demora (Odiosa realidad) y ojala que su espera haya valido la pena :)_

_Mil gracias a quienes siguen este fic y a quienes se dan el tiempo de mandarme uno que otro mensajito que me anima a responder publicando un capitulo nuevo para ustedes._

_Muchos abrazos y besos._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	19. Entrega

**Entrega**

* * *

_-Quiero hacerlo… quiero estar contigo…_

Se aleja un poco más para mirarme directamente a los ojos. No está sorprendido, lo que me asusta un poco. Analiza meticulosamente mi rostro y acaricia delicadamente mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano, reconozco el atisbo de duda.

-¿No quieres? – cuestiono algo asustada.

Niega con la cabeza y me sonríe con demasiada dulzura.

-Por supuesto que quiero – se apresura a responder - … es solo que… - se detiene sin despegar sus ojos de los míos –… aún no podemos.

Pongo mi mano sobre la que tiene en mi mejilla y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Dudo un poco de mi siguiente confesión y ante el nerviosismo, siento el leve nudo de mi garganta.

-Inicie el tercer mes con las píldoras – me tiembla un poco la voz cuando lo digo.

Se da un par de segundos para mirarme sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

Aferro más su mano con la mía.

-Empecé a tomarlas después de lo que ocurrió en la cabaña – le explico con suavidad. – Supuse que tarde o temprano pasaría…

Me parpadea un par de veces, analizando mi rostro.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Beso la palma de su mano – Quería decírtelo cuando me sintiera lista.

Su mirada vuelve a relajarse y ahora es él quien acerca mi mano a su rostro para besarla.

-¿Te sientes lista ahora?

Asiento con la cabeza.

Me mira inspeccionando mi rostro, buscando cualquier sospecha de duda o remordimiento en mi petición, pero por más que busque no lo encontrará. Realmente deseo esto, aunque el nerviosismo me invada por completo, deseo sentirlo lo más cerca que puedo de mí.

Creo que siente el leve temblor de mi cuerpo y me rodea con sus brazos aferrándome a su pecho en un acogedor abrazo.

-Quiero estar contigo… - vuelvo a confesar en un susurro.

Elevo mi mirada, buscando la suya, pero sus labios se posan en los míos con suavidad y afianza su agarre contra mí.

-Y yo contigo… - dice en mis labios y vuelve a besarme con delicadeza.

Su beso es suave y tranquilizador. No pasa mucho tiempo antes que nuestras lenguas empiezan a acariciarse entre ellas, danzando lenta y pausadamente al compás del movimiento de nuestros labios.

Mi temblor va desvaneciendo, remplazándose por las vibraciones de mi cuerpo en respuesta de sus caricias que empiezan a surgir poco después.

Sus agiles manos sondean mi vientre, mi cintura, mis piernas; ya se han vuelto expertas en recorrer mi cuerpo. Creo sentir un leve temblor de sus dedos, al parecer también está nervioso por lo que pretendemos hacer ahora.

Por mi parte no me quedo quieta, dibujo los músculos de su pecho, abdomen y espalda con las palmas, siguiendo sigilosamente las curvaturas de su piel. También he aprendido de éstas experiencias, por lo que sé cómo debo tocarlo.

Mi piel está más sensible de lo normal (debe ser por lo que me hizo con su boca hace unos minutos) y no tardo en volver a sentir cómo esa llama vuelve a encenderse en mi interior. Paulatinamente empiezo a escuchar mis propios suspiros que desparramo en sus labios.

Sus quejidos se unen a los míos cuando mi mano juguetona llega a su entrepierna acariciando la longitud de su excitación por sobre la tela de su ropa interior. Su cuerpo está más que preparado. Cuelo mi mano y empiezo a acariciarlo con lentitud enrollando mis dedos directamente sobre él provocándole más gemidos roncos.

Peeta separa nuestros labios y me mira directamente a los ojos cuando su mano llega a mi intimidad y empieza a tocarme como ya sabe hacerlo. Introduce sus dedos lentamente pero con facilidad, corroborando que mi cuerpo está más que dispuesto a continuar con esto. Sus dedos se empapan de mi humedad mientras entran y salen de mí, y experimento los escalofríos y espasmos que eso me provoca.

Me da algo de pudor que me mire cuando me encuentro de ésta manera, pero veo en sus ojos cómo disfruta el verme removerme y agitarme ante sus toques. Además que si no permito que me vea, también sería prívame a mí misma de sus propias reacciones ante mis caricias, las que he de admitir, me encantan descubrir.

Nos acariciamos mutuamente por un par de minutos sin dejar de aprecia las transformaciones de nuestros rostros. Siento mi propia desesperación aumentar y lo miro tratando de transmitirle que ya estoy lista para dar el siguiente paso.

Reconoce mi expresión y me besa suavemente antes de sentarse y deshacerse de su bóxer.

En ese pequeño instante ambos nos ponemos más nerviosos. Inhala aire profundamente y luego la exhala, después me mira y yo le respondo a sus ojos aun teniendo la necesidad en mis pupilas por lo que no es necesario decir palabra para que entienda lo que quiero.

Se acomoda lentamente recargándose sobre mí entre mis piernas y sentimos el leve temblor del otro. Estamos nervioso, algo asustado, pero a la vez impacientes por continuar.

Elevo mi cabeza para volver a besarlo, tratando de calmarnos a ambos. Rodeo su torso por debajo de sus brazos y acaricio su espalda de arriba a abajo mientras él se apoya en sus codos a cada lado de mis hombros, acercándose más a mí.

Nos besamos pausadamente por unos instantes, aunque el ligero temblor de nuestros cuerpos no se detiene. Sé que será doloroso, no sé hasta qué punto ya que solo manejo la teoría, pero más grande es el deseo y la urgencia de unirme a él. Demostrarle al fin que correspondo del todo a sus sentimientos.

Rompemos el beso y nos miramos a los ojos mutuamente, reflejando la adoración que nos tenemos el uno al otro.

-¿Estás segura?

Ni siquiera lo dudo cuando le afirmo con la cabeza, el ligero temblor y el nudo de mi garganta me impiden hablar.

Me mira por unos segundos y vuelve a besarme con suavidad mientras se posiciona de tal forma que su miembro queda justo en la entrada de mi cuerpo.

Separamos nuestros labios y nuestros ojos vuelven a encontrarse. Demuestran urgencia, deseo, amor y miedo. Todas las sensaciones expresadas al mismo tiempo.

Él mueve lentamente sus caderas y siento su miembro empezar a hacerse paso por mis pliegues. En ese momento es cuando ambos cuerpos tiemblan con mayor intensidad. Va entrando lentamente en mí, haciendo pausas cada vez que está más profundo; la lubricación de mi cuerpo le facilita bastante la tarea a pesar que mis músculos estén algo tensos. Es una sensación extraña, es algo incómoda mientras mi cuerpo se acostumbra a su invasión, pero a la vez es placentero sentir el roce de su cuerpo en el interior del mío.

Justo cuando estaba pensando que la teoría era una farsa, me agobia una puntada de dolor que me retuerce entera. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y muerdo su hombro para contener el grito agónico mientras mis uñas se entierran en su espalda, de paso aguantándome las ganas de empujarlo para que salga de mí, pero tengo la urgencia de seguir con esto, necesidad de él.

Lo siento tensarse por completo, asustado, y se detiene totalmente. Yo me aferro a él abrazándolo y ocultando mi rostro en su cuello, tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Lo siento… - susurra abrazándome de vuelta. Eleva sus caderas tratando de salir de mí pero lo presiono con más fuerza.

-No...

Hago un movimiento de cadera contra la suya, haciéndolo entra por completo en mí. Él libera un quejido y yo vuelvo a ahogar un grito contra su cuello, mordiéndolo de nuevo mientras mis músculos internos se aprisionan alrededor de él.

Se queda quieto, entre sus quejidos, y completamente tenso mientras temblamos ligeramente el uno contra el otro.

-No quiero lastimarte… - me dice tratando de alejarse pero mi agarre no se lo permite.

-Estoy bien…

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así, estáticos, hasta que el dolor se adormece un poco. Me alejo de su cuello recargando mi cabeza contra la almohada, abriendo los ojos con lentitud y un par de lágrimas se liberan y se esconden en mi cabello. Sus ojos se abren preocupados, claramente piensa que ya fue suficiente, pero antes de que sugiera el detenernos, mi voz sale en un tono suave.

-Tú me amas… ¿Real o no real?

Me mira un poco sorprendido, pero pronto su expresión se relaja y se le dibuja una suave sonrisa.

-Real.

Llevo mis manos a acariciar su rostro esperando que el brillo de mis ojos le haga entender lo que trato de hacer.

-Tú también me amas… - dice por fin - ¿Real o no real?

Me mira expectante, como si temiera que mi respuesta fuese negativa.

Sonrió entre mis lágrimas – Real.

Sus ojos se iluminan de una forma simplemente hermosa cuando al fin se lo confirmo. Por fin lo sabe, sabe que yo siento lo mismo que él.

Empieza a hacer dibujos en mis mejillas con sus nudillos, secando de paso mis lágrimas, sin dejar de sonreírme ni sus ojos de brillar. Lo hice feliz con mis palabras. Me mira y recorre mi rostro como si yo fuese lo más precioso que pudiese existir. No puedo evitar sonreírle y mirarlo de la misma manera.

Se acerca para volver a reclamar mi boca con suavidad aunque su cuerpo sigue tenso. Sus ligeros quejidos me dan a entender que hace su mayor esfuerzo por mantenerse quieto, permitiendo que mi cuerpo se acostumbre a su irrupción. Sus labios empiezan a acariciar mi rostro, besando el camino que dejaron mis lágrimas, besa mis parpados, mi frente, mi barbilla, hasta que alcanza nuevamente mi boca y me besa con paciencia, mientras yo acaricio su espalda.

Lo hemos hecho, nuestros cuerpos conectados se acoplan a la perfección. No podríamos estar más únicos de como lo estamos ahora. A pesar del dolor puedo decir que siento felicidad de estar de esta manera con él.

Aleja sus labios y me mira con la pregunta palpitante en sus ojos, le respondo afianzando mi agarre y lo abrazo contra mí. Mi cuerpo me pide a gritos que esto continúe; necesito de Peeta, ahora más que nunca; lo deseo.

Siento las corrientes eléctricas revolotear por mi espalda, mezcladas con el dolor, apenas se mueve lentamente para salir de mi cuerpo y luego vuelve a entrar por completo de la misma forma. Ambos liberamos quejidos por la fricción en mi interior.

Lo hace cauteloso, atento a las transformaciones de mi rostro. Gimo y me muerdo el labio cuando vuelve a hacer el mismo movimiento un par de veces más y veo las contorciones de su rostro cuando un nuevo movimiento nos hace temblar a ambos.

Sigue con un vaivén lento y pausado, puedo ver como se controla para no ir más rápido. Me permite acostumbrarme a él. Con cada movimiento de sus caderas, el dolor empieza a darle paso a oleadas de sensaciones que me recorren de pies a cabeza de una manera completamente nueva. Nacen en mi intimidad y mi cuerpo entero se descoloca cuando lo recorren desde ahí y pasean por cada fibra nerviosa.

A pesar de las lágrimas que aún dibujan mis mejillas, mis gemidos empiezan a unirse con los suyos y mi cuerpo vibra debajo de él.

Nuestros cuerpos empiezan a cubrirse por una capa de sudor, haciéndonos brillar bajo la luz que se cuela por la ventana.

No reconozco en qué momento sus movimientos empiezan a ganar cierta intensidad y constancia, haciendo que nuestras narices choquen entre ellas por la cercanía de nuestros rostros. Sus ojos no se despegan de los míos y nuestra respiración, que empieza a agitarse, se mezcla en nuestras bocas.

Mis gemidos de dolor se transforman en placer, disfrutando de la unión entre nosotros. En una de sus embestidas una corriente abrupta me recorre y vuelvo a enterrar mis uñas en la piel de su espalda haciendo que un quejido se libere de sus labios. El oírlo me enciende aún más y me aferro a él besándolo con impaciencia.

Pensaba que exageraban con las historias de esta experiencia.

No sólo se trata de la mera conexión carnal, es mucho más que eso. La fricción de la unión entre nosotros, el roce de nuestros cuerpos algo resbaladizos por el sudor, nuestra respiración agitada chocando con el aliento del otro, los latidos que bailan al mismo ritmo, nuestros labios hinchados por tanto besarnos y nuestros ojos brillantes que no se separan en cuanto se encuentran. Cada detalle, cada aroma, cada mirada y cada toque, sólo demuestran la devoción que sentimos el uno por el otro.

Jadeo su nombre en su oído cuando sus labios alcanzan a mordisquear mi cuello, siento su desesperación al oírme y cómo su autocontrol también lo va abandonando poco a poco. Exigiendo más de mí y de nuestra unión, intensificando el movimiento.

Duele, duele bastante, pero las deliciosas sensaciones que me recorren con cada una de sus embestidas superan con creces esa molestia, haciendo que ese mismo dolor forme parte de lo placentero de todo esto.

Mis incontrolables gemidos y jadeos tampoco ayudan para dar a entender lo contrario, aparte que mi placer aumenta aún más al ver sus propias reacciones por la fricción creciente en mi interior; sus ojos obscurecidos, sus propios jadeos y gemidos, las vibraciones de su cuerpo contra el mío.

Se incorpora un poco recargándose en sus codos para quedar mirándome. A ratos veo que cierra los ojos inundándose en el ciclón de sensaciones que deben recorrerlo al igual que a mí. Me encanta saber que es nuestra unión le cause ese tipo de reacciones.

Empiezo a sentir que vuelvo a subir a esa cumbre que me hizo llegar hace unos momentos con su boca. Desesperada, sin saber cómo controlar el éxtasis, grito su nombre cerrando los ojos y aferro mis uñas en su espalda. Le oigo gruñir entre gemidos contra mi cara y sus ojos se aprietan nuevamente.

Sus embestidas son cada vez más rápidas. Haciendo que tanto nuestros gemidos, sacudidas y sensaciones también lo hagan.

Llega un punto en que su cuerpo choca contra mí con tanta fuerza que hace que la misma cama se mueva y choque contra la pared. Pero el ruido está lejos de distraerme, aparte que mis gemidos ya son cortos gritos que no me molesto en controlar.

Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces le he arañado por el éxtasis en que me encuentro mientras él jadea y gime con fuerza contra mis labios. Por más que intento volver a besarlo, el desborde de emociones me lo impide; muerdo mi labio mientras me limito a ver su rostro sonrojado completamente y sus ojos brillantes y obscurecidos a la vez, con su aliento caliente mezclándose con el mío.

Finalmente mi cuerpo vuelve a tensarse por completo, mis uñas se entierran con más fuerza que antes en su piel de manera desesperada. Grito con fuerza cuando los espasmos involuntarios me hacen temblar bajo su cuerpo e inevitablemente muerdo su hombro tratando de contener mis chillidos y suplicas. Mis músculos internos aprisionan su miembro en mi interior, justo al tiempo en que lanza su última y fuerte embestida, y es cuando siento su miembro palpitante en mi interior mientras le oigo gruñir un gemido potentemente y su cuerpo vibra con fuerza sobre el mío.

Esconde su rostro por sobre mi hombro y nos abrazamos contra el otro. Estamos jadeantes, completamente empapados y nuestros cuerpos tiemblan poderosamente mientras bajamos de esa cima invisible de placer.

Después de unos segundos se carga en sus codos para volver a besarme por unos instantes, frenando nuestros jadeos, con una exquisita suavidad que le correspondo al instante, sujetando mis manos en su espalda, como si temiera que en cualquier comento fuese a desaparecer.

Se aleja para ver mis ojos.

-¿Estas bien? – susurra entre sus jadeos.

Esta sonrojado, agitado, tembloroso y con el cabello algo humedecido y alborotado, pero honestamente preocupado.

Casi parece gracioso que me lo pregunte, después de todo también estoy jadeante, mi cuerpo tiembla tratando de recuperarse de las millones de sensaciones y sonrío sin poder controlarlo.

Le asiento con la cabeza y elevo mi cabeza para besarlo.

Ambos lanzamos un ligero quejido cuando sale de mi cuerpo y se recuesta a mi lado sin separar nuestros labios.

De inmediato me acurruco entre sus brazos y me pego a su pecho; mi lugar, mi refugio.

Separa nuestras bocas, tapándonos con las mantas, y apoyo mi cabeza sobre sus pectorales, oyendo el palpitar acelerado de su corazón y me quedo ahí sintiendo cómo va volviendo lentamente a la normalidad. Él acaricia mi cabello y yo me entretengo dando círculos con mi mano en su espalda.

-Te amo… - le oigo susurrarme en la coronilla de mi cabeza.

Elevo mi vista para ver el hermoso brillo de esas perlas azules – Te amo. - Le respondo sintiendo el regocijo cuando lo digo directamente.

Me sonríe complacido y me besa nuevamente.

Me siento agotada, algo adolorida, pero también distingo otros sentimientos: me siento completa, satisfecha, feliz.

Cuando separamos nuestros labios nos volvemos a acurrucar contra el otro y es así como, después de unos minutos, nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

El odioso y ya conocido pitido del despertador resuena en mi cabeza a la hora correspondiente. Peeta y yo lanzamos un gruñido perezoso cuando nos termina de despertar.

Su brazo pasa por encima de mí y alcanza a apagar el molesto ruido. Paso seguido, me rodea con sus fuertes brazos y me aprisiona contra él.

No me quiero levantar, siento el cuerpo algo adolorido, especialmente mi entrepierna, y sólo quiero quedarme lo más cerca de mi diente de león, acurrucada y protegida entre sus acogedores brazos.

De pronto me recuerdo que Arline y Donzel regresan a su semana de escuela. Maldición. No podemos dejarle todo el trabajo a Renzo y Clarisse otra vez.

Por algún motivo mi chico panadero lo ha olvidado por completo y empiezo a escuchar su respiración profunda y acompasada. Se volvió a quedar dormido.

-Peeta… - llamo pero no alcanzo ni a rozar su atención.

Me acomodo y trato con la otra técnica que tengo para despertarlo. Poso mis labios delicadamente en los suyos y sé que se despertó cuando empiezan a moverse junto con los míos después de unos segundos.

-Arline y Donzel regresan a la escu…

Me interrumpe su largo gruñido y vuelve a apoderarse de mis labios atrapándome con sus brazos y se recarga más en mí.

Me rio en su boca y él se separa parpadeándome adormilado.

-Debemos levant…

-Lo sé, pero no quier…

Me extraña cuando abre sus ojos sorprendido y se aleja elevando su torso apoyando sus manos a cada costado de mis hombros y estirando los brazos. Sus ojos descienden por mi cuerpo y luego inspeccionan el suyo. Como si recién notara que seguimos desnudos después de lo de anoche.

Descubro que también está algo adolorido porque hace una ligera mueca de dolor antes de posar su mirada sobre la mía.

Su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa y un nuevo brillo en sus ojos, inevitablemente le respondo a esa sonrisa sonrojándome un poco. Él se agacha y vuelve a tomar posesión de mis labios con ternura.

-Te amo… - susurra en mi boca.

Vuelvo a sonreír y miro sus ojos reflejando su brillo – Te amo. – respondo.

Se sonroja ligeramente y me vuelve a besar abrazándome y atrapándome entre sus brazos.

Después de varios arrumacos nos disponemos a levantarnos al fin. Nos sentamos al borde de la cama y lo miro atenta mientras empieza a ponerse su prótesis metálica.

Cuando termina me mira sonriente y toma mi mano para besarla son ternura. Jamás lo había visto tan feliz y esa felicidad es contagiosa, me descubro sonriendo como idiota, sin controlarlo. Pero su expresión cambia cuando su vista se desvía a las sabanas y toca la superficie con los dedos. Sigo su mano y es cuando veo los manchones carmesí que ahora adornan las telas.

Sus ojos regresan a mi cuerpo y llegan a mi entrepierna donde se ven más manchas. Los abre aterrado.

-Katniss… - dice con un notorio temblor en su voz.

Niego con la cabeza – Estoy bien.

Analiza mi rostro por unos segundos. Aparte del ardor que siento en mi intimidad y lo adolorido de algunos músculos, puedo asegurarle que me encuentro en perfecto estado.

Aun así parece no convencerse, acaricia mi rostro con la yema de sus dedos como si temiera romperme.

-Yo fui la de la idea ¿Recuerdas?

Sonríe con tristeza y vuelve a bajar su mirada a mi entrepierna – No quise…

-¿Te arrepientes?

Me mira como su mis palabras se trataran de una ofensa. – Claro que no, pero…

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y obligo a sus azules ojos a que miren los míos.

-Yo tampoco.

Ve mi mirada por unos momentos, analizando sea lo que sea que ve en mis ojos y luego asiente con la cabeza aún con esa leve sonrisa.

Nos levantamos y vamos al cuarto de baño, en un acuerdo mental decidimos ducharnos juntos.

Se arrodilla frente a mí bajo la lluvia de agua tibia y recorre mi cuerpo esparciendo la espuma en una suave y deliciosa caricia. Casi puedo sentir que mi intimidad se vuelve palpitante pero el leve ardor me recuerda que será mejor esperar hasta que desaparezca esa molestia.

Hago lo propio con su cuerpo y cuando voltea para enjabonar su espalda lanzo un chillido.

Peeta voltea el rostro por sobre su hombro, extrañado.

Me quedo viendo las largas líneas rojas que dibujé con mis uñas en su blanca piel por sobre sus cicatrices, son varias y van en distintas direcciones. Si no hubiese sido yo misma la que le arañaba, podría jurar que lo atacó algún animal salvaje. Algunas incluso tienen pequeños puntos más oscuros donde seguramente le saqué algo de sangre.

-¿Qué pasa?

Veo su rostro, avergonzada. Además de haberle causado dolor, deja bastante en evidencia lo desesperada que estaba por tenerlo conmigo. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlo arañado tanto, mis sentidos dormidos dejaron relucir esa bestia impaciente que llevo dentro.

No sé cómo explicarle por lo que niego con la cabeza y me apresuro a seguir enjabonándolo.

Ya enjuagados y secándonos fuera de la bañera. Peeta se distrae un rato en el espejo mirando, por sobre su hombro, su espalda reflejada. Abre los ojos sorprendido al ver el diseño abstracto que dibujaron mis uñas y me mira comprendiendo que fueron la razón de mi sorpresa anterior.

Empezamos con el recuento de daños y queda en evidencia el descontrol de ambos. Tengo un par de pequeños moratones en mis caderas, seguramente cuando me sostenía mientras besaba mi intimidad, varias marcas rojizas en mi cuello y hombros y uno que otro machón cerca de mis pechos y vientre. Por parte de él, tiene levemente la marca de mis dientes, que dejaron manchones sonrosados, en su cuello y sus hombros, aparte que recién me vengo a dar cuenta que lo rasguñé en su abdomen, el contorno de su cintura (ni siquiera sé cómo llegué a arañarlo ahí) y en sus brazos.

Nos miramos algo divertidos y avergonzados, repitiendo varias veces un "lo siento" por cada manchón nuevo que descubrimos en el cuerpo del otro.

Independiente de lo adoloridos que seguimos, luego de vestirnos, salimos de casa radiantes y sonrientes. Vuelvo a agradecer que sea invierno por que pudimos cubrir nuestras delatadoras marcas de la noche anterior con facilidad.

Como salimos más tarde de lo que pretendíamos nos preparamos para el regaño de Renzo y Clarisse apenas lleguemos a la panadería. Aunque no podría importarnos menos.

Ya vamos a mitad de camino cuando Peeta le grita a una figura delante de nosotros que yo no me había molestado en distinguir.

-¡Eh! ¡Donzel!

La figura se detiene y voltea hacia nosotros. Va con un jeans, botas y una chaqueta larga que le llega a los muslos, lleva bufanda y sus manos cubiertas por guantes donde carga un par de cuadernos.

Eleva su mano para saludarnos y espera para que lleguemos a su lado.

-Van tarde a la panadería. – acusa con una sonrisa característica de él.

-Nos quedamos dormidos – explica Peeta rascando su nuca.

Donzel sonríe y nos sigue el paso. Comienza a hablarnos, con su ánimo de siempre, sobre asuntos de su escuela y que pronto tendrá un examen que lo tiene medio nervioso.

-¿Estudiarás con Arline? – inquiero y veo que su gesto se vuelve dubitativo por un segundo, pero no pierde su sonrisa.

-Supongo que sí… - me responde sin mucho ánimo.

Peeta me da un leve apretón en mi mano y entiendo de inmediato que el tema sobre ella debe quedar hasta ahí. Me abstengo de mencionar la carta que me entregó Vincent y que tengo guardada justamente en el bolsillo del abrigo que llevo ahora. Supongo que tendré que pasársela a Clarisse en la panadería.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela? – cambia de tema mi chico del pan.

-Bastante bien. Soy primero en varias materias. Me peleo el puesto con un compañero. – responde mirando hacia el frente.

-¿Lo conozco? – pregunta Peeta. Como es su naturaleza, supongo que debe haber compartido con alguno que otro compañero de Donzel.

Donzel suspira pesadamente.

-Se llama Vincent. No sé si lo conoces… ha ido a la panadería un par de veces…

Y de vuelta al tema.

Me muerdo la lengua para mantener silencio y que no se me arranque alguna pregunta con respecto a ese chico.

-¿Cuándo salen de vacaciones? – Peeta vuelve a cambiar al tema con éxito.

Donzel parece agradecido con el nuevo tópico porque se apresura a responder.

-En dos semanas más. Después trabajaré en la panadería todos los días.

-¿No quieres aprovechar de descansar? – por fin me atrevo a hablar.

El chico mira hacia arriba tomando su mentón por unos segundos y luego me mira – Quizás me tome unos días, pero es divertido estar en la panadería. Especialmente después de que tú llegaste a trabajar. – me da un codazo cómplice y me sonríe abiertamente, por fin volviendo a al estado que estoy acostumbrada.

-Claro, te burlas de mí apenas puedes. – le digo simulando enfado. Odio que me molesten, pero creo que me terminé acostumbrando a los fastidios inofensivos de él.

Se ríe – Por supuesto. – luego nos mira a ambos – Además será el primer año del Festival de Intercambio en un par de meses, debemos montar nuestro local en la plaza.

Peeta lleva una mano a su frente – ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!

Turno mi mirada entre los chicos, completamente perdida - ¿Qué festival?

Mis ojos se detienen en Donzel quien empieza a responder a mi pregunta – Llamaron hace un par de semanas para avisarnos, seguramente fue en uno de sus días de descanso. Es para que vengan comerciantes de otros distritos y del Capitolio para ver algunos productos aparte del que se caracteriza. Por ejemplo acá, aparte de los medicamentos que se hacen, estamos los panaderos, la tienda de zapatos, artesanos, etc. – se ve notoriamente entusiasmado - La parte que más me llama la atención es que habrá distintos juegos y entretenciones. Pensaba invitar a Arline… - se queda callado de golpe. Parece que no alcanzó a hacer filtro antes de confesar lo último y se empieza a sonrojar, contrastando con la blancura de su piel.

Peeta y yo lo quedamos mirando pero él mira hacia el frente – Ya llegamos – Dice dando un par de zancadas para alejarse de nosotros. Tengo que mirar al frente para ver la entrada de la panadería a un par de metros.

-Me voy a la escuela. – eleva su mano rápidamente para despedirse y voltea para seguir con su camino a paso acelerado, aún con el rubor palpitante en sus mejillas.

Lo seguimos con la mirada, hasta que desaparece cuando dobla en una esquina. Parece que los chismosos de Peeta y Haymitch tienen razón.

Cuando entramos a la panadería nos recibe la mirada ceñuda de Renzo y Clarisse quienes nos regañan por llegar tarde, aunque agradecen que hayamos llegado al fin.

Es algo gracioso que Peeta, siendo el "jefe", se dé el lujo de llegar varias veces tarde por culpa mía (o más bien de ambos) y que sus propios empleados le estén sermoneando. La verdad, si es que hay algún rango, jamás se ha sentido, más bien es como si fuésemos un grupo de amigos que decidieron montar una tienda.

Después del sermón, Peeta y yo sólo agachamos las cabezas y nos disponemos a hacer nuestros respectivos trabajos.

Peeta empieza a moldear hábilmente los ingredientes con sus expertas manos. Me pica la idea en la cabeza de todo lo que puede hacer con esas manos, pero sacudo la cabeza tratando de concentrarme en lo mío.

Después de algunas horas empiezan a aparecer los primeros clientes y me turno entre atender y lavar los trastes. Peeta siempre encuentra el momento para robarme uno que otro beso y rápidamente se me aleja volviendo a lo suyo. Inevitablemente me distrae y termino parada unos cinco segundos antes de recordar qué estaba haciendo.

Me encuentro ayudando a Clarisse a hacer unas galletas (más bien ella las hace y yo hago mis característicos manchones de pintura) cuando recuerdo la carta que me pasó el compañero de escuela de los chicos.

Se la alcanzo después de meter las galletas a uno de los hornos. Ella la mira en mi mano y me llama la atención que suspire cansada cuando la recibe.

Automáticamente mi mirada extrañada la hace responderme.

-Me da lástima ese chico… – como la sigo mirando de la misma manera, continúa – Ha seguido a mi hermana por semanas. Es muy romántico, le da flores y cartas, pero ella no le presta atención.

¿Romántico? Según mi punto de vista es un potencial acosador.

Turna la carta de una mano a otra haciéndome poner atención en el trozo de papel doblado.

-Ni siquiera se molesta en leer sus cartas – se queda mirándola por unos segundos – las rompe antes de siquiera verlas.

-Entonces no sabrá si leemos esa – Renzo se materializa detrás de nosotras haciéndonos dar un respingo.

-¡Es la privacidad de mi hermana! – La rubia lo mira ceñuda pero se distingue ese atisbo de curiosidad.

-Ese chiquillo me da mala espina… - comenta el moreno mirando el trozo de papel.

Yo me quedo callada sin separar mi vista de las manos de Clarisse. No sé por qué el comentario de Renzo me hace tener más curiosidad que antes.

Peeta se acerca cuando nos ve a los tres reunidos y descubre que estamos viendo directamente la susodicha carta.

-No piensan leerla ¿cierto? – inquiere.

Ninguno le responde.

-Es para Arline, no deberían entrometerse – comenta pero vuelve a no recibir respuesta.

Pasan un par de minutos en que ninguno de los cuatro desvía su mirada a otra cosa que no sea ese papel doblado con el nombre de Arline al reverso. Como si esperáramos que cobrara vida y empiece a moverse por si solo.

-Yo la veo – Dice Renzo impaciente y le arrebata el sobre de las manos.

-¡No! – Grita la rubia tratando de recuperarlo.

Peeta le quita el sobre a Renzo apelando a la privacidad de Arline y luego se lo arrebato yo apelando que no la leerá y la romperá.

Hacemos dos equipos; Renzo y yo nos damos pases tratando de ver la maldita carta y Peeta y Clarisse se hacen otros tratando de resguardarla. Se caen un par de utensilios ya que la cocina es el centro de juego, pero ninguno le presta la más mínima atención.

Renzo y yo terminamos vencedores cuando entramos a la habitación de los casilleros con la carta arrugada entre mis manos.

-¡Ábrela! – me indica el moreno poniendo el pestillo e ignorando por completo los alegatos de los rubios del otro lado de la puerta.

Lo hago de inmediato, sacando un papel más pequeño del que esperaba, y me pongo a leer:

"_Arline._

_Me gustaría que pronto me respondieras. Hace tiempo te declaré lo que siento por ti y quiero saber si sientes lo mismo._

_Eres muy linda, lo he pensado desde la primera vez que te vi, y me gustaría formalizar alguna relación contigo._

_Me gustas mucho._

_Vincent Rohmer."_

Apenas alcanzo a leer la última línea cuando Renzo me quita la carta de las manos para empezar a leerla él. Cuando termina me mira alzando las cejas.

En ese minuto Clarisse y Peeta consiguen abrir la puerta pasando ambos a trompicones hacia el interior.

Peeta nos empieza a regañar a Renzo y a mí por ser unos malditos entrometidos pero se detiene cuando Clarisse ya está ojeando la carta que le arrebató a Renzo.

-¿Clarisse? – llama Peeta aturdido porque su compañera de equipo osara a cambiarse de bando.

Ella se encoje de hombros – Ya la abrieron de todas formas.

Peeta se queda mirando a su clon femenino y veo en sus ojos que también esta terriblemente curioso. Apenas Clarisse aleja la carta, dando a entender que terminó, él se la quita.

-Deja ver – se pone a leerla también.

Nos quedamos mirando unos a otros mientras la rubia devuelve la carta al sobre todo arrugado y la guarda en su bolsillo. No sé qué explicación le dará a Arline por el deplorable estado en que quedó el papel.

Los rubios presentes, empiezan a admirar lo romántico y valeroso del chico. Renzo empieza a negar con la cabeza diciendo son muy menores para tener alguna relación, por lo menos que esperen dos años o más (supongo que nos ve a todos como hermanos menores) y por mi parte tengo una expresión asqueada mientras sigo barajando la idea de que es un acosador.

Todos miramos a la rubia y empezamos a bombardearla de preguntas. Incluso Peeta, quien era el más reacio a entrometerse (Según él).

Ella nos cuenta que de la noche a la mañana Vincent se le acercó a Arline para que charlaran después de la escuela. Al parecer ella ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba. Desde entonces se ha materializado en la panadería o en la casa de ellas para buscarla con cualquier excusa, incluso sobre materias de la escuela. Como es uno de los primeros en su clase, cuando se le acerca con esa excusa, Arline prácticamente lo aleja a patadas.

-Ella no sabe reaccionar con los chicos – suspira Clarisse.

-Con Donzel se lleva bien – Agrega Renzo como si no quiere la cosa.

-Porque ya se conocen hace ya tiempo… - le sigue la rubia.

-¿Recuerdas cuando recién empezamos con la panadería? – Pregunta Peeta y los otros dos lanzan un gruñido y hacen un gesto como si esa experiencia hubiese sido horrible.

Como me quedo parpadeándoles, ya que yo aún no llegaba a escena en ese tiempo, Renzo es quien se molesta en responderme.

-Arline no tenía ningún problema con Peeta o conmigo, seguramente porque somos mayores. Con chicos de su edad es todo lo contrario, ella le gritaba a Donzel todo tipo de cosas o le tiraba lo que tuviese a mano, incluso delante de clientes. Por suerte el chico tiene mucha paciencia, porque cualquier otro la hubiese mandado al diablo o hubiese renunciado. Con el tiempo fue cediendo y mejoró su trato con él.

Hago memoria de la primera impresión que tuve de Arline, que no fue para nada agradable. Después de un tiempo, especialmente después que me vio colapsar en mi casa cuando se llevaron a Peeta, ella cambió su actitud conmigo.

-Ha tenido algunos problemas en la escuela por esa actitud – cometa Clarisse después de unos segundos. – La catalogan de conflictiva y sólo un puñado de compañeros tratan con ella.

_Curioso_, pienso recordando mis propios años en la escuela. Aunque yo era retraída y callada y no me interesaba socializar con nadie que no fuera la igual de callada que yo, Madge.

Peeta parece haber pensado lo mismo porque sus ojos llegan a los míos con una mirada acusadora. Le miro ceñuda pero él sonríe ligeramente.

El sonido de la campanilla de la tienda nos distrae a todos, anunciado que el tema se ha acabado, y empezamos a movernos otra vez con nuestros respectivos roles.

Para la tarde, cuando regresamos a casa con trozos de pastel y hogazas de pan, empezamos a preparar la cena. Peeta me abraza y besa a ratos muy delicadamente, como si temiese romperme. Por mi parte me dejo consentir ya que a veces me vuelve el ligero ardor en mi entrepierna.

No pasa mucho rato hasta que Haymitch se materializa como de costumbre reclamando hambre. Sin preguntarnos nada, empieza a poner la mesa para los tres y se sienta en del comedor para esperar su ración.

Peeta y yo tratamos de comportarnos frente a él pero nos resulta algo irresistible el mirarnos o acariciar nuestras manos cuando se encuentran.

Durante la cena hablamos de varias cosas y sale nuevamente a colación el tema de la menor de los panaderos.

-Es algo agresiva en un principio – comenta luego de un comentario de Peeta sobre ella – No sé a quién me recuerda… - alza las cejas cuando llega a mirarme a mí. Le gruño pero él sólo se ríe.

Apenas terminamos nos acomodamos, como de costumbre, en la sala. Me recargo en el regazo de Peeta y automáticamente él me rodea con sus brazos y besa mi cabello apretándome unos segundos.

Haymitch se sienta en silencio en el sillón y carga sus pies en la mesa de centro.

Mientras transcurre el capítulo Peeta acaricia mis brazos y cuando posa sus manos sobre las mías, no demoro en responder las caricias y luego entrelazo nuestros dedos.

Empiezan las imágenes de los comerciales a la mitad del episodio y es cuando Haymitch decide hablar, reventando la burbuja que cubría a mi diente de león y a mí.

-Así que lo hicieron al fin.

Peeta y yo giramos nuestros rostros sorprendidos hacia nuestro ex mentor que nos responde moviendo reiteras veces sus cejas. El evidente sonrojo de ambos no le deja lugar a muchas dudas por lo que empieza a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – casi grito cuando su risa disminuye un poco.

-¿Me lo estás confirmando?

Quedo a mitad de una mueca conteniendo la respiración y con los ojos abiertos. Mierda. Opto por el silencio ya que con él, todo lo que yo diga puede ser usado en mi contra.

-Basta con verlos un rato… las miraditas, sonrisitas, su toque de manos ¡Ugh! – hace un gesto asqueado. – Como si la novelita esta no fuese lo suficientemente cursi.

-Solo nos consentimos un poco ¿Por qué dices eso? – El ligero tartamudeo de Peeta poco ayuda para parecer serio.

Haymitch lanza un sonoro bufido - Nunca tan "así" - hace gesto con las manos entrelazándola entre ellas y haciendo sonidos de besos.

-¡Haymitch! – le regaño y separa sus manos con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Sólo les falta el letrero de neón sobre las cabezas… - nos mira un rato y luego agrega - Y uno que otro querubín revoloteando desnudo alrededor.

Me frustra que sea tan evidente, aunque es estúpido negarlo. Supongo que Haymitch es el único que podría descubrirlo tan fácil, nos conoce más que nadie y es quien más comparte con nosotros aparte de los chicos de la panadería, aunque ellos parecieron no notarlo o no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirando a nuestro ex mentor sin saber realmente que más decir. Incluso la televisión no es buena excusa porque aun lanzan comerciales sobre sustancias químicas para la limpieza. Sin embargo, volteo a ver las imágenes como si fuese lo más interesante que he visto.

-Supongo que tomas los "caramelos" que te envió tu madre – me dice con un tono más fraternal del que esperaría.

Sorprendida por su tono de voz, volteo a mirarlo. Está sonriendo, quizás recordando la escena cuando abríamos los presentes que trajo Peeta.

Me siento tan cohibida que le asiento en silencio.

-Bien… aún están muy jóvenes para hacerme abuelo.

Terminada esa frase vuelve a ver el televisor. Me extraña que no use la información para fastidiarnos. Seguramente la guardará para más adelante.

Me quedo observándolo por unos momentos ¿Dijo abuelo? Curioso que eso me cause algo de satisfacción. Nos ve como su familia, tal cual lo vemos nosotros.

Miro a Peeta quien aún no recupera su color normal de piel y me responde sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_**N/A**_

_Mi intención era subirlo ayer, pero al menos la entrega del capitulo no se me atrasó tanto como las anteriores. _

_Es tarde y ando muerta de sueño así que disculpen lo corto de mis palabras. (muerooo)_

_Como siempre muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y un gran abrazo a todos._

_¡Hasta el próximo Capitulo!_


	20. Familia

**Familia**

* * *

Un par de días pasan sin nada fuera de nuestra ya acostumbrada rutina. Vamos a la panadería, volvemos a casa, cenamos y vemos la novela con Haymitch, limpiar los platos y a dormir.

Peeta y yo estamos algo más melosos de lo común, raro en mí. Pero me resulta imposible no aprovechar cada instancia para acercarme a él, robarle un beso o rozar su mano con la mía. Él siempre tiene esas demostraciones de afecto, pero que vengan de mí lo hace mucho más notorio.

Mi diente de león parece algo reacio a tocarme mucho o a entusiasmarse con nuestras caricias. Desde que le dije sobre el ardor, residuo de nuestro primer encuentro, me trata como si estuviese con hemorragia a punto de entrar en coma. Sin embargo, me dejo consentir sin chistar y recibo agradecida todos sus mimos

Me acomodaba el trato silencioso de no pasar a caricias más íntimas. La ligera molestia no me duró más de dos días, pero me agrada recibir las atenciones de Peeta, sus abrazos, sus caricias en mi cabello y sus arrumacos antes de dormir.

Pero esta mañana, todo me cambió de golpe.

Peeta se levantó antes que yo, dejándome recostada por un par de minutos más.

Estaba cómodamente acurrucada disfrutando del aroma y lo calentito de las sabanas que mi chico deja apenas se levanta. Casi estaba por volverme a dormir hasta que vi la puerta del baño abrirse.

Siempre sale de ahí ya vestido y arreglado, pero esta mañana hizo algo diferente: Salió porque olvidó llevar una de sus camisas.

Mis ojos se quedaron pegados en él mientras recorría la poca distancia entre el baño y su cómoda. Llevaba puesto solamente sus vaqueros, descalzo, con su torso desnudo y pasando una toalla por su cabeza. Cuando llega a la cómoda deja la toalla recargada en su hombro, quedando despeinado y algunas gotas aun caían de esas rubias fibras.

Me dediqué a seguir cada centímetro de él de pies a cabeza. Cuando llegué a su formado abdomen no pude evitar morderme el labio para controlar el gruñido que estuve a punto de lanzar. Seguí los dibujos de sus músculos de su pecho, el cómo levemente se contraían con cada movimiento y sus enormes brazos, incluso su cuello me pareció terriblemente tentador.

Terminé en su precioso rostro, levemente cubierto por los mechones alborotados de su cabello, completamente ajeno a mi mirada, él simplemente hurgueteaba en el mueble buscando sea lo que sea que buscaba, ya para ese momento se me había olvidado hasta eso.

Se dio la vuelta, con una camisa blanca en sus manos, para encaminarse de vuelta al baño y me permitió por un instante hacer el mismo recorrido de mis ojos por su espalda y sus anchos hombros donde se deslizaban un par de gotas desde su cabello y se paseaban dibujando patrones alargados por la piel de su espalda y sus cicatrices.

Recién cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, lancé una exhalación, ni siquiera había notado que había dejado de respirar.

No era la primera vez que lo veía así pero esa vista me pareció demasiado atractiva. Mi cuerpo opinaba lo mismo, pues noté el calor que me recorría especialmente en mi zona más sensible, manifestándose en un sonrojo de mi rostro. Me sorprendió experimentar esas sensaciones solo por haberlo ojeado el par de segundos que se demoró en escoger una camisa, dejándome con una casi incontenible necesidad y un palpitar errático en mi intimidad.

Tuve la necesidad de ducharme con agua un poco más fría de lo normal, pero ni así pude calmar ese calor en mi vientre.

Ahora, en la panadería, me encuentro lavando un par de recipientes y la imagen de Peeta regresa a mi cabeza más veces de las que se consideraría normal. Sólo con recordarlo mi entrepierna se contrae, quejándose. Tampoco puedo permitirme ver a Peeta por mucho rato, ver sus manos manejando hábilmente las mezclas sólo me hace pensar que debería estar haciendo otro tipo de cosas con ellas, quizás acariciarme, por ejemplo.

Que sacuda tantas veces la cabeza parece llamar la atención de Clarisse, pero no me hace ningún comentario.

A la hora del almuerzo se materializan Donzel y Arline para comer con nosotros. Agradezco la distracción extra pero no puedo dejar de mirarlos extrañada. Por lo general siempre almuerzan en la escuela.

-Su novio no la dejaba de seguir por la escuela, así que vinimos aquí. – Explica el chico cuando ya estamos todos sentados.

-¡No es mi novio!

Donzel se encoge de hombros – Según un par de rumores, si lo es.

De respuesta la chica le lanza un gruñido frustrado. Donzel simplemente se ríe y empieza a tirarle bolitas que hace con migajas de pan.

-No te enojes, solo bromeo.

Arline vuelve a gruñir y en vez de migajas, opta por lanzarle el pan completo que Donzel alcanza a detener con su mano.

-Idiota. – le acusa algo más tranquila.

El almuerzo empieza con un ambiente algo pesado a causa del profundo silencio de Arline los primeros minutos, pero pronto nos distraemos todos con una animada conversación que rompe su capa de hielo y vuelve a su faceta más conocida por nosotros. Todos nos sentimos a gusto compartiendo juntos.

Donzel se las ingenia para hacernos reír a todos. Aunque es tan claro su esfuerzo por animar a Arline que hasta yo lo noto. Ella y los demás terminan riendo a carcajadas cuando se le ocurre imitarnos a Peeta y a mí. Se pone de pie dándonos la espalda, se abraza él mismo, rozando sus manos a lo que alcanza su espalda y empieza a hacer sonidos de besos. Peeta y yo nos reímos con un evidente sonrojo. Mentalmente anoto que me vengaré algún día.

Apenas llega la hora que deben regresar a la escuela, para sus clases de la tarde, el rostro de Arline vuelve a transformarse en angustia. Al parecer la confesión de Vincent no le ha causado más que problemas.

Los vemos alejarse, despidiéndolos en la entrada de la tienda y vemos que Donzel trata de animarla, le da codazos y se empujan mutuamente cuando consigue hacer reír a Arline.

Nos quedamos mirándolos un rato mientras se alejan. Rato después todos los demás volvemos a nuestros respectivos trabajos.

Las horas en la panadería se me hacen más largas de lo normal, la imagen de Peeta de esta mañana se me cuela en la mente menos de media hora después de que se van los chicos a la escuela. Tengo que admitirlo, no me aguanto las ganas de estar sola con Peeta. Sus besos robados y las leves caricias que me da cuando nadie nos mira, sólo acrecientan mi necesidad y debo controlarme demasiado para no lanzarme sobre él ahí mismo.

Me siento aliviada cuando llegamos a casa al fin, aunque aún queda la visita de Haymitch hasta después de la novela. Llegará en un par de minutos y no sería prudente que nos descubra en una postura comprometedora. Especialmente por que hoy es el último capítulo de la renombrada novela y estuvo canturreando toda la semana que por fin se acaba su agonía de cursilerías.

Suspiro y hago acopio de mi fuerza de voluntad para mantenerme calmada.

Peeta se encarga de preparar algo distinto a mi típico guiso de conejo. Según él es una ocasión especial ya que termina la novela.

No comparto del todo la idea, pero la variación de cena no me viene nada mal, así que no tengo objeción alguna y me dispongo a cortar una par de verduras para ensaladas mientras él prepara los ingredientes para hacer arroz y carne al jugo.

Para cuando termina, deja sus preparaciones a fuego lento en las cacerolas, se sienta en una de las sillas cercana a la mesa de la cocina y me sigue con la mirada mientras voy de un lado a otro buscando verduras para cortar.

En uno de mis recorridos a la nevera, los brazos de Peeta me impiden el paso y me acerca a él dejándome parada en medio de sus piernas.

Esconde su rostro en mi regazo y sus grandes manos se elevan acariciando mi espalda con lentitud hasta mis omoplatos y vuelven a descender hasta la altura de mi cintura. Una corriente eléctrica me bombardea la columna cuando vuelve a hacer el mismo recorrido, pero esta vez colándolas debajo de mi blusa y sus cálidas manos tocan directamente mi piel que se eriza bajo su palma.

Libero un leve quejido y siento que inhala profundamente en mi regazo, como si quisiera sentir mi aroma, y suspira con fuerza.

Si es su forma de buscarme, en definitiva me volvió a encontrar, siento mi intimidad contraerse cuando sus manos se pasean por mi vientre y los contornos de mi cintura. Mi fuerza de voluntad se derrite como nieve bajo el sol y me permito disfrutar de sus deliciosas caricias.

Cuando sube la mirada, una de sus manos se detiene en mi espalda, atrás de mi cuello, y me obliga a inclinarme hacia él. Ni de broma rechazaría esa invitación y de inmediato le obedezco. Mis labios encuentran la calidez de los suyos y se mueven juntos en una suave danza que me disuelve poco a poco.

Paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, enredando mis dedos en su cabello y empujo su cabeza hacia mí intensificando el beso, haciendo que mi lengua empiece a acariciar la suya al interior de nuestras bocas.

La llama invisible empieza a arder con rapidez entre nosotros. Siento cómo mis pantaletas se van humedeciendo por mi propio almíbar, dejándome claro que es lo que mi cuerpo desea, lo que necesita.

Libero un gemido ante otra contracción de mis músculos y parece hacerle reaccionar. Se pone de pie sin separar nuestros labios, nos hace girar y me acorrala contra la mesa, inclinándose un poco sobre mí para exigir con mayor fervor mi boca. Nuevamente le concedo de inmediato la petición y le oigo gruñir ligeramente.

Su cuerpo se aprisiona más contra el mío y logro sentir su excitación en mi vientre bajo, libero otro gemido al descubrirlo. El saber que está así por mí, hace el ardor completo de mi cuerpo aumente. Enredo más mis dedos en su cabello y aprisiono más su boca contra la mía, extasiada. Sus manos hacen lo suyo dibujando la piel de mi espalda un poco más impaciente que antes.

Estos últimos días ha sido lo máximo que hemos llegado por mi supuesta molestia. Ahora sólo siento la necesidad que tengo desde que lo vi esta mañana. Sé de inmediato que no seré la primera en detenerme.

Un ruido nos hace separar nuestros labios de inmediato. Nos miramos a los ojos por un segundo, sorprendidos. Ambos estamos sonrojados y levemente jadeantes.

Volteamos nuestros rostros a todos lados buscando de donde proviene y vemos a Buttercup saltar desde la ventana sobre el fregadero al suelo.

-¡Estúpido gato! – grito a mitad de un quejido y el gato me responde con un bufido.

Peeta suspira aliviado – Creí que era Haymitch…

Cierto… Haymitch… por un momento se me había olvidado por completo nuestra visita habitual… aunque… no me importaría salirme de la rutina… solo por un día.

Sacudo la cabeza, me agrada su compañía después de todo. Tendré que tragarme las ganas como lo he hecho todo el maldito día, sólo serán un par de horas; la cena, la novela y Peeta será sólo para mí.

-Llegará dentro de poco… - le digo sin evitar la desilusión de tener que alejarme de él.

Me mira con la notoria frustración en su rostro y me asiente con lentitud.

-Llegará dentro de poco. – Repite, quizás para convencerse a sí mismo.

Nos damos un casto beso antes de separarnos a regañadientes.

Luego de que terminamos de preparar la cena y alimentar al gato, empezamos a poner la mesa del comedor considerando el puesto de Haymitch. Es extraño que a estas alturas no se haya materializado, por lo general llega cuando estamos en la cocina.

Los minutos empiezan a pasar y no hay ni rastro de él. Peeta y yo decidimos cenar, separando la porción de nuestro ex mentor que dejamos en su puesto, pero termina por enfriarse en su ausencia.

Cuando ya nos debemos sentar en la sala, siguiendo nuestro ritual acostumbrado, no puedo evitar sentirme enfadada porque Haymitch aún no aparece.

-¡Nos hubiese avisado que no venía!

-Quizá tuvo que ir al pueblo. – justifica Peeta.

-¿A esta hora? – le alego ya medio alterada.

Él hace una mueca a medio encogerse de hombros.

Podría estar en los brazos de Peeta en este preciso instante si no lo estuviéramos esperando a él. Peeta me mira algo extrañado por mi reacción, ni siquiera se imagina las intenciones que baraja mi mente sobre su persona desde ésta mañana.

-¿Se habrá quedado hablando por teléfono? – cuestiona otra posibilidad.

Me pongo de pie ya furiosa, me encamino al perchero de la entrada y me empiezo a poner mi chaqueta. Peeta me mira confundido.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?

-Ir a buscarlo – le respondo al instante – Es una grosería de su parte que nos deje plantados – Poco me importa la cortesía de nuestro ex mentor, pero pretendo gritarle un par de cosas para desahogar mi rabia.

Ni siquiera espero que mi chico termine de ponerse su abrigo cuando ya me estoy dando zancadas dirigiéndome a casa de Haymitch, enterrando pesadamente mis pies en la capa de nieve.

Ver la luz encendida de su casa aumenta exponencialmente mi ira. Apenas llego a la puerta golpeo con fuerza un par de veces.

No hay respuesta, por lo que intento de nuevo.

-¡Haymitch! – grito y golpeo como si intentara echar el trozo de madera por el suelo.

Al segundo Peeta llega a mi lado y trata golpeando él, llamando más pacientemente el nombre de quien buscamos.

Como no recibimos respuesta, Peeta comenta un "no está" que ignoro por completo. Pongo mi mano en el pomo de la puerta; por un motivo extraño tengo que asegurarme de que no esté para no recibir los insultos que vengo preparando mentalmente.

Ruedo la mano sobre la esfera metálica y abro con fuerza, pero no consigo moverla más de un par de centímetros, forcejeo, incluso la pateo entre maldiciones, pero el trozo de madera no se digna a moverse ni un centímetro más.

Peeta termina por ayudarme a empujarla y podemos abrirla lo suficiente para entrar.

Doy un par de zancadas al interior pero termino lanzando un grito ahogado y Peeta retiene la respiración cuando descubrimos que el obstáculo en la puerta es el cuerpo de Haymitch que está de costado en el suelo a medio hacerse un ovillo.

-¡Haymitch! – grito y me arrodillo junto a él.

Todo mi enfado y frustración se desvanece en el aire reemplazándose por terror. Mis manos tiemblan buscando su rostro pero no siento el aire saliendo de su nariz para que choque contra mi mano.

-¡No respira! ¡Peeta, no respira!

Peeta sale de su trance y se arrodilla a mi lado, lo voltea para que quede boca arriba y acerca su cara a la de nuestro ex mentor.

-Llama a la doctora. Aun respira, pero es muy débil. – empieza a levantarlo con lentitud.

Mi cerebro recibe la orden pero mi cuerpo no atina a hacer nada. Me quedo pegada viendo el cuerpo inerte de nuestro ex mentor.

-¡Katniss! ¡Llama a la doctora! – la voz de mi chico pierde por completo su tono amable. El terror de nuestro descubrimiento lo consume tanto como a mí.

Como si me diesen una patada, me pongo de pie y corro hacia el teléfono. Justo al lado tiene un pequeño directorio donde tiene apuntado algunos números, entre ellos encuentro el del Hospital. Se me enredan los dedos de lo nerviosa que estoy pero consigo marcar.

Mientras suena el maldito pitido, Peeta levanta a Haymitch del suelo y lo recuesta sobre el andrajoso sofá de la sala.

Comienza a revisar sus signos vitales. – ¡Vamos Haymitch! ¡Esto no es gracioso! – le oigo gritarle pero nadie le responde.

Me contestan del otro lado y casi gritando narro la emergencia. Les indico la dirección y en más o menos quince minutos se materializa la doctora en la puerta. Apenas le abro, ni siquiera me molesto en saludarla, la tomo de la muñeca y la tironeo hasta que llegamos junto a Haymitch.

Ella se arrodilla y empieza a examinarlo al instante. Peeta se levanta a mi lado y me rodea con sus brazos para reconfortarme. Todo mi cuerpo tiembla consumido por la angustia.

No puedo perder a Haymitch. Él y Peeta son mi familia y en mi mente ganaron el súper-poder de ser inmortales. No puedo perder a alguien importante otra vez, no de nuevo. Prefiero mil veces ver a mi ex mentor convaleciente de ebriedad, a verlo inconsciente y casi sin respirar. Es obvio que no está así por el alcohol, no tiene ni pisca de aroma a esa bebida.

-Debemos llevarlo al hospital. Ahora – Anuncia la doctora con tono tan severo que no deja lugar a dudas.

Rato después Peeta y yo estamos fuera de una sala de urgencias.

Camino en círculos mientras Peeta está cargado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados y turna nervioso su mirada entre la puerta y yo.

-Katniss… - me llama después de unos minutos pero ni siquiera le presto atención.

Creo que doy como cincuenta vueltas más mientras muerdo la casi inexistente uña de mi dedo pulgar.

-¡Katniss!

Ni siquiera volteo a verlo - ¡¿Qué?!

¿Puedes quedarte quieta? – Me dice con tono grave.

Le miro con rabia. Puedo dar las vueltas que quiera dejando un agujero en el suelo si se me da la gana.

-¡No puedo! – casi le grito de vuelta.

-¿Acaso ayuda en algo? Quédate quieta unos minutos – Me dice enfadado.

Ni siquiera me importa si está a punto de tener otro episodio. Haymitch me importa tanto como él, para mi propia sorpresa. No puede esperar que me quede tranquila esperando a que salga la doctora para anunciar que no pudo hacer nada para salvarlo.

Es obvio que ambos estamos nerviosos y preocupados, pero la reacción de uno altera al otro. Me fijo por un segundo en sus ojos, no están desorbitados, por lo que es el Peeta original quien está enfadado conmigo. No me detengo a pensar si eso es bueno o malo, también estoy enfadada con él.

Nos descubrimos discutiendo a volumen más alto del necesario, creo que no lo había visto tan furioso desde que le conté sobre la amenaza de Snow cuando estábamos en el 11 durante el Tour de la Victoria. Es raro ver que reaccione de esta manera, siempre es él quien mantiene la compostura y su carácter amable sea la situación que sea.

Nos reclamamos la actitud del otro ante la situación. No es el momento ni el lugar. Deberíamos estar reconfortándonos mutuamente y no lanzándonos en la cara las acciones que hemos tenido contra nuestro mentor, bombardeando una réplica contra otra.

Me duele discutir con él y veo en sus ojos que tampoco lo disfruta, pero ninguno de los dos se detiene.

Ambos nos quedamos callados cuando una enfermera viene a regañarnos por el alboroto que estamos causando (mentalmente se lo agradezco) y nos amenaza con echarnos a patadas del Hospital ya que molestamos a los demás pacientes y gente que espera.

Miro hacia el pasillo y veo que hay varios pares de ojos dirigidos hacia nosotros. Debe ser un espectáculo memorable el ver a los antiguos amantes del distrito manteniendo una acalorada discusión.

Cuando la enfermera se aleja, me tumbo sobre una de las sillas justo al lado de Peeta, pero luego recuerdo que estoy enfadada. Me pongo de pie y vuelvo a sentarme asegurándome que al menos tres sillas me distancien de él. Infantil, lo sé, pero en estos momentos no lo quiero tan cerca; me conformo con tenerlo al alcance de mi vista por que tampoco lo quiero demasiado lejos.

Son angustiosos los minutos en que nos mantenemos en un silencio sepulcral; casi una hora, quizás más. Sin que nos anuncien ninguna palabra del estado de nuestro ex mentor.

No me permito mirar a Peeta. Sé que mis ojos delatarán la súplica de que lo quiero acurrucándome en sus brazos después de tanto rato.

Oigo su largo suspiro y que da un par de pasos hasta que se sienta en la silla que está justo al lado de la mía.

Giro más mi rostro al lado contrario de donde está él. Reacción infantil de nuevo, pero por alguna razón quiero seguir enfadada aunque ya no lo esté del todo.

Me sorprendo cuando siento que toma mi mano y entrelaza nuestros dedos apretando ligeramente pero con firmeza.

Desvío la mirada a nuestras manos unidas que deja descansando en su rodilla, la suya sobre la mía. Elevo el rostro hacia él pero no me está mirándome a mí, sus ojos se concentran en la puerta donde se lee "Urgencia" en letras rojas. Creo que apenas parpadea atento a cualquier movimiento de esos pedazos de vidrio aperlado.

Esta tan preocupado como yo. Lo siento en el ligero temblor que tiene su mano sobre la mía. Ninguno quiere perder a Haymitch, se volvió demasiado importante para ambos. Más de lo que ninguno de los dos se dio el tiempo de notar.

Elevo mi mano entrelazada con la suya, haciendo que Peeta se distraiga concentrándose en el movimiento que hago. La llevo hasta mis labios y deposito un suave beso en sus nudillos. En ese momento sus ojos se enfocan en los míos. Están algo aguados, demostrando lo angustiado que se encuentra.

Me dedica una ligera sonrisa a la cual respondo de la misma manera y nuestra discusión queda olvidada al instante la disculpa silenciosa que dicen nuestras miradas.

Pasan otro par de minutos, que me parecen siglos, antes que salga la doctora. Ambos nos ponemos de pie y acortamos más la distancia hasta que quedamos justo frente a ella. Su rostro es impredecible, no sé si viene con buenas o malas noticias.

Revisa unos informes en sus manos y luego nos mira. Da un profundo respiro, que nos tensa a ambos, antes de hablar.

-Está estable… - dice por fin

Peeta y yo suspiramos aliviados. Ella continúa.

-Tuvo una recaída drástica. Tuvimos que reanimarlo y…

Se queda callada al ver que Peeta y yo contenemos la respiración ante esas palabras.

-Puede que se le haya acabado su dosis de medicamento y su sistema se descompensó.

-¿Dosis de medicamento? – le sigue Peeta, yo no puedo pronunciar palabra aún.

Nos mira alzando las cejas, parece recién entender que no teníamos idea de lo que atormenta a nuestro ex mentor. Lleva una mano cerca de su boca y aclara su garganta.

-El Sr. Albernathy, debido a su depresión, causo severos daños en su organismo por el estilo de vida que llevaba hace algunos años. - Creo que Peeta y yo palidecemos por que se apresura a agregar: – Estará bien si toma sus medicamentos a diario. – Escribe unos garabatos en un papel y luego se lo entrega a Peeta – Veo que él no les anunció sobre su estado. Estos son los medicamentos que debe tomar todos los días para que esto no vuelva a pasar.

Nos explica pacientemente cómo debe ingerirlos y para qué son: un inhibidor de ansiedad para evitar el alcohol (eso explica por qué ya no lo veíamos ebrio hace tiempo), otro que va curando su organismo paulatinamente y otro par para mantenerlo estable en el proceso, justamente esos últimos parecen haberle escaseado.

Aprieto la mano de Peeta quien también aprieta la mía. Ni siquiera sospechábamos que algo estuviese mal con nuestro ex mentor. Su actitud nunca cambió, actuaba con normalidad, con su característico humor negro y forma de ser. El único variante era que no lo hemos vuelto a ver ebrio desde hace unos meses, pero ninguno le dio importancia.

-Pueden comprarlos en el primer piso del hospital.

-¿Podemos entrar a verlo? – pregunto al fin, ya impaciente y asqueada de toda esta cháchara.

Ella nos inspecciona por unos segundos y mira los informes que aún tiene en su mano.

-Sólo por un par de minutos. Aún esta inconsciente; necesita descansar.

Nos permite pasar a la habitación que le designaron. Está profundamente dormido y veo aliviada como respira a través de la mascarilla que tiene en su rostro y que cubre su nariz y boca a la vez. Todos los artilugios médicos que están conectados a él tienen luces verdes diciendo que su estado es estable.

En ningún momento suelto la mano de Peeta aunque sienta los dedos entumecidos. Con la mano libre tomo la de Haymitch, me alivia que esté cálida, pero ni siquiera se inmuta. Peeta por su cuenta acaricia la cabeza de nuestro ex mentor y luego su hombro.

Me siento tan impotente e inútil por no haber podido hacer nada. ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada de su estado? ¿Nos considera tan idiotas? Dentro del grado de preocupación siento rabia que no nos haya avisado. Podríamos haberlo cuidado tal cómo él nos cuida a nosotros.

Por un momento me permito ver a Peeta quien no despega su vista del paciente, su rostro muestra la misma impotencia que yo. Para ambos Haymitch es un personaje tan omnipresente que ninguno se imaginaba la posibilidad que él… Es chocante siquiera considerar la idea que no esté a nuestro lado.

Los ojos de Haymitch no se abren en ningún momento. Me resisto a alejarme de él cuando llega la doctora a decirnos que ya es momento de irnos, pero termino cediendo cuando veo el rostro más calmado de mi chico del pan.

-Vendremos mañana temprano… - me dice Peeta apretando levemente su mano contra la mía dándome más seguridad.

Peeta acaricia el cabello de Haymitch dormido y, por una reacción completamente fuera de mi control, me acerco a él y deposito un beso en su frente en forma de despedida. Lo miramos antes de salir de la habitación.

Nos detenemos en el primer piso para comprar los medicamentos que nos recetó la doctora para nuestro ex mentor.

El recorrido a nuestra casa lo hacemos en profundo silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Entrando a la calidez de mi hogar, me permito lanzar un fuerte suspiro. Peeta se dirige al teléfono para llamar a Renzo e informarle lo que sucedió, pero se detiene al ver la hora. Pasan de las dos de la mañana y dice, más para sí, que lo llamará en la mañana.

Me visto con una de las camisas de Peeta y él se pone su típico pijama.

Me recuesto y él se toma algo de tiempo para quitarse su prótesis. Ambos estamos algo decaídos por lo sucedido con Haymitch. Ninguno se atreve a hablar demasiado, aunque tampoco es que necesitemos hacerlo.

Se recuesta a mi lado y automáticamente me acurruco entre esos fuertes y acogedores brazos.

Nota mi callada angustia y acaricia con lentitud mi cabello.

-Estará bien. Tendremos que cuidarlo y mimarlo un poco, eso es todo.

Asiento en su pecho y me aferro más a su camisa para sentir su aroma y calidez que son lo único que me permite sentirme realmente segura.

Toma mi barbilla, elevándola hacia su rostro y me besa con calidez antes de que alcanzara a mirarlo. Se separa y sus ojos chocan con los míos.

-Siento mi reacción, estaba…

-También lo siento. – le interrumpo. No es necesario que continúe con su oración.

Me mira por unos segundos y me sonríe. Posa nuevamente sus labios en los míos y luego me abraza arropándome entre sus brazos. Es así cómo nos quedamos dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente. Apenas el molesto pitido empieza a sonar. Peeta se sienta al borde de la cama y se pone su prótesis.

Besa mi frente antes de ponerse de pie y sale de la habitación. Me siento en la cama algo adormilada y oigo sus notorios pasos bajando la escalera y caminar por la primera planta.

Cuando escucho que empieza a hablar un monólogo recuerdo que tenía planeado llamar a Renzo para avisarle sobre lo de Haymitch.

Recordando esto, me apresuro a levantarme y entrar al baño para darme una rápida ducha.

Para cuando salgo, cubierta por la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, Peeta ya ha vuelto y está sentado en la cama.

Cuando su mirada llega a mí lo veo tensarse y sus ojos dan un paseo desde mis pies hasta mi rostro.

-¿Hablaste con Renzo?

Parece haber perdido el plano de su pensamiento por que sacude la cabeza tratando de poner atención a mi pregunta.

-Si…- hace una pausa - Me dijo que el horario de visitas en el Hospital empieza a las nueve. – Su mirada vuelve a mí y retoma el mismo recorrido que antes. – Ire… iremos a la panadería y luego vamos a ver a Haymitch. – tartamudea.

Le asiento, de acuerdo con la propuesta y luego voy al closet que ahora también tiene mi ropa.

Se pone de pie y besa mi frente antes de entrar al baño – Me daré una ducha… - me anuncia antes de cerrar.

Me extraña que no se haya dado el tiempo de escoger su ropa antes de entrar a bañarse, pero opto por no darle importancia y empiezo a vestirme con unas calzas gruesas, mis botas y un chaleco gris que me llega a los muslos.

Cuando llegamos a la panadería Renzo y Clarisse nos bombardean de preguntas sobre el estado de Haymitch. Tampoco ellos se imaginaban que él pudiese tener algún mal, siempre lo vieron normal.

Trato de mantenerme ocupada para hacer que pase el tiempo más rápido, pero es poco lo que me ayuda. Estoy impaciente por asegurarme de que mi ex mentor esté bien. Descubro a Peeta que ve varias veces en dirección al reloj en la pared. Parece estar tan ansioso como yo.

Apenas llega la hora, Peeta y yo salimos de la panadería cómo si nos dieran una patada y caminamos las cuadras que nos separan del Hospital, tomados de las manos en silencio.

La imagen de Haymitch inconsciente y recostado inerte en la camilla aún está latente en mi mente. Espero que ésta vez la variante sea poder ver sus ojos abiertos y que nos lance alguna que otra broma.

Nos anunciamos en la recepción del primer piso y la encargada nos deja pasar por el pasillo hasta el ascensor.

Llegando al piso respectivo, nos llama la atención que varios jóvenes del personal médico se vayan reuniendo en el pasillo justo al frente de una puerta blanca.

Ambos retenemos la respiración al ver que se trata de la habitación de Haymitch. Peeta aferra su mano a la mía y tironea de mi abriéndonos paso entre el tumulto de gente, pero se detiene abriendo los ojos cuando llega a la entrada.

Angustiada por su reacción, me preparo mentalmente para lo que verán mis ojos pero apenas veo dentro no puedo evitar levantar una ceja extrañada. Esperaba verlo despierto al menos, pero ni siquiera me hubiese imaginado lo que presenciamos.

Una sonrojada doctora está dando círculos por la habitación tratando de alcanzar algo… más bien a alguien… Haymitch corretea alejándose de ella con una bata de hospital, de esas que se ponen por delante y tienen unas tiras en la parte de atrás, permitiéndonos ver a mí, a Peeta y a quien se dé el tiempo de mirar por la puerta, su trasero al aire.

-¡Haymitch! – grita la doctora. Lo de "Señor Albernathy" parece haberse obviado luego de la demostración de confianza. - ¡Tienes que recostarte!

-¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¡Ya me siento bien!

-¡Aún no tienes el alta! ¡Alguien tiene que venir por ti!

-¡Que llamen a mi preciosa y mi muchacho de una buena vez!

-¡Lo haremos, pero debes recostarte para darte las vitaminas!

-¡Aleja esa jeringa de mí, mujer!

Hay dos chicos vestidos de enfermeros dentro de la habitación que parecen ser los ayudantes de la doctora, pero están justo al lado de la puerta admirando divertidos la escena.

Uno de ellos gira hacia nosotros y nos sonríe tratando de contener la risa.

-¿Preciosa y muchacho?

Peeta y yo asentimos completamente perdidos.

-Qué bueno que llegaron – nos susurra – lleva así cerca de media hora. Nos ha hecho el día a todos.

Peeta menea la cabeza sonriendo y yo me uno a su gesto volviendo a ver al interior

Haymitch sigue con la escena ahora maldiciendo la existencia de todo el personal del hospital. Todos los que están atrás de nosotros lanzan una carcajada. Ese es nuestro Haymitch después de todo.

Uno de los ayudantes atina a hacernos pasar y cerrar la puerta tras nosotros. Se escucha un abucheo desde afuera pero lo ignora.

-Doctora… - llama uno de ellos. La aludida de detiene de golpe y mira en dirección al chico y luego a nosotros. Lanza un suspiro aliviada y empieza a arreglar su cabello algo desordenado.

Me pasa la jeringa tapada y le hace un gesto a los otros dos para salir de la habitación.

-Encárguense ustedes. – Dice con un tono severo y exasperado, parece que el "Sr. Albernathy" le dio más trabajo del que alcanzamos a ver – Deben administrarle esta dosis. En su hombro estará bien.

Acto seguido sale de la habitación con los dos chicos quienes se despiden de nosotros, aún con la sonrisa en sus rostros, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Haymitch ya había volteado ya que su perseguidora había abandonado la misión y su mirada se detiene en nosotros. Nos sonríe abiertamente y se nos acerca un par de pasos.

-¿Vienen a sacarme de aquí?

Ninguno de los dos le responde, nos quedamos estáticos viéndolo de pie y con su carácter de siempre. Además de tener más color en su rostro, completamente en contraste a cómo lo vimos la noche anterior.

Le alcanzo la jeringa a Peeta y me dispongo a encararlo.

-¡Eres un maldito idiota! – Le grito casi rasgando mi garganta - ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste lo qué te pasaba?! – para mi propia sorpresa, la ira con la que tenía la intención de gritarle es completamente inexistente y un par de lágrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos. - ¡Nos diste un susto de muerte!

En un arrebato fuera de mi control me acerco el par de pasos que me separan de él, sin dejar de maldecirlo, y lo rodeo con mis brazos por la cintura, desparramando mis lágrimas en su delgada bata - ¡Eres un idiota! Un maldito idiot… - mi frase se rompe entre el llanto que no sabía que lanzaría por Haymitch.

-¡Eh! ¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¡Encima me perdí el último capítulo de la novelita cursi! – continúa bromeando pero sus brazos ya rodean mis hombros y me aferran a él.

Oigo los pasos de Peeta acercarse y sus grandes brazos nos rodean a Haymitch y a mí, juntos. – No es gracioso, Haymitch – su voz tiembla cuando habla – En serio nos diste un gran susto.

Haymitch se mantiene quieto por un par de segundos y luego uno de sus brazos abandona mi espalda y recibe el abrazo de Peeta. Nos permite un momento para disfrutar de él abrazándonos a ambos.

-¡Son unos malditos llorones!

Peeta y yo reímos entre nuestras lágrimas y aprisionamos con más fuerza a nuestro ex mentor; nuestra familia.

* * *

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_**N/A**_

_Como que iba, pero no fue._

_Pero tranquilas mis pequeñas. Ya vienen más capítulos más intensos y llenos de romanticismo y cosas así. _

_No pensaba matar a Haymitch, me encanta mucho su personaje como para sacarlo de mi historia._

_Gracias a mis pequeñas que me dejan saber si les va gustado mi historia. Sé que no es lo que esperaban, pero como ya han llegado a este capítulo, saben que me cuesta mucho mantenerme siempre en la misma línea. :P_

_Un abrazo fuerte a todos los que siguen mi historia y espero sea de su agrado :)_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! _


	21. Lluvia

**Lluvia**

* * *

Por muchos alegatos de Haymitch, la doctora decide que debe quedarse un par de días más para determinar su progreso. Aunque sospecho que es para torturarlo un poco por haberle hecho pasar vergüenzas.

Peeta y yo vamos a verlo en la tarde, después de nuestro trabajo en la panadería, para hacerle compañía.

Sus ojos se iluminan cada vez que nos ve, tanto los de Haymitch, como los de la doctora, ya que es a los únicos que nos permite inyectarle sus medicamentos (A Peeta en realidad. Yo prefiero evitar esas cosas puntiagudas)

-Quédate quieto – regaña Peeta a nuestro ex mentor por centésima ves. Admiro su paciencia, yo ya lo habría amarrado después de la tercera advertencia.

-¡Bien! – Se sienta en la camilla al lado de Peeta.

Peeta limpia una zona en su brazo con un algodón impregnado de alcohol y luego pincha la piel con la aguja. Me recorre un escalofrío nervioso al verlo y Haymitch hace una mueca mientras Peeta termina de inyectarle el contenido, después saca la aguja y presiona ligeramente en la zona con otro pedacito de algodón. Yo estoy sentada frente a ellos en una silla mirando asqueada la escena.

-Con eso es suficiente – Peeta saca una paleta de dulce que sacó de un mostrador del hospital y se la alcanza a Haymitch – Buen chico… - agrega a mitad de una sonrisa.

Haymitch lanza un bufido exasperado. Quita de un tirón la paleta de la mano de Peeta, la abre y se la mete a la boca.

Nos distraemos en una conversación ligera, hablamos de los chicos de la panadería y de lo bien que nos está yendo. Haymitch pregunta por el trío amoroso Vincent-Arline-Donzel, pero no hay mucho que se pueda agregar ya que no hemos compartido mucho con los chicos en su semana de escuela, sólo que han ido a almorzar todos los días a la panadería. Tampoco ellos sueltan mucha información al respecto.

La mirada de Haymitch se transforma de inmediato cuando entra la doctora.

-¡Déjame ir, mujer! – le grita nuestro ex mentor pero ella lo ignora y se dirige a Peeta y a mí.

-Los resultados de los exámenes estarán mañana en la mañana. – Dice con su compostura intacta - Si los resultados son favorables, para la tarde podrá irse.

-Ya me siento bien ¡Maldición! – vuelve a gruñir Haymitch pero ella no separa la atención de nosotros.

-Tendrán que irse, chicos – nos dice cortésmente. – El horario de visitas terminó hace…

Peeta y yo abrimos los ojos sorprendidos cuando el rostro de la doctora es impactado por una almohada. Ambos miramos a Haymitch quien esboza una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Haym…! ¡Sr. Albernathy! – grita exasperada cuando la almohada cae al suelo.

-¡Que me dejes salir de aquí!

-¡No puede aún! – no puedo negar que algo de gracia me causa que la compuesta doctora pierda los estribos con nuestro ex mentor. - ¡Mañana en la tarde, si los exámenes están bien, podrá irse!

-Y pensaba que Effie era odiosa… - balbucea Haymitch sin prestarle atención.

Ella vuelve a mirarnos a mí y a Peeta – ¡Chicos! – Aclara su garganta aligerando su tono – Chicos… deben irs…

-See, See… ya te oyeron. – Le interrumpe Haymitch – No son muy listos, pero no son idiotas.

La doctora lo mira asesinamente y después de despedirnos de nuestro ex mentor, nos escolta fuera de la habitación.

Nos da un par de recomendaciones y luego nos encamina al ascensor.

-Hasta mañana, Chicos – Nos dice después de un largo suspiro antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cierren.

Peeta y yo nos miramos y no nos contenemos la risa. Haymitch debe ser el mayor reto para la pobre doctora que siempre pareció seria y compuesta hasta que nuestro ex mentor apareció como paciente.

Tomados de las manos, nos despedimos del personal y en el momento en que las puertas de vidrio se deslizan a cada lado para permitirnos el paso, nos llega de la nada una ráfaga de viento.

Damos un par de pasos fuera y, bajo la techumbre de la entrada, vemos la espesa cortina de aguanieve que se desliza frente a nosotros.

Miro a Peeta por unos segundos, ambos con una expresión algo sorprendida ya que ninguno atino a llevar algún paraguas.

Su expresión cambia a una de extrañeza cuando le sonrío con picardía.

-A que llego primero.

Apenas alcanza a balbucear un "¿Qué?" cuando ya me escabullo bajo el manto de agua, dejando que las heladas gotas empapen mi cabello, mi ropa y se cuelen por el hueco que deja mi cuello.

-¡Katniss! – me grita Peeta cuando empieza a correr tras de mí. – ¡Eres una tramposa! – protesta a mitad de una sonrisa cuando volteo mi cabeza para sacarle la lengua.

Corro lo más rápido que me lo permite la resbaladiza nieve a mis pies. Además de que la visibilidad es poca y las gotas que chocan contra mi cara me hacen más complicado el avance. Escucho los pesados pasos acelerados de mi diente de león detrás de mí, su cuerpo más pesado le da estabilidad y cierta ventaja en éstas condiciones. Aun así no me rendiré sin luchar.

Empiezo a dar pasos más pesados que me dan cierta tracción, pero inevitablemente en uno de ellos me resbalo hacia atrás y termino cayendo al suelo de espaldas.

No alcanzo a lastimarme por la nieve aún blanda, pero por precaución me siento y llevo una mano a mi cabeza donde impactó mi cabeza, buscando algo que aún no duela.

Peeta derrapa cuando me alcanza y termina cayendo de costado justo a mi lado. Lo miro divertida mientras se me acerca a gatas hasta quedar a mi lado y toma mi mano en mi cabeza con la suya.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste?

Niego con la cabeza y le sonrío.

A pesar de la espesa cortina de agua que cae sobre nosotros, se toma un par de segundos para revisarme. Me da ese tiempo para ver su hermoso rostro cerca del mío, iluminado únicamente por un precario poste de luz a un par de metros. Me distraigo viendo sus facciones empapándose por las frías gotas acariciando su rostro y cubierto por algunos saturados mechones rubios. Se ve tan endemoniadamente apuesto que por un segundo empiezo a dudar si es que se trata de algo real.

-Te pasa por tramposa. – me sonríe luego de inspeccionar mi cabeza y decretar que estoy bien.

No le alcanzo a responder cuando toma mi mano, se pone de pie y como si mi peso fuese nulo, me levanta a mí también tironeando de mi mano para seguir corriendo. Entre risas me dejo guiar y a ratos trato de sobrepasarlo.

Para cuando entramos por el umbral de nuestra casa nos detenemos jadeantes, tratando de recuperar aire. Me sostengo de mis rodillas inhalando y exhalando acelerada, Peeta se carga en la puerta respirando de la misma forma que yo. Nuestras ropas escurren y entre ambos dejamos un enorme charco en el suelo alrededor de nosotros.

A pesar de estar empapados totalmente por agua helada, la corrida no nos permite sentir del todo el frío.

Nos miramos e inmediatamente nuestros rostros se iluminan por amplias sonrisas y luego una carcajada.

Después de un rato, Peeta se incorpora y se acerca a la chimenea para encenderla, lo sigo con la mirada, aún jadeante en busca de aire, mientras lo veo arrodillarse para encender los leños.

Se demora un poco, el agua de sus ropas le hace un tanto complicada la tarea, pero lo consigue y se empiezan a escuchar los conocidos chasquidos de las llamas.

Se acerca a mí y me quita mi chaqueta completamente chorreante y la cuelga en el perchero.

-Debemos cambiarnos de ropa o nos enfermaremos – dice mientras se quita su abrigo.

No termino de entender sus palabras por la distracción que acaba de significar la visión de su rostro, cabello y ropas empapadas. La camisa celestre, que destaca sus hermosos ojos, se pega a su piel dibujando fielmente las curvaturas de sus músculos. Mis ojos lo siguen, ahora paseando por su espalda plasmada en su camisa, hasta que deja su abrigo en el perchero junto al mío.

Clase básica de supervivencia en caso de estar empapados a bajas temperaturas: Sacarse la ropa húmeda, secarse y encontrar la manera de entrar en calor. Mi cuerpo entero se tensa mientras una idea, alternativa a la convencional, me atraviesa la cabeza.

Ni siquiera lo pienso cuando, de una zancada, llego justo frente a él apenas voltea. Tomo el cuello de su camisa y tiro de él haciendo que se incline para que sus labios alcancen los míos.

Gime sorprendido por haberlo interrumpido al respirar. Pero no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que sus brazos rodean mi cintura, aferrándome a él, y sus labios se mueven al compás de los míos.

Nuestra respiración aún se encontraba acelerada por la corrida bajo la lluvia, así que rápidamente se le suman jadeos y suspiros que opacamos en nuestras bocas.

El beso se vuelve violento y demandante, tanto mis suspiros como los suyos nos provocan una deliciosa ansiedad por el otro.

No sé en qué momento termino con la espalda pegada a la puerta, con su cuerpo cubriéndome por completo y presionándose contra mí, exigente. Está siendo más brusco que otras veces y descubro que me encanta. Mi cuerpo completo se contrae, se enciende y un palpitar errático ataca mi intimidad cuando le oigo gemir en mis labios.

En algún instante, en que uno de sus codos se carga junto a mi cabeza, la luz se apaga y prende reiteradas veces, parece ni siquiera darse cuenta que termina por dejarnos a oscuras con las llamas de la chimenea como única fuente de luz.

-Peeta – gimo cuando sus besos caen hasta mi cuello y aferro mis dedos en su cabello mojado. Sus manos hacen lo suyo dibujando mi silueta por sobre la pesada tela que se pega a mi piel y me separa de su tacto. Sus labios y manos me buscan con impaciencia (Parece que la abstinencia por mi molestia no sólo me afectó a mí) con esa misma impaciencia me dejo encontrar de inmediato por sus caricias.

Escucho su gruñido impaciente y luego un ligero tintineo en el piso. Me demoro un poco en entender que son algunos botones de mi blusa que acaba de rasgar. Lejos de distraerme, su actitud me hace desearlo aún más.

Bebe de la leve capa de agua de lluvia pegada a mi piel, pasando su boca, besos y lengua por mi clavícula, con mi cabello mojado de obstáculo, pero poco lo detiene. Rápidamente su boca desciende hasta el valle entre mis pechos. Aprovecha el momento en que arqueo mi espalda debido al escalofrío que me recorre y cuela sus manos hasta el broche de mi sujetador y lo suelta con facilidad, con la otra mano levanta la prenda y, sediento, empieza a besar uno de mis senos. Gimo con fuerza, empuñando mis dedos en su cabeza y atrayéndolo contra mí con fiereza, buscando en mis senos el contacto de sus labios. Vuelvo a gemir cuando cede a mi demanda, sumándose sus dientes y ardiente lengua acariciando la cumbre endurecida.

Mi piel está fría a causa de las gotas de aguanieve, por lo que el ardiente toque de su lengua, haciendo dibujos abstractos sobre mí, lanza millones de chispas por cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo. Muerdo mi labio conteniendo mis gemidos pero no es mucho lo que consigo. Solo sus labios, cuando regresan a los míos, consiguen acallar un poco mis jadeos.

Mis manos llegas a su camisa y trato desesperada de quitarla, pero se pega tanto a su piel, succionándola cada vez que tiro de la prenda, que no puedo evitar el gruñido frustrado. Siento su sonrisa en mis labios y nuestras manos chocan cuando ambos empezamos a desabotonarla ya que rasgarla no fue una opción que la tela nos permitió.

En el intertanto, sin despegar nuestros labios, vamos dando pasos hasta que cae sentado sobre el sofá (sin importarnos empaparlo) y yo me siento a horcajadas sobre él. Asegurándome que mi entrepierna choque con su creciente excitación. Pero la tela empapada de nuestros pantalones no nos permite sentir mucho nuestro roce. Empiezo a pensar que esto de estar empapados nos hace un poco más complicadas las cosas, aunque la impaciencia por sentirlo se acrecienta cada vez más.

Me pongo de pie con prisa para deshacerme de mis botas. Él empieza a hacer lo mismo con sus zapatos y uno al otro nos encargamos de retirarnos la molesta tela de nuestros pantalones. A ambos se nos nota la urgencia por acercarnos, tocarnos, devorarnos el uno al otro.

Ya sólo con nuestra ropa interior, vuelvo a cargarme en mis rodillas a cada lado de su cadera y enredando mis dedos en su cabello, tiro de él colisionando su boca contra la mía.

Me siento tan extasiada, impaciente por sentirlo, que no me detengo a pensar en mis reacciones y simplemente me dejo llevar por mi necesidad de él, por mi adicción queriendo ser saciada.

Rodea sus brazos por mi torso y me estremezco al sentir el toque frio de su camisa contra mi cuerpo, en contraste con sus ardientes manos que dibujan mi espalda abajo mi blusa.

Me transmite toda su necesidad, su deseo, a través de sus labios y los desesperados toques de sus manos. Me doy cuenta que está experimentando la misma situación que yo.

En el segundo en que separo mis labios de los suyos me doy un momento para ver su rostro iluminado juguetonamente por la luz erráticas de las llamas, distingo claramente su sonrojo, sus labios, levemente hinchados, entreabiertos entre ligeros quejidos y un brillo exquisito por toda su piel que ya no sé si sigue siendo a causa de la lluvia o por nuestro propio sudor.

Mis ojos se anclan en los suyos y veo el grito silencioso de su deseo, su devoción, amor y pasión que lo atan invisiblemente a mí. Sin dejar de ver su intensa y brillante mirada, empiezo a despojarme lentamente de lo que queda de mi blusa y mi sujetador, él desvía sus ojos siguiendo el movimiento de mis manos a lo largo de mi piel y muerde su labio, me parece tan tentativo el gesto que no me resisto al impulso de volver a besarlo con desesperación.

Me sorprende mi propia impaciencia por querer unirme a él de nuevo. No es como la primera vez, no tengo el temor que experimenté esa vez. Sólo se me asoma un leve nerviosismo que se expresa con el ligero temblor que fácilmente puede confundirse con las vibraciones de mi cuerpo ante sus caricias.

-¿Katniss? – llama a mitad de un gemido.

Me alejo un poco para ver sus ojos. Veo su temor, mezclado con todas las otras emociones contradiciéndose entre sí.

Sé que sugerirá detenernos, o al menos disminuir el paso, por lo que me apresuro a acallar sus palabras con mi boca. Tratando de decirle, sin hablar, que esa no es una opción que estoy dispuesta a considerar.

Parece entender porque vuelve a aferrarme contra él y a dejar mi piel ardiente por donde se pasean sus manos.

Sus dedos llegan a moverse dubitativos por el elástico de mis pantaletas, pero mis manos guían las suyas para que las retire de una vez. Turnando mi peso en mis rodillas las termino de quitar del camino y eleva sus caderas para permitirme retirar su bóxer. Su hombría se irgue inmediatamente entre nosotros.

Volviéndome a acomodar a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, empujo los extremos de su camisa por sus brazos sin dejar de ver sus ojos.

-¿Estas segura? – le tiembla ligeramente su voz.

Cómo respuesta simplemente reclamo sus labios y susurro un "si" mezclando su aliento con el mío.

-¿Ya no….? - Se interrumpe él mismo volteando su rostro por sobre su hombro y viendo algo atrás de él. Veo que remueve sus brazos con un gesto levemente fruncido.

Por un segundo pienso que ha escuchado algo, pero me responde sin necesidad de formular la pregunta.

-No puedo… - Me mira confundido – Se atoró – agrega volviendo a remover sus brazos atrás de él.

Llevo mis manos a sus brazos, las deslizo buscando a qué se refiere y descubro que su camisa empapada se ha enrollado a la altura de sus muñecas dejándolas atadas en su espalda. Con una sonrisa torcida me vuelvo a incorporar sentándome en sus muslos. Esto acaba de darme una excelente idea.

-Ayudam….

-Quédate así… - le interrumpo.

Sus ojos abiertos llegan a los míos. Demonios, como me encanta sorprenderlo.

Antes de que alcanzara a alegarme, guío una de mis manos a su miembro y rodeo mis dedos en él. Su rostro se tuerce y suspira entrecortadamente cuando empiezo a acariciar su longitud lentamente. Lo veo embelesada mientras cierra los ojos, gime y se remueve por mi causa.

Sin dejar de acariciarlo, mis labios regresan a los suyos y los guio en una suave danza en un principio que paulatinamente va aumentando. Me siento poderosa, soy yo quien domina la situación ahora, y me fascina disponer de él de esta forma.

Mis labios se dejan caer hasta su cuello y oigo sus exquisitos gemidos en mi oído que me dan a entender que a pesar de su posición de desventaja, lo está disfrutando. Cada sonido que se escapa de su boca, hace que mi intimidad se contraiga, pidiéndome por más. Es sorprendente lo que sólo su voz y reacciones provocan en mi propio cuerpo sin la necesidad de tocarme.

Entre sus espasmos aún intenta deshacerse de su camisa pero para mi suerte no lo consigue.

El oír que ruge mi nombre hace reaccionar mi cuerpo lanzando un escalofrío por toda mi espalda. No puedo contenerlo más. Dejo de acariciarlo y llevo mis manos para enredarlas en el cabello de su nuca. Tiro de él y devoro sus labios con impaciencia mientras encamino mi intimidad a la suya.

En lentos movimientos de cadera hago un roce puntual entre nosotros. Sus gemidos que absorbo en mi boca hacen eco en mi intimidad que se desborda de placer y regocijo de sólo oírlo.

Me alejo sólo un par de centímetros de sus labios, dejando que mi nariz choque con la suya al compás de mis movimientos. Mi cabello mojado hace una pequeña cortina entre nuestros rostros qué sólo me permite verlo a él. Su aliento cálido choca con el mío y veo en sus brillantes ojos una súplica que estoy completamente dispuesta a ceder.

Aprieta sus ojos entre quejidos – Demonios, Katniss… - dice tan ronco que podría jurar que es un ronroneo.

Su voz llega a mis oídos tan tentativa, que no me detengo a pensar cuando llevo una mano a su miembro y lo mantengo en posición mientras acerco mi entrada, ya lista para recibirlo, a su punta.

Sus ojos regresan a los míos, entre excitados y confundidos. Casi puedo leer en ellos la pregunta de adonde terminó la chica "pura" de hace algún tiempo. La verdad tampoco lo sé, ni sé en qué momento se alejó, ni me interesa descubrirlo. Tampoco parece importarle después de todo.

Vuelvo a sellar sus labios hambrienta por su sabor. Muy sorprendidos estará, pero sus labios responden casi inmediatamente a los míos con la misma desesperación.

Mientras lo beso con suavidad empiezo a descender mi cadera sobre la suya. Siento que retiene la respiración y su cuerpo se tensa por completo mientras hago que se deslice dentro de mí. Me estremezco con fuerza mientras lo siento cada vez más profundo. Mentalmente me preparo para una puntada de dolor similar a la de nuestra primera unión, pero no llega. Muy por el contrario la fricción en mi interior me desborda en sensaciones que ya conocía, pero ahora las siento limpias y directas sin el adormecimiento que acompañó el dolor la última vez.

Cuando lo siento completo dentro de mí, le oigo gruñir un gemido y su piel tiembla contra la mía. Sostengo mis manos en sus hombros, escondo mi rostro en su cuello y muerdo su piel lanzando un corto grito jadeante de placer.

-¿Estas bien? – su voz es ronca pero sinceramente preocupada - ¿Katniss, aún te duele? ¿Kat…? – le interrumpe un quejido cuando elevo mis caderas y vuelvo a bajarlas.

-¿Katniss…? - trata de buscar mi rostro pero me entretengo mordisqueando su cuello y se tensa completo cuando hago el mismo movimiento de caderas.

Deja de gastar mi nombre cuando empiezo con un movimiento más constante. Mis propios gemidos se unen a los suyos sintiendo mis sentidos adormecerse y darle lugar al flujo de sensaciones que recorren cada terminación nerviosa, son tantas que me cuesta entender cómo puedo sentirlas sin estallar. Mi respiración vuelve a aumentar y desparramo mis jadeos cerca de su oído.

Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos sin dejar de moverme, paseo mis labios por su cuello, su mandíbula y encuentro su boca que me recibe desesperada e impaciente a la vez.

-Quiero tocarte – Su voz ronca y suplicante chocando en mis labios me hace tensarme más alrededor de él.

Sin dejar de mover mis caderas de arriba a abajo, me alejo del alcance de sus labios y veo su rostro y sus labios entreabiertos liberando su aliento contra mi boca. Eleva su barbilla para alcanzar mi boca nuevamente y me escabullo alejándome unos centímetros de él.

Alzo una ceja y tuerzo una sonrisa. Me devuelve el mismo gesto y cierra los ojos por un instante mientras su cuerpo se contrae.

-Tramposa – me reprocha entre quejidos.

No puedo evitar reírme un poco y vuelvo a chocar mis labios en los suyos.

Rápidamente siento que me derrito, buscando con cada segundo más fricción de él en mi interior. Nuestros cuerpos colisionan por mis movimientos y nuestros ardientes besos mientras él a ratos sigue moviendo sus brazos en su espalda para liberarse de su camisa.

Es tan diferente sentirlo sin el dolor recorriéndome, sólo una molestia tan ligera que llega a ser despreciable. Es tan estúpidamente embriagador que llego a cuestionarme cómo demonios no lo hicimos antes. Mis pensamientos son solo un conjunto de él, registrando su piel humedecida acariciándose con la mía, su respiración acelerada, sus quejidos, el hermoso brillo de sus ojos oscurecidos ante el placer que yo misma le proporciono. Arqueo mi espalda cuando una ráfaga atraviesa mi espalda y cierro los ojos para permitirme disfrutarla al máximo.

Abro los ojos sorprendida, busco la mirada de Peeta y me recibe su sonrisa torcida cuando sus manos llegan a mi espalda y me adhieren contra él. Sus ojos me miran traviesos. No sé en qué momento consiguió deshacerse de su atadura, pero recibo agradecida el toque de sus manos contra mi piel.

Me acaricia con necesidad, haciendo mi piel arder entre sus dedos, como si quisiera retomar el tiempo que se lo impedí.

Poniendo su mano atrás de mi cuello me empuja contra sus labios y los recibo, gustosa, aceptando de inmediato la invitación de su lengua a entablar una lucha contra la mía.

Sus caricias recorren mi silueta mientras me deshago en su beso sin dejar de mover mis caderas sobre él de manera lenta pero constante. Su miembro casi sale de mí y luego lo dejo volver a entrar por completo. Casi involuntariamente mi cuerpo se mueve más rápido exigiendo y disfrutando de la fricción.

Nuestros desesperados jadeos hacen imposible continuar con el beso y separo mis labios y de inmediato anclo mis ojos a los suyos. Parece no controlarse más y lleva ambas manos a sujetar mi cadera y hace que se entierre dentro de mí con más fuerza. Grito y escondo mi rostro en su cuello, y aprisiono su cabeza con fuerza con mis brazos.

Se detiene completamente tenso. ¿Por qué? No quiero que se detenga.

-¿Estás b…?

-Sigue… - le corto desesperada. Se toma algo de tiempo analizando mi suplica impaciente. – Por favor, Peeta, sigue. – repito ya fuera de mí.

Finalmente me hace caso. Llevo mis manos a sus hombros para sostenerme, enterrando mis uñas en su piel a la par de las embestidas que él mismo guía.

Sus gemidos en mi oído son cada vez más constantes a medida que guía mis movimientos contra su cadera. La fricción en mi interior me enloquece a medidas inimaginables mientras se va volviendo más caótica y rápida.

Dejo se mordisquear su cuello para mirarlo, lo descubro con sus ojos cerrados y presionados con fuerza. Me apresuro a tomar su rostro y besarlo pero un gruñido de su parte me lo impide y sus ojos llegan a los míos, brillantes. Su asombroso sonrojo, su sudor cubriéndolo, su cabello mojado, su boca entreabierta mientras jadea, gruñe y gime, son una vista increíble.

Me hipnotiza su mirada y no soy capaz de despegar mis ojos de los suyos mientras los escalofríos me recorren de punta a punta. No quiero ver a nadie más así, sólo a él con su cuerpo colisionando contra el mío, nuestro sudor mezclándose. Soy una completa adicta a él y no me permito dudar al respecto. Sólo necesito de él para sentirme completa.

-Te amo… - jadeo contra sus labios – Te amo, Peeta – digo ya casi en la cima de esa cumbre de emociones y sensaciones mezcladas.

Sus manos regresan a mi nuca pasando sus brazos debajo de los míos y hace que me incline para besarlo.

Cedo gustosa pero justo en ese momento mi cuerpo se contrae por completo y grito su nombre, enterrando mis uñas en sus brazos que me rodean. Casi al mismo tiempo, hace que mi cuerpo colisione una última vez contra el suyo. Su cuerpo se tensa por completo, sus ojos se cierran con fuerza y libera un ronco y fuerte gemido que opaca contra mi cuello. Su propio orgasmo se desparrama en mi interior y siento su miembro palpitante.

Las emociones se desparraman por cada uno de nuestros poros y terminamos jadeantes, sujetándonos el uno al otro en un abrazo, como si nos fuésemos a desplomar si no nos aferramos entre nosotros.

Mis jadeos se cortan por el tiempo en que hace que mis labios lleguen a los suyos.

-Te amo – dice rápidamente – Katniss, te amo tanto. – recalca antes de volver a besarme con más suavidad esta vez.

No se por cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así. Besándonos, acariciándonos, permitiendo que nuestros cuerpos se relajen paulatinamente y dejen de temblar. Me cuesta un poco procesar el cómo fue que terminamos así después que entramos a casa. Pero se está tan agradable en sus brazos que no me llama la atención detenerme mucho a pensar en eso.

Cuando por fin reunimos la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para separarnos, nos damos cuenta del desastre a nuestro alrededor. Hay un charco considerable en la entrada de la casa, cada prenda de nuestra vestimenta está en un lugar diferente dejando un charco a su alrededor que se llega a unir con el de la entrada.

Nuestras miradas de encuentran y ambos exponemos una sonrisa que pudiese partir nuestra cara en dos.

El sonido de su estómago quejándose, me recuerda que no hemos comido nada desde el almuerzo. Lanzamos una carcajada y volvemos a besarnos antes de subir a la habitación para terminar de secarnos y cubrir nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Peeta se pone su pijama y yo me decanto por una de sus cómodas camisas.

Bajamos a la primera planta y mientras yo empiezo a preparar mi conocido guiso de conejo, Peeta se encarga de recoger nuestras ropas y fregar el charco de la entrada. Lo llamo para cenar cuando está terminando de batallar con éste último.

-Creo que no es buena idea correr en la lluvia… - dice con algo de cansancio mientras se sienta a mi lado.

Le levanto una ceja y sonrío con picardía – No pareció importante…

Me mira e inmediatamente su rostro se adorna de un adorable sonrojo mientras termina de entender mis palabras.

Me tuerce una sonrisa que casi me derrite ahí mismo y se inclina hacia un costado para alcanzar mis labios – No, la verdad no me importa.

Me rio en su boca y después de besarnos unos segundos, continuamos con nuestra cena.

A la mañana siguiente, como los días anteriores, nos desviamos a casa de Haymitch para alimentar a sus gansos y después vamos a la panadería. Esta vez nos encontramos con Arline y Donzel ya que es el día de descanso de Renzo y Clarisse.

Donzel deja en evidencia que está con su ánimo de siempre y apenas me encuentro en su rango de visión empieza a molestarme como es su costumbre. Me sorprende a mí misma como es que se lo permito sin amenazar su existencia, pero he de admitir que viniendo de él no me es desagradable.

Arline está más animada de lo que la vi durante la semana y nos recibe a Peeta y a mí con un abrazo y una contagiosa sonrisa.

Empezamos con nuestro trabajo, dejando casi todo listo para el día, y llegada la hora, nos disculpamos para ir a ver a nuestro ex mentor al Hospital.

Arline y Donzel se las pueden arreglar ellos mismos con la panadería así que no nos preocupamos.

Hacemos la rutina de siempre para llegar a su habitación y cuando llegamos, Haymitch nos recibe como si no nos hubiese visto en décadas.

Me siento en la silla al lado de Haymitch y Peeta se sienta a los pies de la camilla, mientras nuestro ex mentor toma desayuno y nos entretenemos hablando de cualquier cosa sin mucha importancia.

Los tres nos distraemos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre sin previo aviso y nos quedamos mirando en su dirección por unos segundos.

Me quedo analizando a la mujer de la entrada. No puedo encontrarla dentro de mi registro mental de gente conocida. La miro de pies a cabeza y de vuelta, meditando si debo decirle que se ha equivocado de habitación o no.

Peeta y Haymitch parecen tener la misma discusión mental que yo por que guardan silencio mirando absortos a la mujer que recorre con la vista la habitación deteniéndose en cada uno de nosotros.

Tiene una cabellera rubia, lisa, que le llega hasta sus hombros. Su maquillaje es más de lo que se acostumbra a ver en el Distrito, pero no llega a ser exagerado; sólo una línea negra enmarca y destacas unos ojos color ámbar. Sus vestimentas son un abrigo de cuero color marrón que le llega a los muslos y debajo de éste se ven unos pantalones de tela color negro. Me quedo detenida en los botines del mismo color del pantalón. Ese detalle me hace considerar que ésta mujer no se ha equivocado de habitación y es que sólo conozco a una persona que puede caminar con normalidad con esas trampas mortales de casi veinte centímetros.

-Tienes que estar bromeado – ladra Haymitch tan sorprendido como yo.

-¡Mis queridos vencedores! – Sí. Definitivamente es ella.

Entra dando saltitos y se apresura a lanzarse a los brazos de Peeta que es el más cercano a la entrada. Toma el rostro de mi chico del pan y besa exageradamente ambas mejillas. Rápidamente voltea hacia mí y se inclina para hacer lo mismo.

-Haymitch – saluda inclinando levemente su cabeza cuando se dirige a nuestro ex mentor, al parecer los abrazos y besos se anulan cuando se trata de él.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – le saluda.

Ella eleva su mano y le acaricia su mentón por un segundo despreciable, luego se sienta al lado de Peeta a los pies de la cama.

-Liliana me dijo lo qué te había pasado. Me puse en camino de inmediato.

-¿Liliana? ¿Quién mierda es Liliana? – sigue Haymitch sin salir de su sorpresa.

Effie eleva una ceja en su dirección y lo mira con extrañeza. La miro expectante ya que no tengo remota idea de quién demonios es la dueña de ese nombre.

-¿Llevas casi una semana aquí y ni siquiera sabes el nombre de tu doctora de cabecera? – canturrea.

Los tres le parpadeamos. Creo que aparte de ver la pequeña insignia metálica mencionando el apellido "Connor", ninguno de los tres tenía idea de su nombre.

-¿Te llamó ella? – casi grita nuestro ex mentor.

-Por supuesto.

Haymitch lleva su mano a acariciar sus sienes – Esa mujer… - gruñe.

Como si el gruñido de Haymitch invocara. La joven doctora se materializa en la entrada con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Eres una maldita! ¡De todas las torturas conocidas, tenías que traer a…!

-¡Haymitch! – Peeta y yo vemos divertidos cuando Effie le da un pequeño manotazo en la boca, haciéndolo callar de inmediato. – ¡Ella es quien te ha cuidado y la jefa de todo el personal! ¿Dónde están tus modales?

Veo una vena protuberante en el cuello de mi ex mentor cuando mira a Effie quien ni siquiera se inmuta por su mirada asesina. Miro a Peeta quien está resistiendo una carcajada al igual que yo.

-¡Que diga de una vez si los exámenes salieron bien para largarme de aquí!

La aludida entra un par de pasos con unos informes sobre su regazo. Se aclara la garganta y revisa los papeles antes de mirarnos.

-En efecto, Sr. Albernathy. Sus exámenes han salido dentro de los rangos normales.

-¿Entonces saldré de aquí? – pregunta tan entusiasmado como un niño.

La doctora asiente, pero antes de que Haymitch saltara de la cama para empezar a salir, ella continúa.

-Sin embargo, aún debe mantener ciertos cuidados. Sé que los jóvenes trabajan en la panadería – nos apunta a Peeta y a mí - por lo que no podrán mantenerlo custodiado todo el tiempo. Es por eso que he llamado a la Srita. Trinket.

Volteo a ver el momento exacto en que Haymitch se queda mirando a Effie estupefacto.

-No esperaras que ella…

-Oh. Haymitch… - Effie sonríe – es obvio que me haré cargo de ti.

La expresión en su rostro es tan imposible que Peeta y yo no podemos más y lanzamos a coro una sonora carcajada.

-¡Cállense ustedes dos! - Nos regaña Haymitch - ¡No le veo la puta gracia!

La doctora acaba de ganar puntos. Definitivamente, si esta es su carta para vengarse de Haymitch, le ha atinado al gordo. Se ve claramente en su sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_**N/A**_

_Listo mis pequeñas. Azúcar y miel por casi todo el capítulo xD_

_Espero que les haya gustada y se den el tiempo de hacérmelo saber. _

_Perdonen lo poco original del título, es que la verdad, en comparación con escribir el capítulo, el titulo me hace cabecearme más de lo normal y no siempre coincide con la historia. xD_

_Trato de actualizar una vez a la semana y, aunque me atrasé un poquito, creo que está dentro del rango. Les agradezco su paciencia entre un capitulo y otro._

_Como siempre un fuerte abrazo a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! _


	22. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

* * *

Regresamos a la panadería antes del almuerzo. Medio por que ya es la hora y medio porque queríamos escapar de la guerra campal entre Effie, Haymitch y la doctora.

Nos sentamos con los chicos que se las han arreglado de maravilla por la mañana y nos alcanzan un plato de carne con arroz que preparó Donzel.

-No sabía que podías cocinar. – le comento después del suculento primer bocado.

-Tengo cuatro hermanos pequeños y mi madre no tiene mucho tiempo. Digamos que tuve que aprender para ayudarla.

Ese comentario me hizo relacionarlo un poco con Gale. Que también cargó en sus hombros el peso de su familia. Claro que esa es la única comparación que puedo hacer entre ellos, ya que en forma de ser son completamente diferentes.

Me cuestiono qué habrá pasado con él. Después de su visita hace un par de semanas no hemos tenido noticias suyas.

Entre los cuatro nos ponemos a conversar. Nos cuentan sobre sus actividades en la escuela y la comparamos con nuestra propia experiencia. Actualmente hacen aniversarios y competencia entre alianzas, compuesta por diferentes cursos. Hacen concursos de pintura, deportes, misiones, etc. Como respuesta Peeta y yo les narramos el contraste con nuestra época de escuela, donde la mayor competencia era la de lucha libre donde Peeta siempre salía segundo por debajo de su hermano mayor.

La mirada de Peeta se pierde por un segundo cuando recuerda a su hermano durante la última competencia y que fue derrotado porque una supuesta chica morena y de ojos grises (me mira atentamente mientras lo dice) se atravesó por su campo de visión y lo distrajo lo suficiente para que su hermano lo rematara con el último golpe.

Su sonrisa con un atisbo de tristeza llega a la mía. Arline y Donzel se ríen y yo me uno a ellos con la preocupación palpitante por la expresión en su rostro. Niega con la cabeza para darme la señal que no debo preocuparme.

Luego de comer, Arline y yo lavamos los trastes y Peeta, junto con Donzel empiezan a organizar unos ingredientes.

Todos nos distraemos de golpe cuando la campanilla de la tienda se hace oír. Nos miramos extrañados, es raro que a estas horas lleguen clientes, por lo general empiezan a materializarse cerca de las cuatro.

-Yo voy – Anuncia Peeta lavando sus manos y se pierde tras la puerta giratoria.

Se demora un par de segundos en la tienda y luego asoma su cabeza – Arline. Te buscan.

La joven a mi lado se tensa completamente. Su mirada se vuelve nerviosa y angustiada. No hace falta sacar muchas conclusiones para saber quién la busca.

Seca sus manos en su delantal y va donde Peeta, quien se hizo a un lado y mantiene la puerta abierta para permitirle el paso a la tienda. Da sus pasos tan pesados que se nota a kilómetros que no desea salir a encontrarse con ese sujeto. Creo que ya empezó a caerme mal por su insistencia y de que afecte de esa manera a nuestra pequeña compañera.

Apenas Arline pasa la puerta, Peeta la junta dejándonos a los tres en la cocina.

Por un segundo mi mirada llega a Donzel que mantiene sus dedos apretados contra la masa que había empezado a preparar.

No es necesario decir palabra y continuamos con nuestros respectivos roles.

A ratos observo a Donzel que mira reiteradas veces en dirección a la puerta a medida que el tiempo va pasando. 10 minutos… 15 minutos… 20 minutos…

Cuando ya se acercan los treinta minutos, Donzel lanza un gruñido. Se limpia las manos y las va secando en su delantal mientras se acerca a la puerta. Por mero instinto, lo sigo y salgo de la cocina después de él. Arline no está en ningún rincón de la tienda.

Peeta se suma a su búsqueda después de dejar unos moldes en uno de los hornos.

-¿Dónde est…? – estaba por preguntar, pero Donzel y Peeta ya están encaminándose a la entrada.

Empiezo a seguirlos y choco contra la espalda de Peeta cuando ambos se quedan helados antes de abrir la puerta. Me las ingenio para poder ver que es lo que los dejó plantados en su sitio y ahí, justo al frente del pórtico, a través del vidrio de la entrada, se ve a Vincent sosteniendo el rostro de Arline entre sus manos, inclinado hacia ella y besándola. Ella está estática, con sus parpados abiertos como platos sin responder al beso

Mi mirada y la de Peeta llegan al rostro de Donzel quien está con sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par reteniendo la respiración en sus pulmones.

Delante de mis ojos, el aura de Donzel se transforma. Su ceño se frunce, su cuerpo se tensa y automáticamente sus manos se transforman en puños apretados. Ni siquiera la mano de Peeta que llega a su hombro lo saca de ese trance.

De pronto escuchamos un golpe seco y un gemido.

_-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Te he dicho que no me interesas!_

Vuelvo a ver por el ventanal de la puerta y Vincent sostiene una de sus mejillas mientras Arline lleva ambas manos a su boca, manteniéndose firme en su sitio.

_-¡No vuelvas a aparecerte por aquí o por mi casa! ¡Me tienes harta!_

El chico la mira con sus ojos grises abiertos mientras ella se dirige a la entrada de la tienda.

Los tres en el interior nos quedamos helados viendo la puerta de entrada mientras Arline entra limpiando su boca como si hubiese comido algo horrible.

Apena la puerta se cierra, ella eleva su mirada y con lo primero que se encuentra es con la expresión impredecible de Donzel.

Supongo que todos esperábamos las represalias por estas husmeado, pero en lugar de eso, ella lleva ambas manos a su rostro y de inmediato empieza a llorar.

-¡No lo soporto más! – dice opacando sus sollozos en sus manos.

Eso parece ser una señal para Donzel. Lanza un gruñido exasperado y sale por la puerta como si le hubiesen dado una patada, haciendo sonar exageradamente la campanilla y con la mirada concentrada en el chico que quedó afuera.

Mientras Peeta se apresura a seguirlo, yo me acerco a Arline quien automáticamente rodea sus brazos por mi cintura y su rostro choca contra mi regazo. Quedo un poco aturdida por su reacción, pero mis brazos atinan a rodearla por sus hombros temblorosos.

_-¡Te dije que dejaras de molestarla!_

El cuerpo de Arline se presiona más contra mí, cuando escucha la voz alterada de Donzel.

Vuelvo a ver por la puerta. Vincent estaba volteando para irse, pero Donzel lo intercepta y lo voltea, sus manos se aferran al cuello de la camisa del chico de ojos grises y empieza a gritarle justo en su cara.

_-¡No vuelvas a aparecer por aquí!_

Peeta lo alcanza y trata de persuadirlo para que lo suelte.

El frágil cuerpo de Arline vuelve a temblar con cada grito proveniente de afuera, por lo que decido encaminarla a la cocina sin soltarme de su agarre.

Apenas cierro la puerta giratoria, los gritos se escuchan más ahogados y no se logra entender el intercambio de argumentos en la discusión.

Me detengo a ver a Arline que desparrama sus lágrimas empapando mi camiseta.

-Arline… - susurro.

No puede hilar respuesta ya que sus sollozos no se lo permiten.

Vuelvo a rodear sus hombros con mis brazos y empiezo a acariciar su cabello, permitiendo que libere sus amargas lágrimas. Frases tranquilizadoras salen de mi boca sin pensarlas "Todo está bien" "No tienes que preocuparte" con un tono tan fraternal que me sorprende a mí misma.

De pronto escucho la voz de Arline opacada por mi camiseta en mi regazo. Vomitado las palabras que casi se unen unas con las otras.

-Le he dicho en todos los tonos que me deje en paz. Le he dicho que deje de venir aquí o a mi casa, pero sigue apareciendo. Trato de evitarlo como puedo.

Poso mis manos en sus hombros para alejarla un poco y ver su rostro que mantiene inclinado hacia el suelo con su labio inferior temblando ligeramente. Con la manga de mi camiseta empiezo a secar sus lágrimas que dibujan delgadas líneas en sus mejillas.

Un nudo en mi garganta se anida con fuerza al comprender que mis reacciones serían las mismas si se tratara de Prim. Tendrían casi la misma edad y la actitud frágil que tiene ahora, muy diferente a la que acostumbra, me hace carcomer el recuerdo de mi propia hermana.

En definitiva este no es mi terreno. No sé qué decirle, no sé qué reacción debo tener. El sólo imaginar qué podría estar diciéndole a mi hermana me hace rumiar que ella ya no está conmigo. Anhelando el momento en que ella llegara para que yo la consolara con su primer lío amoroso.

El rostro de Arline se eleva para mirarme y me mira confundida al ver la tristeza que debo tener en mi expresión.

-Puedo ir por mi arco si quieres… - atino a decir forzando una sonrisa.

Ella libera una risita entrecortada por sus lágrimas.

Ambas damos un respingo cuando se siente la puerta de entrada de la tienda cerrarse de portazo.

Luego de oírse dos pares pesados de pisadas, la puerta giratoria se abre dejando ver a Donzel. Nos mira a ambas y luego su mirada se ancla en la de Arline.

-¿Estás bien? – casi grita.

La chica asiente y su mirada se queda pegada al suelo.

-Te dije que ese idiota no te dejaría tranquila – ruge entrando y cargándose en el mesón donde estaba trabajando la masa anteriormente. Peeta le seguía de cerca y entra a la cocina cerrando la puerta giratoria detrás de él.

-Tampoco me hiciste caso para decirles a los chicos – nos apunta a mí y a Peeta, se entiende por contexto que también se refiere a Clarisse y Renzo. – Pero no… querías arreglártelas sola.

-Es suficiente Donzel – Le corta Peeta con un tono tan autoritario que me sorprende que venga de él.

Donzel libera un bufido y se cruza de brazos mirando a Arline que tiembla ligeramente en mis brazos que volvieron a rodearla.

Su mirada al fin se relaja y toma una larga inhalación que libera en un suspiro rápido. Sus ojos verdes se pasean por Peeta, por mí y luego se detienen en Arline que ha vuelto a elevar su mirada para verlo.

-Lávate la cara, te ves horrible… - dice al fin con su tono volviendo a la normalidad y torciendo forzadamente una sonrisa.

Miro a Arline que seca el resto de lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y asiente. Me mira como si intentara disculparse, alejándose de mí, y se adentra hasta llegar a la habitación de los casilleros, donde también se encuentra el baño.

La sigo con la mirada y veo que la puerta se cierra después de que ella entra.

Me disponía a reprender a Donzel por haber sido tan rudo con ella, pero quedo sorprendida cuando recién noto la marca rojiza que ahora adorna una de sus mejillas. Él lo nota y lleva su mano a taparse el moratón, evitando mi mirada.

-No alcancé a detener a Vincent… - me informa Peeta acercándose a Donzel y examinando su mejilla – Con algo de nieve estará bien.

Me tomo un par de minutos para recolectar nieve en un cuenco y después se lo alcanzo a Peeta. Él envuelve un poco en un paño y empieza a darle toques en el rostro de Donzel.

-Más fuerte golpean las gemelas. – comenta tratando de alivianar el ambiente. Las gemelas son sus hermanitas menores, de 5 años.

-Como tú digas, Donzel – le responde Peeta sonriéndole.

Su actitud animada ha regresado, aunque se interrumpe a ratos por una mueca a medida que Peeta le pasa el paño con nieve.

-¿Cómo fue la frase, Peeta? – cuestiona Donzel, cambiando por completo el tema y torciendo una sonrisa. Peeta rueda los ojos meneando la cabeza.

Me quedo observándolos con la pregunta en mi mirada.

-Debiste haberlo visto, Katniss. – dice con gran entusiasmo.

-No es gracioso, Donzel – le trata de cortar Peeta, pero el chico continúa como si ese comentario fuese inexistente.

-Después que Vincent me golpeara, Peeta lo tomó con una sola mano del cuello de la camisa. ¡Jamás había visto a Peeta tan enojado!

-Donzel… - amenaza Peeta con media sonrisa.

Peeta deja que la mano de Donzel se encargue de sostener el paño contra su mejilla.

El chico hace una mímica como si tomara a un Vincent imaginario, con la mano que tiene libre, y lo acercara a su rostro. Su expresión se torna seria imitando la que tuvo Peeta y su tono de voz se vuelve severo.

-"No vuelvas a aparecer por aquí a molestar a los chicos. Si lo haces, me encargaré yo mismo de sacarte a patadas."

Miro a Peeta con una sonrisa orgullosa en mi cara y él lleva una mano a acariciar sus sienes mientras menea la cabeza.

Donzel lanza una carcajada – Vincent casi se fue corriendo después de eso. Aunque yo también lo haría después de esa mirada. – hace un gesto tembloroso.

Apenas Arline sale del baño, Donzel la felicita por la cachetada que termino en la mejilla de Vincent y le cuenta lo ocurrido como si se tratara de una simple anécdota. Ella sonríe a Peeta, aunque, por su ceja levantada, se nota que le cuesta creer que el apacible panadero tuviese un lado agresivo, más bien protector.

Entre ella y Donzel empiezan a explicarnos de que el supuesto admirador es un acosador de toda monta. Aparece casi a diario en la casa de Arline o en la panadería y en la escuela la asecha cada recreo. Si no fuera porque prácticamente pasa pegada a Donzel y sus amigos, el sujeto la interceptaría casi siempre.

-En los almuerzos no desaprovechaba oportunidad para sentarse con nosotros y empezar a hablar estupideces – Dice Donzel fastidiado – Por eso decidimos venir aquí para comer tranquilos.

-Deberían habernos dicho – dice Peeta, me muestro completamente de acuerdo – Ninguno sabía que la hostigara tanto.

Donzel alza las cejas, sosteniendo el paño con nieve sobre su mejilla y apunta a Arline con el dedo índice de su mano libre.

-Creí que se cansaría después de un tiempo – se defiende la aludida. – No pensé que llegaría a… - se detiene negando con la cabeza.

-Es un idiota. – Agrega Donzel desviando el tema - Además empezó un rumor de que ella es su novia. No entiendo como algunos lo creen si Arline sólo trata de evitarlo.

Ni siquiera conozco al chico y ya creo que lo odio. Desde el primer momento en que me enteré que seguía a Arline lo consideré un acosador. Me alegra descubrir que al menos mi instinto no me haya fallado.

Todos estamos de acuerdo en no permitir que se vuelva a aparecer por la panadería. Peeta dice que hablará en la escuela para que tomen algunas consideraciones. Arline se muestra agradecida por nuestro apoyo y Donzel nos sonríe satisfecho.

La campanilla de la tienda nos anuncia que debemos seguir con nuestro trabajo y la tarde empieza a pasar con naturalidad.

A ratos veo que Arline se acerca a Donzel para acariciarle donde llegó el puño de Vincent. Él le niega con la cabeza y le sonríe diciéndole que está bien cada vez que lo hace.

Cuando cerramos la tienda y nos despedimos de los chicos. Peeta y yo nos empezamos a preparar mentalmente para lo que viene con la travesía de llevar a nuestro querido ex mentor de regreso a su casa.

Luego de hacer el papeleo correspondiente, las recomendaciones médicas necesarias y las despedidas del personal como si Haymitch se tratara de una celebridad (como paciente, más que como vencedor) finalmente vamos camino a la aldea de los vencedores con la conversación de Effie y Haymitch de fondo.

-¿Murieron? ¿Los dos? – Grita Haymitch exasperado.

Por ese comentario me molesto en verlos a él y a Effie caminando al lado de nosotros.

Ella asiente con una mano acariciando debajo de sus ojos.

-Después de todo lo que pasaron ¿se murieron? – Vuelve a reclamar nuestro ex mentor.

Peeta me mira con la duda en sus ojos y yo elevo mis hombros ya que no tengo idea de que hablan.

-Fue una escena hermosa… - dice Effie entre sollozos.

-¡Pero que mierda!

-El plan de ellos era escaparse, pero él nunca se enteró y prefirió matarse el mismo antes de vivir sin ella… - canturrea ella.

-¿De qué están hablando? – inquiere Peeta.

-La cursi novelita. – Le responde Haymitch - Ustedes tampoco vieron el ultimo capitulo… aunque debo admitir que agradezco haber estado desmayado.

-¿Se mueren? – esta vez grito yo.

-Si… - suspira Effie – después de que él se matara, ella despierta y se suicida con una daga.

Mira la expresión asqueada de los tres.

-No son para nada románticos… - alega con su típico tono, secando una solitaria lagrima de su mejilla – fue tan… hermoso…

Haymitch y Peeta me miran con una mueca y yo me uno al gesto. Los tres agradecemos no haber visto ese fatídico capitulo, ya que el tema de la muerte nos tiene más que malgastados por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar. Por donde se le mire, ninguno puede verle el lado "romántico".

Cuando llegamos a casa de Haymitch nos quedamos boquiabiertos al ver lo impecable que se encuentra la vivienda. Muebles, utensilios y el mismo piso casi enceguecen por el brillo inmaculado.

Mi mirada se detiene en dos personajes desconocidos que nos reciben inclinando sus cabezas cuando entramos a la casa. Effie los presenta como sus ayudantes Avox. (No como esclavos, ahora reciben un sueldo justo por sus servicios) Nos dice que se irán dentro de unos días cuando hayan terminado de arreglar la pocilga que Haymitch insiste en llamar hogar.

Si hay alguien que consigue sacar de quicio a nuestro ex mentor, esa es Effie. Se nota por la vena protuberante en su cuello y un tic repetitivo debajo de su ojo izquierdo mientras mira su casa remodelada.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios has hecho?!

-Oh. Querido… - Effie habla con tranquilidad – No me lo agradezcas.

-¿Agradecer? ¡¿Que le han hecho a mi ca…?!

Se detiene cuando lo veo arrugar la nariz – ¿Qué es eso?

Empiezo a olisquear y llega a mi nariz un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina.

-La cena, por supuesto. – Effie se adentra más a la casa dejando su abrigo sobre el sofá y se acerca a la mesa del comedor elegantemente instalada. – Vengan, vengan. – canturrea señalándonos el resto de las sillas.

Con su ira hecha a un lado por el apetito de comer algo que no sepa a Hospital, Haymitch decide hacerle caso y nos sentamos todos alrededor de la mesa.

El estar los cuatro sentados y los Avox, una chica y un chico, sirviéndonos, inevitablemente me hace recordar nuestros días en el tren o en el centro de entrenamiento. Siento la necesidad de correr a nuestra casa y servirme mi conocido guiso de conejo.

Peeta parece con la misma incomodidad, pero se resigna a llevar trozos de su plato a la boca para no despreciar el esfuerzo de Effie. Trato de hacer lo mismo pero he de admitir que me cuesta más de la cuenta por el rígido nudo de mi estómago.

En cuanto a Haymitch, engulle bocado tras bocado agradecido por el nuevo sabor.

-¿Qué es? – pregunta elevando su plato vacío a la chica Avox para una repetición.

Effie mira al chico detrás de ella y él le responde en lenguaje de señas. Cuando termina, ella vuelve a dirigirse a Haymitch.

-Espero no te moleste, es uno de tus gansos.

Los ojos de Haymitch casi salen de sus cuencas cuando el chico enseña un pañuelo azul que saca de su bolsillo.

Peeta y yo retenemos la respiración al reconocer que nuestro plato no es ni nada más, ni nada menos que el ganso consentido. Miramos a Haymitch que ahora ve absorto el plato frente a él que le acaba de traer la chica.

-¿Perry? – susurra picando el trozo de carne con su tenedor.

Effie lo mira confundida y luego sus ojos ámbar llegan a Peeta y a mí que soltamos al unísono los cubiertos.

Se aloja un silencio horriblemente incómodo mientras nuestro ex mentor turna su mirada entre su plato, Effie y los chicos Avox.

-¡Maldición, Effie! – desafía nuestro ex mentor.

-¿Quién es Perry? – Cuestiona Effie a nosotros. Como ni Peeta ni yo atinamos a responder, ella vuelve a ver a Haymitch que esta cargando su cabeza en una de sus manos y juguetea moviendo los componentes de su plato con el tenedor. Parece dubitativo entre matar a los tres visitantes o seguir comiendo.

Haymitch lanza un gruñido exasperado y se lleva otro bocado a la boca – No sabía que fuera tan delicioso – dice masticando - Un minuto de silencio por mi ganso.

Guardamos silencio más por extrañeza que por respeto.

Pasan un par de segundos que dudosamente llegan al minuto y Haymitch engulle otro trozo de carne – Suficiente. – Inhala y exhala profundamente - Descansa en paz, Perry.

Estamos tan aturdidos que no atinamos a seguir comiendo.

-Cómanse todo, que su sacrificio no sea en vano. – Nos incita a seguir comiendo meneando su mano y luego le insiste a los chicos Avox que se sienten con nosotros para que la pérdida de Perry sea memorable. Dubitativamente acceden.

Effie continúa confundida mientras Peeta y yo nos miramos y terminamos forzándonos para acabar nuestros respectivos platos en honor al ganso caído.

El resto de la cena se basa en arrebatos bipolares de Haymitch entre lloriqueos y agradecimientos por la comida, las miradas aturdidas de los chicos Avox y Effie terminando de narrarnos el último capítulo de la novela.

Para cuando Effie nos despide en la puerta y la cierra tras de ella, no puedo evitar lanzar un suspiro de alivio. Peeta a mi lado no parece en mejor forma.

-Sólo quiero ir a casa... – dice pasando una mano por su cabello.

Le asiento, completamente de acuerdo, mientras entrelazo sus dedos para guiarlo a nuestra casa. Él se deja llevar mientras me apresuro a acortar la distancia hasta nuestro hogar.

Apenas abrimos la puerta, vemos el arsenal de cajas apiladas en la sala. Sólo la imagen de Effie se me pasa por la cabeza. Simplemente lanzo un bufido y guio a mi chico escaleras arriba. Sólo quiero recostarme en mi refugio y dejar este día atrás.

Rápidamente me pongo una de las camisas de Peeta y él su típico pijama. Tomo mi píldora que guardo en el cajón del velador y prácticamente lo empujo para que se recueste y yo me acurruco inmediatamente en mi querido refugio de su regazo mientras me rodea con sus firmes brazos.

Me besa con suavidad mientras acaricia mi cabello. No es de una forma tentativa, por lo que entiendo que está tan agotado como yo. Me susurra un "buenas noches" en mi oído y me dejo llevar por el relajante sueño que invocan sus caricias en mi cabeza.

Me despierto de golpe después de volver a revivir las imágenes de la última vez que pude ver a Prim con vida. Justo antes de que todo se volviera un rojo y amarillo intenso por las llamas que terminan por devorarla.

Estoy empapada de sudor, con mi corazón golpeteando violentamente contra mis costillas y trato de regular mi respiración. Para mi suerte no grité, por lo que Peeta aún se mantiene dormido boca arriba mientras yo sigo apoyada en su pecho.

Hace tiempo no revivía esa pesadilla. Prim siempre será el recuerdo más doloroso que me dejó la guerra de hace unos años. Sin desprestigiar las otras perdidas, ella es la que dejó el agujero más hondo en mi pecho, el cual jamás podrá ser llenado.

Imposibilitada de volver a cerrar los ojos sin tener esa imagen en mi mente, decido levantarme sin despertar a Peeta (por más que una parte de mi me grita que lo haga).

Descalza y sólo con la camisa de Peeta, permito que el frío me envuelva para tratar de concentrarme en otra cosa. Pero es patético lo que consigo; mi cuerpo tirita por la baja temperatura y, aún así, las imágenes de mi hermana volando en pedazos no abandonan ni de asomo mi cabeza.

Me dirijo a la cocina y preparo algo de leche tibia con especias. Me acomodo en el sofá, (ignorando nuevamente las cajas amontonadas, que seguramente dejó Effie), con una manta cubriéndome, pero no hace mucho para resguardarme del frío si la chimenea se ha apagado. Sin embargo, me quedo ahí, temblando y deseando que la leche tibia me permita un estado más templado.

Sé que la necesidad de proteger a Arline despertó ese recuerdo entumecido en mi memoria y el regreso de Effie a nuestras vidas, con los chicos Avox, despertó el resto.

He estado así antes, cuando Peeta aún no formaba parte permanente de mi vida. Recuerdo vagamente cuando permitía que los demonios simplemente me devoraran, carcomiendo cada recuerdo de muertes que fueron mi culpa, las vidas que arrebaté con mis propias manos, la vida alejarse de los ojos de Rue mientras le cantaba y esa estaca atravesándome cada vez que la imagen de Prim volvía a mi memoria.

En mi cabeza escucho los gritos, el llanto de los heridos y gente que ha perdido a alguien importante, las explosiones, cañonazos, completamente en contraste al silencio que me rodea, el cual es interrumpido por el golpeteo repetitivo de la lluvia en las ventanas y el leve ronquido de Buttercup que decidió hacerme compañía.

Anteriormente simplemente me hubiese quedado así, letárgica y permitiendo que la carga de mi culpa simplemente aumentara sobre mis hombros. Pero, después de más o menos una hora permitiendo que esos recuerdos inunden mi cabeza, considero que ya es suficiente. Me pongo de pie y me decido a regresar al regazo de Peeta, incluso despertarlo si es necesario.

Llevo la taza de leche a la cocina y la vuelvo a llenar, llevando una adicional para mi diente de león. Las acomodo en una bandeja y empiezo mi camino de vuelta a nuestra habitación. El gato se despereza y me sigue escaleras arriba.

Ya estaba por entrar pero una puerta cerrada llama mi atención. Esa habitación que ha permanecido cerrada por tanto tiempo que casi olvido lo que hay en su interior. Fuera de mi control, empiezo a dar pasos hacia ésta, una de mis manos llega al pomo y abre el trozo de madera que rechina con fuerza después de tanto tiempo cerrada. Al encender la luz quedo aterrada por lo que llega a mis ojos. Todo está tal cual ella lo dejó alguna vez, pero es deplorable su estado. Todo, absolutamente todo, está cubierto por una espesa capa de polvo, algunos insectos han hecho sus madrigueras por donde está su cama, sus muebles, sus cosas.

Pierdo la fuerza que tenía en mi mano que sostenía la bandeja, rebota un par de veces en el suelo con un estruendo metálico y ambas tazas se hacen pedazos desparramando el líquido blanquecido a mis pies.

Ambas manos llegan a mi boca y me quedo paralizada sin dejar de ver la habitación. A pesar del fuerte aroma a polvo, siento el atisbo de su sutil aroma, el aroma de mi hermanita pequeña, el aroma de Prim. Buttercup parece reconocerlo al instante y se sube a la cama, buscándola y llamándola entre maullidos. Pero ella no responderá, jamás lo hará. Ella está muerta.

Mis piernas pierden fuerza y empiezo a sentir que me desvanezco, pero los brazos que conozco muy bien me rodean antes de desplomarme contra el suelo.

Volteo mi cabeza y me encuentro con los ojos preocupados de mi nueva razón para seguir viviendo a pesar de los tortuosos recuerdos, el que me permitió entender que a pesar del dolor y de los rotos que ambos estemos, se puede tener la esperanza de seguir adelante.

Peeta me rodea con sus fuertes brazos y hace que me acurruque en su regazo. No soy capaz de llorar, no soy capaz de liberar a Prim de la prisión en que la tengo marginada en mi pecho. Me niego a perder ese residuo que me queda de ella.

Mi chico del pan se carga en la pared y se sienta en el suelo, llevándome con él y sin importarle manchar su pijama con la leche derramada. Quedo sentada entre sus piernas de costado sin separarme de su cálido cuerpo. No me dice palabra alguna, incluso cuando sus manos rodean las mías que están tan frías que cuesta creer que aún circule sangre por mis venas.

Mi cuerpo tiembla conteniendo las lágrimas y por el frío. Peeta acaricia mi cabello delicadamente y me arropa tratando de devolver el calor a mi cuerpo. Besa mi frente un par de veces intentando que me calme, pero esta vez sus acogedoras caricias no resultan tan consoladoras como siempre. Es el único recuerdo que su amor por mí no logra alcanzar.

Miro de regreso a la habitación donde Buttercup continúa llamando a la chica que no volverá por mucho que lo intente.

Desconozco el tiempo que me quedo así y a pesar de lo que me rodea, solo puedo ver a mi hermana arder en el infierno que le quitó la vida. De todas las formas en que pudiese haber acabado, esa es una de las que me parece más aterradora. Ella no merecía morir, menos así.

La suave voz de Peeta llega a mí paulatinamente, creo que debe repetir al menos tres veces mi nombre para que finalmente llegue a entenderlo. Subo mi rostro y me encuentro con esos hermosos y apacibles ojos azules.

-Háblame de ella… - me dice con cautela, temiendo que pueda romperme en cualquier momento.

Me quedo viendo sus ojos sin saber que decirle, no es que no quiera hablarle de mi hermana, es que las imágenes de ella haciéndose pedazos y su blanca piel quemándose no es algo que quiera compartir con él. No puedo, por más que lo intento, verla de otra manera.

Mis ojos se aguan por mi frustración de no poder compartir otro recuerdo con él. No sé cómo empezar. No sé qué debo decirle. Tampoco sé cómo explicarle lo que me pasa.

Me mira pacientemente y de pronto sus palabras llegan a mis oídos como una suave melodía.

-Después de que llegamos del Tour de la Victoria, ella iba a visitarme a la panadería. Mi padre estaba siempre feliz de verla llegar. A escondidas le pasaba un puñado de galletas que ella se comía de inmediato. Mis hermanos también la recibían gustosos y bromeaban con ella para hacerla reír. Incluso se ganó a mi madre que, para mi sorpresa, a veces le regalaba un trozo de pastel.

No sabía de eso, pero fácilmente sus palabras me hacen imaginarla. Recuerdo un par de veces que ella volvía a casa sin hambre para la cena.

-También iba a mi casa y me ayudaba si me encontraba amasando algo. De repente me pedía que le hiciera algún cuadro de algo que vio en su escuela o de animales, están guardados en mi estudio. Siempre era muy agradable su compañía.

Me acurruco en su pecho mientras lo sigo escuchando. Me cuenta de varias anécdotas de las cuales yo no sabía. Prim presentándole a Buttercup, una vez que tuvieron que perseguir a Lady porque se había escapado de su corral, los intentos de ella por dibujar o cuando lo curaba cuando se quemaba al sacar algo caliente del horno.

Después de nuestros primeros juegos sabía que entre ambos se había formado una hermosa amistad, lo cual era lógico. Prim tenía una habilidad indudable para encantar a la gente, al igual que Peeta. Simplemente la conexión fue inevitable.

No puedo evitar reírme un poco cuando dice que Haymitch estaba tan fascinado con la "pequeña princesa" que si ella le pedía que se pusiera de cabeza, él lo hacía gustoso, aunque jamás llegará a admitirlo él mismo.

Paulatinamente, recuerdos de mi hermana se abren paso por mi cabeza; su sonrisa, la felicidad con que jugaba con Buttercup, el cariño que le tenía a su cabra, sus travesuras cuando era más pequeña, etc. Opacando las horribles imágenes de su muerte. Empiezo a narrárselas a Peeta quien me escucha con una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Peeta recuerda de cómo ella se esforzaba por hacerle recordar en el 13. Ella le inventó un juego donde le contaba una historia y él debía adivinar si era real o no. Le resultaba frustrante fallar en casi todas, pero ella pacientemente se quedaba a su lado iluminando la habitación tan sólo con su presencia.

Nos descubrimos hablando por horas. Gradualmente se van sumando más personajes: La deslumbrante habilidad de Rue para moverse entre los árboles, la amabilidad del Sr. Mellark, el sentido de humor de Finnick. Historias de cómo sus hermanos lo molestaban cuando era más pequeño. También las habilidades de Cinna y Portia, que podían hacer de cualquier tela un hermoso vestido y sigue y sigue la lista.

-No quiero olvidarlos. – le confieso cuando el alba empieza a manifestarse lentamente.

-No lo haremos. – me asegura con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Es así como decidimos realizar un libro con ilustraciones con cada uno de ellos. Peeta dice que llamará a Aurelius para pedirle los materiales necesarios.

Un estornudo de mi parte nos hace acordarnos del frío que aún está presente. Nos ponemos de pie, Peeta se cambia su pijama empapado con leche y nos recostamos, como siempre, resguardada en ese cálido y acogedor regazo.

El dolor que experimenté cuando desperté sigue en mi interior, pero se ha apaciguado gracias a la agradable charla. Me quedo apreciando su expresión relajada cuando se queda dormido y acaricio suavemente sus perfectas facciones con mis dedos. ¿En algún momento dejaré de estar en deuda con él?, no entiendo cómo se las arregla para hacer de cualquier situación un recuerdo agradable.

Poso mi boca con suavidad en la suya, tratando de no despertarlo.

-Te amo… - susurro en sus labios, sintiendo mi pecho desbordándose de emociones cuando esas palabras salen de mi boca.

Parece oírme entre sueños porque se le dibuja una ligera sonrisa.

Cuando me despierto descubro que Peeta ya no está a mi lado. Me siento adormilada en la cama y veo el reloj anunciando un par de minutos antes del mediodía. Agradezco que sea nuestro día de descanso para ahorrarnos los sermones de Renzo por no haber aparecido en la panadería. Me levanto a regañadientes ya que aún hace mucho frío, pero me dedico a buscar a mi diente de león. Me tomo unos minutos en el baño para lavar mi cara y mis dientes.

Salgo de la habitación y veo la puerta abierta de la habitación de Prim. Buttercup se quedó dormido en su cama y ahí continúa ahora. Se despierta, me observa y, para mi sorpresa, me empieza a ronronear.

-¿Tienes hambre? – pregunto y, cómo si pudiera entenderme, se estira elevando su trasero y, luego de estira sus patas traseras, se acerca a mí y se pasea por mis pies descalzos.

Veo el suelo y no hay rastros de la bandeja o las tazas que anoche quedaron hechas añicos. Vuelvo a ver la habitación de Prim y sonrío recordándola como lo hice anoche. Los recuerdos de su muerte me perseguirán hasta el final de mis días, pero esta vez me permito recordarla también en como su vida llenó la mía por el periodo que la tuve conmigo.

Me encamino guiada por los sonidos que vienen de la cocina.

La chimenea está encendida por lo que la casa empieza a tener una agradable temperatura.

Para cuando cruzo el umbral de la cocina. Peeta se encuentra preparando algo que huele delicioso, de seguro es algo para el almuerzo. Le llama la atención qué Buttercup se apresura a llegar a su plato ya servido y su mirada llega a mí con una hermosa sonrisa.

Mi corazón se acelera cuando da un par de zancadas para llegar hasta mí. Sin decirme palabra, sus brazos rodean mi cintura y sus labios se apoderan de los míos.

-Te amo – me susurra, elevándome del suelo y yo rodeo su cuello con mis brazos.

-Yo a ti – le respondo volviendo a besarlo.

Siento su sonrisa contra mis labios. Enredo mis dedos en su cabello cuando su boca danza al compás con la mía.

Me carga dando un par de pasos hasta que me deja sentada sobra la mesa de la cocina para que mis pies dejen de tocar el suelo frío. Se separa de mis labios mirándome. Sus ojos, que comenzaban a oscurecerse, me miran como si alejarse de mí le doliera.

-Sólo un segundo… - me dice con esfuerzo, depositando un suave beso en mis labios y se aleja dejándome un frio vacío en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo que chocaba con el suyo.

Lo observo cortar un par de vegetales y depositarlos en las ollas, lo sigo con la mirada cuando va de un lado al otro buscando especias e ingredientes para lo que prepara. Cargo mis manos a cada lado de mis muslos y columpio mis piernas que sobresalen de la mesa.

Pacientemente lo miro siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos mientras revuelve el contenido de las cacerolas. Me detengo a verlo, esta con unos jeans algo gastados y una camisa de color plomo, que tiene casualmente desabrochado los primeros dos botones y sus mangas enrolladas hasta la mitad de sus antebrazos, ropa que usa siempre para estar en casa, no sé por qué, pero que esté descalzo le da un toque que de repente me parece demasiado atractivo, al igual que sus risos algo alborotados.

De pronto la paciencia se me acaba.

Lo intercepto cuando se dirigía de vuelta a la nevera a dejar unas zanahorias que no utilizó. No alcanza ni a mirarme extrañado ya que tiro del cuello de su camisa, lo posiciono entre mis piernas y lo atraigo a mí chocando sus labios contra los míos.

Lanza un ronco suspiro que me tienta de inmediato. Enrollo mis dedos en su cabello aferrándolo más contra mí. Ni idea de donde quedaron las zanahorias, porque ahora sus manos libres empiezan a acariciar mi espalda por sobre la tela que enreda entre sus dedos.

Desde la lluvia que no nos deteníamos a besarnos de ésta forma y a pesar de que sólo pasaron un par de días, me parece una eternidad. El ardor de mi cuerpo me hace reclamar sus labios con creciente impaciencia.

Nuestras lenguas empiezan con su suave y deliciosa lucha mientras sus manos se vuelven algo más atrevidas, se cuelan por la camisa que levo puesta y empieza a acariciar mi piel directamente con sus palmas. Siento los exquisitos escalofríos recorrerme de pies a cabeza y mi piel se eriza a medida que sus manos dibujan el contorno de mi espalda y mi cintura.

Me sorprendo un poco cuando sus manos llegan a mis muslos y tira de ellos dejando mi trasero en la orilla de la mesa. Opacamos nuestros gemidos cuando su excitación choca directamente con la mía, rodeo mis pernas alrededor de sus caderas, en parte para sostenerme y por otra para maximizar el roce de su cuerpo contra el mío.

Mis manos no se quedan quietas y también empiezan a colarse por su camisa dibujando los cincelados músculos de su abdomen y espalda, sintiendo su ardiente piel bajo mis toques.

Mi cuerpo lo exige a gritos. Aquí y ahora. Sin importarme que el gato aún esté comiendo de su plato o que las ollas pronto empezaran a hervir. El palpitar errático de mi intimidad me protesta impaciente que desea ser saciado y me encuentro completamente de acuerdo con él.

Suspiro con fuerza cuando sus labios alcanzan mi cuello y sus manos se divierten bajo la tela, acariciando la parte baja de mi espalda y la otra masajea suavemente uno de mis senos desnudos.

Muerdo mi labio conteniendo un gemido cuando sus labios llegan a mi cuello y devora y mordisquea mi piel.

Mis manos llegan la parte frontal de su pantalón y tiro de él acercándolo más a mí. Él libera un suave quejido y mis dedos se enredan tratando de desabrochar el molesto botón. Pero justo en el momento en que lo consigo el sonido de la puerta de entrada nos distrae.

-¡Mis vencedores! – canturrea Effie haciendo sonar sus zapatos de tacón contra el suelo de la entrada.

Peeta y yo nos miramos por un milisegundo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y al mismo tiempo nos lanzamos para quedar sentados en dos sillas cercanas a la mesa.

Para cuando Effie llega a la puerta de la cocina, Peeta se estaba volviendo a abrochar el botón de su pantalón y yo acomodando mi pijama-camisa completamente fuera de lugar.

-¡Eso huele delicioso! – chilla la mujer entusiasmada y se acerca a nosotros para besar exageradamente nuestras mejillas. Sin siquiera sospechar de la situación que acaba de interrumpir.

Ella se queda mirando a Peeta y le posa una mano en la frente. – Parecen algo enfermos, mis vencedores.

En ese momento, por el umbral, aparece Haymitch a mitad de un bostezo, lanza un ligero gruñido – Deja de chillar, mujer. Me están cansando tus…

Oh no.

Su mirada se turna entre Peeta y yo. Nuestro notorio y acalorado sonrojo no pasa desapercibido para él, menos nuestras ropas que aún se mantienen algo fuera de lugar. Siento mi frustración cuando en su rostro empieza a formarse una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Interrumpimos un polvito de mediodía?

Mis mejillas empiezan a arder mientras su rostro se desfigura por una sonora carcajada y empieza a golpear varias veces su rodilla. Peeta se hunde más en su silla y Effie nos queda mirando entre extrañada y sorprendida.

En ese preciso instante vuelvo a anotar mentalmente que debo cerrar esa maldita puerta con cerrojo.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**_N/A_**

_Mis pequeñas, espero les agrade el nuevo capitulo. Medio me aleje del centro de la historia pero no todo puede tratarse de estos chicos revolcándose por todos lados ¿no?_

_Está algo pesada la realidad, pero aun hago mis méritos para entregarles un capitulo a la semana. _

_Un fuerte abrazo a todas y mil gracias a las que se dan el tiempo de hacerme saber si les ha gustado la historia. _

_Apapacho de oso_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	23. Pesadilla

**Pesadilla**

* * *

-¿Estás segura de hacer esto?

La pregunta de Peeta me saca de mis pensamientos.

Con el nudo de mi garganta que me imposibilita hablar, le asiento con la cabeza.

-Podemos intentarlo otro día, Katniss…

Vuelvo a mirar el interior del closet frente a mí, he estado parada al menos unos veinte minutos observándolo sin haber hecho absolutamente nada, solo mirando su interior.

-No… - fuerzo tanto mi garganta que apenas me sale un susurro. Ya se ha repetido esta situación varias veces y no quiero que se alargue por más tiempo.

Han pasado un par de semanas desde que, inspirada por los cambios que Effie hizo en la casa de Haymitch, decidí que es buena idea hacer variaciones en la que comparto con Peeta.

Hemos vendido algunos muebles y comprado otros, Peeta y Haymitch se han entretenido pintando las paredes y Effie se ha lucido con sus consejos de decoración. Cada día la casa que nos entregó el Capitolio va tomando un aspecto más personalizado, si ya antes sentía que era mi casa, con los cambios que hemos realizado cada vez la siento más mi hogar. Mi propio hogar, donde mi vida con Peeta, mi nueva vida, va formando fuertes raíces.

Pero esta habitación… es la única que no me he atrevido a cambiar, el umbral de ésta puerta es un portal a mi pasado, mis temores, mis perdidas, la gente que me ha abandonado.

Entendí al fin que retener sus cosas tal y cómo mi hermana las dejó, no la traerán de vuelta. Sólo me hacen recordar que ya no está, que la he perdido para siempre. Pero entenderlo es completamente diferente a realizar el cambio.

El limpiarla sólo hizo que pareciera que la habitación espera por su dueña original, como si fuera a regresar en cualquier momento, al igual que lo hace Buttercup cada vez que se adentra aquí.

En un principio intenté hacerlo sola, pero rápidamente me di cuenta que no podía tocar objeto alguno sin desplomarme, por lo que Peeta se adentra para acompañarme sin tocar absolutamente nada, no desea invadir mi recuerdo de mi hermana. Se queda parado en la entrada o sentado en la cama esperando pacientemente a que me deshaga en llanto o simplemente me rinda.

No me insiste, no me presiona, sólo se queda quieto aguardando pacientemente.

Pero hoy decide hacer algo diferente. Se acerca a mí y sus brazos me rodean por la cintura y apoya su mentón en mi hombro y deposita un suave beso en mi mejilla.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Asiento ligeramente con la cabeza.

Una de sus manos deja mi cintura y acaricia la longitud de mi brazo hasta que llega al reverso de mi mano y entrelaza nuestros dedos. La eleva, guiándome y conteniendo mi evidente temblor, hasta que hace que tome uno de las prendas de Prim.

-¿Cuándo utilizó esto? – susurra en mi oído.

Con la vista nublada por mis lágrimas trato de examinar el trozo inerte de tela. Lo reconozco al instante.

-El día de la cosecha… - digo con voz tan temblorosa que temo que no me haya entendido.

-¿Cómo estaba ella cuando lo usó?

-Asustada… - respondo automáticamente.

-¿Sonreía?

-No…

-¿Tú sonreías?

-No…

Comprendo lo que está tratando de hacer. No quiero seguir recordando a mi hermana de una forma negativa, las imágenes de su muerte son más que suficientes. Ésta prenda, aparte ser mía en un principio, sólo me recuerda su carita angustiada, el cómo la vi dando pasos con su colita de pato a ese escenario en el cual terminé yo y dio comienzo a todo lo relacionado con el sinsajo.

Suelto el pedazo de tela y él lo termina sosteniendo en su mano.

-¿Se queda? – pregunta.

-No…

Se aleja de mí y observo atenta como deja el trozo de tela en una bolsa negra y luego la deja en una esquina de la habitación.

Sorprendentemente ese pequeño acto me quita un peso de mis hombros. El perder de vista esa prenda hace que casi de inmediato olvide su forma o su color. Sólo era un trozo de tela, no es ella.

Peeta se me acerca y se pone frente a mí. Se inclina para besarme y rodearme con sus fuertes brazos.

-Está hecho… - dice llevando una de sus manos a acariciar mi mejilla con el dorso, secando el camino que dejaron un par de lágrimas.

Toma mi mano y me guía fuera de la habitación para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros.

-Suficiente por hoy… - me sonríe con suavidad.

Le asiento con la cabeza. Es impresionante lo difícil que es deshacerse de un simple pedazo de tela, no por la prenda en sí, si no por los recuerdos que significan. Me siento agotada mentalmente, es lo más lejos que he podido llegar en semanas.

Peeta se disponía a guiarme escaleras abajo para continuar con nuestro libro de ilustraciones que dejamos en la mesita de centro de la sala la noche anterior. Los materiales llegaron un par de días después de que Peeta se los pidiera a Aurelius, pero en este momento no deseo continuar con eso, al menos por ahora.

Le detengo antes de que bajara el primer escalón, él me dedica una mirada confundida hasta que enredo mis dedos en la tela que cubre su pecho y me acerco a él para besarlo con suavidad.

No importa cuántas veces mis labios se encuentren con los suyos durante el día, jamás me canso de su embriagante sabor, de su aroma, de él.

No debo esperar demasiado tiempo hasta que siento que sus labios empiezan a corresponder el ritmo de los míos, sus brazos rodean mi cintura y acaricia mi contorno con una delicadeza extrema. Está consolándome y le agradezco en silencio por eso.

Los síntomas de esa ya conocida enfermedad empiezan a manifestarse; mi corazón amenaza con huir de mis costillas, mi respiración se vuelve errática y esa calidez en mi pecho se incrementa.

Por su parte me afianza contra él haciéndome prisionera en su ancho y cálido pecho, permitiéndome sentir cómo su corazón también se acelera, dejando en evidencia que sufre de los mismos síntomas que yo.

-¡Mis vencedores!

Separo mis labios de los de Peeta y miro asesinamente en dirección a la puerta abriéndose. Estimo bastante a esa mujer, en serio que la estimo, pero ya se le hizo costumbre interrumpirnos a mí y a Peeta cada vez que la situación se va poniendo interesante.

Peeta y yo lanzamos un suspiro frustrado y retrocedemos un poco para que no nos encuentre de inmediato.

Effie empieza a dar saltitos por la primera planta canturreando nuestros nombres y buscándonos. Está ocupada en eso cuando Haymitch se materializa entrando después de ella.

-Effie. Al menos deberías golpear…

Effie se detiene justo al frente de él.

-Lo hice.

Haymitch lanza un bufido - Esos golpecitos no advierten a nadie… ya no son unos críos, podrían estar "ocupados". – hace el gesto de comillas con las manos.

-Aún es muy temprano – se defiende Effie.

Haymitch le levanta una ceja - ¿Temprano?

-Por supuesto que sí. Deberían hacer… esas cosas… después de haber comido y en la noche. – Canturrea.

Peeta y yo, escondidos, nos sumamos a la mueca de extrañeza de Haymitch.

-¿Tienes itinerarios hasta para eso? – Dice Haymitch con sorna.

-Todo tiene su tiempo en el día, cariño – Le guiña un ojo.

La mirada asqueada de nuestro ex mentor nos hace a ambos contener una risa.

De pronto me doy cuenta que Peeta tiene una mirada traviesa cuando sus ojos llegan a los míos, distingo de inmediato que se le ha ocurrido algo. Sin decirme palabras, tira de mi muñeca y me encamina a nuestra habitación cerrando la puerta con suavidad para que no suene.

-¿Qué haces? – cuestiono algo confundida.

Aguantando su risa, vuelve a tirar de mi muñeca y nos sienta a ambos a la orilla de la cama.

-¿Peet…?

-Shh… - me corta elevando una de sus manos con el dedo índice levantado.

Mira divertido a la puerta y parece querer escuchar los sonidos de afuera. Guardo silencio tratando de descubrir que es lo que planea.

Se escucha la lejana conversación entre Effie y Haymitch y luego se vuelven a oír los saltitos de Effie por la primera planta mientras canturrea nuestros nombres. Llega un momento en que se escuchan los tacones de Effie empezando a golpetear la madera de la escalera, supongo que al fin se dio cuenta de que no estamos abajo.

Los sonidos empiezan a acercarse al último escalón y cuando Effie empieza su camino por la segunda planta, parece ser la señal para Peeta.

-¡Ahora! – susurra un grito.

Me quedo levantándole una ceja porque aún no entiendo que es lo que se supone que debo hacer.

Peeta empieza a dar saltos, sentado sobre la cama, haciéndola crujir ruidosamente. Le siguen una secuencia de gemidos demasiados forzados y uno que otro grito con mi nombre.

-¡Oh! ¡Katniss! ¡Vamos! ¡Sigue así!

No puedo hacer más que mirarlo extrañada.

Oigo el grito ahogado de Effie al otro lado de la puerta y la risa socarrona de mi ex mentor.

En vez de unirme a la actuación de Peeta termino lanzando una carcajada.

Peeta deja de dar saltos y me mira con su hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Katniss! – me regaña, tratando de fruncir su ceño, por frustrarle su broma.

-¡No puedo! – casi grito sin poder controlar mi risa.

La puerta de la habitación se abre y se ve a Haymitch aun riendo, claramente no creyó la burda actuación, y a Effie cubriéndose los ojos completamente sonrojada.

-¡Por favor no abras la puerta! – le grita a Haymitch.

Poder ver el color rojo de la piel de Effie, ya que ahora no se recarga tanto con maquillaje, me hace contorsionarme aún más de la risa.

Ella parece oírme ya que libera su rostro lentamente y nos ve; a Peeta sentado en la cama y yo tratando de volver a la normalidad a su costado.

-¡Tocaré el timbre la próxima vez! – canturrea entre avergonzada e irritada a la vez.

Luego de un abundante desayuno, cortesía de Effie que se entretuvo en la ciudad esta mañana, nos instalamos en la sala. Effie y Haymitch se sientan en el sofá mientras Peeta y yo estamos sentados en la alfombra usando la mesita de centro como escritorio para nuestro libro.

Peeta hace un borrador de Cinna mientras yo escribo en una hoja en blanco una pequeña descripción con los datos que pude recolectar de él mientras estaba conmigo.

Effie ojea nuestro libro de ilustraciones mientras tanto.

-Dibujas excelente, Peeta – dice orgullosa apoyando su mano en el hombro de mi diente de león.

-Gracias Effie.

Haymitch observa en silencio el libro mientras Effie le va mostrando las ilustraciones que están plasmadas. Por ahora son: Mi padre (Peeta se guió por una fotografía antigua), Prim, Rue y Madge. Por algún motivo Peeta no ha querido aun ilustrar a su familia.

Después de unos minutos siento la mirada de Haymitch en mi escritura. Volteo a verlo para verificar si de hecho me está mirando.

-Empezó a hacer diseños a los catorce años. – Comenta recargándose en el sofá – A los dieciséis empezó a estudiar diseño y se graduó con honores a los veinte.

-Tenía unos veinticinco cuando se unió a los diseñadores de los juego. – agrega Effie aun mirando los trazos de Peeta.

Les abro los ojos sorprendida. Cinna fue un amigo muy especial para mí, pero ese tipo de detalles ni siquiera los sabía.

-Nunca supe si tuvo novia – Haymitch mira a Effie.

-Tuvo una, pero rara vez la mencionaba.

-Creí que entre él y Portia… – hace un gesto grosero con las manos.

-¡Haymitch! – Le regaña Effie – ¡por supuesto que no!

Haymitch se encoje de hombros y se carga más en el respaldo del sofá.

-Siempre estaban juntos esos dos... simplemente asumí que ellos…

-¡Eran unos profesionales!

Haymitch lanza un bufido – Muy profesionales serían, pero estuvieron mucho tiempos juntos y solos.

-Es imposible que haya pasado algo entre ellos… - comenta Effie algo pensativa.

Peeta deja de dibujar, distrayéndose por la conversación y todos volteamos a ver a Effie que analiza la posibilidad después de todo. – Si las condiciones hubiesen sido diferentes… quizás…

-¿Condiciones? – consulto elevando una ceja.

-A Portia no le agradaban los hombres…

Haymitch y yo le quedamos parpadeando a Effie, pero Peeta la mira completamente tranquilo. Recuerdo que su relación con Portia era similar a la que yo tenía con mi estilista, asumo que ese dato él ya lo sabía.

Continúan hablando sobre la vida de Cinna y voy anotando algunas cosas que yo no conocía en su biografía. Tampoco ellos pueden agregar muchas cosas, lo conocieron casi el mismo tiempo que yo, pero pudieron conversar algunas cosas mientras los tributos se peleaban a muerte en la arena.

De pronto me doy cuenta lo callado que está Peeta con el boceto de Cinna. Estaba por preguntarle por qué esta tan pensativo, pero voltea a ver a Effie.

-Effie ¿Qué edad tenías cuando empezaste a ser la escolta para el 12? – Pregunta de repente. Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza esa duda, ahora que está en la mesa estoy curiosa por saber.

Effie eleva su mentón buscando la respuesta, luego mira a Haymitch.

-Yo tenía 28. – Responde a la pregunta no formulada – Creo… no recuerdo muy bien ese episodio – Dice llevando una mano a su mentón.

-Estabas ebrio… - le recuerda Effie meneando la cabeza.

-Sí… probablemente.

Effie masajea su barbilla por unos instantes – Unos 23… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Peeta hace una pausa. Me recuerda un poco a la entrevista con Caesar cuando lanzó lo del bebé, puedo leer en sus facciones que está por lanzarles una bomba. Haymitch empieza a abrir los ojos, seguramente presintiendo lo mismo.

-Son cerca de quince años que se conocen – Effie asiente y Haymitch empieza a matar a Peeta con la mirada.

-Muchach… - trata de amenazar nuestro ex mentor.

-Entonces paso algo entre ustedes… - le corta.

Effie palidece, Haymitch endurece la mirada y lleva una de sus manos a acaricias sus sienes mientras yo tengo que contener mi carcajada por la transformación de sus rostros.

-¡Peeta! – Regaña Effie con terror.

-Supongo que tuvieron varios momentos a solas. – Continua bombardeando mi diente de león, siguiendo el mismo argumento que lanzó nuestro ex mentor sobre Cinna y Portia -Pasaron años llevando tributos a los juegos, viajes en tren y en fiestas del Capitolio…

-Es un buen argumento… - comenta Haymitch encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Haymitch! – Chilla Effie aún más aterrada.

-¡Effie! – le imita.

-¡Ese tipo de preguntas son una falta de respeto! – Vuelve a chillar Effie hacia Peeta marcando más su acento del Capitolio.

-No estaba preguntando. – Corrige Peeta.

-De hecho, lo afirmó… - vuelve a hablar Haymitch.

-¡Haymitch! – regaña Effie.

-¡Effie! – vuelve a imitar.

Peeta y yo una carcajada mientras Effie se abanica el rostro con su mano y Haymitch parece tan divertido como nosotros.

Nuestra risa se corta cuando un manotazo de Haymitch llega a nuestras cabezas

-¡Muy bien! ¡Demasiadas idioteces por hoy! – Gruñe, serio de repente – Ya casi es hora de almorzar y me está dando hambre.

Claramente el tema se da por terminado y no se dignarán a entregarnos ningún tipo de respuesta. Supongo que será siempre un misterio sin confirmar para nosotros, pero las sospechas son bastante altas luego de las deducciones de Peeta.

Peeta y yo vamos a la cocina entre risas, dejamos a Haymitch y a Effie en la sala, quienes, para variar, se ponen a discutir.

A pesar de la abrasadora llegada de Effie, tengo que admitir que es divertido fastidiarla. Además que me da gusto ver que Haymitch tenga compañía y creo que está un poco menos gruñón. Se conocen hace años y ambos saben cómo deben tratarse el uno al otro.

Durante el almuerzo, Effie empieza a hostigarnos con sus ideas para el Festival de Intercambio. De vez en cuando Haymitch la interrumpe con alguna pesadez haciéndola enojar.

Ella chilla entusiasmada la idea de que deberíamos usar uniformes para nuestro stand de la plaza. Trajes para los chicos y faldas escalonadas para las chicas. Insiste que en el Capitolio son muy populares.

-Arline y Clarisse se verán preciosas. – dice esperanzada. – Los chicos se verán muy apuestos.

-Arline será la primera en negarse… - agrega Haymitch.

Effie lo mira con el ceño fruncido, pero luego ve las expresiones asqueadas de nosotros dos.

-No precisamente la primera – Aclaro – Ya accedimos a una cena con ropa semi-formal, Effie. No te atrevas a tocar la ropa que usamos para trabajar.

Por lo general, las visitas se acomodan a las costumbres del lugar y comparten con los residentes sin realizar cambio alguno. Como los chicos Avox, sus ayudantes, que regresaron al Capitolio sin mucha ceremonia… pero nuestra querida Effie no es así.

Effie, desde que llegó, ha tratado de imponer cambios.

La primera semana fue la peor, le costó bastante entender que acá no funcionamos con itinerarios. Aunque le permitimos que fijara horas al día para las comidas principales, así no se sentía rechazada del todo.

Haymitch, luego de una que otra lucha campal, terminó por obedecer los estrictos horarios para sus medicamentos. Más que nada porque Effie se encarga personalmente de dárselos. Ella es quien los guarda ya que nuestro ex mentor insistía en perderlos. También se las arregla (aún no sabemos cómo) para arrastrarlo fuera de su casa un par de veces a la semana y realizar caminatas para mantenerlo activo. Sorprendentemente Haymitch la obedece sin dejar de maldecir por casi todo el camino. Él es quien más cambios le ha permitido realizar, tanto en su casa como en su cotidianidad, seguramente es más por cansancio que por que realmente se encuentre de acuerdo.

En cuanto a nosotros, ella misma se dedicó a abrir las cajas que dejó en nuestra sala, que resultaron ser una cantidad estúpida de ropa para Peeta y para mí, alegando que nuestros "trapos" ya estaban muy pasados de moda y debíamos tener cierto glamour a la hora de la cena.

Fueron horas de negociación. Ella quería imponernos esa costumbre de vestirnos con formalidad todos los días a la hora de la cena. Agradezco que Peeta y Haymitch estuvieran de mi lado porque finalmente la convencimos de que sólo fuera una vez cada dos semanas. Por poco nos hace firmar un contrato.

Ahora el almuerzo se basa en la negociación de los uniformes para la panadería. Peeta y yo en contra y Haymitch, por el simple hecho de fastidiar, a favor. Finalmente llegamos al acuerdo de que realizará cambios en nuestros delantales para tener algo representativo de nuestro negocio.

El resto de la tarde pasa sin muchas complicaciones. Estuvimos viendo algunos detalles para el festival, pero luego de un par de minutos Haymitch y yo terminamos en la sala viendo el televisor. Estos fines de semana con ellos en casa se van haciendo cotidianos. Ellos parecen disfrutar de nuestra compañía y viceversa. Aunque admito que extraño esos días completos con Peeta solo para mí, en casa o en mi preciado bosque.

Luego de la cena, nuestras recurrentes visitas ayudan a ordenar y nos quedamos viendo programa de talentos que dan desde que terminó la fatídica y cursi novela. Con Haymitch nos burlamos de los que fallan y todos aplaudimos cuando aparece uno con alguna sorpresa.

Luego de que termina, Effie se despide de nosotros con sus empalagosos besos y Haymitch nos alza una mano.

El día en general ha pasado tranquilo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme exhausta. El intentar ordenar la antigua habitación de mi hermana ya me había agotado en un principio y luego la visita de los otros dos, oyéndoles discutir y luego el conflicto por los arreglos del festival… es suficiente.

Peeta ya está vestido con su pijama y lavándose los dientes cuando llego a la habitación para usar una de sus cómodas camisas. Cuando termino me sitúo junto a él frente al espejo y empiezo a cepillar mis dientes.

Todo está dentro de lo normal hasta que encuentro su mirada en su reflejo, me llama la atención las marcas oscuras que adornan sus ojos. Sé que las noté el día anterior pero no estaban tan evidentes como ahora.

Peeta termina de enjuagarse y me espera hasta que yo también termine con lo mismo. Apenas lo hago vuelvo a buscar su mirada en el espejo.

-No has dormido bien.

Él abre un poco los ojos e inspecciona su rostro reflejado, quizás recién nota que su cansancio es más que evidente.

Sus ojos regresan a los míos en el espejo.

-Sólo un par de pesadillas - Dice restándole importancia.

Volteo hasta encontrarme con sus ojos reales – Te he dicho que me despiertes cuando las tienes. – acaricio su rostro y paso mis dedos por sus marcadas ojeras.

-No es necesario y lo sabes.

Hace bastante tiempo que me explicó el por qué. Sus pesadillas se tratan de perderme y se tranquiliza cuando me ve durmiendo junto a él apenas se despierta.

-¿Han sido muy seguidas? – inquiero.

Lanza un suspiro cansado, ya puedo reconocer perfectamente sus gestos cuando viene algo que no me agradará, pero se queda callado viendo mis ojos.

-¿Peeta?

-Sólo han sido un par de noches.

-¿Cuantas?

-Katniss…

-¿Cuantas?

-No lo sé, quizás dos o tres. No es tan grave.

Lo amo con todas mis fuerzas, pero odio que le dé mayor importancia a mis problemas y me aleje de los suyos. Se supone que ya tenemos una relación estable, aunque aún no le hemos puesto un nombre formal. Debería considerarme para apoyarlo también. Él siempre es mi refugio en todo sentido. En el caso de las pesadillas, si no desierta con mis gritos, yo misma termino por despertarlo para refugiarme en él. Para mí, si no es porque lo he descubierto a mitad de uno de sus sueños, no me doy por enterada de su ocurrencia.

-Despiértame la próxima vez. – digo más seco de lo que pretendo.

Examina mis ojos por unos segundos, sé que puede leer mi ligero enfado por la situación.

Vuelve a suspirar - Lo haré, no debes preocuparte. – Se acerca y besa mi frente – Ahora vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos bastante trabajo que hacer.

Los días siguientes son bastante agotadores. Hemos empezado a instalar nuestro puesto en la plaza. El festival será dentro de diez días y varios comerciantes también comenzaron con los preparativos. Han llegado cargamentos desde el Capitolio con distintas atracciones y juegos. Al principio no estaba muy animada con toda esta parafernalia pero cada día me descubro más entusiasmada por que llegue el dichoso día de apertura.

Por lo que tengo entendido, el festival se realizará por doce días, representando cada uno de los distritos. (Asumo que el Distrito trece no cuenta ya que pasó a ser algo así como una estación militar. "Siempre precavidos" es uno de los dichos de Paylor). Cada día mostrarán en las pantallas, donde antes se trasmitían los juegos, los diversos productos que ofrecen los comerciantes de cada distrito. Ya pasaron por nuestra tienda para grabar un aviso publicitario de la panadería. Renzo, Donzel y Clarisse se encargaron de aparecer en pantalla ya que Peeta y yo nos negamos rotundamente a situarnos frente a una cámara otra vez y Arline tartamudeaba mucho cuando lo intentaron con ella.

Cómo los menores están de vacaciones de la escuela, se pasan el día en la panadería ayudando con los preparativos. Incluso Effie y Haymitch nos ayudan cuando sus caminatas semanales los encaminan a nuestra tienda.

Lo único que me quita el entusiasmo es ver a mi diente de león con esas marcas bajo sus ojos cada día más marcadas. Ni siquiera me he enterado de sus pesadillas, por lo que mi enfado por aislarme de sus problemas se suma al humor de él por no poder dormir. En varias ocasiones ha tenido algunos arrebatos en la panadería, regañando a alguno de los chicos por cosas sin importancia, responde de mala manera a los clientes o se equivoca en la realización de mezclas sencillas.

-Te dije que no te preocuparas – dice irritado luego de mi habitual pregunta sobre qué es lo que le impide descansar.

-Peeta, nos estás preocupando a todos.

Gruñe volviendo a las cacerolas sobre el fuego de nuestra cocina.

-Katniss, te lo he dicho de todas las formas que he podido. No es nada importante.

-Eso nada importante te tiene de un humor horrible hace días.

El me mira alzando una ceja, podría considerarse como burla, pero está notoriamente enfadado.

-Creo que eso heriría más si viniera de alguien más dócil…

Me indigna su comentario, por muy cierto que sea. Sé que no soy de lo más asertiva cuando se trata de ofrecer ayuda. Por más que lo intento, no consigo que mi sincera preocupación suene como un ofrecimiento, más parece una orden. Tampoco me ha tocado por varios días. Antes, a pesar de frecuentes interrupciones de Effie, siempre encontrábamos un tiempo para nuestros encuentros furtivos y crecientemente pasionales. Ahora ni siquiera me busca y cuando lo busco yo, me rechaza de una forma cada vez menos sutil. Creo que este último punto también aporta para mi estado de ánimo.

Golpeo la mesa de la cocina y me encamino a la sala lanzando un gruñido frustrado.

Jamás imagine estar en ésta situación con él. También su actitud ha cambiado en el transcurso de la semana, hace unos días estaba haciéndole bromas a Effie y ahora con suerte se ríe. Continúa apoyándome día a día cuando se trata de ir arreglando la antigua habitación de Prim o de dormir conmigo, pero después de eso, es como si un gran muro se cimentara entre nosotros y regresara el sarcástico y honesto Peeta que me devolvieron del Capitolio.

Me siento en el sofá y me hago un ovillo abrazando mis piernas, tratando de contener las lágrimas de frustración de no saber qué demonios hacer. Me doy cuenta que él es quien se encarga de sacar lo mejor de mí cuando es el Peeta tierno y considerado, pero ahora que está constantemente enfadado mi estado automático es estar a la defensiva.

Empiezo a temer que todo esto le gatille un nuevo episodio, pero incluso con ellos tengo mayor experiencia de cómo reaccionar. Ahora me encuentro en la nada.

Después de un par de minutos en la misma posición, escucho que las cacerolas empiezan a hervir y en mi pecho crece la esperanza de que venga a mi lado en cualquier momento. Pero los minutos se van sumando y no lo veo asomarse si quiera.

Me pongo de pie y me acerco silenciosa hasta que alcanzo el umbral de la cocina. Lo veo sentado en una de las sillas, recargando su codo sobre la mesa y a la vez su cabeza en su mano. Está mirando las cacerolas hervir como si se tratara de lo más interesante. Más interesante que ir a acomodarse un rato a mi lado.

Por algún motivo eso me hace enfadarme aún más. Doy una firme zancada haciéndole dar un respingo y me siento en la silla que está frente a él con la mesa entre nosotros.

Me cruzo de brazos y evito verle los ojos, me pongo a ver las cacerolas como si se trataran de un documental muy atrayente. Veo de reojo que me mira extrañado por unos segundos pero luego su mirada regresa a la preparación.

No sé por cuantos minutos nos quedamos así en un pesado silencio donde solo se escucha el borboteo de las ollas. Han de ser bastantes, porque cuando Peeta se levanta a revisarlas ya está todo listo.

Apaga el fuego y se vuelve a sentar en la silla frente a mí. Esta vez ninguno de los dos retira la mirada. Pareciera incluso que ninguno de los dos parpadea, como ese antiguo juego de quemar los ojos que alguna vez jugué con Prim. Puede que mi boca no esté diciendo palabra alguna, pero mi mente se encarga de bombardear replica tras otra hacia su persona, su ceño levemente fruncido me da a entender que con su mente ocurre lo mismo.

La puerta de entrada se abre y Effie canturrea su llegada de su característica manera seguida por los alegatos de Haymitch.

Peeta no abandona mis ojos hasta que Effie se le acerca para saludarlo con besos en sus mejillas, luego se pone de pie y empieza a preparar las cosas para la cena.

Haymitch parece notar la tensión del ambiente pero se mantiene con su compostura de siempre, fastidiando a Effie mientras la ayuda a poner la mesa del comedor.

Peeta y yo no cruzamos palabra ni siquiera cuando nos sentamos los cuatro a comer. Effie por fin lo nota, pero Haymitch se encarga de llamar su atención con temas sin relevancia y uno que otro comentario desatinado. Las pocas veces que mi mirada se cruza con la de Peeta, sus ojos llegan a los míos con ese enfado latente, reflejo del mío.

Los otros dos tratan de hacer alguna sobremesa pero les resulta inútil, llega un punto en que esas perlas azules se estancan en mis ojos y no se separan por mucho que Effie trate de llamar nuestra atención.

De pronto Haymitch da un fuerte golpe en la mesa haciéndonos a ambos dar un respingo, Effie también da un brinco en su silla.

-¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos?

Mi enojo finalmente sale por mi boca.

-¡No te importa, Haymitch!

-¡Se están comportando como críos! ¿Qué clase de ley de hielo están teniendo ustedes?

-¡Pregúntale a él! – Apunto a Peeta - ¡Ni siquiera sé que le pasa!

-¡No eres la única que puede tener un mal día! – alega Peeta.

-¡Ohh! ¡Así que ahora puedes hablar!

Peeta lanza un gruñido.

-¡No todo se trata de ti, no puedes ser tan egoísta!

-¡Ayudaría bastante que me dijeras!

-¡Te he dicho que no le des importancia!

-¡Y así esperas que no sea egoísta!

-¡Cállense los dos! – Haymitch vuelve a golpear la mesa.

Peeta y yo obedecemos pero nuestras miradas se atraviesan la una a la otra como espadas. Effie está paralizada y nos mira sorprendida a cada uno.

-¡No tengo idea de qué demonios pasa aquí, pero ambos la están fregando!

Iba a alegar con otro grito pero Haymitch vuelve a golpear la mesa con fuerza.

-¡La actitud de ninguno está ayudando ahora! ¡Dejen de culparse el uno al otro!

Peeta estaba por agregar algo pero Haymitch lo detiene en seco.

-No creas que no se te ha notado el genio de mierda que has tenido estos días.

Peeta abre los ojos sorprendido por el comentario.

Casi me rio en su cara pero la mirada de Haymitch llegando a la mía me corta.

-Tú tampoco eres un terrón de azúcar, preciosa.

-Pero…

-Sé que esta vez no eres la del problema, para variar. Pero se ve que no estás poniendo mucho de tu parte.

Cruzo los brazos y esquivo la mirada de Haymitch.

Todos guardamos silencio por unos largos minutos, ni siquiera está la televisión encendida para que un sonido ajeno aliviane el ambiente que podría cortarse con cuchillo.

El silencio perdura incluso cuando Haymitch y Peeta empiezan a lavar los platos mientras Effie y yo ordenamos la mesa.

Apenas termino de prácticamente lazarle la losa a Peeta para que la lave, entro a la sala y me disponía a sentarme en el sofá pero la mano de Effie atrapa mi muñeca, deteniéndome.

-Ven un minuto, cariño.

Algo aturdida, me dejo guiar hasta que llegamos a mi antigua habitación en la segunda planta.

Effie se sienta en la cama y da palmaditas a su lado para que me siente junto a ella.

-No estoy de ánimo para otro sermón, Effie.

Ella niega con la cabeza lanzando una de sus risitas agudas.

-Siéntate. – me insiste

La miro con sospecha pero termino por hacerle caso.

Ella lleva sus manos a mi rostro y empieza a quitarme algunos mechones rebeldes que acomoda detrás de mi oreja. No sé qué es lo que pretende y me impaciento con facilidad. Retiro mi rostro de sus manos con una sacudida de cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres?

Me sonríe de una forma tan fraternal que me llega a incomodar un poco.

-Las relaciones de parejas son hermosas, pero no son sencillas – empieza.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Lanza otra risita.

-Peeta no ha dormido bien, se le nota en esas enormes ojeras.

-Y en su ánimo – agrego

-¿Sabes el por qué?

-Creo que es por eso que empezó todo este drama – digo ya cansada y con ganas de volver a bajar para seguir apuñalando la mirada de Peeta.

Effie no pierde en ningún momento su ligera sonrisa.

-Cariño, los chicos son así…

Le alzo una ceja mientras continúa

-Cuando tienen problemas, tienden a encerrarse ellos mismos.

De pronto la conversación empezó a interesarme.

-Peeta jamás había sido así.

-Peeta es un chico muy especial… es muy bueno con las palabras, pero cuando se trata de sus problemas, pierde por completo esa habilidad.

-¿Por qué no simplemente me los dice y ya? Sería más rápido.

Effie empieza a acariciar mi cabello al lado de mi oreja.

-No eres la más asertiva para hablar de los tuyos, cariño.

Me quedo callada ante esa respuesta, por mucho que me gustaría no tengo ningún argumento al respecto. Ella se queda examinando mis facciones por un par de segundos más.

Me sorprende que sea ésta mujer la que trata de aconsejarme. Su manera de hablar es reconfortante, incluso aunque tenga su acento del Capitolio de por medio (el suyo en particular creo que lo termine aceptando). Estoy más acostumbrada a los consejos toscos y fríos de Haymitch, pero me descubro ansiosa por escucharla a pesar que esta situación es completamente fuera de lugar

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Suspira pesadamente –Prueba dejándolo tranquilo por un tiempo.

Empiezo a arrugar la nariz inconscientemente, haciéndola reír.

-No se trata de que lo dejes de lado. Hazle saber que también estas ahí para él.

-Suena complicado ¿Cómo demonios hago eso?

Effie piensa por unos momentos.

-Cuando tu estas en alguna crisis ¿Él empieza a hostigarte con preguntas?

Medito un segundo.

-No…

-¿Quiere saber de inmediato que es lo que te pasa?

-No…

-¿Espera a que te acerq…?

-Bien, bien… ya entendí el punto.

Vuelve a sonreírme con esa risita aguda.

Tuve la respuesta justo en mis narices y ahora me siento idiota por no haberlo notado. Debo tomar al mismo Peeta como ejemplo. Él siempre me ha apoyado en silencio, a veces ni siquiera es necesario que sepa con exactitud qué es lo que me pasa, espera pacientemente a que me calme y sus brazos me reciben gustosos cuando por fin decido acercarme.

-Es normal tener algunas peleas de vez en cuando, cariño. No por un par de discusiones se va a terminar el cariño que ambos se tienen.

Guardo silencio analizando sus palabras por unos momentos y me quedo mirando a la mujer a mi lado. Ella aún me mira con esa fraternal sonrisa y se la respondo agradecida.

-Gracias Effie. – le digo al fin.

Ella asiente y se pone de pie para encaminarnos juntas a la sala. Para cuando llegamos, Haymitch está en su sillón y Peeta sentado en el sofá. Medio a regañadientes me siento a su lado manteniendo cierta distancia y Effie se sienta en el sillón al lado de Haymitch.

-¿Dónde estaban? – pregunta mi ex mentor.

-Quería revisar el atuendo de Katniss para nuestra cena formal este fin de semana – Canturrea su respuesta.

Le dedico una sonrisa cómplice y ella me la responde guiñándome un ojo. En ese decreto que la llegada de Effie al distrito es bastante favorable.

Pasan otro par de días más y trato de seguir el consejo que me dio Effie. Por esos días dejo de lado el arreglar la habitación de Prim y me dedico a hablar con Peeta lo justo y necesario, permaneciendo a su lado. A ratos me impaciento pero en vez de descargar mi enojo contra él, opto por ir con Effie quien me da más consejos y me calma lo suficiente para seguir con mi cometido.

Poco a poco voy notando que Peeta está más calmado y menos a la defensiva, aunque aún están sus evidentes marcas bajo sus ojos. Por más que me pique la pregunta en mi cabeza trato de hacerla a un lado para no presionarlo.

Varias mañanas, cuando despierto, descubro a Peeta mirando el techo en silencio. Jamás sé cuánto tiempo lleva despierto, pero sospecho que no ha cerrado un ojo en toda la noche.

Una noche, espero a Peeta ya recostada y me llama la atención que se tome más tiempo del que acostumbra en el cuarto de baño. Luego de un largo rato sale al fin y se acomoda a mi lado después de apagar las luces. Me da el acostumbrado y últimamente frío beso de buenas noches y me refugia en su pecho. Otra noche más sin saber qué demonios le está pasando, Effie me insiste que todo esto toma tiempo, pero me carcomo por dentro tratando de controlar mis ganas de amenazarlo con una flecha para hacerlo hablar.

Me quedo dormida con esos pensamientos en la cabeza.

Un extraño sonido me despierta pero no abro los ojos, tratando de volver a dormirme. Vuelvo a escuchar esos sonidos y por fin abro los ojos. Peeta está dormido a mi lado, recostado sobre su espalda y si abrazarme.

El extraño sonido se vuelve a oír. Tardo un par de segundos en entender que son los quejidos de Peeta.

-No… Katniss… por favor. – le oigo susurrar mientras empieza a removerse.

-¿Peeta?

Vuelve a removerse entre sueños.

-¡Katniss! – grita tan fuerte que llego a dar un salto.

Me incorporo de inmediato, arrodillándome a su lado y lo observo preparándome para un nuevo episodio. Pero esta vez no es uno de esos casos, está realmente dormido, sin poder huir de su pesadilla.

-¡Peeta!

Tomo sus hombros y trato de removerlo.

-¡Katniss!, ¡Detente!

-¡Despierta! ¡Peeta!

Se sacude con fuerza, sus ojos se niegan a abrirse para dejarlo ver la realidad. Que grite mi nombre sólo me hace pensar que yo soy la causante de lo que está sufriendo. No me detengo a pensar si es bueno que yo sea la primera a quien vea apenas despierte… si en sus sueños soy el muto que implantaron en sus recuerdos, fácilmente podría desatar un nuevo episodio. Pero poco me importa, quiero alejarlo de ese mundo que lo está lastimando y lo sacudo lo más fuerte que puedo.

-¡Es un sueño, Peeta! ¡No es real!

Me empuja varias veces pero vuelvo a acercarme apenas puedo, esta vez tomando su rostro entre mis manos y sacudiendo su cabeza varias veces.

-¡Abre los ojos! ¡Peeta!

No es un sueño normal, definitivamente no lo es. Empiezo a sentir su sudor bajo mis palmas y su rostro se contorsiona en varias expresiones llenas de angustia y terror. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar qué es lo que está ocurriendo en su sueño y por qué yo soy protagonista de él.

Que no pueda despertarse me recuerda el efecto del somnífero que Cinna me dio alguna vez para poder dormir ¿Por eso demoró más en el baño? ¿Quería obligarse a dormir?

-¡Katniss! – vuelve a gritar con tanta fuerza que juro que se ha desgarrado la garganta.

-¡Despierta Peeta!

Finalmente lo hace, sus ojos se abren de golpe y llegan a los míos.

-Fue un sueño Peeta – susurro acariciando sus mejillas – no fue real.

Esta empapado y agitado, como si hubiese corrido por horas; su respiración errática y su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho.

-¿Katniss?

Me fijo en sus ojos, no están desorbitados pero me miran con miedo, con un profundo terror.

Le asiento algo más aliviada de que al fin me esté mirando. Acaricio su rostro con mis pulgares.

-No fue real… - le susurro mientras le ayudo a sentarse y apoyo mis manos en el colchón.

Su mirada se pasea por alrededor de la habitación, quizás comprendiendo que todo se trató de una pesadilla. Ha regresado al mundo real.

-Solo fue un sueño… - se pasa la mano por el cabello humedecido y mantiene su mirada fija frente a él – Solo fue un sueño… - repite respirando más profundamente y cerrando los ojos para terminar de convencerse.

No sé qué pueda decirle, sólo permanezco a su lado y lo miro mientras trata de calmarse. Quiero abrazarlo, decirle que todo ya pasó y que ha regresado conmigo, pero dudo en liberar esas palabras.

Sus ojos regresan a los míos y son infinitos los segundos en que queda mirándome. Ni él ni yo nos movemos mientras su respiración regresa lentamente a la normalidad.

-Estas aquí… - dice entrecortadamente como si apenas se lo creyera.

Le dedico una suave sonrisa, no lo estaba atacando en su sueño. Le asiento lentamente con la cabeza sintiendo un poco más de alivio.

De pronto una de sus manos se empuña en la tela de la camisa que llevo puesta y jala de mí haciendo que mis labios impacten fuertemente contra los suyos. Estoy tan sorprendida que sólo atino a tratar de no perder el equilibrio sujetándome por sus hombros mientras su potente beso me quita el aliento.

Sus fuertes brazos me rodean y de un rápido movimiento quedo sentada entre sus piernas y recargada en su pecho. Sus labios se separan de los míos y me aprisiona con fuerza contra él, tembloroso, como si temiera que me deshiciera. Sus ojos no se despegan de los míos a escasos centímetros, acaricia mi rostro y mi cabello mirándome detenidamente.

-¿Te lastimé? – susurra con su voz temblorosa.

-No… - acaricio su mejilla – estoy bien…

Contiene el aliento por un momento, luego lleva una mano a su rostro y empieza a liberar una risa nerviosa, lejos de cualquier vestigio de humor. Mi extrañeza y preocupación se acrecienta al mirarlo, no es primera vez que despierta de una pesadilla, pero jamás había reaccionado así.

Esconde su rostro en mi cuello y me abraza con tanta firmeza que creo que puede asfixiarme, sin embargo permanezco inmóvil entre sus brazos sin atreverme a nada aún. Su extraña risa se empieza a transformar en espasmos que lo atragantan rítmicamente.

Sólo cuando siento el toque tibio y húmedo de pequeñas gotas en la piel de mi cuello, atino a llevar una mano a su rostro para alejarlo lo suficiente y poder mirarlo directamente.

Ya no se ríe, su rostro solo demuestra tristeza, desolación, desesperanza. Turno mi vista entre sus ojos azules, viendo las delgadas gotas que se empiezan a delinear sus mejillas y comienzo a secarlas con el pulgar.

-¿Qué pasó? – atino a preguntar al fin.

Niega con la cabeza con un notorio nudo en la garganta. Es horrible verlo así, no recuerdo haberlo visto así jamás. Tan devastado. Que tiemble ligeramente me destroza aún más.

-Lo siento… - su voz es un susurro entrecortado – No quería preocuparte - descubro el tacto húmedo de su pulgar sobre mi propia mejilla.

Su dolor se ha vuelto el mío.

-Peeta… - siento el nudo formándose en mi propia garganta. - ¿Qué fue…?

-Te amo – me interrumpe – Te amo demasiado, Katniss… - lo dice como si le doliera.

-También te amo, Peeta. – Respondo realmente sintiendo cada palabra, pero no dejo de estar preocupada.

Veo que su boca se curva en una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos.

Acerca su rostro al mío y me besa con suavidad esta vez.

-Te amo… - vuelve a repetir en mis labios una y otra vez entre besos, como si tratara de convencerme de algo que ya sé.

-También te amo – respondo cada vez que me lo permite.

Su cuerpo lentamente deja de temblar y es cuando se recuesta llevándome con él. Me dejo guiar y me posiciona a su lado sin dejar de besarme en ningún momento.

Me sorprende que de repente sus manos empiezan a buscar mi piel bajo mi camisa. Su toque es lento, pero exigente, dibuja mis curvas con necesidad, con anhelo.

Sin darme cuenta empiezo rendirme a su demanda a pesar de la preocupación que aún me aborda. Sus manos en mi piel despiertan cada fibra nerviosa de mi cuerpo que se regocija de volver a sentirlo después de tantos días. Me extraña un poco cuando su mano llega a acariciar mi intimidad y mi humedad es evidente. Mi cuerpo ha reaccionado por si sólo a sus caricias y está a su completa disposición.

No hago preguntas, no me quejo, ni siquiera opongo resistencia. Simplemente me dejo guiar por él, entregándole lo que me pide silenciosamente. Peeta no es solo mi diente de león en primavera, también puede ser fuego que me consume lenta y fervientemente.

No rompe nuestro beso cuando, de un rápido movimiento, se deshace de mis pantaletas y empieza a acomodarse entre mis piernas sobre mí, bajándose sus pantalones, que deja a mitad de sus muslos, y siento su miembro abriéndose paso entre mis pliegues.

Cuelo mis manos por su camiseta, debajo de sus brazos y entierro mis uñas en su piel, controlando el escalofrío que me recorre la espina dorsal cuando culmina su intromisión.

No se toma más tiempo, empieza a mover sus caderas de una forma que me derrite las entrañas; suave, profunda y demandante. Exigiendo de mí todo lo que yo sea capaz de darle.

Muerdo su labio a mitad de un gemido y es cuando empiezo a oír sus quejidos haciendo coro con los míos.

Aprieto los ojos con fuerza dejándome llevar por la deliciosa sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí otra vez. Esconde su rostro sobre mi hombro y oigo sus gemidos en mi oído, haciéndome arder aún más.

-Te amo – jadea en el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Quiero responderle pero sus embestidas se profundizan y tengo que morderme el labio para no gritar de placer.

-Desde la primera vez que te vi… - continúa entre quejidos.

Se incorpora un poco para que su rostro quede a escasos centímetros del mío. Sé que me está mirando pero las sensaciones me obligan a mantener los ojos cerrados.

-Siempre soñé con tenerte entre mis brazos…

No deja de moverse en ningún momento. Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro con los suyos que me miran brillantes. No sólo me mira con deseo, pasión, como la mayoría de las veces que nos unimos. Me mira con todo ese sentimiento que siente por mí. Está haciéndome el amor en toda su expresión.

-Jamás pude fijarme en nadie más…

La voz ronca con la que habla entre quejidos me enloquece aún más, soy incapaz de articular palabra alguna debido a que a cada segundo aumenta el ritmo de sus embestidas y yo me rindo completamente a su demanda. Sólo puedo liberar quejidos, gemidos y jadeos adornados a ratos con su nombre.

-Eres el amor de mi vida, Katniss. Moriré en vida si algún día te alejas de mí.

Niego la cabeza y tengo que contener la respiración para poder hablar.

-No lo haré… - casi grito a mitad de un gemido – Jamás me alejaré de ti, Peeta. No puedo…

Su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa que al fin puedo distinguir en sus ojos. Se inclina para besarme y yo me aferro a su cuello enredando mis dedos en su cabello.

-Peeta… - vuelvo a jadear, entregándome completamente a él.

Gruñe en mis labios y los reclama con impaciencia, aumentando nuevamente el movimiento de sus caderas.

Llegamos a un punto en que ya no sé dónde termina mi cuerpo y empieza el suyo, separamos nuestros labios porque nuestros quejidos ya no nos permiten continuar besándonos y sus embestidas son tan intensas que ambos perdemos el sentido. Pero nuestros ojos no se desvían en ningún momento. Veo en los suyos el reflejo de lo que yo siento., gritándonos en silencio toda la adoración que sentimos por el otro.

Finalmente enredo mis dedos en la tela de su camiseta y convulsionamos con fuerza cuando ambos bajamos de esa cima al mismo tiempo. Grito su nombre y él gruñe el mío apretando sus ojos al momento que se derrite dentro de mí.

Quedamos jadeantes, agitados y agotados. Sale de mí posicionando su pantalón donde debe ir y se recuesta a mi lado de costado. Me rodea con su brazo y me obliga a ladearme para quedar mirándolo de frente. Me siento tan agotada que no atiné a hacerlo por mí misma.

Su cálida mano acaricia mi rostro un par de veces y me tomo un poco de tiempo para recuperar el aliento.

Para cuando abro los ojos descubro que mi Peeta ha regresado, su mirada no tiene atisbo alguno del enojo de días anteriores. Me apresuro a acercarme a él, atrapando su rostro entre mis manos y sellando sus labios con los míos como si se hubiese marchado por un buen tiempo y al fin ha regresado.

Me alejo lo suficiente para quedar mirando sus ojos.

-Katniss… - dice en un susurro, sé de antemano que tratará de disculparse, pero no podría importarme menos.

-¿Es la misma pesadilla todas las noches? – le corto.

Turna su mirada entre mis ojos por unos segundos y luego asiente con la cabeza.

-¿Qué fue?

Duda por un instante.

-Perderte…

Lo miro extrañada, no parece una descripción nueva a las que siempre ha tenido.

Su mano toma una de las mías y besa el dorso.

-Cuando intentaste tomar el nightlock…

Abro los ojos sorprendida. No se trata de cualquier pesadilla. Eso sí estuvo a punto de pasar.

-Estabas decidida a morir. Si no te hubiese detenido habrías muerto en ese mismo minuto.

Miro sus ojos sin atreverme a interrumpirlo.

-Cada vez que despertaba y te veía durmiendo a mi lado, tenía sentimientos contradictorios. ¿Por qué no te dejé morir si eso era lo que deseabas? Te llamé egoísta varias veces pero finalmente fui yo quien no respetó tu decisión.

No se me ocurre nada que decirle, estuve varios días tratando de hacerlo hablar y ahora que sus palabras llegan a mis oídos no sé cómo reaccionar. En ese momento lo odié por haberme detenido, por haberme arrebatado la oportunidad que tenia de reunirme con Prim y con mi padre, por haberme expuesto a una supuesta muerte mucho más lenta y dolorosa como castigo por lo que hice. Cosa que finalmente no pasó.

A mi mente regresa el episodio por el que lo regresaron al Capitolio, la vez que trató de quitarse la vida con el cuchillo que mantenía en mi mano. Claro que su motivo era mucho más puro que el mío. Él trataba de detenerse para no lastimarme, en mi caso quería escapar de toda la realidad que me atormentaba, sólo pensaba en mi misma.

Recordar esas imágenes me permite comprender su temor, Peeta había sido un personaje permanente para mí hasta ese momento. Hasta que tuve la posibilidad latente de que podría perderlo.

Niego con la cabeza acariciando su rostro.

-Todo es muy diferente ahora, Peeta.

-Lo sé, Katniss – se acerca para besarme – Te juro que lo sé…

Se vuelve a alejar para mirarme.

-Me decía a mí mismo que hemos empezado de nuevo, tenemos una nueva vida; la panadería, los chicos, vamos al bosque, compartimos con Effie y Haymitch…

Lanza un suspiro.

-Odiaba pensar en eso, me enojaba conmigo mismo por imaginar esas cosas. Sabía que sólo eran tonterías. Tú ya decidiste seguir adelante, hemos avanzado mucho. Temía contarte de esto… pensé que en algún momento la pesadilla simplemente se iría y me dejaría continuar… pero vuelve cada noche. El cansancio también me ha tenido bastante…

-Gruñón... – le interrumpo.

Por fin, después de varios días, me regala una hermosa sonrisa y se acerca para darme un suave beso.

-Hoy intenté con un somnífero… pero terminó peor…

-¿Peor? – le alzo una ceja traviesa.

Se ríe.

-Bueno… bastante bien, debo decir…

Me río y me incorporo para recargarme un poco sobre él.

-Quiero que me cuentes las cosas que te pasan, Peeta. Hoy le debo todo esto a un somnífero.

Me asiente algo avergonzado.

-Lo haré…

-Estamos juntos en esto, yo también quiero apoyarte.

Vuelve a asentirme más convencido.

Me acerco para besarlo con suavidad, sus labios me reciben gustosos. Empiezo a sentir la adicción por él acrecentarse, ya hace varios días que no lo tenía a mi disposición y no estoy dispuesta a desaprovechar esta oportunidad

-Te advierto que mañana estarás cansado de nuevo…

Me mira extrañado mientras me acomodo a horcajadas sobre él y empiezo a desabotonar mi camisa.

-Esta vez seré yo la que no te deje dormir…

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_N/A_

_¡Perdón! ¡Gomen! ¡I'm sorry! ¡__Es tut mir leid! ¡__Mi dispiace! ¡__Je suis désolé!_

_Nah… en realidad no sé tantos idiomas… traductor de google hizo su aporte (Ni siquiera sé si están bien escritas xD)_

_Les pido disculpas por la larga espera mis queridas pequeñas._

_El mundo real necesitaba mi atención y tuve que perderme un tiempo. _

_Para cuando quise continuar, tuve que echarle un balde de agua fría a la imaginación porque a muy desgraciada se echó una siesta mientras me ocupada de otras cosas… Medio adormilada, hasta le dio por empezar a distraerse con otro fic y me costó regresarla a éste. Pero al fin se concentró. _

_No se preocupen por ese desvío, no pienso subir otro fic hasta que termine éste, de paso le dejo a la imaginación ir a jugar un rato con el otro, así cuando lo publique estará algo avanzado :P_

_En cuanto a esta historia, para mi suerte, me ccorcomí con varias ideas que me faltan ordenar, por lo que el próximo capítulo estará listo dentro de poco. Eso espero..._

_Estoy abierta a sugerencias para esta historia a ver si se me inspira la floja imaginación que ando trayendo últimamente. _

_Como siempre les agradezco que sigan mi historia. Esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios de odio por haberme demorado. Si de paso le agregan una sugerencia o un saludo, se los estaré eternamente agradecida._

_Un fuerte abrazo a todos quienes disfrutan de este fic_

_(Nota: espero que un capitulo de 27 páginas en Word sirvan para apaciguar su ira)_

_¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!_


	24. Festival

**Festival**

* * *

Para el fin de semana, pudimos esquivar la insistencia de Effie para la noche formal. Peeta se encargó de hacerla hablar de preparaciones para el Festival y estuvo tan entretenida con eso que ni siquiera se enfadó cuando se dio cuenta de que la hora había pasado y ya era muy tarde para prepararnos a todos.

He de admitir que gracias a la ayuda de Effie, nuestro puesto en la plaza se convirtió en uno de los más llamativos. Le ordenó a Peeta que pintara algunos de nuestros productos en el stand, por lo que terminó con varias magdalenas, galletas y pasteles adornándolo.

Mientras Effie se encargaba de ordenar las cosas y adornos en la plaza, junto a la ayuda y alegatos de Haymitch, el resto de nosotros preparamos todo para tener todo listo el día de apertura.

Con todo ese ajetreo, que nos mantenían ocupados, en un simple parpadeo Paylor apareció un día sobre el escenario a mitad de la plaza, anunciando el inicio del esperado Festival. Se paseó por cada puesto deseándonos suerte y después desapareció entre la multitud sin mayores ceremonias.

Todo comienza cerca de las diez de la mañana y miro el tumulto de gente que se pasea por toda la plaza; algunas familias con niños, algunas parejas tomadas de la mano, unos compañeros de los chicos de la escuela. Todo contrasta con el ambiente blanco que le da la nieve al alrededor, pero todo es tan alegre que casi nadie se entera del frio.

Nos turnaremos día a día para que siempre cuatro de nosotros queden en el puesto para atender. Para el primer día estamos Arline, Donzel, Peeta y yo.

Hay varios stands de juegos; tiro al arco, uno de pesca donde cada artículo capturado da un premio, apuestas, juegos mecánicos traídos del Capitolio, etc. En cuanto a los demás comerciantes veo a los vendedores de dulces, zapateros, artesanos, entre otros. No muy lejos de nuestro puesto alcanzo a ver dónde Sae se instaló con un pequeño restaurante con mesas circulares.

Nuestro stand cuenta con dos partes, la parte frontal, corresponde a la tienda, donde está el mostrador con un par de taburetes y atendemos a los clientes. La parte trasera es una pequeña estructura en donde tenemos los refrigeradores para mantener las preparaciones frescas. Como nos fue imposible traer los hornos, dos de nosotros deben regresar a la panadería cuando se nos acaban los productos para traer o preparar más.

Da gusto divisar a ratos a Clarisse tomada de la mano de Thom y a Renzo con sus pequeños en alguno de los stands o en medio de la plaza con atracciones mecánicas traídas del Capitolio.

La variedad de gente es lo que más llama mi atención. Antiguamente los tumultos de gente en el 12 eran en su mayoría grupos de rubios, familiares de comerciantes, o castaño oscuros, provenientes de la Veta. Eran contadas las cabelleras que salían de esos tonos, pero ahora, las cabezas que no están cubiertas por un gorro de lana, varían en tipo y color de pelo, dejando en evidencia la mezcla de los diferentes distritos y del Capitolio (a ratos diviso alguna peluca de color chillón).

Effie llegó al fin aparece con nuestros delantales que son celestes para los chicos y rosa pastel para las chicas, ambos diseños tienen un borde blanco y, en el lado izquierdo del pecho, un logotipo de galletas y magdalenas bastante discreto. Arline y yo estábamos por quejarnos pero rápidamente nos vimos ocupadas con la avalancha de clientes que nos llegó de pronto por lo que el desacuerdo por nuestro atuendo quedó en el olvido.

Me quedo pegada en una de las pantallas. Primer día: Propaganda del Distrito 1. Empieza con sus productos representativos de joyería. Muestran diseños preciosos de accesorios tanto femenino como masculino; aretes adornados con diamantes, collares, relojes de muñeca, pulseras, etc. Le sigue una secuencia de comerciales de las pequeñas empresas; Panaderos, artesanos, zapateros, diseñadores de vestuarios, etc. con sus respectivos productos y contacto.

También hay gente de otros distritos que no se acercan precisamente para comprar, si no para intercambiar contactos con mi chico del pan y hacer uno que otro trueque de recetas.

Ahora comprendo algo mejor el fin de este Festival de intercambio. No depender necesariamente del Capitolio para obtener materias primas. (Harina para panaderos, madera para artesanos, cuero para los zapateros, etc) Ahora los Distritos pueden comunicarse directamente entre ellos, independientes del Capitolio. El festival permite la instancia perfecta para empezar con los lazos comerciales.

El primer día resulta todo un éxito, pero fue horriblemente agotador.

Luego del cierre de la primera noche en la feria, los cuatro en el local nos dirigimos a la panadería con nuestras ganancias y los contactos de panaderos de otros distritos. Peeta consiguió localizar un tipo del 11 que nos proveerá de Harina y especias a un costo menor que la que obteníamos en el Capitolio.

Al poco rato Clarisse se suma en la ayuda y a Thom lo dejamos en una esquina para que no rompa nada.

Me encontraba lavando algunos utensilios junto con Donzel, cuando se materializa Renzo con sus pequeños. Me quedo mirándolo extrañada al verlo con la cara pintada como un supuesto gato. Luego me apunta a sus pequeños que están pintados como dos pequeños ratones y adorables gorros de lana con orejas. Donzel y yo nos empezamos a reír y él comienza a ayudar a los rubios quienes también se quedan mirándolo extrañado.

Las anécdotas se van sumando los días siguientes. Haymitch gana un oso de peluche para Effie y ella lo exhibe como si se tratara de un trofeo, Donzel llega a la panadería (para ayudar con los preparativos para el día siguiente) pintado de mariposa en su cara, todos duplican las carcajadas cuando Arline llega de la misma manera por estar acompañando a su amigo con sus hermanas pequeñas. Peeta y yo, en nuestro día de disfrutar la feria, nos subimos entusiasmados a una de las atracciones mecánicas que están más alejadas. "Montaña rusa" le llaman. No es muy grande y se veía inofensiva. Todos se burlan de nosotros cuando llegamos mareados y a punto de vomitar luego de bajarnos de esa máquina infernal.

Los días se van pasando más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Para nuestro siguiente día libre, con Peeta evitamos rotundamente ese trenecito que nos subimos la vez anterior y vamos a disfrutar de otras atracciones. Descubro que me encanta compartir con mi chico de esta forma. Nunca había tenido "una cita" en mi vida y que Peeta sea mi acompañante le da un toque muy especial.

Paseamos por varias atracciones y comemos algunos de los bocadillos que venden. Yo me luzco en un puesto de tiro al blanco y Peeta casi hace añicos una de las atracciones donde hay que golpear un pequeño saco. Ambos ganamos los premios más altos. En mi caso un oso de peluche gigante y Peeta ganó una invitación para dos personas a un hotel en el Distrito 4. Cómo aún tengo restricciones para salir del Distrito 12, acordamos que será nuestro regalo de bodas para Clarisse y Thom, quienes se unirán para siempre dentro de un par de meses.

Pasamos a ver a Sae que está vuelta loca atendiendo las mesas con su nieta y un par de ayudantes que pudo contratar. Nos ofrece un plato a cortesía de la casa pero con Peeta hemos comido tantas tonterías que estamos completamente satisfechos. Cuando consigue un poco de tiempo para distraerse con nosotros nos cuenta que obtuvo un contacto del Distrito 4 quien podría proveerla de mariscos y peces para variar sus preparaciones.

Cerca de las cuatro, vamos por los pequeños de Renzo (un poco a regañadientes por mi parte), para que no pasen todo el día en el puesto, y nos entretenemos en los juegos a mitad de la plaza. Luego, vamos a ver un carismático escenario en miniatura donde cuentan una historia mediante títeres para los niños. A pesar que la historia en sencilla y simple, he de admitir que me interesé en la trama de una pequeña niña que va al bosque a ver a su abuela y se encuentra con un lobo.

Después de un buen rato, nos topamos con un malhumorado Haymitch acompañado por una emocionada Effie enganchada de su brazo. Los pequeños se aferran a las piernas de Haymitch (Nadie se explica cómo demonios se encariñaron tanto con él).

Un tumulto de gente llama nuestra atención y descubrimos que hay un grupo de chicos haciendo una representación de bailes en el escenario central, siguiendo una secuencia de la música de los diferentes distritos.

Inconscientemente empiezo seguir el ritmo con el pie cuando llegan a una canción típica de nuestro distrito. Veo divertida a Peeta y Haymitch que están haciendo lo mismo.

Apenas terminan aplaudimos junto con el público y nos retiramos a seguir recorriendo la feria. Haymitch y Effie se llevan a los pequeños a nuestro puesto para que Renzo no esté dispuesto a desarmar la feria por buscarlos.

Luego de despedirnos de ellos, Peeta y yo nos detenemos en un local de palomitas. Yo pido unas sazonadas con caramelo y Peeta otras con mantequilla. Probamos las del otro y ambos arrugamos la nariz.

-Muy dulces – dice él.

-Muy saladas – alego por las suyas.

Peeta empieza a meditar en voz alta pensando qué tipo de recetas pueden hacerse con palomitas. Examina las suyas y luego las mías tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que me aguanto las ganas de desconcentrarlo. Admiro su hermosa expresión cuando se concentra y me pierdo en la imagen de sus rubias y largas pestañas, aún me sorprende que no se enreden entre ellas.

En el momento que su expresión cambia, seguramente porque ya se le ocurrió algo, me adelanto (acomodando como puedo mi oso y las palomitas) y en puntillas de pie lo tomo por su chaqueta y lo beso con suavidad. Lanza un ligero quejido, sorprendido, pero rápidamente me responde sin chistar.

Me alejo un par de centímetros y le sonrío. Sus ojos llegan a los míos con un brillo travieso.

-¿Y qué se te ocurrió?

Me alejo quedando parada frente a él

-¿De qué?

-Preparación con palomitas…

Me parpadea un par de veces como si no tuviera idea de que le estoy hablando. Me descubre sonriéndole traviesa. Sé perfectamente que lo desconcentré en el momento exacto.

-Lo olvidé…

Empiezo a reírme mientras el menea la cabeza como si fuese un caso sin remedio.

-Tramposa.

Trato de huir pero sus brazos rodeando mi cintura me hacen una feliz prisionera de sus labios. Me besa juguetón un par de veces mientras yo me río entrecortadamente, interrumpida por sus besos.

El me suelta y seguimos con nuestro recorrido. Uno que otro curioso se nos quedó mirando, aún somos reconocidos como los amantes trágicos, pero son muchos menos, al pasar del tiempo hemos ido mezclándonos con la gente normal.

Empezamos a reírnos entre nosotros y de pronto, unas manos llegan a tapar los ojos de Peeta.

Inmediatamente me pongo alerta y busco asesinamente a su atacante, pero me detengo viendo los movimientos de Peeta. Él eleva su mano hasta las que cubren sus ojos y las palpa sin sorprenderse. Piensa por unos segundos y de pronto una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

-¿Delly? – dice casi riendo.

-¿Delly? – repito sorprendida.

Las manos de sus ojos se alejan y su atacante aparece. Me sorprendo de verla. No tiene atisbo de ser la chica regordeta que recordaba, a pesar de estar con un grueso abrigo, se nota que debajo de esa prenda hay una chica curvilínea. Por alguna razón, esa idea me molesta más de lo que debería.

-¡Peeta! – chilla ella y se cuelga del cuello de mi diente de león. Él se agacha un poco para recibir el abrazo.

Por otra razón, eso me molesta aún más.

Ella me alcanza a ver y se avienta sobre mí rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

-¡Katniss! ¡Tanto tiempo!

-Si… mucho… - mascullo sin compartir del todo su efusivo entusiasmo.

-¿Cómo has estado Delly? – pregunta Peeta, obviamente él si lo comparte.

-Muy bien. ¿y ustedes?.

Empezamos a caminar, yo abrazando mi oso gigante, y comiendo de nuestras palomitas. A regañadientes le doy a Delly a probar de las mías pero arruga la nariz igual que hizo Peeta, por lo que terminan compartiendo las palomitas de mi chico del pan. Nunca tuve ningún motivo para odiar a Delly, pero creo que empiezo a tenerlo.

Peeta y ella empiezan a hablar de distintas cosas; cosas las cuales yo no puedo compartir del todo porque se trata de sus años de infancia, cuando eran amigos inseparables y yo vivía en mi propio mundo.

Recuerdo que Peeta me comentó una vez que Delly tenía la misma idea de él de remodelar su antigua tienda y seguir con el negocio de sus padres. Pero ella y su hermano decidieron irse a otro distrito ya que no soportaban el amargo recuerdo de su pérdida.

-Mi hermano y yo estamos ayudando a los actuales zapateros, eran nuestros vecinos antes de irnos – dice sonriéndonos.

-¿Dónde están instalados? – pregunta Peeta.

Delly apunta a un costado de la plaza, casi al frente de donde está el local de la panadería. Los ojos de Peeta se iluminan al ver de lejos al hermano de Delly. Creo que en este punto yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-Peeta… iré a la panadería a dejar el oso. – Le aviso al darme cuenta que se muere por ir a saludarlo. Quizás tengan un par de historias más que compartir entre ellos, en las cuales yo desencajo completamente.

Peeta me sonríe agradecido, pero antes de que se separara de mí un solo paso, aferro mi puño al cuello de su camisa y lo acerco rápidamente a mis labios. Él se tensa sorprendido. Lo beso con suavidad, profundamente, paseando mi lengua al interior de su boca y me dejo perder en sus labios por unos escasos segundos. Tal cual lo beso cuando lo quiero desnudo y enredándose conmigo entre las sábanas. Para cuando me separo, veo a Peeta que tiene los ojos bien abiertos y está ligeramente sonrojado. Miro de reojo a Delly quien tapa su boca con sus manos y se ve notoriamente avergonzada. Tuerzo una sonrisa satisfecha y vuelvo a ver a Peeta.

-Te veré después.

Peeta masculla un "si" atolondrado y luego vuelvo a ver a Delly.

-Un gusto verte Delly.- digo poniendo mi mejor sonrisa.

Ella asiente tímidamente y yo me abro paso entre la gente alejándome de ellos.

Camino sin darme vuelta y maldiciendo ligeramente a Delly. Me alejo un par de pasos suficientes y volteo a ver a Peeta que va al puesto de los zapateros y abraza fraternalmente al hermano de Delly. Lanzo un gruñido, ni yo sabía que seguía siendo tan celosa con Peeta.

Me disponía a voltear y recorrer mi camino con mi oso y el resto de mis palomitas pero me detiene un brazo que me rodea por el hombro.

-Más discreto hubiese sido echarle una meadita – doy un respingo. Esa voz me resulta inquietantemente familiar - ¡Qué manera de marcar territorio! – volteo y me encuentro con Johanna sacando un puñado de mis palomitas.

-¿Johanna?

-Quien viste y calza – me guiña un ojo llevándose las palomitas a la boca. – No sabía que te habías vuelto tan territorial – me dice con sorna.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Apunta alrededor con su mano.

-Festival… ¿Recuerdas?

-¿No había uno en el 7? – Digo extrañada, se supone que durante estos 12 días todos los Distritos están llevando a cabo el mismo festival.

Me levanta una ceja algo ofendida – También me alegra verte, descerebrada…

Lanzo un gruñido y sigo con mi camino llevando a cuestas a Johanna que insiste en robarme mis palomitas. No puedo decir que me desagrada verla, pero ya me bastaba con soportar a Delly raptándome a Peeta. Ahora debo estar atenta a los notorios coqueteos de Johanna.

Ella sostiene mi oso mientras abro el candado de la tienda para que ambas entremos. Deja el oso sobre el mostrador y se sienta junto a la pequeña mesita de la tienda mientras yo preparo chocolate caliente y separo unos panecillos.

Me siento en la otra silla, llevando los bocadillos y empiezo a mordisquear un panecillo.

Ella me observa por unos instantes sin decirme palabra.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Sí que eres celosa con Peeta. Es su amiga de infancia, no debería afectarte tanto.

Lo sé, obvio que lo sé, pero ni yo sé explicar el porqué de mi notorio enojo. En vez de responderle libero un gruñido.

-¿Han tenido problemas ustedes dos?

La verdad no. Después de las discusiones de la semana pasada hemos estado muy cómodos juntos. Creo que es sólo el hecho de tener que compartirlo.

-No…

-Vamos descerebrada, cuéntame. – me insiste.

Le respondo sólo para que me deje en paz.

-No, nada… un par de discusiones pero nada grave.

Se queda callada analizando mi respuesta mientras lleva su taza de chocolate a su boca.

-¿Es muy tímido en la cama? – inquiere con una expresión traviesa.

Empiezo a toser ya que me atoro con mi panecillo y debo beber del chocolate para que se me pase.

-¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa!?

Ella lanza un bufido – Es un tema común entre mujeres, descerebrada. No es necesario que te espantes.

-¡No voy a responderte eso!

-Ohh… ¿entonces aún no ves al guardián de la cueva?

La miro aturdida sin entender la pregunta.

-¿El cohete de cuero?

Elevo una ceja.

-¿El amiguito de Peeta?

-¿Amiguito?

Ella lanza un suspiro – Sí que es aburrido hablar contigo… - se toma un tiempo para darle un sorbo a su taza y dejarla sobre la mesa – Su miembro, mujer. Te pregunto si en todos estos meses te has acostado con tu chico.

Abro los ojos, automáticamente me sonrojo y vuelvo a atorarme con el panecillo.

-Tomaré eso como un sí…

Bebo un gran sorbo de chocolate y la miro ceñuda - ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

Ella empieza a reírse y yo a molestarme aún más.

-Ya era hora… - comenta como si no notara mi enojo – Ese chico sí que tiene paciencia.

Vuelve a beber de tu taza y me mira mientras yo trato de hilar la pila de insultos que preparo mentalmente contra ella.

-La verdad me alegro por ustedes. Se ven bien juntos.

Me deja aturdida por su notorio agrado, pero luego parece recordar algo y eleva reiteras veces sus cejas-

-Ese cuerpecito debía estrenarse.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Bastante ya conozco el "cuerpecito" de Peeta, pero que ella lo comente de esa manera me hace hervir la sangre.

Ella nota mi acalorada interrogante.

-Digamos que pude darle una miradita mientras éramos vecinos de celdas…

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – casi grito.

Ella parece gustosa de mi evidente enfado y pretende seguir lanzando hierba seca para hacerme arder.

-¿Cómo le hace un panadero para estar tan bien formado? – Dice mordisqueando un panecillo – El moreno de ojos verdes no está nada de mal y ese chico, Donzel creo que se llama, promete. En un par de años tendrán la tienda llena de adolecentes babosas.

-¡Johanna! – grito ya impaciente.

-¡Eh! Relájate… no toque nada – me advierte aunque la sigo mirando con el ceño fuertemente fruncido. Ella lanza un suspiro – Eres tan gruñona que le quitas lo divertido… - me bufa cargándose hacia atrás en la silla.

Me explica, como si se tratara de algo normal, que después de las sesiones rutinarias de latigazos, electricidad, golpes, etc. Para evitar que las celdas quedaran embetunadas de sangre, a la casi inconsciente víctima la desvestían y con potentes chorros de agua helada la limpiaban. Luego curaban sus heridas lo suficiente para evitar que muriera desangrada, la vestían nuevamente y la lanzaban dentro de su celda.

Agrega de broma que le daban un beso de buenas noches y lo arropaban.

-Lo hacían con todos… - dice encogiéndose de hombros. – Peeta era algo así como el consentido… como le estaban haciendo lo del cambio de memoria y esas cosas – sacude las manos como enredando algo – era el que más "baños" recibía… En esa situación, esa vista era como una distracción. - se acomoda cruzándose de piernas.

Se queda callada esperando alguna reacción de mi parte.

Por mi parte quedo pasmada viéndola con los ojos abiertos. Rara vez Peeta menciona algo de lo que vivió en el Capitolio. Aparte de las numerosas cicatrices que le cubren no me ha dado más información. Las veces que le he preguntado me dice que casi no las recuerda. Se me ocurre que Johanna podría darme más información al respecto.

Después de unos segundos vuelve a hablar: - Me sorprende que aún estés entera…

El comentario me deja parpadeándole un par de veces. ¿Debía deprimirme apenas me contara algo así?

Ella se ríe abiertamente – Pude ver que está bastante bien dotado…

-¿Bien dotado?

-Podría haberte partido en dos con ese pedazo de carne…

Siento mi rostro comenzar a arder cuando empiezo a entender la idea. Me maldigo mentalmente por ser tan lenta.

-¡Es suficiente! – grito ya avergonzada además de enojada.

Ella se da un par de minutos para reírse a más no poder. Claramente está encantada de molestarme. La única razón por la que no le echo a patadas es porque ya llamó mi atención para sacarle información de su experiencia en el Capitolio.

Después de que se calma me permite preguntarle sobre lo que ocurrió. Ella se pone seria de repente.

-Nada de deprimirte y sentirte culpable por toda esa mierda. Todo eso ya pasó ¿De acuerdo?

Le asiento.

-Luego me darás detalles sucios de tus encuentros con Peeta.

-¡Johanna!

-¡Es un trato! Si no, ve a averiguarlo tú misma.

Lanzo un suspiro ya derrotada. - Bien. – gruño.

Sirvo otra tanda de chocolate caliente con panecillos y es así como empieza su historia.

Después de la explosión en la arena todos fueron capturados y sedados para que no opusieran resistencia.

Cuando ella despertó ya estaba en la celda de dos por dos, acostada en una cama con sábanas blancas y de una plaza.

Fuera de ésta, había un espacio bastante amplio. Al medio de todo había una zona circular, parecida al centro de entrenamiento, con las celdas alrededor, pero en vez de armas y estaciones para aprender de camuflaje y trampas, había una cantidad imposible de asuntos de torturas. Cada celda tenía una vista preferencial para apreciar las torturas que le practicaban a los demás.

Las celdas de Annie y Peeta estaban junto a la suya. Me nombra varios nombres que no reconozco pero menciona a Portia, Lavinia, la chica Avox, Darius y Enobaria. El resto eran otros vencedores, estilistas de los juegos, algunos rebeldes del Capitolio y sirvientes Avox.

-En un principio éramos como cuarenta. Pero al pasar de los días una nueva celda quedaba vacía. – agrega con la mirada perdida.

Los primeros días era ley pareja para todos, los sacaban en grupos de a tres y al resto les permitían ver como los torturaban. Los más afortunados morían a la primera sesión, pero se aseguraban de reducir la electricidad o pegar menos latigazos, cosa de que el resto soportara un poco más.

Al menos las celdas eran de barrotes, por lo que entre Peeta, Annie y ella podían tratar de consolarse el uno al otro sintiendo un poco de calor humano sosteniendo sus manos. Peeta tenía a su otro lado a Portia por lo que a ratos se iba a su otro costado de la celda para estar con su estilista.

Resultaba algo cómico que en las noches Peeta se dedicara a contar historias para distraerlos a todos, principalmente para Portia, Johanna y Annie. En un inicio hablaba solo pero las noches siguientes uno que otro agregaba su propia historia, algunas graciosas. Era horrible pensar que para la noche siguiente una de las voces dejaría de escucharse, pero por esos escasos momentos de historias, se olvidaban de eso. Así pudieron saber un poco más de sus compañeros de celda. Entre los del Capitolio traducían las historias a señas de los Avox. Dentro de esa cámara de torturas, todos los reclusos eran lo mismo. Sin distinción ni rango, solo reclusos.

Los agentes de paz los castigaban, pero al parecer tenían un grado de humanidad y les permitieron continuar por algunas horas cada noche.

Después de un tiempo empezó el tratamiento de Peeta con el veneno de las rastrevíspulas y todo cambió para él. Era el que más tiempo pasaba alejado de su celda, no necesariamente para ser torturado, a veces solo lo amarraban a una silla conectado a un montón de artilugios médicos y le hacían observar cómo torturaban a los demás. En algunas de esas sesiones se escuchaban gritos con mi voz, como si yo fuera quien los lastimaba.

Peeta fue cambiando paulatinamente después de eso. Dentro de sus historias iniciales siempre me mencionaba, hablando de cómo nos conocimos, como me seguía después de la escuela y sus innumerables intentos por hablarme antes de nuestros primeros juegos.

-Me tenía medio mareada con sus historias de "Katniss esto, Katniss lo otro".

Siento algo cálido en mi pecho al saber eso. Incluso en esas circunstancias Peeta podía ver lo mejor de mí. Pero ese sentimiento le sigue un peso enorme por cómo continúa Johanna.

Las historias siguientes eran confusas; entre su amor por mí y luego le seguía una frase del estilo "Aunque haya matado a Garnett" (una de las reclusas). Poco a poco sus historias narraban mi instinto asesino y de cómo podía ser capaz de matar a sangre fría con tal de salvarme yo misma. Las veces que había intentado asesinarlo. De cómo yo misma maté al supuesto bebé que tenía en mi vientre para el vasallaje o la brutalidad con que torturaba a cada uno sin importarme sus gritos y suplicas

Johanna tomaba sus manos y trataba de convencerlo de la realidad que estaba viviendo y que yo no era capaz de hacer esas cosas. Los otros reclusos también trataban de convencerlo. Al principio lograban hacerlo entender, pero llegó un punto en que sencillamente ya nadie pudo llegar a él.

La muerte que más lo afectó fue la de Portia, que, además de hacerlo observar en primera fila, fue televisada para todo Panem. Desde entonces llegaba a su celda y sólo se hacía un ovillo en la cama, temblando y balbuceando frases sin sentido, sin prestarle atención ni a ella ni a nadie.

El cambio de Peeta se hizo notar demasiado. En las noches todos esperaban oír su voz tranquilizadora con la que narraba sus historias. Era lo que distraía a todos de lo que estaban viviendo, pero después de su cambio, les quitaron incluso eso.

Estaba atenta a cada palabra de Johanna pero de pronto me fijo en sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa y el notorio temblor de su cuerpo al recordar esas imágenes.

Poso una de mis manos sobre las de ella, deteniéndola. Sus ojos llegan algo aguados a los míos y le digo que ya no es necesario que continúe. Me pongo de pie para prepararle una leche con algunas especias y la observo relajarse lentamente mientras guardo silencio junto a ella.

-Puede que él no te cuente nada sobre eso porque en realidad apenas lo recuerda. Ya para lo último; si no estaba sedado, estaba perdido en su propia realidad.

Le asiento y ambas guardamos silencio por algunos minutos.

De pronto su mirada regresa a mí con una sonrisa torcida, recuperando por completo su actitud más acostumbrada.

-Bien, ya cumplí mi parte… ahora es tu turno.

Mierda.

Empieza a hacerme varias preguntas y, cumpliendo mi parte del extraño trato, termino contándole desde mis primeros acercamientos con Peeta hasta ahora.

Después de responder a sus infinitas preguntas, empieza a darme consejos que me dejan cada vez más avergonzada. Recuerdo haber visto el libro que Peeta trajo del Capitolio, pero no encontré consejos tan explícitos. Esta clara su mayor experiencia en el tema y me habla de algunas anécdotas que le pasaron a ella.

Nos sorprende a ambas cuando le hago una que otra pregunta al respecto y ella me responde entre risas. Mentalmente voy anotando uno que otro detalle que me parece interesante

Jamás había tenido algún tema que compartir "entre chicas" pero Johanna lo hace parecer sencillo. Empiezo a entender que le tiene cariño a Peeta por todo lo que tuvieron que vivir juntos y de seguro le coquetea con el único fin de molestarme.

Me cuenta de sus relaciones fallidas desde que la guerra terminó. Cuenta detalles tan detallados que tengo sentimientos contradictorios; por una parte quiero que se calle pero sigo escuchándola de todos modos. Más atenta de lo que realmente pretendo.

-… después yo me subí encima y empecé…

La puerta de la panadería se abre, haciendo sonar la campanilla.

-…a montármelo com…. – Se interrumpe de golpe y casi se atraganta con su propia respiración - ¡Hola! – dice alzando una mano y alargando la última silaba.

Volteo a la puerta y veo a Renzo quien se queda parado alzando una ceja. Recién en ese momento soy consciente que tengo la taza entre mis manos firmemente agarrada y siento mi rostro arder por lo íntimo de las historias de Johanna.

Renzo turna su mirada entre ambas. Espero que no haya escuchado la clase de conversación que teníamos.

-Katniss, Señorita Mason. – dice haciendo leves inclinaciones de cabeza.

Johanna y yo imitamos el gesto y lo seguimos con la mirada mientras se adentra a la cocina.

Apenas desaparece de escena, me distraigo a ver a Johanna que suspira un gruñido y lleva una mano a su cara. – Mierda… - susurra entre dientes.

Luego de un par de segundos se adentra Donzel con el pequeño de Renzo de la mano, Clarisse con la pequeña morena en brazos (Effie y Haymitch debieron haberlos ido a dejar al puesto antes de irse) y Arline entra finalmente con un par de utensilios que teníamos en el puesto.

-¿Ya están cerrando? – pregunto sorprendida.

Clarisse me levanta una ceja y deja a la pequeña en el suelo – Ya son las 9:00, Katniss – dice cansada. Me sorprende darme cuenta que llevo cerca de tres horas hablando con Johanna. – Peeta estaba histérico buscándote.

-Pero si le dije que estaba aquí…

-Con ese beso, dudo que se acuerde – agrega Donzel con una sonrisa torcida. Claramente mi "meadita al territorio" no paso tan desapercibida como pensaba.

Johanna lanza una carcajada y los demás se suman burlándose de mi notorio sonrojo.

El pequeño de Renzo se me acerca y me pide cárgalo para comer de los panecillos que tenemos sobre la mesa.

-¿Dónde está ahora? – le pregunto a Arline mientras empiezo a levantar al pequeño y lo dejo sentado sobre mis piernas para que el mismo retire lo que quiera de la mesa. Estos pequeños en particular no me resultan tan aterradores después haber compartido con ellos en varias ocasiones.

-Está dando vueltas por la feria buscándote, con esa amiga suya, Delly – Veo el gesto desaprobatorio en el rostro de Arline e inmediatamente decreto que me agrada un poco más – Iré a avisarle que estás aquí. – Deja los utensilios sobre el mesón, al lado de mi oso y sale de la tienda.

La pequeña morena se me queda mirando con unos ojitos que podrían deshacer a cualquiera, pero a mí sólo me incomoda por que no puedo tirar al suelo al pequeño para cargarla a ella.

-¿Quieres un panecillo, pequeña?

La voz de Johanna me aturde y la miro sorprendida. Es un tono demasiado afectuoso para salir de su boca.

La pequeña la examina por unos segundos.

Comprobé por mí misma, en varias ocasiones, que esa morenita no se da con cualquier persona (curiosamente conmigo sí) ya que varios clientes han tratado de saludarla cuando está en la tienda y la adorable criatura empieza a gritar y a llorar a todo lo que dan sus pequeños pero potentes pulmones.

Creo que todos nos estábamos preparando para lo mismo. Donzel, Clarisse, el pequeño en mis piernas y yo, entrecerramos los ojos preparándonos para el llanto descontrolado, pero la pequeña, luego de unos segundos, le alza los bracitos a Johanna sonriendo y ella la levanta sentándola en sus piernas con naturalidad. Todos los demás quedamos boquiabiertos al momento que la pequeña empieza a balbucearle frases irreconocibles y Johanna habla con ella como si le entendiera.

Nos quedamos admirando la escena mientras Johanna le da un panecillo. Automáticamente la pequeña se acurruca en su regazo y juguetea con los botones del abrigo de la vencedora.

De pronto Renzo sale de la cocina empezando a alegar que no puede hacer todas las preparaciones él solo y queda viendo a su pequeña aún más sorprendido que nosotros.

Recién en ese momento Johanna sube su vista y se encuentra con los ojos abiertos de todos. Turna su mirada por cada uno de los presentes y luego se detiene en la mía.

-¿¡Qué!?

Apunto a la pequeña en su regazo – No está llorando…

-¿Llorando? ¿Esta lindura? – La toma por la cintura y la hace pararse sobre sus rodillas para mirarla de frente – Eres una mujer fuerte. ¿Verdad pequeña? - la pequeña, llena de migajas, se ríe y alza sus bracitos para intentar tocar el rostro de Johanna.

La morenita consigue acercársele, rodeando su cuello con sus bracitos y recarga su cabecita en su hombro.

Las miradas del resto llegan hasta Renzo que parece que está por tener un colapso nervioso. Es bastante gracioso ver su impecable compostura, algo descompuesta Su hijita jamás se había entregado de esa manera a alguien que acaba de conocer. Ya me sé las historias de cómo fue su primer encuentro con los demás, solo con Peeta, Effie y conmigo no tuvo mayores complicaciones.

-En casa la gente está acostumbrada a reunirse. Hay varios niños pequeños por ahí y me entretengo mucho jugando con ellos. – trata de explicar la vencedora acariciando la pequeña espalda.

En ese momento llegan Peeta, Arline y Delly. Los dos primeros se quedan boquiabiertos mirando a Johanna y Delly mira extrañada la expresión de los demás.

-¿Tú también? – reclama Johanna a Peeta.

Peeta apunta a la morenita - ¿Te había visto antes?

-No. – responde como si fuera obvio.

-Entonces creo que sí, yo también.

Donzel dedica una sonrisa traviesa hacia Renzo, pero él se aclara la garganta.

-Tenemos que dejar todo listo para mañana – se apresura a agregar Renzo adentrándose a la cocina nuevamente.

Luego de eso, los demás empiezan a alistar las cosas para el día siguiente. Delly también se suma a ayudarlos por lo que me quedo con Johanna en la mesita y con los dos pequeños que empiezan a dormirse. La pequeña está en el regazo de Johanna y carga su cabecita en su hombro jugueteando con uno de los mechones de cabello negro mientras yo me peleo con el que tengo en mis piernas porque se remueve buscando una posición cómoda y yo no sé cómo demonios concedérsela.

-Se te va a caer, descerebrada – Me regaña Johanna - Voltéalo un poco y que cargue su cabeza en tu pecho.

Le hago caso, ladeando al pequeño y dejo que sus piernas cuelguen por un costado de las mías, rodeo su torso con mis brazos, acunándolo. Automáticamente él se termina de acomodar y carga su cabeza en mi pecho.

Ella me alza las cejas – Aprendes rápido…

Le arrugo la nariz.

-¿Me explicas que pasó recién? – dice extrañada.

Le cuento de los clientes que escaparon asustados por los llantos de la pequeña cuando trataban de acercársele. - Es raro que se dé con alguien que no conoce.

Johanna sonríe y acaricia con sorprendente suavidad la espaldita de la pequeña en sus brazos, en respuesta la pequeña se aferra más a su cuello.

No puedo evitar mirarla sorprendida. Esta es una faceta que podría haber imaginado de cualquier, menos de ella.

-Es hija del moreno, ¿Cierto?

-Sí.

Hace una mueca que no alcanzo a entender.

-No pensé que estaría casado…

-Es viudo – le corrijo – perdió a su esposa hace dos años.

-Oh… - me apunta con el mentón al pequeño que tengo durmiendo en mi pecho – Él debe parecerse a su madre, supongo…

Le niego con la cabeza – Éste pequeño quedo huérfano después de la guerra. No sé muy bien los detalles, pero Renzo terminó por adoptarlo.

Ella se queda observando al pequeño y sonríe de medio lado.

-Ya veo…

Medita algo por unos momentos y luego mira un punto aleatorio frente a ella.

-En casa también hay muchos pequeños que se quedaron sin madre y padre. – Comenta con algo de melancolía – Por mí los hubiese tenido a todos correteando en mi casa, pero no me permitieron quedarme con ninguno.

La miro sorprendida.

-"Mentalmente inestable" por una parte, "Shock post-traumático" por otro y la más ridícula de todas "Soltera". – dice como si se tratara de una derrota. Su mirada se endurece un poco y se denota un asomo de tristeza.

-¿Johanna? – llamo con cautela.

Su mirada llega a la mía y quedo aún más aturdida cuando descubro un profundo dolor en sus ojos. Ella fuerza como puede una sonrisa y niega con la cabeza.

-No es nada…

Regresa a ver hacia el frente mientras acaricia la espalda de la pequeña sin perder esa expresión de su rostro. La miro esperando alguna otra acotación pero se queda callada.

Después de un par de minutos Peeta sale de la cocina y se me queda mirando con una suave sonrisa – Debería tener una cámara ahora…

Le hago una mueca y luego se ríe.

-¿Ya terminaron? – le cambio el tema

Apenas me asiente, empiezan a salir los demás.

Clarisse, Arline y Delly se despiden de todos y salen de la tienda. Donzel se queda para acompañarnos después, ya que recorre el mismo camino a la aldea de los vencedores.

Acordamos acompañar a Renzo a su casa para ayudarlo a cargar a sus hijos.

Peeta se me acerca y recoge al pequeño de mi regazo para acomodarlo en su pecho de forma que queda abrazándolo con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Luego lo ayudo a arroparlo con una mantita sobre su espalda.

Renzo se acerca para tratar de hacer lo mismo con la morenita pero ella se aferra con todas sus fuerzas al regazo de Johanna, tironeando su abrigo y luego unos mechones de su cabello.

Me causa algo de gracia ver a Renzo algo avergonzado mientras lo intenta un par de veces más, pero consigue el mismo resultado.

-Lo siento…

-Tranquilo, yo la llevo.

Johanna se pone de pie de una manera experta, sin molestar el sueño de la pequeña. Le quita la mantita que Renzo tenía en su mano y la arropa.

-Después debo irme con ellos de todos modos – nos apunta a Peeta y a mí con su mentón.

Renzo asiente y la mirada traviesa de Donzel no me pasa desapercibida.

En el camino a casa de Renzo. Él, Peeta y Johanna van un par de pasos adelante conversando mientras Donzel y yo (con mi oso) los seguimos un par de pasos atrás.

Donzel está intrigantemente callado con una media sonrisa pegada en el rostro. Me quedo mirándolo por un par de segundos y luego su mirada traviesa llega a la mía, pero no me dice nada por el resto del camino. Sé que algo está pensando pero no me lo dirá de inmediato ¿Desde cuándo que tengo códigos secretos con él?

Renzo abre la puerta de su casa y nos invita a pasar a todos para abrigarnos un rato con la chimenea que inmediatamente empieza a encender.

Es una casa pequeña. Entramos a una sala que está unida a un sencillo comedor y tiene un mesón que separa una pequeña cocina. Por el otro lado hay un pasillo que conecta con las dos habitaciones y el único baño de la casa. Cada vez que he venido, acompañándolo cuando necesita ayuda con sus pequeños, me ha parecido bastante acogedora. Todo está ordenando, al puro estilo de Renzo. Solo un par de juguetes que están desparramados por ahí desentonan un poco pero es lo de menos considerando que es padre soltero.

-¿Puedes recostarlos, Peeta? – pregunta Renzo mientras se adentra a la cocina.

-Claro – Peeta guía a Johanna con él y se adentran a la habitación de los pequeños.

Dejo mi oso sobre la mesa del comedor y decido dejárselo, en parte porque ya me está empezando a estorbar y por otro, los pequeños podrán jugar con él y darle un uso más adecuando del que yo le daría dejándolo juntar polvo en un rincón de mi casa. El me lo agradece con una sonrisa.

Donzel y yo ayudamos a Renzo con algunas preparaciones para comer algo antes de irnos y nos acomodamos en la sala dejando las cosas en la mesita de centro.

-¡Nooo! ¡Nooo! – se escuchan unos lloriqueos desde adentro y Renzo se apresura hacia las habitaciones.

Por pura curiosidad, Donzel y yo lo seguimos.

El pequeño ya está recostado en su cama y duerme plácidamente. En cuanto a la pequeña, ya con su pijama puesto, está sobre Johanna, que está sentada en la cama , y no la suelta por más que Peeta intenta ayudarla.

-Creo que se enamoró de ti… - comenta Peeta con una sonrisa. Ella le hace una mueca.

Renzo se adentra y trata de liberar a Johanna pero la pequeña vuelve a lanzar lloriqueos cuando trata de acostarla y se regresa al regazo de la vencedora. Se resiste a soltarla volviendo a refugiarse en su cuello y la rodea con sus bracitos lo más fuerte que puede.

-Lo siento, nunca había hecho esto – se disculpa algo acongojado.

-Descuida. Esperaré que se duerma. – Dice calmando a la pequeña - Vayan a comer algo.

-Pero usted…

-Yo ya comí con la descerebrada. No te preocupes.

Renzo mira sorprendido cómo Johanna se recuesta en la cama de la pequeña y ella automáticamente se acurruca en su pecho.

Luego de apagar la luz de la habitación, los cuatros restantes nos acomodamos en la sala. Yo me conformo con tomar un té de hierbas y los demás se ponen a comer.

A ratos veo que Renzo mira en dirección a las habitaciones con una expresión algo extraña, pero prefiero no comentar nada al respecto.

Pero Donzel, de pronto decide romper el silencio e inicia una conversación de susurros - ¿Ella tiene novio? – dice apuntando hacia las habitaciones con el mentón.

Peeta lo mira alzando una ceja – Creo que es muy mayor para ti.

Él se ríe y eleva sus cejas – No soy precisamente yo el interesado – Apunta a Renzo con el pulgar.

Renzo lo mira abriéndole los ojos.

-¿En serio? – pregunta Peeta dirigiéndose a Renzo

Veo al moreno que está más incómodo que avergonzado.

-No sabía que Johanna fuera tan buena con los niños… - comento por lo bajo, tratando de evadir los ataques contra Renzo que parece no saber cómo reaccionar.

-Ni yo – responde Peeta, siguiéndome el hilo – Pero se le da con naturalidad.

-Vamos, Renzo, danos alguna pista – obviamente Donzel no quiere dejar pasar el tema.

Renzo nos mira a cada uno, se ve notoriamente confundido.

Donzel empieza a enumerar los atributos de la vencedora. Que es famosa, fuerte, simpática (a su manera), buena con los niños. Destaca lo atractiva y lo fácil que la pequeña morena se encariñó de ella.

-Ya cállate – lo regaña Renzo, encaminando su taza de té a la boca.

Donzel se ríe por lo bajo. En realidad jamás habíamos visto al compuesto Renzo con esa actitud y resultaría más gracioso si quitara esa ligera angustia que se expresa en su mirada.

De pronto todos nos damos cuenta del porqué de su incomodidad. Renzo mira hacia la chimenea, donde hay un par de fotografías de sus hijos, y todas las miradas se anclan en una fotografía central, en donde se ve a él abrazando a una mujer morena que a su vez sostiene a un pequeño bebé cubierto con una manta. No tiene que explicar nada para entender que se trata de su esposa, fallecida hace unos años.

-Lo siento – dice Donzel avergonzado.

Renzo niega con la cabeza – Es… algo complicado…

Hay un par de minutos de silencio. Donzel está completamente acongojado luego de su insinuación.

De pronto Peeta, como siempre, decide romper el silencio con otro susurro.

-¿No has pensado en emparejarte otra vez?

Recibe un codazo por ambos costados, por parte de Donzel y mía.

-La verdad no… - responde Renzo para sorpresa de todos – Desde que ella falleció solo supe dedicarme a los niños. Supongo que aún me falta para aceptar a otra mujer en mi vida.

Otro par de segundos de silencio.

Continúan comiendo mientras me termino mi taza de té.

Nadie se atreve a romper la calma hasta que Johanna sale de la habitación con un rostro notable de sueño y algo despeinada.

-Lamento la demora, me quedé dormida por un rato.

Lanza un bostezo.

-¿Ya nos vamos?

Los tres aludidos asentimos y ayudamos a Renzo a recoger las cosas para luego despedirnos de él en la puerta.

Camino a la aldea de los vencedores, Peeta y yo vamos al frente tomados de las manos y los otros dos van un par de pasos atrás.

Apenas dejamos la casa de Renzo, quien le agradecía repetidas veces a Johanna, Donzel empieza a interrogarla con preguntas sobre su vida. Si tiene hijos, en donde vive, que le parece el Distrito 12, si piensa venir a vivir aquí… por poco no saca una libreta para ir anotando cada una de las respuestas.

Peeta y yo ponemos atención cuando llega a una pregunta específica.

-¿Qué te pareció Renzo?

Johanna se queda mirándolo algo extrañada – Preguntas demasiadas cosas, enano.

-Aténgase a responder, Srita Mason.

Ella lanza un bufido.

-¿Siempre es así? – nos pregunta.

-No te dejará tranquila hasta que le respondas – le advierto.

Suspira con fuerza y luego mira al chico a su lado quien está prestándole toda su atención.

-Admito que me pareció atractivo – responde con su habitual sinceridad – pero no es mi estilo…

Donzel chasquea los dientes. - ¿Por qué no?

-Muy tranquilo… Dudo que él haya visto a una mujer desde que falleció su esposa.

Donzel finge toser – Está disponible…

Johanna le manda un manotazo que nos hace reír a Peeta y a mí.

-Murió su esposa, enano. Aún debe pensar en ella.

Creo que los otros tres tenemos el recuerdo colectivo de la fotografía sobre la chimenea. Donzel guarda silencio al fin y yo me quedo mirando a mi diente de león junto a mí. Con quien planeo continuar por el resto de mis días. No podría imaginar el día en que él deje de estar a mi lado.

La mirada de Peeta llega a la mía y parece haber tenido el mismo pensamiento, lleva nuestras manos entrelazadas a su boca para depositar un beso en mis nudillos. Ambos experimentamos ese horrible temor de perdernos, pero para nuestra suerte ahora podemos disfrutar de nuestra mutua compañía. Sus ojos brillantes me miran y una suave sonrisa se dibuja en nuestras bocas.

-¡Ohh, pero que lindos! - grita Johanna – Menos mal dejé mis cosas donde Haymitch, ¿Van a enredarse entre las sábanas apenas lleguen?

Donzel se sonroja de sobremanera y nos mira sorprendido.

-¡Johanna! – gritamos al unísono.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ….

* * *

_**N/A**_

_Para variar me desvié del tema. Medio me encariñe con los pjs inventados y como que no los puedo dejar fuera por mucho tiempo. _

_Como siempre llega Johanna a moverle un poco el suelo a Katniss con sus acotaciones xD._

_Espero les haya agradado el capítulo y espero entregarles el siguiente lo más pronto posible._

_Un fuerte abrazo a quienes se toman el tiempo de dejarme un mensajito. Casi siempre son las mismas :) Muchas gracias por darme animo mis pequeñas. _

_Un saludo especial para mi amiga, mía, de yo, Himeichigo. Que me ha dado varias ideas, aunque a veces ella no se da ni cuenta xD. ¡Apapacho!_

_De igual forma un abrazo para quienes disfrutan de ésta historia en el anonimato. :3_

_Esta historia va para todos ustedes con todo mi yo._

_Muchas gracias por seguirla._

_¡Hasta el próximo Capitulo!_


	25. Imagen

**Imagen**

* * *

Para la hora de almuerzo podemos darnos unos minutos para ir a la panadería a comer algo.

Johanna ha tenido que volver cada día con nosotros, su presencia se ha transformado en la única solución para que la pequeña morenita de Renzo no llore a todo pulmón. Mientras estamos en la mesa, ella tiene a la pequeña en sus piernas y le da de comer de su plato. Hay ratos en que descubro a Renzo con la mirada perdida viendo a la vencedora. Y no soy la única, a ratos Clarisse encuentra mi mirada y me lanza una sonrisa traviesa apuntando disimuladamente al moreno.

Otra presencia, demasiado frecuente para mi gusto, es la de Delly. Se pasa varios minutos charlando con todos, especialmente con Peeta y él, obviamente, se muestra a gusto compartiendo con ella.

Ese detalle me llama más la atención que ninguno. Delly no ha cambiado en lo absoluto su forma de ser, sigue siendo la misma chica alegre y cariñosa que recordaba. ¿Por qué de pronto me pone tan celosa verla con Peeta? Incluso las bromas frecuentes de Johanna me han dejado de molestar, pero Delly, con su gran sonrisa, me vuelca el estómago cada vez que la veo acercarse a mi diente de león.

Cuando regresamos a nuestro puesto las horas se van sumando con normalidad. Clarisse y Renzo, cerca de las cinco, van a la panadería para reponer los productos y Peeta y yo atendemos a los clientes. Tengo que admitir que ando algo cortante con Peeta debido a la constante cercanía de Delly, que ahora fue a ayudar a los zapateros. Es ridículo que me deje con un nudo incómodo en la boca del estómago. Trato, en serio intento no darle mayor importancia pero por algún motivo no puedo.

-_¿Tú también, Clarisse? _– se escucha la voz de Renzo en la parte trasera del puesto, distrayéndome al fin.

_-Es bastante linda y tus pequeños la adoraron al instante _

Peeta y yo rodeamos los ojos, desde la aparición de Johanna todos han estado acosando a Renzo para que la invite a alguna cita o a dar una vuelta por la feria.

El moreno y la rubia aparecen en la parte de la tienda y Renzo empieza a ordenar algunas cosas en el mostrador.

-¿Podrían simplemente dejarme tranquilo? – dice ya algo fastidiado.

-Vamos Renzo, deberías darte una oportunidad de conocer a alguien – agrega Clarisse - ¿Desde cuándo que estas solo?

Renzo no responde, lanza un gruñido y continua acomodando las cosas de mala gana.

Desde la ida a su casa, Donzel ha dejado de insistirle, Peeta y yo nos ahorramos los comentarios, al igual que Haymitch, pero Arline, Clarisse y Effie se han empeñado en hacérselo notar.

Para la alegría de Renzo, Haymitch y Effie (enganchada en su brazo) aparecen del otro lado del mostrador.

-Hola a todos. Quiero dos de esas magdalenas con crema. – Dice Haymitch apuntando a una de las que está acomodando Renzo. Él se pone de pie y se las alcanza.

-Son cuatro monedas… - le dice Peeta en broma.

-Idiota.

Nos reímos por lo bajo y empezamos a conversar con ellos. Se han paseado por cada una de los puestos y se han reencontrado con varios personajes que ninguno de los demás sabíamos de su existencia.

Algunos clientes nos interrumpen a ratos pero seguimos hablando entre todos sobre lo bueno que ha sido el festival. Hemos conseguido varios contactos, tanto para materias primas como para enviar nuestras preparaciones, para cafeterías y restaurantes, lo que implica mayor trabajo. Renzo y Peeta han empezado a hablar de hacer otra panadería en el Distrito en algún futuro a largo plazo.

-¡Eh! ¡Chicos! – nos distrae la voz de Donzel a unos cuantos metros.

Todos miramos en su dirección y lo vemos tironeando el brazo de Johanna quien nos da la espalda. Con su otra mano ella sostiene a la pequeña morena y el pequeño está tomado de la mano de Arline quien está conteniendo una risita al otro lado de Donzel.

-Enséñales – le insiste el chico.

-¡No lo haré!

Johanna trata de avanzar unos pasos pero el chico no se lo permite.

Nos quedamos viendo extrañados la escena y todos empezamos a reír mientras forcejean, Donzel tratando de voltearla y Johanna tratando de avanzar.

De pronto Arline toma la mano de la pequeña, quitándosela, y Donzel rodea sus brazos por la cintura de la vencedora. La han pillado de sorpresa por lo que termina volteando hacia nosotros con una expresión memorable.

Hay un segundo en que todos nos quedamos en silencio, apreciándola.

Effie y Clarisse llevan una mano a su boca y lanzan una de sus risitas algo agudas, Renzo queda sorprendido y, en cuanto a Haymitch, Peeta y a mí, nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Seh! ¡Seh! ¡Muy gracioso! – gruñe Johanna,

Voltea a ver a Donzel y lo toma del cuello de su camisa de manera amenazante - ¡Dijiste que también lo harías, enano! ¡Me engañaste!

En vez de intimidarse, Donzel empieza a reírse en su cara.

Ella libera un rugido y lo zarandea, completamente indignada.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No puedo tomarlo en serio cuando estás así! – dice entrecortadamente por su risa.

Todos en la tienda nos lanzamos a reír a carcajadas. En realidad la actitud amenazante de Johanna desentona completamente con su cara pintada de un adorable conejo. Recién vengo a notar que los pequeños también están pintados así, de seguro lo hizo para darles el gusto a ellos.

Johanna vuelve a rugir y prácticamente lanza a Donzel quien no deja de reírse. La vencedora empieza a dar grandes zancadas alejándose de nosotros mientras la pequeña se libera de Arline y le toma la mano. Volvemos a reír cuando vemos a la pequeña morena empezar a imitar sus movimientos y lanza un adorable gruñidito, haciendo reír a Johanna. La levanta en sus brazos y sigue caminando hasta que desaparecen en el tumulto de gente, seguida por Arline y Donzel que llevan al pequeño por ambas manos.

Los vemos alejarse y, como si nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo, todas las miradas llegan a Renzo. Él ni siquiera se da cuenta, se queda embobado viendo en la dirección donde desaparecieron

Peeta carraspea y recién Renzo advierte las miradas hacia su persona. Nos parpadea un par de veces y resulta demasiado gracioso verlo algo sonrojado. Sin decir palabra se apresura a arrodillarse nuevamente para continuar poniendo las cosas en el mostrador.

El resto lanzamos una carcajada.

Decido que ya es suficiente de molestarlo y trato de desviar el tema.

-¿Tu sabías que Johanna era tan buena con los niños? – le pregunto a Haymitch mientras aún quedan rastros de nuestras risas.

Él cambia su expresión de repente y mira con cierta nostalgia en la dirección que ella desapareció. – Claro que lo sabía…

No dice nada más que eso. Clarisse, Renzo, Peeta y yo le ponemos toda nuestra atención para ver como continúa esa frase. Da la impresión que hay mucho más para decir.

Sin prestarnos atención, nuestro ex mentor mira a Effie y sacude su codo donde ella está enganchada para llamar su atención - ¿Quieres otro peluche?

Ella sonríe abiertamente y le asiente. Sin más, ambos van en camino opuesto a nosotros mientras Effie le dice que vio un lindo gato de felpa en el juego de pesca.

Nos quedamos pegados siguiéndolos con la mirada, creo que todos compartimos la sensación de vacío que quedó después de la respuesta de Haymitch.

Él conoce a Johanna desde que la proclamaron vencedora. Es lógico que sepa más de ella de lo que sabemos Peeta y yo. Pero esa mirada de nostalgia, poco común de su parte, me deja con cierta ansiedad. Supongo que le preguntaré a Johanna en algún momento… después de nuestra conversación hace unos días puedo decir que nos tenemos cierta confianza.

Pronto nos vemos distraídos con la llegada de más clientes y nos ponemos en movimiento.

Todo va completamente normal, hasta que diviso esa inconfundible cabellera rubia. Delly.

Se acerca a nosotros irradiando su abrazadora alegría y todos la reciben gustosos. Menos yo que simplemente elevo mi mano como un lánguido saludo.

Empieza a hablar animadamente y todos parecen hipnotizados con sus historias, en ese sentido se parece bastante a Peeta. Para quien no los conocen, Clarisse, Peeta y Delly podrían pasar fácilmente como hermanos.

Por mi parte trato de ignorarla, me escabullo disimuladamente hasta una de las sillas que están atrás de nosotros y hago como que me duelen las piernas. Quiero salir de aquí. Su presencia me confunde e irrita por partes iguales.

Trato de buscar algo para ausentarme un rato y me doy cuenta que están por acabarse los bollos de queso.

Me pongo de pie para avisarle a Clarisse. Renzo y Peeta siguen muy entretenidos hablando con la otra rubia. Por mucho que le insista de lo contrario, Clarisse termina por acompañarme.

En la panadería ella me habla de varias cosas sin mucha importancia. En cuanto a mí me sigo cuestionando qué demonios me ocurre con Delly. Ya supere mi trastorno celópata con Clarisse y Johanna… ¿por qué con ella no?

Cuando llegamos de vuelta con las cajas y un bollo de queso en mi boca, Peeta está atendiendo a un cliente y Renzo continua hablado con la rubia.

_-¡Delly!_ – se escucha a lo lejos. Ella voltea a quienquiera que sea quien la llama, prestándole atención - _¡Necesitamos ayuda!_

-¡Ya voy! – responde y se vuelve hacia nosotros. A Clarisse y a mí, que estamos más lejos, nos levanta una mano para despedirnos, luego se inclina sobre el mostrador para despedirse de Renzo con un beso en la mejilla y hace lo mismo con Peeta.

La imagen de ella besando la mejilla de Peeta me queda dando vueltas en la cabeza. Incluso después de varios minutos en los que ya se ha ido. No es nada fuera de lo normal, una chica que se despide de un buen amigo con un beso en la mejilla. Hace ese mismo gesto todos los días y con todos por igual, sea hombre o mujer.

De pronto esa imagen se modifica. Peeta deja de tener su expresión despreocupada y pasa a tener los ojos cerrados, al igual que ella. Sus grandes manos pasan a sostener el rostro de Delly y en vez de ser su mejilla la que besa, pasan a ser sus labios.

¿Pero qué demonios?

Dejo de respirar en ese momento y me quedo estática en mi lugar.

No alcanzo a determinar qué siento en concreto con respecto esa imagen cuando unos gritos desde afuera llaman la atención de todos. Nos asentamos cerca del mostrador y vemos el tumulto de gente acumulado en un rincón de la feria. Nos sorprendemos cuando Arline sale de entre el gentío cargando a la pequeña morena de Renzo en brazos y tironea del otro pequeño dirigiéndose a nosotros.

-¡Es Donzel! – grita cuando nos alcanza y no necesita decir más.

Renzo y Clarisse reciben a los pequeños en un acto reflejo y Peeta sale disparado de la tienda. Por puro instinto, lo sigo corriendo hacia el tumulto de gente mientras Arline nos guía a ambos.

Entre empujones y manotazos nos abrimos camino hasta que llegamos al centro de todo el revuelo y vemos a Donzel en el suelo siendo pateado por tres chicos de más o menos de su edad. Johanna está sosteniendo a uno de los chicos y trata de alejarlo de nuestro compañero. El chico que ella sostiene está con la nariz ensangrentada y notoriamente golpeado, lo reconozco de inmediato como Vincent. ¿Qué demonios habrá hecho ahora?

Peeta se apresura a sostener a otro de los chicos y yo me aferro a la cintura del último, consiguiendo al fin que dejen de golpear a Donzel.

-¡Arline! – grita Peeta y ella entiende enseguida el mensaje. Se arrodilla al lado de Donzel y lo ayuda a levantarse para luego alejarse con él camino a la panadería.

Para cuando se confunden entre la gente, y ya con nuestro chico asegurado, los tres vencedores hacemos un poco de alarde de nuestras habilidades y los tres muchachos quedan en el suelo sin necesidad de lastimarlos.

Johanna se queda gritándoles un par de maldiciones pero Peeta y yo nos adelantamos a seguir a nuestros chicos que encontramos a medio camino. Peeta se encarga de llevarlo con mayor rapidez pasando uno de los brazos de Donzel por su hombro y sosteniéndolo por la cintura.

Para cuando llegamos a la panadería, Peeta sienta al chico cerca de la mesita de la tienda y empieza a revisarlo. A pesar de que Donzel se resiste un poco, termina sacándole su abrigo, un chaleco de lana y su camisa para ver su torso. No está tan magullado como esperábamos. Un par de golpes que se pondrán morados y que sanarán en, a lo mucho, en una semana. Su cara es la que parece haber recibido más golpes, ya que lleva un rosón en su ojo izquierdo y un corte en su labio. Pero aun así ni se compara con el rostro ensangrentado que le vimos a Vincent.

Mientras Peeta vuelve a ponerle la camisa, yo me apresuro a buscar un poco de nieve y la envuelvo en un paño para que Donzel sostenga en su ojo amoratado. Es segunda vez que debemos hacer lo mismo después de un encuentro con ese chico.

-Arline, ve por el botiquín que Renzo tiene en nuestro puesto… - dice Peeta sosteniendo el rostro de Donzel.

Arline sale hecha una bala por la puerta de entrada.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Johanna se adentra en la tienda y se reúne con nosotros.

-¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!? – grita cruzándose de brazos, entre preocupada y fastidiada.

Peeta y yo la miramos.

-Con Arline llevamos a los pequeños al baño y cuando salimos él estaba sobre uno de los chicos montando el gran espectáculo. – explica.

Nuestras miradas regresan a Donzel quien gruñe y gira su rostro a un punto aleatorio a su costado.

-No la ha seguido por semanas, tampoco la había molestado en el festival. – Comenta Peeta con su tono autoritario.

Solo recibe un nuevo gruñido de respuesta.

Johanna levanta una ceja, obviamente esa parte de la historia la desconoce.

-¿Molestar a quién?

-Arline – respondo de manera automática, no necesitará más explicación que esa.

-Oh…

Me quedo viendo a Peeta que notoriamente va perdiendo paciencia.

-¿Donzel?

-¡Lo sé! – grita el chico al fin, aún sin mirarnos - ¡Simplemente me tiré encima!

-¿Por qué? – continúa Peeta.

El joven resopla fuertemente y se niega a responder de nuevo.

-¿Qué demonios pasó? – me extraña un poco el tono frío de mi diente de león. Johanna también lo mira con mi misma expresión.

Donzel no responde. Endurece más su mirada haciendo un puño sobre el paño con nieve contra su ojo.

-¿Donzel…?

El chico gruñe con fuerza y por fin mira hacia nosotros – ¡Le oí hablar con sus amigos! ¿Bien? - dice al fin, vomitando las palabras – ¡Todo el espectáculo de perseguir a Arline se trató de una apuesta! ¡El muy idiota quería conquistarla porque ella es la más rebelde y quería probar que incluso ella se rendiría a sus pies!

Nos quedamos en silencio, sorprendidos. Peeta recupera primero el hilo de la conversación.

-Pero no lo consiguió, no es motivo suficiente para ir a golpearlo.

Donzel se queda mirándolo aún más enfurecido.

-Mientras no se acerqu…

-¡Cállate! – grita desafiante.

La reacción del chico nos deja a todos perplejos. El ojo verde visible esta oscurecido por la frustración y parece decidido a hacer callar a cualquiera que lo interrumpa.

-¡Sé que no es suficiente! ¡No soy ningún imbécil!

La vez pasada, cuando vimos a Vincent besar a la fuerza a Arline. Donzel estaba bastante enfadado. Pero su enojo ahora sobrepasa con creces al anterior. Lanza un nuevo gruñido y por fin baja su tono. Johanna está tan extrañada como nosotros de la nueva versión de Donzel.

-Estaba por irme para dejar de escucharlo, ya estaba bastante enojado, pero después siguió hablando.

Inhala y exhala con fuerza antes de continuar.

-Empezó a inventar historias horribles sobre ella, como justificando de que no le haya hecho caso. – Su voz se quiebra un poco –. "Por algo se junta sólo con hombres en la escuela, debe ser toda una profesional" fue una de las cosas que dijo refiriéndose a mis amigos y a mí.

Mi chico rubio al fin baja la guardia y veo sus hombros relajarse.

-Para cuando me di cuenta ya lo estaba golpeando gritándole que eran mentiras. Ni siquiera esperé a que sus amigos se marcharan. – termina de decir entre dientes.

Peeta suspira con fuerza y yo experimento un sentimiento contradictorio. Supongo que yo también me hubiese lanzado sobre ese idiota. Parte de mí, insiste en asimilar a Arline con Prim.

Donzel se queda un par de segundos mirándonos, esperando algún tipo de represalia, pero nos mantenemos en silencio por unos momentos hasta que Peeta decide hablar.

-Supongo que le rompiste la nariz…

Donzel, Johanna y yo lo miramos sorprendidos, más que nada por su tono divertido y su sonrisa torcida.

Johanna lanza una ligera risa – Eso tardará en sanar… - agrega acercándose a Donzel y lo despeina en una caricia algo bruta – Eres más resistente de lo que pensaba, enano.

No puedo evitar sentir cierto grado de orgullo. Me quedo mirando a Donzel por unos segundos y recuerdo que, la primera vez que lo vi, su estatura no sobrepasaba la mía. No me di cuenta en qué momento empecé a elevar mi vista para llegar a verlo a la cara. Por mucho que Johanna lo llame enano, es más por su edad, ahora 15 años, que por su altura. En estos meses el muchacho se ha ido convirtiendo en hombre justo delante de mis ojos.

Casi inconscientemente me uno al gesto de sonrisa torcida y los cuatro nos empezamos a reír.

Peeta lo regaña medianamente por haber hecho ese escándalo, más por parecer el adulto responsable que por realmente querer reprenderlo. Se nota porque con cada frase que dice no puede evitar sonreír.

Para cuando llega Arline con el botiquín, ella se arrodilla frente a Donzel y empieza a limpiar la herida que tiene en la comisura de su boca.

-¿Cómo fue que terminaste así? – pregunta preocupada y Donzel nos da una mirada fugaz de complicidad sin que ella lo note.

-No soporto a ese idiota… - dice a mitad de una mueca y se encoje de hombros restándole importancia.

Arline frunce el ceño y empieza a regañarlo por haberla preocupado tanto. Donzel se niega a darle la verdadera versión de los hechos, sólo se limita a justificar sus actos porque simplemente Vincent no es de su agrado y le hacía falta un adorno rojizo en su bonita cara.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que se materializan los demás en la tienda preguntando qué demonios pasó.

Clarisse entra con el pequeño y Renzo con la morenita en brazos.

Apenas la pequeña ve a Johanna empieza a extender sus manitos hacia ella para que la cargue.

-¿Cómo esta Donzel? – pregunta Renzo preocupado.

-Mejor que el otro chico, te lo aseguro… - dice Johanna acercándose a él para tomar a la pequeña.

Renzo se ve notoriamente nervioso cuando se la entrega. Johanna ni siquiera se inmuta. Apenas carga a la pequeña, ésta empieza a reír y a acariciar el rostro de la vencedora.

-Si… si lo vimos. – dice tartamudeando.

Tratando de volver a su compostura mira a Donzel con reproche - ¿Qué hizo ahora?

Donzel obviamente no contará la historia completa frente a Arline. Piensa bastante rápido y parece lanzar lo primero que se le ocurre.

-Deberías pintarte de conejo…

Renzo y los demás lo miramos extrañados.

-Así harían la familia completa.

Apunta a Johanna y a los pequeños que continúan maquillados de esa forma. Con todo el alboroto se me había olvidado.

Renzo se tensa completo y su rostro se empieza a tornar rojo. Johanna simplemente rueda los ojos, supongo que se lo dejará pasar esta vez porque entiende la situación.

Después de un rato, Arline y Clarisse se retiran a su casa y los otros volvemos a ayudar a Renzo a llevar a sus pequeños. El pequeño es cargado por Renzo y obviamente no fue posible despegar a la morenita de Johanna.

Camino a casa de Renzo, Donzel le va contando lo que en realidad pasó.

-Lo siento. No quería que Arline se enterara, dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Renzo le sonríe.

-No pasa nada.

Después de todo el asunto de recostar a los pequeños. Regresamos al fin a casa.

Lanzo un suspiro cansada apenas atravieso el umbral de la puerta. Como si el festival no nos diese suficiente trabajo.

-Fue un día bastante largo. – comento adentrándome a la cocina.

-Lo bueno es que ya quedan pocos días para que termine todo el asunto del festival. – Peeta se dirige a la chimenea para encenderla.

-¿Quieres leche?

Peeta me grita un sí desde la otra habitación y empiezo a moverme.

Vierto la leche en una olla pequeña, le echo unas cucharas de miel y empiezo a revolver esperando a que se caliente.

Luego de encender la chimenea, Peeta se adentra a la cocina y se carga en el mesón cerca de la estufa. La temperatura de la casa empieza a ser más agradable por lo que termino quitando mi abrigo para continuar con mi preparación.

Por un buen rato Peeta se me queda mirando sin decirme nada, medianamente lo ignoro concentrándome en la pequeña cacerola, revolviéndola con un cucharón.

Sin previo aviso se acerca a mí y apaga el fuego de la estufa cuando la leche estaba a punto de empezar a hervir.

No alcanzo a mirarlo extrañada porque me atrae a él rodeando sus brazos por mi cintura y sus labios sellan los míos con extrema suavidad. Cosa que me aturde de inmediato. Automáticamente paso mis brazos por su cuello y lo aferro a mí con fuerza correspondiéndole el ardiente beso.

-Te extraño… - dice en mis labios antes de volver a besarme. Mi cuerpo entero me empieza a arder con sus caricias. Hace días que no nos hemos tocado por todo el asunto del festival. Llegamos tan agotados que después del beso de buenas noches caemos dormidos casi de inmediato. Hemos tenido la intención, pero el cansancio nos ha derrotado a ambos.

También extraño sentirlo tan cerca de mí y me empiezo a rendir ante sus toques.

Pero mi mente trae a colación la imagen de la tarde.

Una imagen. Es sólo una imagen en donde veo a Delly de puntilla besando a Peeta. Lo que más me molesta es que no tengo la certeza de que si es real o no. Puede que sea mi imaginación y sólo besa su mejilla y desde mi perspectiva la vi como si besara sus labios.

¿Por eso ahora me molesta la presencia de Delly?

Separo mis labios de los de Peeta, quedando pensativa. Él no nota mi expresión, sus labios descienden hasta mi cuello causándome escalofríos y no puedo contener el suave gemido.

Me consta que no es del tiempo que Peeta ha estado conmigo. Delly no había vuelto al distrito hasta ahora. Supongo que la vio cuando tuvo que volver al Capitolio hace unos meses y puedo asegurar que no pasó nada.

No estoy en posición de recriminarle tampoco. Yo misma busqué a Gale cuando la nueva versión de Peeta llegó después de sus torturas. ¿Puede que él haya buscado consuelo con Delly? Y si fue así ¿Pasó algo más entre ellos?

Me frustra darle importancia a algo que ni siquiera sé si pasó o no.

-¿Qué ocurre?

La pregunta de Peeta me pilla de sorpresa. No había notado el momento en que sus caricias se detuvieron. Peeta había alejado su rostro para mirarme preocupado y acaricia el mío con su pulgar.

Recién soy consciente que mi cuerpo había reaccionado por si sólo y siento que cada centímetro me arde, deseoso por hacer el amor con él.

Estoy dividida en dos. Por una parte quiero llevarlo a la habitación y unirme a él de inmediato, pero por la otra, mis pensamientos no me permiten disfrutar de su cercanía.

-¿Katniss?

No sé de mi expresión, pero obviamente por la suya sé que mi confusión es más que evidente.

No quiero darle más vueltas al asunto. Es obvio que es una ridiculez. Peeta está conmigo, me ama con todas sus fuerzas. No debería importunarme ese tipo de cosas… pero inevitablemente me distraen.

Vuelvo a besarlo rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, estar con él ha sido una manera efectiva de dejar mi mente en blanco y solo concentrarme en mi chico del pan, pero ésta vez él no me corresponde. Me aleja con suavidad para recobrar el contacto de su mirada con la mía.

-Es obvio que estás pensando en algo, Katniss.

-No es nada importante…

Ladea su cabeza y curva una suave sonrisa.

-Eso nada importante te está distrayendo.

Le parpadeo un par de veces. Le dije algo similar cuando aún no sabía de la pesadilla que lo dejaba despierto por las noches. Suspiro resignada, adivinando lo que viene después.

-Tú misma dijiste que te contara las cosas que me pasan… – dice con suavidad sin dejar de acariciar mi rostro.

"Todo lo que usted diga, podrá ser usado en su contra". Esa cláusula debería venir en un manual sobre relaciones de pareja.

Lanzo un suspiro ya resignándome. Peeta besa mi frente y se aleja para volver a encender la estufa. Apenas la leche empieza a hervir, la vierte en unos tazones. Se dirige a la sala y yo lo sigo de cerca. Lo observo sentarse y me hace señas para que me siente a su lado, alcanzándome mi tazón.

La parte de mí que lo quería tener desnudo entre mis brazos está totalmente frustrada. Empiezo a barajar la idea de llevarlo a la habitación de todos modos, pero termino recibiendo mi tazón y sentándome a su lado.

Él deja su taza sobre la mesita de centro para esperar que se enfríe un poco y se recarga en el respaldo del sofá. Imito sus movimientos y lanzo un nuevo suspiro antes de mirarlo directamente los ojos.

-Bien... ¿Qué ocurre?

Me quedo viendo sus ojos que están preocupados y expectantes. Decido que es mejor sacar lo que me está molestando para no seguir carcomiéndolo.

-Hoy… - no sé realmente como empezar - ¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunté de la vez que limpiaste mis heridas?

Me asiente.

-Pues sólo recordaba imágenes… no recordaba lo que había ocurrido realmente.

Hago una pausa buscando las palabras. No sé si quiero saber la respuesta.

-¿Recordaste otra cosa?

Mierda.

Le asiento

-¿Sobre qué?

Lanzo un suspiro.

-No sé si es real o no…

Ladea la cabeza y me mira confundido, prestándome completa atención.

Miro sus preciosos ojos azules. Tengo toda la certeza de que este chico me ama por sobre todos los demás. Es ridículo que una imagen, quizás imaginaria, me cause dudas innecesarias.

-¿Qué es, Katniss? – insiste con calma.

Lanzo un soplido. Quiero terminar con esta charla lo más pronto posible. Que me diga que estoy delirando y vayamos a nuestra habitación a terminar con lo que empezamos.

-Solo una imagen... – me asiente – De tú besando a Delly.

Sus ojos se abren de par en par.

Siento algo romperse en mi pecho. No me mira extrañado, ni me eleva una ceja cuando digo algo absurdo. Lo que implica que sabe perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando.

Al parecer no tiene idea de qué decirme.

-Es cierto ¿Verdad? – digo entrecortadamente.

Su mirada se relaja, pero me mira con cautela.

-Katniss…

No lo está negando. Siento que empiezo a temblar. No esperaba esto. La verdad ni siquiera sé lo que esperaba ni el cómo me sentiría si me lo confirmaba. Mi interior se prepara para lo que continúa.

-Solo fue un beso, Katniss… sólo uno…

Sus palabras hacen eco en mi cabeza. Ahí está la razón por la que no soportaba tener a Delly cerca de Peeta. Mi subconsciente lo sabía y lo gritaba en mi interior hasta que por fin consiguió enviarme esa imagen.

Mi primera reacción es alejarme de él y salir corriendo a cualquier otro rincón de la casa en la que él no se encuentre, pero su mano se aferra firmemente alrededor de mi muñeca y tira de mí hasta que vuelvo a estar sentada a su lado en el sofá. Trato de zafarme pero vuelvo a confirmar por mí misma que soy la estúpida mosca que lucha contra el cristal.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, Katniss – trata de explicarme pero no estoy dispuesta a escucharlo. – Yo aún no venía a vivir aquí.

Por muy lejano que sea el día, acaba de abrirse paso en mi memoria. Siento como si me estuviera enterando de una infidelidad, cosa que ni siquiera viene al caso. Sigo peleando pero vuelve a tirar de mi muñeca y con la otra mano toma mi rostro para que lo quede viendo a la cara.

-Me escucharás primero – Dice calmado pero severo, con un tono que me deja los ojos abiertos a mí - Después podrás huir a donde quieras

Aturdida por sus palabras, dejo de forcejear contra su agarre y me quedo estática sentada a su lado.

Se queda callado por unos segundos, quizás pensando cómo debe explicarme la situación.

-Fue durante el primer año que regresé al distrito… estaba confundido.

Me trato de recordar que los primeros meses en el distrito son confusos para ambos. Yo había perdido hace poco a mi hermana y él estaba luchando por volver a ser el Peeta de antes.

Se lleva una mano a la cara y acaricia sus sienes – Supongo que tendrá que ser desde un principio. – dice resignado. – Es una larga historia – me advierte.

No le comento nada. Me quedo observándolo mientras él se carga sobre su espalda y echa su cabeza hacia atrás cargándola en el respaldo. No me mira, su mirada queda perdida en algún punto del techo.

-No recuerdo del todo lo que me hicieron en el Capitolio para cambiarme… pero fue un proceso largo y bastante tedioso el volver a recuperar mis recuerdos sobre ti. Poco a poco las imágenes brillantes eran sustituidas por las reales tomadas de los videos. A veces regresan, pero con menor fuerza que al principio….

…Las partes perdidas de mi memoria iban tomando cada una su lugar… pero…

Su agarre en mi muñeca se afianza ligeramente y su mandíbula se aprieta.

-Pude retomar gran parte de mis recuerdos… pero no así mis sentimientos.

Recuerdo sus palabras cuando pudo recordar por primera vez la escena de los panes: "Debí haberte amado mucho". Como si fuese una tontería.

-Recordaba que te seguía a tu casa, pero no entendía el porqué; recordaba verte con Gale en varias situaciones, pero no sabía qué sentía al respecto. Todos me decían cuanto te había amado, que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar mi propia vida por ti. Me mostraban nuestros besos en las entrevistas o en las fiestas, pero no comprendía por qué en las imágenes te miraba embobado siendo que se notaba a kilómetros que para ti era casi indiferente…

…Para cuando llegué al 12, mi primera pregunta fue "¿Qué demonios hago aquí?". Ya no tenía familia que me recibiera en casa, la mayoría de mis amigos; si no habían muerto, se habían ido a otros distritos o me miraban con temor. Me terminé de convencer a mí mismo que mi primera razón para volver, era recuperar la antigua panadería de mis padres. Sin embargo, me descubrí plantando las rosas en tu casa… vine un par de veces para comer aquí. Ni siquiera entendía el por qué. Tú estabas perdida con tus propias pesadillas, era obvio que yo no era prioridad para ti.

Lanza un suspiro

-Es ahí cuando entra Delly.

Siento una fuerte presión en el estómago.

-Aparte de ayudarme a recordar en el 13 y en el Capitolio, por un tiempo. Ella estuvo conmigo la primera vez que fui a ver la panadería. Supongo que tuve un episodio porque cuando retomé la conciencia ella me estaba abrazando en un banco de la plaza. Me contuvo cuando veía de lejos a Thom y otros hombres retirar los cuerpos de mi familia…

…Poco después pasó la escena que recordaste hace unos meses, cuando estaba limpiando tus heridas infectadas. No entendía por qué te había respondido "Siempre" cuando me habías pedido que me quedara contigo. También me cuestionaba el por qué te había detenido cuando intentaste tomar el nightlock.

-Pero la noche que despertaste de la pesadilla…

Peeta gira su rostro para mirarme – Te juro que todo lo que dije esa vez fue cierto, Katniss… - me mira fijamente.

No hay ningún atisbo de duda o titubeo en sus ojos. Comprendo que aún hay historia por escuchar, así que lo dejo continuar. Él vuelve a mirar hacia el techo mientras toma una bocanada de aire.

-En ese tiempo empecé a confundirme. A veces me recibías sonriente y otras con una actitud que estaba alerta para cuando decidieras echarme a patadas. Me decía a mí mismo que no debía regresar tan seguido para verte, que no obtendría respuestas de tu parte ya que tú también te estabas recuperando, pero al día siguiente me encontraba haciendo lo mismo con la excusa de que debía traerte pan y bollos de queso…

…En cuanto a Delly era muy diferente, siempre se alegraba de verme, me ayudaba sin chistar en cualquier cosa que le pidiera, me ayudaba a controlar mis episodios, incluso trataba de hacerme entender lo que alguna vez había sentido por ti. Durante los primeros meses de mi regreso, ella fue un apoyo incondicional para mí.

Libero un gruñido inconscientemente. Que hable de ella así me hace enfurecer por dentro. Trato de removerme pero su agarre en mi muñeca vuelve a afianzarse, por lo que me quedo ahí con el grillete que me hace su mano, resignada.

-Ella llegó a un punto en que no podía soportar el recuerdo de sus padres. Para cuando me dijo que se iría con su hermano a otro distrito, creí que mi mundo se caería. Ella me había ayudado a reconstruir lo poco que era en ese tiempo y pensé que me desmoronaría apenas se fuera…

… Fue entonces cuando empecé a barajar la idea de intentar algo con ella. Incluso empezar con ella en otro Distrito

Mientras mi ira va en aumento él empieza a curvar su boca en una sonrisa, como si se tratara de una broma.

-Cuando se lo dije, me miró como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza. Ahí ocurrió la imagen de la que hablas. Fue en el pórtico de mi casa. No sabía que tú nos habías visto, pero explica el por qué no me dejaste entrar a tu casa por dos semanas.

Empieza a reírse como si se tratara de algo estúpido mientras yo trato de soltarme de él. Por mi parte no puedo más de rabia.

-¡No le veo la gracia! – digo furiosa, pero su sonrisa no desaparece.

Es frustrante que no haga esfuerzo alguno para retenerme mientras yo trato de zafarme con todas mis fuerzas.

-Aún no termino… - me advierte, incluso divertido.

-¡Yo sí!

Después de unos instantes en que me remuevo como puedo para liberarme sin conseguir ningún resultado, lanzo un gruñido frustrada y me vuelvo a acomodar de la misma forma que antes. Supongo que tengo que permitir que termine con toda su historia para que por fin me deje en paz.

-¿¡Luego, qué!? –grito.

-¿Has besado una piedra?

Extrañada, volteo a mirarlo arqueándole una ceja. En primer lugar… ¿Por qué besaría una? Entendiendo que su pregunta es retórica, me quedo callada.

-Fue exacto a lo que sentí con Delly… absolutamente nada. Los dos nos separamos asqueados y nos terminamos riendo. – Empieza a reírse como si se tratara de un mal chiste - Fue completamente ridículo para los dos. En ese momento me quedó claro que siempre nos habíamos visto como hermanos….

…Poco después simplemente la abracé y le desee suerte cuando tomó el tren con su hermano. Me hizo falta su apoyo en algunas ocasiones, pero no tardé en acostumbrarme a su ausencia. Hablábamos de vez en cuando por teléfono y con eso era más que suficiente.

Me quedo parpadeándole un par de veces. Aún no concuerda la versión que me cuenta ahora con lo que me confesó hace unos días.

En ese momento decide liberar mi muñeca, que tengo algo adormecida por su agarre, y cruza sus brazos en su pecho con una suave sonrisa dirigida a mí.

-Ahora puedes irte si quieres…

Medito la opción de largarme y dejarlo hablando solo, pero descubro que quiero unir los cabos sueltos que aún me quedan. ¡Por esa razón empezó de tanto antes! Maldito tramposo…

Lanzo un gruñido y cruzo mis brazos sobre mis rodillas, evitando sus ojos para mirar un punto frente a mí.

Espera un par de minutos en que se me queda mirando. Quizás esperando a que me pare y me vaya. Su sonrisa se amplía cuando se da cuenta que me quedaré en el mismo lugar en el que estoy.

Vuelve a tomar aire.

-Empecé a venir más seguido a verte. Según Sae, te hacía bien que lo hiciera y me sentía de alguna utilidad. Fuera de eso, continué con la reconstrucción de la panadería y a ayudar con las demás viviendas… y toda esa historia que te conté hace tiempo.

-Pero aún en ese tiempo no sabías lo que sentías por mí… - digo cargando mi mentón sobre mis brazos cruzados.

Me tuerce una sonrisa, que me esfuerzo por ignorar, al confirmarle que ahora estoy interesada en su historia. Me siento frustrada ya que por más que intento seguir enfadada con él, no lo consigo.

-Creo que de cierta forma siempre lo supe… pero no me había dado cuenta en ese entonces.

-¿Qué cambió?

-¿No recuerdas cómo te comportabas conmigo?

Le arqueo una ceja sin saber a qué se refiere. Me tuerce una de sus sonrisas que sabe que me aturden.

-Tú también cambiaste, en cierta forma. Siempre has sido testaruda, pero conmigo te comportabas cariñosa. Mientras hubiese otra persona te alejabas, pero bastaba con que Sae se fuera y te acurrucabas a mi lado para ver la televisión, o me besabas cuando me creías dormido.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco, hay algunas veces que recuerdo haberlo hecho, pero como todo lo de los primeros meses, son sólo imágenes.

-Empecé a enamorarme nuevamente de ti, Katniss. Por lo que eres ahora, por la mujer fuerte con la que empecé a vivir después.

…Ni siquiera me di cuenta del cómo empecé a verte diferente, simplemente pasó…

…Las imágenes en mi cabeza empezaron a tener sentido de nuevo, supe por qué te seguía o te observaba en clases, entendí por qué te detuve con el nightlock, no quería, no podía perderte. Todo lo que me habían dicho era cierto, te amé desde la primera vez que te vi, pero esta vez era de una forma algo diferente.

Su sonrisa inevitablemente se me contagia. Está hablando entusiasmado de como yo iba evolucionando y él a la par conmigo. Lo escucho atentamente, sin perder mi sonrisa y de pronto recuerdo otro detalle que él jamás me contó.

-¿Cuándo decidiste llamar a Gale? – le corto a mitad de una historia de cuando empecé con mis intentos de mi guiso.

Me mira extrañado, no me sorprende ya que no sabe que me enteré de esa historia.

-Cuando quisiste convencerlo de regresar aquí…

Sus ojos azules se abren a más no poder. Su boca se abre un par de veces pero no sale sonido alguno. Medita por un par de segundos y luego suspira pesadamente llevando una mano a apretar el puente de su nariz.

-¿Ese idiota te lo contó? – dice derrotado.

-No le quedó opción… - me encojo de hombros sin dejar de sonreír – Lo oí hablar con Haymitch el día que nos contó del embarazo de Marina.

-¿Qué será de esos dos ahora? – intenta cambiarme el tema.

Casi lo consigue pues también tengo esa duda, pero no pretendo permitírselo esta vez.

-Peeta… - le arqueo una ceja

Chasquea los dientes y se pasa la mano por el cabello. Me mira por unos segundos y reconoce que no podrá sacarme de esa línea.

-Tuve un par de episodios estando en mi casa, en los que destruía todo a mi alrededor. Cuando retomaba la conciencia todo era un caos; cortinas despedazadas, muebles hechos pedazos, platos rotos, etc. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía por ti, empecé a aterrarme. Quería permanecer a tu lado pero no quería llegar a lastimarte. Intenté alejarme de ti varias veces, el abrir la panadería me sirvió en varias ocasiones de excusa para evadirte, pero sabía que no me lo permitirías si no conseguía otra forma de distraerte. Pero… como supongo que sabes... Gale me trató de enfermo y por más que lo intenté no me hizo caso.

...Todo empeoró cuando le cedí mi casa a Donzel y su familia. Haymitch no me dejó opción más que quedarme aquí en tu casa. Era eso o dormir a la intemperie. – Medita un poco – en un momento llegué a considerarlo. Otra opción hubiese sido remodelar mi antigua casa sobre la panadería, pero eso me hubiese traído demasiados recuerdos dolorosos de mi familia… así fue como terminé aquí. Cuando estabas de caza seguí intentando convencerlo pero luego me habló de Marina y dejé de llamarlo para eso. – Se ríe un poco - Medio me acostumbre a hablar con él cada cierto tiempo. Así fue como nos terminamos haciendo algo así como amigos – Rueda los ojos – fue algo irónico.

Suspira con fuerza y vuelve a sonreír – Por un momento pensé incluso en Thom… pero justo cuando se me pasó por la cabeza ya se había fijado en Clarisse y tuve que resignarme. – agrega como dato curioso.

Yo solo le meneo la cabeza como si fuese un caso sin remedio.

-Trataba de evitarte como podía y sólo me recostaba contigo cuando te oía gritar por las pesadillas. Temía que…

Lo interrumpo de repente tomando su rostro entre mis manos y lo callo con mis labios. Ese punto de la historia en adelante ya puedo rellenarlo por mí misma. Meses después, lo besé en este mismo sofá, como primer paso de nuestra nueva relación.

No puedo culparlo tampoco por lo que pasó con Delly. Comprendo su confusión y el sentimiento de besar a una piedra... algo parecido sentí cuando besé a Gale alguna vez. Ni siquiera puedo compararlo con el delicioso cosquilleo que recorre mi cuerpo cuando mis labios encuentran los de Peeta.

-Hablas mucho… - digo en sus labios.

Completamente de acuerdo conmigo, rodea mi cintura, me acerca más a él y me besa de esa forma que me roba el aliento.

La necesidad nace por ambos bandos. Sin separar nuestros labios, nos ponemos de pie y subidos la escaleras a trompicones.

Me siento más tranquila después de toda la charla. No creo que los celos por tener a Delly cerca de Peeta desaparezcan de inmediato, pero sé que no debo tener más inseguridades respecto a ella.

Llegamos a la habitación y Peeta me recuesta en la cama mientras se recuesta a mi lado, acaricia mi rostro besándome con suavidad. Nos separamos para ver nuestros ojos brillantes y, como un acuerdo mutuo, ambos bostezamos.

Nos quedamos mirando y lanzamos una carcajada. Con toda la charla ya son casi las tres de la mañana. Por más que el deseo es palpable, el cansancio acumulado nos vuelve a hacer la misma broma pesada de noches anteriores.

Lo intentamos, juro que lo intentamos, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes que nos quedáramos dormidos, medio desnudos y mi cabeza recargada en su pecho.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**N/A**

_Hola mis pequeñas. Estaba media floja la imaginación, pero aquí les entrego un nuevo capitulo. Tengo varias ideas escritas pero me demoro en ordenarlas, perdon xS_

_No sé cuando terminaré este fic... la verdad no pensé que serían más de 10 caps ... ahora ya no se nada xD_

_Ya volveremos a más terreno donde estos tortolitos esten haciendo cosas malas por ahí... para variar... me volvi a desviar del tema xD (Maldito deficit atencional) _

_Como siempre, les agradezco a todos los que siguen mi historia, especialmente a aquiellos que se dan el tiempo de dejarme uno que otro mensajito para darme ánimo (bienvenidos los nuevos :)). Un fuerte abrazo a todos y espero continúen disfrutando._

_Una nota aparte: con mi amiga Himeichigo, estamos empezando un nuevo fic sobre esta parejita. A medida que avance éste le iré dejando una que otra reseña a ver si engancharán. Aun esta en proceso así que creo que terminaré de entregarles éste y luego empezaremos a publicar el proximo ;)._

Un gran abrazo de oso a todos y muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer :3

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	26. Propuesta

**Propuesta**

* * *

Me despierto buscando el cuerpo que acostumbro abrazar en las mañanas, pero a mi lado solo palpo la tela de las sábanas.

Abro los ojos para cerciorarme. Peeta no está a mi lado.

Me siento sobre la cama y las sabanas se deslizan por mi cuerpo. Tengo mi pantalón puesto, pero mi torso desnudo. No demoro en recordar que anoche quedamos a medias, otra vez, con mi diente de león. De seguro se despertó a mitad de la noche y nos arropó.

Veo la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche. Pasan de las nueve. Se suponía que deberíamos haber estado en la panadería hace más de 3 horas para ayudar a los que se quedarán en nuestro puesto, a pesar de ser nuestro día libre.

Me levanto para darme una ducha rápida. Ya puedo hasta imaginar el dialogo de los regaños de Renzo apenas lleguemos. De seguro Peeta se adelantó para que al menos uno de nosotros haga acto de presencia.

Regulo la temperatura y me adentro bajo la lluvia de agua caliente, las gotas se sienten bien en mi piel, cierro los ojos para disfrutar de su contacto. Tomo la esponja y el jabón y hago una espuma que distribuyo por mi cuerpo.

Doy un respingo cuando la cortina de baño se abre un poco y veo la cabeza de Peeta asomarse.

Lo veo con los ojos abiertos, sin siquiera atinar a cubrirme (sería ridículo a estas alturas). Su vista se da un paseo de mi cabeza a mis pies y de vuelta, sus ojos se han oscurecido un poco cuando llegan nuevamente a los míos.

-Buenos días – me regala una sonrisa traviesa.

Le parpadeo un par de veces, me extraña que esté tan tranquilo y no histérico por llegar tarde.

-Buenos… días…

Desaparece detrás de la cortina por unos segundos. Tratando de entender que pasa, me quedo viendo su borrosa silueta a través de la tela plástica y escucho que se mueve en el cuarto de baño.

La cortina vuelve a abrirse y esta vez entra por completo, ya desnudo. Sin darme mucho tiempo a reaccionar me rodea con sus brazos, atrayendo mi cuerpo al suyo, y me besa con suavidad, empapándose también.

Sigo aturdida por la situación pero debo admitir que no tengo motivos para quejarme. Me agrada cuando la timidez de Peeta se reemplaza por una versión de él algo más osada y atrevida, reclamando cosas de mí que sabe que no le negaré. Lo siento tan mío, sé que nadie más conoce ésta faceta de él, y a la vez me siento suya, a su completa disposición.

Su lengua se abre camino por mis labios y empieza a incitar a la mía a comenzar esa deliciosa lucha de dominios. Rodeo mis brazos en su cuello, juntando nuestros torsos desnudos, aceptando de inmediato su demanda. Es delicioso sentir el roce se su pecho contra el mío algo resbaladizo por el agua caliente que ya nos cubre a ambos.

Aleja su rostro par de centímetros dejándome acalorada, no precisamente por la temperatura de las gotas de agua. Sin perder su sonrisa se separa de mí e inmediatamente extraño la presión de su cuerpo contra mi piel.

Me quita la esponja y hace un poco más de espuma en ella. Su mirada no se despega de la mía comenzando a pasarla por mi cuerpo. Inicia por mi cuello, mi clavícula, mis brazos. No puedo controlar los suspiros cuando empieza a acariciar mi torso con la esponja y, de ayuda, también pasea su otra mano contra mi piel. Dando un toque cálido con su mano y otro más frío con la esponja.

Intento tener una idea coherente pero mis sentidos se van durmiendo uno a uno. Se toma su tiempo para enjabonar mi espalda, mi cintura y se entretiene en mis pechos por un par de segundos, mis manos se posan en sus anchos hombros para sostenerme, mis piernas empiezan a sentirse como gelatina. Contengo un gemido cuando el agua enjuaga la espuma de mi pecho y besa uno de ellos, succionando la protuberancia ya endurecida de la cima y la mordisquea un poco. Vuelvo a extrañar su contacto cuando se separa y se arrodilla frente a mí para empezar a enjabonar mis caderas y mis piernas.

Si tenía alguna cosa para decir, la olvidé por completo. Me encuentro perdida viendo como él me mira de vuelta, a ratos sus ojos se pasean por mi figura con adoración, anhelo. Las cicatrices que me envuelven parecen ser otro motivo para admirarme más, al igual que las suyas lo son para mí.

Pasa la esponja con tanta suavidad que mi respiración se profundiza y libero uno que otro quejido, apagados por el sonido de la ducha.

Empieza a enjabonar la longitud de mis piernas, pasando por mis muslos y mis pantorrillas, una pierna con su mano y la otra con la esponja. Cambia la esponja de mano y hace lo mismo. Que bese mi vientre y el comienzo de mi pelvis me hace temblar, encendiéndome de deseo. Especialmente cuando empieza a concentrarse en acariciarme por la parte interna de mis muslos y asciende deliciosamente lento. Mis músculos más íntimos se contraen varias veces, deseando que me toque de una forma más íntima, como lo ha hecho tantas veces. Sus besos empiezan a subir por mi vientre mientras se pone de pie, bebiendo del agua que se escurre por mi cuerpo. Sus labios pasan por mis cotillas, regresan a mis senos, mi clavícula, mi cuello y le correspondo hambrienta cuando vuelven a mis labios.

Siento su miembro endurecido en mi vientre. Me alaga en cierto sentido que se haya excitado sólo por haberme tocado y visto mis propias reacciones. Mientras me besa, le quito la esponja. Es mi turno de limpiarlo a él.

Me alejo y hago espuma en la esponja. Sé que ambos nos iríamos a la cama en este momento para hacer el amor de inmediato (o en su defecto, aquí mismo), pero este juego previo es demasiado tentador para dejarlo a medias.

Paso la esponja por su cuello, su clavícula, sus fuertes brazos, ayudándome también con mi otra mano, me entretengo dibujando los músculos de su pecho y desciendo lentamente acariciando sus abdominales, casi burlándome de su miembro ya erguido que ruega por atención.

Utiliza su máximo autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre mí, lo sé porque su piel se estremece con cada caricia y escucho sus suaves gemidos opacados por el sonido de la ducha.

Me arrodillo frente a él y hago lo mismo que hizo él con mis piernas, acaricio las suyas, una con la esponja y otra con mi mano. Miro su rostro contorsionándose, rogando a los cielos para no perder su control sobre él mismo.

De pronto recuerdo uno de los consejos que me dio Johanna, con tanto detalle que en ese momento tuve que contener las arcadas. Pero con Peeta no me parece erróneo ni asqueroso, él es mi pareja, el hombre que amo. Considero que es buen momento para experimentar juntos.

Sin perder mi vista de sus ojos, tomo un poco de espuma y rodeo su miembro que está justo frente a mi rostro. Su respuesta es inmediata apenas empiezo a mover mi mano a lo largo de su longitud; cierra los ojos y libera un quejido contenido cada vez que vuelvo a su base y retomo el camino hasta su punta.

La espuma no dura mucho, las gotas de agua lo enjuagan de inmediato. Cuando el jabón se deshace por completo, me fijo en su rostro sorprendido cuando me llevo la punta de su miembro a la boca y hago círculos con mi lengua.

Él retiene la respiración, aturdido, liberando un ronco gemido cuando rodeo su miembro con mis labios y lo adentro a mi boca hasta donde puedo.

-¡Demonios! Katniss… – casi grita, con dificultad.

Sus reacciones sólo hacen que me encienda más. Empiezo un ritmo con mi cabeza, acariciando su longitud con mi lengua, ayudándome con mi mano desde su base, haciendo movimientos contrarios a los que hace mi boca.

Cierro los ojos y me concentro en la sensación de tenerlo de esta forma. Sorprendiéndolo al igual que me sorprendí yo cuando lo hizo conmigo la primera vez. Sus caderas se mueven un poco contra mí en forma involuntaria y sus jadeos pasan a ser roncos gemidos que trata de detener sin éxito.

Me siento poderosa de controlar de esa forma su placer. A ratos hago movimientos lentos y luego los acelero disfrutando de sus reacciones. Manteniendo mis labios apretados para acariciar su miembro palpitante.

Peeta parece estar controlándose para que no le fallen sus piernas. Lleva una mano a mi cabeza para ayudarme a mantener un ritmo constante.

Abro los ojos para elevar mi vista y ver su rostro sonrojado y aun con sus ojos cerrados, mientras jadea intentos de mi nombre.

Me sorprendo cuando en un movimiento aleja su cadera, sacando su miembro de mi boca y tira de mis brazos para que me ponga de pie. No alcanzo a reaccionar cuando sus labios se estampan en mi boca y su lengua reclama atención por parte de la mía.

No demoro en corresponderle a su demanda, pero me extraña que me haya detenido.

Sus labios se separan de los míos, sus ojos brillan y está jadeante por lo que le acabo de hacer.

-¿No te gustó? – pregunto sinceramente preocupada.

Se ríe por lo bajo y me regala una de sus hermosas sonrisas tímidas.

-Ese era el problema…

Le arqueo una ceja, sin comprender.

-Me estaba gustando demasiado, pero si te dejaba seguir, esto terminaría muy pronto. – dice aún con su tono enronquecido.

Entre risas, rodea mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos y me atrae hacia él para volver a besarme, esta vez más impaciente y demandante. Me dejo atrapar con facilidad y ni siquiera noto cuando apaga la llave de paso para detener la ducha.

Sin dejar de mantenerme cautiva entre sus brazos y sus labios, nos hace salir de la bañera y a trompicones me guía hasta nuestra habitación.

Nuestra risa se entrecorta por nuestros besos. Por estar empapados, en más de una ocasión nos resbalamos casi a punto de caer.

Me deja caer sobre la cama y él se recuesta sobre mí, sin importarnos empapar las sabanas.

Sus labios dejan los míos y renueva el camino hacia mis senos, mi vientre, mis caderas. Hace que mis piernas pasen por sobre sus hombros, flexionándolas, y esconde su rostro en mi intimidad. A pesar de que me sigue avergonzando que lo haga, sentir sus labios besando, succionando y mordisqueando mi punto secreto, hace que inevitablemente empiece a gemir y a retorcerme de placer.

Jadeo intentos de su nombre mientras aferro mis manos a los costados de mi almohada y muerdo mi labio inferior para no gritar. Inconscientemente cargo mis talones contra su espalda mientras elevo mis caderas en movimientos involuntarios hacia su boca.

Peeta gruñe con mis reacciones, acaricia mis caderas, mi vientre y mis muslos, aprieta a ratos cuando, sin ser mi intención, presiono su cabeza entre mis piernas.

Hay un momento en que no puedo contenerme más. Sus deliciosas caricias están lejos de dejarme satisfecha. Lo quiero unido a mí y sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío.

-Peeta… - jadeo mirando en donde están sus ojos que llegan a los míos, oscurecidos y lujuriosos. – Ven… - mi voz sale ronca en una notoria suplica.

No me hace caso, mi ruego hace que se concentre más en besar mi punto de placer sin dejar de mirarme.

Me vuelvo a retorcer impaciente.

-Ven… Por favor.

Continúa torturándome con su lengua por un par de segundos más y mis manos llegan a su cabello empapado para tratar de alejarlo.

-Peeta, por favor… - casi lloriqueo.

Por fin se aleja de mi intimidad y a gatas empieza a subir sus labios por mi cuerpo hasta que los estampa con fuerza contra mis labios, permitiéndome sentir mi propio sabor. Rodeo su cuello para no permitir que vuelva a alejarse.

Mi intimidad de contraer por la anticipación de sentirlo dentro de mí.

Empieza a acomodarse entre mis piernas y no pierde tiempo para hacerse paso entre mis pliegues mientras me besa. Desde antes de salir de la ducha que mi cuerpo estaba más que listo para recibirlo, se adentra en mí con facilidad, casi resbalando hacia mi interior. Ambos ahogamos gemidos en la boca del otro. Arqueo mi espalda uniendo más mi pecho al suyo y araño sus omoplatos por el placer que se desborda de mí solamente por sentirlo.

-Katniss… - jadea en mis labios y solo con eso siento exquisitos escalofríos partir de mi espina dorsal hasta cada punta de mi cuerpo.

No me hace esperar más y sus caderas empiezan a moverse contra la mía de manera pausada y suave comenzando con esa fricción en mi interior.

Empiezo a subir esa cima ya conocida, cada segundo un poco más, más alto, más sensaciones, más placer, más deseo.

Sus labios se separan de los míos y sus brillantes ojos encuentran los míos cuando pega su frente contra la mía; veo cuando me ama, cuanto me desea, es suficiente para hacerme arder aún más. Su cálido y jadeante aliento choca contra mi boca. Su cuerpo se resbala un poco del mío, ya no sé si es por el agua de la ducha o por la mezcla de nuestro sudor, pero se siente demasiado bien sentir su piel acariciarme de esa forma.

De pronto se detiene, parpadeándome un par de veces. Gruño en protesta pero un extraño sonido me hace parpadearle de vuelta.

Ambos retenemos la respiración para dejar de jadear y afinamos el oído. Es la puerta siendo golpeada y luego tocan el maldito timbre.

Peeta esconde su rostro por sobre mi hombro - ¡Tiene que ser una broma! – ahoga su grito contra la almohada.

Internamente grito lo mismo, pero sin importarme quien sea (muy probablemente Haymitch y Effie) no estoy dispuesta a abandonar el cuerpo de Peeta, después de tantos días sin poder tenerlo.

-¿Está puesto el cerrojo? – cuestiono bajo contra su oído.

El asiente aún escondido contra la almohada.

Todo lo que necesito saber.

Lo empujo, deslizándose fuera de mi cuerpo y rueda quedando cargado sobre su espalda. Queda aturdido un segundo por el cambio de situación y me parpadea mientras me posiciono sobre él con mis rodillas a cada costado de su cadera, ni siquiera necesito guiar su miembro para que vuelva a entrar en mí y muerdo mi labio para contener el gemido de volver a sentirlo resbalándose en mi interior.

Hace una mueca, también mordiéndose su labio inferior y convierte un gemido en una exhalación por su nariz.

-¿Katniss? – susurra.

Empiezo a mover mis caderas sobre las suyas.

-¿Acaso quieres ir a abrir? – susurro entre quejidos mientras me inclino para besarlo.

Me tuerce una sonrisa y recibe mis labios, gustoso. Dejándome clara su respuesta.

Me sostengo por sus hombros y me incorporo para moverme con más facilidad. Sus manos acarician mis muslos y se detienen en mi cadera, donde aprieta un poco y me guía suavemente.

El timbre sigue sonando pero ninguno de los dos le presta atención alguna. Estamos demasiado ocupados perdiéndonos en los ojos del otro y observando las transformaciones de nuestros rostros a medida que mis caderas se elevan y vuelven a bajar contra la suya.

Retenemos a ratos la respiración para ahogar nuestros gemidos que podrían delatarnos.

Peeta se incorpora, sentándose en la cama manteniéndome a mí sobre él. Rodea mi cintura con sus manos, acariciándome mientras continua guiando mis movimientos, elevando sus caderas cada vez que yo desciendo las mías.

Esta posición le da libre acceso para besar mis senos, mordisqueando la cumbre. Debo tapar mi boca con una de mis manos para no gritar de placer y sigo conteniendo mi respiración para no gemir tan fuerte. Peeta hace lo mismo, acallando sus jadeos mordisqueando mi piel frente a él.

Las embestidas se hacen más rápidas y profundas. El hecho que medio nos estemos escondiendo de alguien que quiere entrar a la casa, le da un toque extrañamente atractivo a la situación, como si hiciéramos el amor de manera clandestina.

Peeta estira su cuello para alcanzar mi boca mientras llevo mis manos a sujetarme de sus hombros, atrayéndolo a mí.

Por más que tratamos de suprimir nuestros jadeos es imposible hacer que uno que otro salga en volumen algo más alto del que deseamos, pero eso no nos detiene.

Me siento cada vez más cercana a caer de esa cima de placer que sólo he alcanzado con él.

Ambos nos aferramos al cuerpo del otro, con fuerza, con desesperación.

Llegamos a ese punto en que no podemos seguir besándonos por la intensidad de las embestidas y sólo nos queda observarnos el uno al otro apoyando nuestras frentes juntas.

Peeta cierra los ojos tratando de contenerse para no acabar antes que yo, pero no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que escondo mi rostro en su cuello y muerdo la piel de su hombro para ahogar mi fuerte grito de placer. Una fuerte sacudida de mi cuerpo y los espasmos siguientes le dan la señal para liberarse también. Lleva su boca hasta mi clavícula y es ahí donde ahoga su ronco gemido sintiéndolo vibrar bajo mi cuerpo y palpitante en mi interior.

Nos mantenemos abrazados por un instante que parece eterno. Tan íntimo entre los dos, nadie más pertenece a nuestra pequeña burbuja mientras nos besamos y acariciamos, como consolándonos del placer que acabamos de derramar.

Quienquiera que haya estado tocando el timbre, dejó de hacerlo hace un rato que ni siquiera noté. Tampoco digamos que estaba muy al pendiente.

Ni siquiera le tengo que preguntar a Peeta si quería saber quién era. Me acomoda recostándome a su lado y sus brazos me rodean y acarician a la vez. Las sábanas están empapadas por completo y pronto se enfriarán, hasta que eso pase no quiero salir del precioso abrigo que me hacen sus brazos.

Nos miramos el uno al otro a los ojos, acariciando nuestros rostros como si no hubiese nada más en todo el mundo que nosotros. Susurro un "Te amo" haciendo que Peeta me sonría y me responde con las mimas palabras sin despegar su mirada de la mía.

Nos quedamos perdidos en ese momento por lo que parecen horas.

Luego recuerdo el detalle que me hizo levantarme apresurada.

-¿Deberíamos ir a ayudar a los chicos?

Me dedica una suave sonrisa y me niega con la cabeza – Llamé temprano a Renzo para avisarle que no llegaríamos.

Le arqueo una ceja. - ¿Tenías todo esto planeado?

Su mirada se vuelve juguetona – Algo así… pero mi plan era desayunar primero.

Apunta algo a mis espaldas y volteo para ver la bandeja con tazas y bocadillos sobre una silla y un termo en el suelo, ni siquiera había notado que estaban ahí.

-Tenía pensado despertarte y comer juntos – vuelvo a verlo - Pero como estabas en la ducha, tuve que improvisar. – finaliza con una radiante sonrisa.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y lo aferro contra mí para que me bese de nuevo.

Nos tenemos que poner en movimiento ya que las mantas terminaron por enfriarse y debemos secarlas pronto.

Peeta vuelve a ducharse y luego, mientras yo me ducho, se encarga de llevar las mantas cerca de la chimenea para secarlas. Por suerte el colchón no quedó tan empapado, pero me tomo mi tiempo con el secador de cabello para dejarlo relativamente seco.

Tomamos nuestro desayuno, sentados en la alfombra de nuestra habitación, como si hiciéramos un picnic y conversamos animadamente entre bocado y bocado.

Hace tiempo que no estábamos ambos solos, disfrutando únicamente de nuestra compañía mutua. Últimamente nos hemos encontrados rodeados de gente, lo cual también ha sido agradable, pero estos instantes de soledad acompañada se han vuelto tan escasos que cada momento a solas con Peeta es un instante precioso.

Para la hora del almuerzo me encuentro haciendo mi guiso con Peeta abrazado a mi cintura y su mentón recargado en mi hombro, jugando conmigo, haciendo que se me caiga el cucharon o algunos ingredientes.

-¡Peeta! – lo regaño fingiendo enojo.

Él se ríe de forma traviesa y simplemente me besa en la parte trasera de mi cuello para luego volver a cargar su mentón sobre mi hombro, quedándose ahí, como una extensión más de mi cuerpo.

Sólo se aleja de mí para poner otro leño en la chimenea. De inmediato extraño sentir su calor sobre mi espalda cuando se aleja, pero apenas termina con eso, regresa para rodearme por mi cintura con sus cálidos y fuertes brazos.

Almorzamos con calma y luego nos dedicamos a ordenar un poco, devolviendo las mantas ya secas a nuestra cama.

Me extraña que, avanzada un poco la tarde, nadie haya llegado para irrumpir nuestra burbuja de calma e intimidad. Incluso nos dio tiempo para volver a desarmar las mantas que acabábamos de acomodar sobre nuestra cama.

Cerca de las 6 de la tarde, parecemos recordar que existe un mundo aparte de nosotros y nos encaminamos a la ciudad para ayudar a los chicos.

Apenas llegamos a la plaza, hay una gran conmoción. Hoy es el último día de festival, donde también se celebra Año Nuevo.

Todos los puestos de la plaza están adornados para celebrar el final del día. Donzel está haciendo equilibrio sobre una silla para adornar el nuestro con unas guirnaldas de flores. Haymitch está en otra silla al otro lado y Effie les da indicaciones para que queden bien situadas en la fachada.

Casi nadie en la plaza parece estar interesado en vender o comprar. Todos se ayudan entre todos para adornar sus pequeñas tiendas. También hay un grupo de músicos en el escenario central que está probando sus instrumentos con los amplificadores.

Miro a mi alrededor y sólo puedo ver gente sonriente, los niños también se ven emocionados revoloteando por la plaza.

Clarisse nos comenta que el día ha sido bastante productivo, hasta que, hace un par de horas, todos empezaron a arreglar las cosas para la celebración. Inspirados por eso, decidieron hacer lo mismo.

Intentamos ayudar, pero dicen que están bien. Arline me dice que Renzo y Johanna están en la panadería y que podrían necesitar ayuda con los pequeños.

Quedo sorprendida al ver a más gente de la que esperaba. Varios ojos voltean a la entrada de la tienda donde hemos quedado atónitos.

Los saludos no se hacen esperar, me descubro entre los brazos de mi madre, Annie, Gale, Marina, Cressida, Pollux… en fin, los mismos que estuvieron para el cumpleaños de Peeta.

La sorpresa es bastante agradable.

-¿Cuándo llegaron? – digo cuando termino de saludar a Beetee.

-Esta mañana. – responde Gale.

-Fuimos a verlos, pero al parecer estaban dormidos… - Comenta Cressida alzando varias veces las cejas.

El sonrojo de Peeta y mío no se hizo esperar haciendo que todos lancen una fuerte carcajada. Eso explica los insistentes timbrazos en la puerta que decidimos ignorar… tampoco me arrepiento mucho que digamos.

No tardan en aparecer los que adornaban el puesto y nos acomodamos como podemos para repartir bocadillos y chocolate caliente para todos. El espacio se hace estrecho pero todos parecen cómodos hablando en grupos por la panadería.

Con Peeta nos quedamos hablando con Gale y su prometida. Marina nos enseña su asomo de pancita de cuatro meses. Tenía poco más de dos cuando Gale vino a contarnos. Se ven sumamente felices, mi amigo no puede dejar de abrazar a Marina y acariciar su vientre que apenas está abultado. Me siento feliz por ambos.

El pequeño de Annie juega con el mayor de Renzo con unos autos en miniatura. La pequeña, sin sorprender a nadie, no se aleja de Johanna que la tiene sentada entre sus piernas en la pequeña mesa de la tienda. Lo que sorprende bastante es que esté hablando con Renzo y él no se sonroje en el intento.

Están conversando entre ellos y la pequeña se acurruca en el regazo de la vencedora.

Por pura curiosidad, empiezo a agudizar el oído en su dirección.

-En serio, se lo agradezco mucho Señorita Mas…

-Johanna. – le corta frunciendo el entrecejo.

Renzo la mira como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma.

-¿Señ…?

-Que me llames Johanna.

Le parpadea un par de veces.

-Señorita Mason me llamaban en el Capitolio. La próxima vez que te oiga llamarme así te romperé esa cara bonita. – Se inclina y le da un par de palmadas en el rostro – En serio eres muy apuesto y preferiría no hacerlo. – Le ladea la cabeza y le tuerce una sonrisa.

Para mi sorpresa y la de Peeta (también agudizó el oído en la misma dirección que yo) Es sorprendente ver que Renzo no se sonroja a más no poder, por el contrario, se le dibuja una amplia sonrisa mostrando todos los dientes hacia ella.

-Lo siento, Johanna.

Ella le asiente satisfecha. – Así está mejor…

Siento un par de codazos que me llegan en mi brazo por el lado contrario a donde esta Peeta. Donzel se me acerca ahuecando su mano sobre su boca hacia mí - ¿¡Viste eso!? – murmulla apuntando a los otros dos con el mentón.

Peeta se ríe por lo bajo.

-Eres un maldito chismoso – le acuso pero me alza una ceja, obviamente yo estaba cuchicheando lo mismo.

Los minutos se pasan con rapidez y ya pasada las once de la noche, Effie y Clarisse nos empiezan a empujar a todos hacia afuera. Donde el ambiente festivo es mucho más notorio y varios grupos de personas están con sombreros, botellas de champaña y compas esperando la hora de empezar a celebrar.

El grupo de músicos en el escenario central tocan música alegre para ambientar, incluso algunos se han puesto a bailar a mitad de la plaza. El espíritu festivo se nos contagia y varios de nosotros nos unimos aprovechando los últimos minutos que quedan.

Empiezo a bailar con Peeta, pero en un giro él desaparece. Lo busco con la mirada y veo a lo lejos que me mira escogiéndose de hombros y una sonrisa de disculpas. ¿Cómo no? Me lo tenía que robar Johanna. Ella, en una vuelta, me guiña un ojo y me saca la lengua.

Entre la conmoción de gente, siento un tirón en mi muñeca y termino pegada al pecho de Gale.

Ambos sonreímos y empezamos con un par de pasos simples. La música es rápida, así que son varias secuencias de saltos de un lado a otro. Le elevo una ceja, para mi sorpresa no lo hace nada mal.

-No sabía que bailabas…

Tuerce una sonrisa – Tengo mis momentos.

Vuelve a haber un giro y de pronto dejo de tener a Gale frente a mí. Pollux me recibe tomando mi cintura y me guiña un ojo.

Lo quedo mirando extrañada y luego giro mi cabeza para ver Gale que ahora está bailando con Annie. ¿Qué mierda? Recién vengo a notar que hay un golpe de un instrumento en particular que anuncia el cambio de pareja y todos a mi alrededor se revuelven entre ellos.

En medio de giros y varios pasos, alcanzo a ver a Peeta bailando con mi madre, luego Marina, Arline y ¡Ugh! Delly. Por mi parte sigo con Renzo, Donzel, un par de desconocidos y de pronto me encuentro parpadeándole varias veces a mi ex mentor.

-Último día del año. – me grita por sobre la música - Al menos tengo que bailar con mi preciosa. – dice con una enorme sonrisa.

Esa frase me conmueve de una manera impresionante y no puedo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

De pronto la música se silencia y empieza un redoble de tambores. Haymitch y yo nos detenemos para ver que, sobre el escenario, hay una proyección de una secuencia de números. 30… 29… 28…. El fin de año ya se acerca.

Haymitch me da un golpe en la espalda, empujándome un poco – Iré por Effie, tu busca al muchacho – me guiña un ojo y se pierde entre la gente.

Veo a mi alrededor, pero no hay por donde encuentre a Peeta. El resto de la gente se empieza a reunir con su grupo más cercano, por lo que opto por volver a nuestro puesto de la plaza. La mayoría de mis conocidos ya están ahí, pero no veo a quien busco por ningún lado.

La cuenta regresiva continúa: 21…20…19… - todos a mi alrededor empiezan a canturrear la cuenta regresiva. Ya todos están en parejas, Gale y Marina, Clarisse con Thom, incluso veo a Johanna junto a los pequeños y Renzo. Ni siquiera alcanzo a sorprenderme por que busco desesperada a mi diente de león.

Mis ojos llegan a una cabeza rubia, a un buen par de metros, que gira en varias direcciones. También me está buscando. Cuando sus ojos azules llegan a los míos, sonríe con alivio y empieza a correr hacia mí mientras yo doy pasos para acortar mi distancia de él.

12…11…10…

Ambos chocamos con algunas personas que se nos cruzan pero no nos perdemos de vista el uno al otro, forcejeando a ratos para abrirme camino hacia él

5…4…3…

Justo al momento en que sus brazos rodean mi cintura y los míos su cuello, un gran estruendo se escucha alrededor y la cuenta regresiva se termina.

Los fuegos artificiales comienzan con un hermoso espectáculo de luces que iluminan la oscuridad de la noche.

Me separo de Peeta sin romper nuestro abrazo. Veo su rostro iluminándose con incontables colores de luces. Se ve muy apuesto, dibujándose sombras y brillos aleatorios en su piel.

Sin contenerme, tomo su rostro entre mis manos y hago que se incline para besarme. Es con quien quería terminar este año y comenzar uno completamente nuevo, con él a mi lado.

En sus labios medio me olvido del alboroto que hay alrededor. No me interesan los gritos, las botellas de champaña siendo abiertas, las explosiones en el cielo, sólo quiero concentrarme en él.

Sus labios se alejan de los míos y su frente choca contra la mía para mirarme a los ojos con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Feliz año nuevo – gritamos al unísono y volvemos a besarnos, escondidos del mundo en nuestra pequeña burbuja invisible.

Empezamos a repartir abrazos por todos lados. Dándome cuenta de la cantidad de gente que nos rodea. A ratos me confundo y termino abrazando más de una vez a alguno de ellos, sin estar segura si lo salude antes o no.

El ambiente es alegre y festivo, no hay caras melancólicas ni tristes. Todos disfrutan de la compañía de cada uno.

Aparece Delly y su hermano para saludar a todos. Debo admitir que debí contenerme las ganas de golpearla cuando abrazó a Peeta, pero se alejó de él tan pronto como se acercó y luego me abrazó a mí, deseándome un feliz año.

Después de una hora más o menos, la plaza empieza a vaciarse, las familias se alejan para una celebración más personal en sus respectivos hogares.

Como era de esperarse, todos nuestros conocidos terminan en nuestra casa para seguir celebrando el acontecimiento.

Gale y Renzo abren un par de champañas y todos hacemos un brindis en conjunto.

Por mi parte voy viendo la cantidad de gente que nos rodean, no había notado cómo cada uno se fue sumando a la lista de seres queridos. Obviamente que algunos son más cercanos, como los chicos de la panadería, Haymitch y Effie, que son los que debemos tratar a diario. Pero cada uno tiene un lugar especial para nosotros.

Al igual que en la panadería, todos se reparten en distintos grupos y comparten distintas historias entre ellos. Es un ambiente agradable y el coro de las risas se escucha por toda la primera planta.

Con el pasar de las horas, es divertido ver a Beetee algo pasado de copas junto con Pollux, contrastando con un Haymitch más sano que una lechuga. Johanna está con Annie y Marina en el sofá junto con los tres pequeños que se van quedando dormidos, parece que aconsejándole a la última sobre maternidad. Cressida, Delly, Clarisse y Arline también hablan animadamente. Peeta se ve animadamente hablando con Gale, Thom, Renzo, Donzel y el hermano de Delly. Tengo muchas ganas de raptarlo, pero supongo que en este día en especial, debo compartirlo. Yo me entretengo paseando por los distintos grupos recopilando distintas anécdotas de cada uno.

Me quedo hablando con mi madre y Effie, es algo gracioso que ambas traten de aconsejarme de distintas cosas. Obviamente mi madre es mi madre, pero Effie también ha sabido aconsejarme en el tiempo que lleva viviendo en el Distrito. Me río cuando empiezan a discutir entre ellas sobre mí, casi compitiendo por quien de las dos me conoce más.

De pronto siento una mano rodear mi cintura, haciéndome dar un respingo.

-¿Les importa? – pregunta Peeta por sobre mi hombro a ambas.

Ellas dejan de discutir y lo miran con una amplia sonrisa.

-Adelante – dice Effie lanzando una risita aguda.

Como si mi diente de león tuviese que pedir permiso, bastaba con que me hiciera un par de señas desde lejos y ambos hubiésemos desaparecido de escena de todas formas.

Se inclina un poco hacia mí – Quiero raptarte unos momentos…

Casi… casi le digo que si vamos ahora nos escucharán en la primera planta, pero hay algo en su mirada que me dice que, lo que sea que quiere hablarme, no tiene nada que ver con lo que acabo de pensar.

Peeta toma mi mano y me guía escaleras arriba. Todos están tan enfrascados en sus respectivas conversaciones que ni siquiera notarán nuestra ausencia.

Ya en nuestra habitación, me hace sentarme sobre la cama y yo lo sigo con la mirada mientras se acomoda a mi lado.

Se acerca para besar mis labios con suavidad, no son como sus besos de la mañana, así que entiendo que no espera que terminemos enredados en las sabanas, por lo menos aún no.

Le sonrió cuando se aleja y sus ojos llegan a los míos.

-Te amo…

-Te amo – respondo contra sus labios.

Toma mis manos entre nosotros y libera un largo suspiro. Siento el ligero temblor de sus dedos mientras acaricia mis nudillos. Lo veo un poco extrañada, su actitud empieza a preocuparme.

-¿Qué pasa?

Sus ojos no dejan los míos y parece meditar sus palabras.

-Tengo algo para ti…

Le parpadeo un par de veces. Se mueve torpemente buscando algo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Yo no tengo nada… - trato de disculparme.

Me niega con la cabeza – No te preocupes por eso.

Sigue hurgueteando en sus bolsillos y puedo ver claramente que se empieza a impacientar donde no encuentra lo que sea que está buscando. Parece algo angustiado hasta que su expresión cambia a una sonrisa deteniendo las manos en el interior de su chaqueta.

Vuelve a mirarme directamente a los ojos y tomar mi mano con la que tiene libre.

Se despeja la garganta para hablar – Katniss… - su voz tiembla un poco. – Quiero…

No puedo evitar sonreírle por que se demore tanto en hablar, siempre es raro ver a Peeta sin palabras. Que me lo esté tomando con algo de humor parece ponerlo aún más nervioso.

-Katniss… yo…

Saca una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo al fin, abro mis ojos sorprendida mirando el objeto.

Es lógico lo que está tratando de decirme. Empiezo a sentir millones de mariposas revolotearme en el estómago apenas me doy cuenta. Vuelvo a ver sus ojos, fingiendo que aún no sé qué intentará preguntarme. Quiero oírlo.

-Hemos estado juntos varios meses… - empieza con torpeza – Cada día ha sido maravilloso para mi… a tu lado… a pesar que a veces discutamos.

Sonrío sin controlar el brillo de mis ojos.

-Te amo con todas mis fuerzas… y quisiera… - encuentro adorable que empiece a sonrojarse – Bueno… yo…

Es algo irónico que este chico que tartamudea las palabras y se muestra tan nervioso, sea el mismo que esta mañana (o más bien, la mañana de ayer) entró a la bañera conmigo sin ningún pudor.

Traga saliva empezando a abrir la cajita – Yo…Quería preguntarte si…

-Sí… - le interrumpo, ya impaciente.

Me mira confundido - ¿Sí?

-Sí

Sus ojos se turnan entre los míos, creo que no se da cuenta que la cajita se le ha vuelto a cerrar. Me mira dudoso.

-Estamos hablando de lo mismo ¿Cierto? – tartamudea.

-Espero que sí

Nos miramos el uno al otro por unos segundos de silencio. Casi empiezo a dudar de qué pregunta quiere hacerme.

-¿Estás segura?

No puedo evitar reírme de la situación. Creo que debí haberle permitido terminar.

-Si es lo que yo pienso… Sí, estoy segura.

-Si no estamos hablando de lo mismo esto será algo vergonzoso… - me advierte empezando a sonreír.

-Lo sé, pero no hay testigos. – le apunto a la habitación.

Estamos completamente solos aquí a pesar del bullicio ahogado que llega desde la primera planta. Mira alrededor, como si confirmara que no hay nadie más y sus ojos vuelven a los míos.

-Entonces… ¿Sí?

Le asiento con la cabeza.

-¿Te casarías conmigo? – dice al fin, con un evidente nudo en la garganta. Como si temiera que mi respuesta afirmativa fuera para otra pregunta.

Oírle decirlo me hace sonreír aliviada de que se tratara de la pregunta que quería escuchar.

-Sí, Peeta – digo mirando fijamente sus ojos – Si quiero casarme contigo.

Lanza un suspiro entrecortado, todos los músculos de su cuerpo de relajan y en su rostro se le dibuja una gran y hermosa sonrisa. Toma mi rostro con su mano libre y sella mis labios besándome de esa forma que me quita el aliento.

Se aleja lentamente y, como si recién recordara la cajita que tiene sujeta, me la pasa en las manos y me mira expectante para que yo misma la abra. Espera impaciente mientras empiezo a levantar la tapa para mirar su contenido, me rio para mis adentros al ver lo nervioso que está; juega con sus manos y uno de sus pies da varios saltos en el piso.

Abro por completo la caja y me quedo viendo su interior. No es un anillo como esperaba. Es un delicado relicario plateado, con motivos curvados alrededor de una piedra circular justo al centro. La observo más detenidamente… es mi perla. La misma que él me dio en la segunda arena y que me acompaño en su ausencia, aquella que tenía celosamente guardada en mi mesita de noche. Ni siquiera me di por enterada que había sido raptada.

El relicario tiene un pequeño broche y lo abro curiosa. Hay una foto mía y de Peeta en cada costado. Ya con ese detalle mis ojos empiezan a aguarse. Pero una lágrima empieza a dibujar mi mejilla cuando leo un "siempre" al borde de ambas fotografías.

-Es precioso… - digo a mitad de un sollozo.

-Pensé que un anillo te molestaría para cazar… - habla atropellando las palabras – Sé que no es lo común… pero no quise…

Lo callo con un suave beso y rodeo mis brazos por su cuello.

-Es perfecto, Peeta.

Al fin parece tranquilizarse por completo.

Me abraza pasando sus manos por mi cintura y vuelve a besarme.

Nuestros labios se han encontrado tantas veces que no debería ser nada nuevo, pero tiene algo de diferente esta vez. Jamás le dimos un nombre a la relación que compartimos desde hace meses, aunque obviamente hemos sido una pareja… pero a partir de ahora besaré a mi "prometido". Mi futuro esposo.

Se aleja de mí y limpia el par de lágrimas de alegría que se me habían escapado.

-Eres mi prometida ahora… - susurra casi sin podérselo creer.

Sin ser capaz de articular palabra, le asiento con la cabeza, con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Suena tan bien con su voz.

Se pone de pie, levantándome con él y chillo cuando me eleva de repente tomándome por la cintura.

-¡Mi prometida! – grita, mirándome con sus ojos brillantes hacia arriba. Sin poder controlarlo, empiezo a reír.

Me baja con suavidad, mientras voy pasando mis brazos rodeando su cuello y mis labios llegan a alcanzar los suyos, nos besamos con suavidad y calma. Con todo el tiempo del mundo.

Apenas sus labios se alejan, me repite varias veces todo lo que me ama y que hará hasta lo imposible por hacerme feliz. No dudo por ningún momento de sus palabras; sé cuánto me ama y ya me hace feliz cada día.

Seco mis lágrimas y Peeta rodea mi cuello con el delicado collar del relicario. Me doy una vuelta por el cuarto de baño y veo mi reflejo. La chica del espejo no puede más de felicidad y concuerda conmigo pensando que el colgante me queda de maravilla.

Nos disponemos a bajar con los demás para compartir la noticia. Grande es nuestra sorpresa de que todos se callen de golpe y se mantengan en silencio apenas llegamos a la primera planta, mirándonos expectantes.

Peeta se ve tan extrañado como yo, obviamente él no lo había comentado.

-¿Y bien? – grita Gale, claramente ya al tanto de lo que estaba pasando escaletas arriba.

Ambos parpadeamos un par de veces hacia todos y de pronto Peeta detiene su mirada acusadora en su amiga de infancia.

-Delly… - empieza a regañar.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No me pude contener! – grita la aludida llevando sus manos a su boca.

Peeta sonríe de medio lado y niega con la cabeza hacia ella.

Había olvidado el detalle que ella se había ido al Distrito 1, de seguro se encargó de hacer que mi perla formara parte del hermoso relicario que ahora adorna mi cuello. Casi siento la obligación de disculparme por haberla querido asesinar cada vez que la veía junto a Peeta.

Las miradas de todos los presentes siguen sobre nosotros esperando la confirmación. Aunque es más que obvia considerando que estamos con nuestras manos entrelazadas y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Me dirijo a todos y tomo aire para decir: - Le dije que sí…

La reacción no se hace esperar. Un gran alarido y luego los abrazos correspondientes para Peeta y para mí. Felicitándonos a ambos.

Así se marca el final de un año lleno de cambios y el comienzo de uno completamente nuevo por venir. Un misterio por ahora, pero sé que con Peeta a mi lado, puedo permitirme la esperanza de que, pase lo que pase, se puede seguir adelante.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_**N/A**_

_Como que traté de ponerle de todo un poco a este capítulo. Un "toque" de lemon y una buena ración de emociones. Ya preparándonos para las últimas curvas de este fic que espero estén disfrutando tanto en leerlo como yo en escribirlo para ustedes._

_Ando con la cabeza algo ocupada y les pido disculpas, otra vez, por la demora. Ojala que su espera haya valido la pena._

_Para los que quieran hablarme, siéntanse libres de enviarme algún PM mediante fanfic. Me dejaron un review para que leyera un fic y le diera mi opinión, el detalle es que lo hizo como "guest" y no pude comunicarme. _

_Con respecto al nuevo fic que estoy trabajando en conjunto con Himeichigo, dejaré una reseña (aun por escribir) al final de este fic. No tengo problemas para alargarme en un capitulo… pero pídanme que haga un resumen o un título… colapso mental… _

_Un fuerte abrazo a todos aquellos que han seguido este fic y muchas gracias a quienes se toman un par de minutos para dejarme algún mensajito, animándome a seguir. Tambien les agradezco a los que se han ido sumando en el camino._

_Un gran abrazo de oso para todos_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


End file.
